The Bloody Promise
by AshleyH713
Summary: One day, a girl named Rose Belcourt enters Cross Academy and assumes the role of a guardian with Yuki and Zero but there is something mysterious about her. No one knows who she is or where she came from but what everyone doesn't know is that Rose is hiding a dark secret no one must know about. And When she meets Zero and Kaname will she be able to separate romance from her promise?
1. Chapter 1

The door creaked open with a slight uncertainty. "Come in." Said a loud voice from the other side of the brown oak. Ichijou slowly walked into the room and stood before the Lord of the Purebloods, Kaname Kuran.

Kaname raised his head slightly and spoke with a commanding voice."I need you to do something for me Ichijou."

Ichijou smiled at Kaname's question and bowed his head in compliance. "Of course Lord Kaname, whatever you need."

Kaname slowly got up from his sofa and carefully walked across the room. "The activity around the academy is becoming more troublesome, especially during the day. More security is needed."

He then stopped at the Chess board a pulled out a new piece and held it in his hand. "I need you to find someone for me."

Ichujou listened in Kanane's instructions and left the room on his orders.

After he was gone Kaname put the new piece up to his lips and kissed it softly. Then he placed it with the other pieces on the board while whispering. "I suppose you will also play a part in this game, my rook."

* * *

Another day had past in Cross Academy and Yuki and Zero walked down the hall into the head masters office. This was a normal occurrence seeing as their adoptive father was always craving attention.

They opened the door and were surprised to see a new face starting back at them.

Suddenly the headmaster appeared smiling and waving like crazy. "Yuki! Zero! You're here and just in time! I would like you to show around a new student, maybe bring her to the switch."

The girl turned around a smiled warmly. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rose Belcourt."

The girl extended her hand which Yuki shook happly and then turned to Zero but he did not return the gesture.

Noticing the awkward silence the Headmaster quickly opened a drawer and pulled out a white and red band. "Now, starting today Rose here will take on the role of the president for the Day Class and as the newest member of the disciplinary committee."

Yuki was shocked by this development. "The Day Class President?"

Rose shook her head softly and smiled. "Yes, since the Night Class has taken on a President it should only seem fair to have a Day Class also have a President."

Yuki agreed with Rose's statement but Zero wasn't having any of it. "I understand that but why does she have to be a disciplinary member?! She looks completely useless."

Rose's smile dropped and she took a step closer to the hunter. "Are you saying that because I am a girl that I can't protect this academy, Zero? Then I'm sorry to disappoint but I am fully capable of guarding this school."

She then turned to the Headmaster and sighed. "Would you mind if I relax in my room for a bit? The plane ride was very tiring."

The Headmaster nodded his head and pointed to the door. "Of course, but make sure you are back for the switch so that Yuki and Zero can teach you what to do."

Rose nodded her head and walked out of the room.

As Rose walked down the long hallway she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

A few short hours later the Rose walked into the court yard to where she was met with a hundred screaming girls.

She turned her head and found Yuki waving her arms around like crazy.

Rose smiled and walked up to her as she said. "Rose! I'm glad you found us! The door are about to open, now what you need to do is..."

Before Yuki could say another word the doors of the moon door opened and the girls next to her went crazy.

She turned to Yuki but found her already trying to push the fangirls back, and failing. Rose turned to found group of men and woman in white uniforms approaching them.

One of them was waving and smiling and enjoying all of the attention while others were just trying to get past.

Rose suddenly felt herself get shoved to the ground by one of the girls as she landed by a pair of black shoes.

She stood up slowly and found herself face to face with the bondle man. He smirked and grabbed her hand. "Oh? And who are you my angel? Iv'e never seen you before, are you new?I'm Hanabusa Idio"

Before Rose could respond she heard a low voice behind him say "Hanabusa."

Hanabusa froze and turned to Kaname who stopped in front of Rose. "You must be Rose. It's a please to meet you. My name is Kaname Kuran."

Rose squinted at the president and scoffed. "Yes, I know who you are K-a-n-a-m-e. The headmaster told me quite a bit about you."

Kaname smiled and sighed. "Did he? Well I suppose that is good then. Have a nice day... Rose."

Then then turned away and continued to walk down the path. Rose quickly turned away from Kananme and started to walk away until she saw Zero sitting by himself.

Rose took in a breath of courage and went to over to sit next to him. "Hey, Zero? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I suppose I was just tired from the long flight."

Zero glanced up and sighed at the girl before him. "I don't really care about what you think of me." Then he stood up and began to walk away until Rose said. "Wait!"

He slowly turned around and saw her looking at her feet. "I wanted to let you know that if you need anything. And I mean anything. I will help you. I'm not afraid of you Zero."

Zero's eye grew wide from shock but then he quickly brushed it off and turned away from the girl. "I don't need your help."

When he was gone Rose slumped down onto the ground and frustratingly punched the ground. "Ahh that was so stupid! What the hell am I even doing?"

* * *

The next day Rose was introduced to the class and everyone immediately took a liking to her. They all crowded around her desk and giggled wildly asking various questions like, "Why are you so pretty?" "Where are you from, You don't look Japanese." and "Is it true you are the new Class President?"

Rose smiled at all of the students and explained. "Yes I am not Japanese. I am actually English but I have spend quite a lot of time in Japan over there years, and yes I am going to be your new President. I hope you don't mind."

The class squealed in excitement until the Professor started class.

* * *

After class had ended Rose stood up to leave but Yuki stopped her. "Hey, where are you going? The next class is about to start soon."

Rose glanced at Zero who was also interested in her answer and sighed. "I am on the disciplinary committee so when you two have class I go patrol the grounds." Then, without a word she walked out of the class room and into the court yard.

Everything was eerily quiet as she stepped into the woods. She heard a rustle behind her and quickly pulled out her bow and swung it on her attacker. "I already know your there so you don't you come out and play, vampire."

Suddenly a patched of gray smoke formed into an older man. He grinned and in the process showed his sharp fangs. "Oh what a scary little girl. How about this? I wouldn't rip your heart out if you tell me where the girl is."

Rose smirked at this a spun her bow around in her fingers. "Hmmmm now that is an interesting offer but I have a better one."

Then she grabbed an arrow from her pouch and pointed it at the creature. "I won't kill you if you run away right now with your tail between your legs. So what will it be ,Level E? "

The vampire pretended to think and then lunged towards the Rose with the intend to kill. She quickly dodged and let go of her arrow, which grazed the beast.

He howled in pain and clutched his arm as Rose let another arrow fly, this time pinning him to the ground.

She slowly walked over to him and aimed an arrow at this heart. "Now, you really should've taken my offer."

The level choked on his blood as he spat "I can sense it you know, you are just like me." Rose's eyes widened and she whispered "You are wrong."

The vampire tried to laugh but coughed out blood in the process. "No, I am not. Even if you want to deny it you can't because you know, oh you know that you are..."

Suddenly Rose let go of the arrow and the man turned to dust around her. She slowly got up and wiped a bit of blood off of her cheek while saying. "I know your there, Zero."

Zero stepped out from the tree and caustically walked over to Rose. "What did he mean? When he said you were like them?"

Rose smirked and laughed sarcastically. "Are you really going to take a crazed Level E serious? Half of his words meant nonsense."

She then wiped the blood off of her arrow and placed it back into her pouch. "So, do you still think I can't handle myself Mr. Hunter?"

Zero looked away in response. "The way you fought right now, You were trained."

Rose placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Yes, some people might even classify me as a Level S Hunter but I don't do labels."

Zero was shocked. If she was a Level S hunter then that meant that she was one of the highest ranked hunters in the association. The best of the best.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts when he heard her say. "I meant it you know, what I said earlier. If you need my help with anything just ask."

She started to walk past him but Zero was confused by want she meant. "What does that mean?"

Rose looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Zero."

* * *

Later that night Rose walked up the steps to the moon dormitory and knocked on the door. Hanabusa answered the door and was surprised to see Rose standing there. "Hello, Hanabusa is it? I need to discuss some things with Kaname if you don't mind."

Hanabusa was annoyed by this girl. First she had spoken rudely to Lord Kaname and now she wanted to meet with him. Unacceptable!

But of course if Lord Kaname wanted to meet with her then he could do nothing to stop it. "I'll show you to him, and its President Kuran."

Rose stepped into the room and shrugged. "I don't do labels so I will call him whatever I choose,Hanabusa."

Idol was furious about this, he walked in anger towards the Lord Kuran's room all while passing an unhappy set of vampires watching the scene.

Rose ignored there stares and knocked on Kaname's door. His voice answered on the other side and she entered his room. Hanabusa followed them and stood in front of the door, watching the conversation.

"Hello Kaname. I believe we met before. I wanted to discuss about the budget for this semester."

Kananme smiled in response and glanced at Hanabusa. "Yes, of course. And Adiou? You may leave."

Hanabusa bowed his head and reluctantly left the room.

Once his foot steps were no longer heard Rose slammed the reports on the table and gave a frustrated sighed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Zero was here?"

Kaman stood up out of his seat and sighed. "If you knew, you wouldn't have come."

Rose placed around the room and threw her hand in the air. "Damn right I wouldn't have come! Everything I look at his face I feel like crap."

Kaname turned his head to the side. "Is it because you still feel guilty?"

Rose looked down in response and rolled her eyes. "You know my feelings Kaname."

Kaman walked closer to Rose and pulled her into a hug. "I do. You know, I really missed you, Rose."

Rose pushed him away and scoffed. "Oh don't give me that sentimental crap."

Kaman looked out the window in sadness. "You know when you say that, it hurts me deeply. But I do believe that you would have came here even if you knew Kiryu was here."

Rose walked over to the Chess board and she played with the Rook Piece. " Your right, I'm here because we share the same goal."

She then smashed the chess piece into dust as she looked at Kaname with blood red eyes. "To kill the one who destroyed our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day approached and Rose was extremely tired from talking to Kaname all night. It had messed up her personal clock.

But of course when the students came running to her she answered with a smile.

Zero was watching the scene from afar and noticed the circles starting to form under her eyes. _Had she been out all night? She didn't have to patrol in the evening, only during the day. So why did she seem exhausted?_

He didn't know but was realizing that he was worrying about nothing. She was a Level S hunter. She didn't need his help.

He looked up when he heard the bells and started to walk to the Moon dorm for the switch.

* * *

Rose saw Zero approach her and she smiled at him. It seemed to be that he was opening up to her, just a bit but it was a start.

Zero put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "These girls get more annoying by the day."

She looked around her and smirked in response. "Tell me about it, I mean they aren't that attractive."

Before she could finish her sentence she felt he angry stares on her back to which she shivered a bit. But before Rose could be murdered by the crazed fangirls the doors of the moon door opened and the night class started to pour out.

Rose let out a sigh of relief and started to hold them back while the night class walked past her.

She turned around when she heard Kaname say. "Good afternoon Rose, how are you today?"

Rose stiffened and turned to Kaname and gritted her teeth. She was still pissed about his trick he pulled with Zero. "Fine."

Kaname recognized this and smiled, then he reached out his hand and ruffled Rose's hair so that it was a mess. "I suppose that is good then. Goodbye...Rose."

He he removed his hand and continued walking, ignoring the stares of both the night class and the day class. Rose grunted in frustration and desperately tried to fix her hair all while ignoring the piecing stares behind her.

She suddenly felt them disappear when she held Zero yell. "Alright, go back to your dorms! Show's over!"

The day class screamed in terror and quickly ran away from the moon dorm.

Once they were gone Zero turned his head away from Rose and said. "What is up with that guy? Causing such a scene."

Rose then walked over to Zero and fixed another strand. "Yes, well he does seem to like to start trouble now doesn't he?"

He then glanced and her and said. "You have no idea."

Then he noticed a small hair that was in disarray so he reached his hand out reluctantly and fixed the strand on her head.

Rose jumped back at this action and started to become flustered. "Wha? What...What where you doing?"

Zero looked away now feeling equally embarrassed. "I was just... there was a hair."

Suddenly that sickening feeling washed over him and he knew he had to get away from her as he felt the lust start to creep up." Anyway, I have to go back to your dorm."

He then walked quickly into the woods leaving a confused Rose behind.

* * *

Later that evening Zero was on guard when he heard a rustling in the tree above him. He quickly pulled out his gun, the bloody rose, and pointed it in the direction of the sound. "Come out! I know your there."

He heard a noise and felt a large pain in his side. He looked up to find himself face to face with Rose. "Rose? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the dorms."

Rose sat up and brushed off her skirt. "Yes, well sometimes I like to take naps in trees and since I am also a disciplinary member that I don't see a problem with it."

Then she looked at the window above them. Kamane was pressed against the glass reading a book of some kind. "They may look beautiful but underneath they are just beasts." She turned to find Zero staring at her.

She looked away from the window and squinted her eyes. "I have a question Mr. Hunter. If you hate vampires so much then why are you a guardian?"

Zero looked at her dead in the eye and gave her his response. "The only reason I'm a guardian is to find a way to kill every last vampire and pureblood out there."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise and her smile dropped. "Oh, I see that would make sense since..."

When Zero's head whipped to hers she knew she had said something wrong.

Rose imedidily tried to backtrack, she had to be careful, seeing as she had almost let something important slip. "You know, since your so grumpy all the time."

Zero's face relaxed and Rose invisibly relaxed also as she yawned. "Well since it's getting late I suppose I should get back to my dorm, Goodnight, Zero."

* * *

She didn't wait for his response as she jumped off the side of the wall, onto the ground.

Rose slowly walked back to the dorms thinking about what he had said. She knew that some part of her was disappointed when he said that he hated vampires. But it wasn't as if she longed a relationship with the hunter.

Guilt. That's all it was, guilt. That had to be the truth or else things would become messy for both of them.

She knew what her future was and she had accepted it long ago. She certainty wasn't going to hold on the some sort of false hope that things could be different.

Everything was going to end up the same whether she approved or not.

She suddenly stopped when she smelled a sweet scent in the air and froze. She knew exactly what that scent was. Blood.

She quickly pulled out her bow and ran towards the intoxicating smell.

* * *

When Yuki was patrolling the grounds she found a group of Day class students who wanted to take pictures of the night class. Yuki tried to get them to return to the dorms but when one of the girls tried to stand up, she held her knee in pain.

Yuki's face froze when she realized that the girl was in fact, bleeding.

Suddenly she heard rustling and aimed her artamis rod to her attacker who grabbed the other end. "So scary..."

Yuki turned to find Hanabusa and another night class student, Kain smirking at her.

Yuki quickly said. "Hanabusa! Kain! Go back to class."

Hanabusa causally strolled next to Yuki and smiled. "We were, but then we smelled something sweet."

The girls behind Yuki squealed with joy, not understanding what he meant. "Ah! he likes the way we smell!"

Yuki on the other hand, held her artimis in front of her. "You can't touch these girl Idiou."

But Idiou grabbed Yuki's hand, forcing her to let go of the rod and brought it up to his lips. "Oh no Yuki, what I was taking about was your blood."

When Yuki noticed that she had scrapped her hand Hanabusa had already sunk his fangs into her skin. Yuki winced in pain as the girls behind her began to sceam, this time in utter fear.

Yuki tried to get away but it was no use, Hanabusa continued to drink her blood. That was until he stopped and set his eyes on her neck. "Do you mind if I partake from your neck?"

Yuki began to become afraid and fought even harder but Hanabusa's hold on her was just to tight.

Suddenly a loud clicking sound was heard and Hanabusa looked up to find Zero pointed his gun at his face. His eyes protruding with anger. "Let go of Yuki."

Hanabusa laughed at Zero request and licked his lips. "But I already tasted her."

This sent Zero over the edge and a loud gunshot was heard through the academy. Zero looked up to find Hanabusa still standing and an arrow in the tree across from him.

"What do you think your doing?!" Everyone turned to find Rose lowering her weapon.

"You can't just shoot him because you feel like it. Get some sense Zero." Then she walked over to the tree and pulled out her arrow to find that the top was burned through. "Oh and look, you made me lose and arrow. Perfect just perfect."

Zero then realized that she stopped his gunshot with her arrow. _Was that even possible?_

Then he saw Kaname out the corner of his eye say "Would you please put those away you two. Those weapons you are holding are very harmful to us."

Zero looked at Rose who put away her bow so he decided to do the same.

After Rose was done she stomped up to Kaname and said. "Well look who's here, it's about time."

Kaname responded by grabbing both Adiou and Kain and gave her a sad look. "I apologize for the delay, but I will take care of these two and Serian will erase the day class students memories. I'm sorry they scared you Yuki."

Yuki blinked in surprise and grinned widely, holding her sleeve in the process. "Oh it's ok! I wasn't scared Kaname."

Zero noticed her sleeve and grabbed Yuki by the arm, pulling her away from the scene. "Let's go." Even with Yuki's protests Zero dragged her away from Kaname.

When they were gone Rose glanced at Kaname and sighed. "Get your class under control Kaname. I'm not here to babysit them."

Kaname took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Your right. It will not happen again Rose, I'm sorry."

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Good. Now I better catch up with them."

She turned to leave but not before she heard him say. "Don't get to close to Kiryu, Rose. You know what will happen if you do."

Rose stopped and turned her head back to him. "Yes I know. I will not try and elude myself. I know my fate, Kaname."

Then she headed down the path to find Yuki and Zero.

* * *

Rose came to a clearing to find Yuki and Zero on a bridge. She quickly hid herself and listened the there conversation.

"This smell is making my sick." Zero said as he unwrapped his tie around is neck and began to wrap it around Yuki's injured hand.

She looked at him with curiosity has he muttered. "The smell is disgusting and they like it. That proves that they are beasts."

Rose's heart dropped when she heard that sentence. But of course this wasn't anything she didn't know before, but that doesn't mean that it hurt any less.

She quietly slipped away from the trees and returned to her dorm.

* * *

After Rose closed the door to her room she sighed and walked towards the window. She could feel it.

Feel the self hatred and pain and she absolutely was both devastated and angered by it. Why did he not value himself more? Did he think that no one cared for him?

This was bad, she was starting to care for the hunter and she knew she had to stop. She told herself the mantra she had rehearsed in her head multiple times.

 _Guilt...That's all it is, guilt. It doesn't matter, nothing will change._

Then she felt a sharp pain in her head and she grunted in pain _No no no no! Not now! Get out!_

But the voice inside insisted as she tried to hold on with everything she had. She began to sweat and shake, desperate to stay strong.

After ten minutes the pain began to dull and Rose was becoming weaker by the second. She realized that the attacks were becoming quicker and longer which was not good. She tried to stand but started to see spots before her vision faded to black as she collapsed on the hard floor below her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up in a cold sweat and frantically looked around the room. She had won this time but next time she wasn't so sure.

She quickly ran and changed into her uniform and went to class, composted and smiling. She walked to her seat and noticed the students a bit more riled up then usual, that was when someone she knew as Yumi approached her. "Good morning President! Do you know who you are going to give chocolates to tomorrow?"

Rose stopped and squinted her eyes in confusion. "Chocolates?"

The girl shook her head excitedly in response and smiled "Yes! Tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's day which means that girls give chocolate to the guy they like."

Rose nodded her head in understanding and smiled. "Oh I see. Well I don't think I will be handing any chocolates out this year." The people around her turned depressed as Rose walked past the students.

She stopped when she saw Yuki reading something at her desk. "Good Morning Yuki, What do you have there?"

Yuki quickly jumped and hid her reading material with her arm. "Oh! Hi Rose! Umm you know nothing really?"

Rose carefully removed Yuki's arm and found a cookbook. "Oh! This? This is nothing. I was just thinking about giving Kaname something to show my appreciation."

Rose smiled in understanding. "Ah I see, you are going chocolate crazy also?"

Yuki nodded her head in embarrassment and noticed Zero walk past them. "Good Morning Zero, and who may I ask are you giving chocolates to?"

Zero sat down in his seat and gave Rose a death glare. "I don't do that stupid holiday."

Just then Yuki slid next to her and smirked. "He's just grumpy because he never get's any chocolates." Zero glared and Yuki and she quickly sucked back into her seat.

Just then the professor came into the room and everyone quieted down.

* * *

After classes it was time for the switch as Rose met up with Zero and Yuki. The day class was even worse now and everyone was pushing and shoving there way to try to get closer to the door. Rose got into position as the doors opened and the night class came out.

They floated past the students without problem, that is until Kaname turned back around and approached Zero. He spoke smoothly and smiled. "How are you feeling, Zero?"

Zero's eyes grew wide and he clenched his fists together. Rose saw this a gave Kaname a warning look.

Kaname complied and turned back around but not before he heard Zero say "You want to test me? Because I'm ready any time, Kaname."

Kaname glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Zero's challenge while the other night class students were repulsed by the hunters behavior, especially Hanabusa.

But before Hanabusa could attack him Kain grabbed his arm and pulled them along.

* * *

Rose walked up to the headmasters office and opened the large creaking door. She wanted to talk to him about some matters but stopped when she heard a loud crash come from the room next door.

Having curiosity get the best of her Rose followed the sound and was surprised to find Yuki crawling on the floor. "What are you doing Yuki?"

Yuki heard the sound and quickly picked her head up but instead found herself hitting her head on the counter. The sweet smell of blood filled the air and Rose tried to ignore its pull. She needed to get this cleaned up before Zero walked in.

She quickly walked over to Yuki and tabbed and wet cloth on the wound, causing the scent to disappear. "Are you ok Yuki? What are you doing?"

Yuki looked up and Rose and gave her a goofy smile. "Yeah I'm ok! It takes more then a counter to stop me! Oh, and I was just trying to make some chocolates to thank Kamane, since he saved my life and all."

Rose smiled at her gesture and thought that _Kaname was really lucky to have someone like Yuki._

But her smile quickly dropped when she saw what was in the bowl beside her. "Umm Yuki? I am not a chocolate expert but I am pretty sure that this isn't chocolate.

" Yuki hung her head in shame and grumbled. "Yeah I know, its just that this recipe is really hard."

She lifted up the book so Rose could see and sighed. Rose glanced at the recipe and grabbed an apron that was sitting next to her and smiled. "I think I can fix that."

Then she found some new ingredients and started to mix and pour the newly made chocolate into a pan. Yuki was amazed at Rose's talent. She didn't know she could cook, heck she didn't really know much about the girl at all. "Wow Rose! Your so great at cooking!"

Rose looked up at Yuki and smirked. "Yes well, I have picked up a few things through the years."

Yuki sat down in the chair next to her and watched Rose's back stir the mixture. She then laughed to herself and said. "You know, I don't really even know that much about you, Rose."

Rose's back turned stiff and she abruptly stopped mixing the batter. Yuki was confused by the silence and looked back at Rose and could read her facial expression since her back was turned. Then just as it started, Rose returned to the batter and laughed. "You know Yuki, you really should stop asking such dangerous questions."

Yuki turned her head in confusion and asked. "What?"

But Rose turned around with a smile on her face and winked. "There! All done. Now you won't poison Kaname with your chocolate."

Yuki quickly brushed off her previous comment and grinned. "Thanks Rose! You really are a live saver!"

Then she pointed towards a set of chocolates in the corner. "Here, you take these. Such you worked so hard and all. Maybe give them to your crush."

Rose blushed slightly and turned away from Yuki. "Wha-what are you talking about? I don't have a crush."

Yuki smired at Rose's response and shrugged. "Ok, sure. I don't believe you but sure."

Rose grinned and playful slapped Yuki on the arm. "Oh shut up."

The girls then looked at each other and giggled wildly.

* * *

-\

The next day was St. Xocolatl's day and everyone was excited. Rose had received a significant amount of chocolates from other students and now it was the dreaded part of the the day. The switch.

Yuki had decided to set up stations for each night class member to receive chocolates which was a pretty smart idea if you asked Rose.

The doors opened and everyone lined up at there gates. Rose was watching the scene carefully and watched Kaname approach her. "Good afternoon Rose, you are giving any chocolates out this year.?" _Argh! He was so cocky sometimes._

But of course she instead response with a generic answer. "No, I don't think so Kaname."

Kaname's face fell for a spilt second but quickly molded back into shape. "Oh I see, that is quite disappointing."

Then he turned he back and began to walk away but before he could he heard Zero say "Kananme, catch."

Kaname turned at caught the little white box that Zero threw. He looked at the box and smiled internally. "I will accept it, thank you Yuki."

Yuki smiled nervously as she watched Kaname walk away with her chocolates.

* * *

When the day class students were out of sight Serian appeared beside Kaname and said. "Lord Kaname, I will take those."

Kaman nodded his head and gave Serian all of the chocolate except the small white box in his left hand. "You can have them all, this is the only one I want."

He then brought the white box and smelled her scent on it. He knew that Yuki had made these chocolates with Rose's help and that meant that this was one of the most precious items in the world.

Serian bowed her head and Kaname continued to walk to class.

* * *

Zero was patrolling the grounds when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly drew his gun. He looked up and found himself face to face with the night class students. "What do you want, night class?"

The night class gritted there teeth and Hanabusa spoke first. "You are cocky, Zero Kiryu."

Then Ruka stepped forward and added. "Your just a human, and yet your attitude towards Lord Kaname is..."

Then Rima stepped forward and asked "Are we really doing this? Takuma said not to."

Then Kain stepped in front of everyone and said. "He's right, if Kaname found out then we would be done for, Zero just put away the gun and..."

But as Kain tried to touch Zero's arm he took Kain's gesture as a threat and threw him on the ground. The night class began to step closer when they heard a whooshing sound pass them.

They turned to find Rose standing by the trees with an annoyed expression. "Stop this. Go back to your classes."

The night class looked at each other in response and shrugged. Hanabusa waked closer to her and gritted his teeth. "Now what makes you think you can tell us what to do, Miss Day Class President?"

Rose shrugged and pulled out another arrow. "I don't know, but you are stepping on dangerous ground, Hanabusa. Kaname wouldn't be pleased."

This set Hanabusa off. "It's Lord Kaname! You are just a filthy human so you should be able to understand when someone is of higher class then you!"

Rose shrugged once more and looked at Hanabusa. "I understand, I just chose to ignore it."

Hanabusa was about to snap and everyone could see so by the ice starting to spread on the ground. "You ungrateful human! The way you talk to Lord Kaname is unforgivable! You need you be taught a lesson. You know what, forget Kiryu. I want you."

Then he leaped forward and rushed towards Rose who easily dodged his advance. She quickly pulled out and arrow and aimed it for his leg. She let go of the arrow and realized that Hanabusa had frozen it in a block of ice.

This is starting to become bad. Rose knew she couldn't physically hurt the aristocrat but she also knew she couldn't let him kill her. No one knew about her so she hoped that quick thinking could get her through this.

She saw an opportunity and aimed her arrow for his arm. She let go and this time the arrow was to fast for him to block and grazed Hanabusa's arm. He grunted in pain and Rose realized that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

He turned on her a send a pile of sharp ice spikes towards her. She felt herself fall into the tree behind her and felt the dripping red liquid pour down her face.

She looked at Zero who was having problems controlling himself with the blood and when she looked back she saw Hanabusa's cold eyes. "How strong are you now, Miss smart mouth?"

He then leaned forward and licked some of the dripping blood on her face. She cringed at the touch but it didn't last long as she pushed him back with a hidden knife.

He spat out chucks or blood and Rose stood up, feeling slightly dizzy from the lose of blood. They were about to run at each other again until they heard Yuki call "Alight! That's enough! Go back to your classes."

The night class looked at Yuki and sighed. "Well now that she's here, its become boring. Come guys." Hanabusa looked towards the group and sighed.

Then he dusted off his coat and turned his back on Rose.

* * *

After everyone was gone Yuki ran over to Rose and asked if she was ok. Rose quickly nodded her head yes and grabbed Zero, pulling him deeper into the forest.

She knew that if Yuki had seen Zero like this then it would raise some questions. Question's she didn't really want to answer.

She pulled him to a patch of trees, far away from Yuki and watched him cough on the ground. Her

heart broke when she saw him like that and she knew she had to do something. "Zero, You can have mine, so stop suffering."

Zero's head whipped to her's and she saw blood red eyes staring back at her. "Rose? No I can't, no,no,no."

Rose sighed at realized that he wasn't going to give in so she bit her arm, grabbed Zero, and pushed her now bloody lips onto his.

His eyes wided at this action and he tried to pull away until he tasted the sweet intoxication of her blood on her lips. It was absolute bliss and he wanted nothing more then to drink every last drop. He removed his lips from her and forcibly shoved her against the his mouth went directly to her neck and he bit into her, sucking every once that he could.

Rose was relived that his pain had stopped and realized that he was probably going to drink her dry, but she was ok with that. Even if she had died right there she would've been happy. Her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

Finally when Zero removed himself from her, she slumped on the ground causing Zero to panic. _Had he killed her? No no no!_

He began to shake her until he heard a voice behind him say. "She isn't dead."

Zero turned to find Kaname staring at him with intense hatred. "You just drank every last bit of her blood. Was it that delicious, Zero?."

Zero looked at Rose mortified at what he had done. He then buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

Kamane looked at Zero in disgust and then carefully picked up Rose bridal style and turned back towards the dorms.

After Zero was out of sight he gazed at Rose with a sorrowful expression and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Rose?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hot. Everything was burning as Rose tried to crawl her way out of her personal hell. She gasped as her eyes shot open and everything was burry. A thousand needles pierced her body and all she wanted was for the pain to stop.

She desperately looked around for anything familiar and was about to give up until she heard a deep voice say. "Rose, you have to stop doing this to yourself."

She recognized the far away voice but suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat. She hands landed on the area as she tried to extinguish the fire inside of her body but nothing was working.

The deep voice sighed and pulled her closer to him and she felt it immediately, the veins pumping through his skin and it was hypnotizing. She knew what she needed but refused to give into the temptation and pushed the stranger away while weakly whispering "No.."

The stranger moved closer to her and said. "Rose, please stop tourching yourself. It's ok."

Rose weakly shook her head and tried to move away from the stranger all while feeling intense pain in her body.

He stranger looked down at his arm and made a slight cut. Rose stopped moving when she smelled the strong liquid luring her in and in a second she had pinned him down on the hard surface.

She shook wildly as she tried even harder to resist the pull while the stranger looked up at her with sad eyes.

He then forcefully pulled her head towards his neck and felt her tongue graze the side of his throat. He closed his eyes as he felt Rose's fangs pierce his skin and listened to the sound of her drinking him.

Rose on the other hand was overcome with sweet relief as her fangs dug deeper into his skin. No, Kaname's skin. She knew the taste of his blood quite well and she hated herself for it. _Monster. Disgusting. Abomination. A disgrace, that is what you are._

Kaman heard her internal thoughts and silently pleaded for her to stop thinking so low of herself. After Rose had enough she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He raised a hand up and cupped her cheek and stated. "You are not an abomination, Rose."

Rose looked away from him and realized that they were in Kaname's bedroom at the Moon dorms. She then wiped the blood off of her mouth and climbed off of him. "Why are we here?"

Kaman noticed the change in subject and sighed "After you passed out I carried you back here, I thought that you didn't want anyone to see you like that."

Rose nodded her head in understating and hugged herself. She felt absolutely repulsed by what she had done. It was disgusting and she enjoyed every minute if it. It made her sick.

Kaman noticed her closing herself off and changed the subject once more. "I am sorry about what happened with Hanabusa, he will be disciplined appropriately."

Rose laughed sarcastically and shook her head. "Appropriately? Does that mean you are going to beat him half to death?"

Kaman looked away and said. "That wasn't my intention. I was just going to inform him about the policies of the academy."

Rose stood and walked over to the door. "Ok, but go easy on him, it's not his fault that he's a cocky son of a bitch."

Kaman smiled at this and walked over to her. "I suppose you are right, but do you have to leave so soon?"

Rose looked at the window and sighed. "Yeah, its almost time for classes. See you later Kaname." Then she opened the door and left the Lord of the vampires alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Not long after Rose left a knock was heard and opened to reveal Hanabusa.

Kaname was seated at his desk and gazed at the vampire with an invisible force. "Hanabusa, I think you can figure out what you are here for."

Hanabusa nervously looked around the room and whispered. "Yes, Lord Kaname. But that human spoke out of line." Kaname sighed and stood up out of his chair.

Then he approached Hanabusa and slapped him across the face. Hanabusa coughed and held his cheek in pain. "Lord, Kaname I..." But before he could finish another blow was given and he fell on to the floor.

He looked up at Kaname and thought that for a spit second, that he saw anger on the pureblood's face. At that moment Hanabusa was afraid. He felt an intense presence and he knew that it was Kaname's aura. He quickly got on his knee's and pleaded for the pureblood to spare his life " Lord Kaname I'm so sorry! Just please don't kill me!"

Kaname's aura dissipated and he looked at Hanabusa in amusement. "Stand up,Aidou." Hanabusa greatly complied and shot up from the floor.

Kaname moved in front of him and spoke with raging authority. "Listen to me, Aidou. Here at this academy we are teaching pacifistism which means that we are trying to work with the Day Class. That being said..."

Then Kaname leaned closer to Kaname so they are inches apart. " Take whatever Rose and Yuki says as a direct order from me."

Suddenly Hanabusa watched as Kaname's eyes turned red as he stated. "And, if you touch any of them then you will have to answer to me. Do you understand, Adiou?"

Hanabusa gulped and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Lord Kaname. It will not happen again."

Kaname nodded and walked over to the window. "Very well, you are dismissed."

Hanabusa quickly bowed his head said "Thank you Lord Kaname." Then he walked out the doors of the pureblood's room.

* * *

Rose into the class room late and noticed a familiar silver haired boy staring at her. She turned away from him and quick apologized to her teacher before settling in her seat. All throughout the lesson she could feel Zero's sharp gaze on her but she tried to ignore him.

When the bell rang Rose quickly tried to escape but stopped when she heard Zero say. "Rose! Wait!"

Rose reluctantly turned around and was met with his warm eyes. "Can I talk to you..."

He stopped when he noticed a small crowd forming around them. They were just interested in the gossip of the day. "...alone?"

Rose didn't want to say yes but she knew she would have to if she wanted to continue talking to him. She nodded her head and followed him to a clearing with a large fountain in the middle.

Zero then pulled out his bloody rose and reached it towards Rose. "Well then... do it." Rose looked at the gun in confusion, had she really wanted her to kill him?

She sighed and placed her hand on his and the gun, lowering in slowly. "I'm going to kill you Zero. Not without a reason."

Zero looked at the gun and then aimed at towards Rose. "What if I try to kill you, then you would have to kill me right?" Rose looked at Zero sadly.

The bloody rose wouldn't kill a human but it sure would hurt like a bitch. Rose smiled at his request and grabbed the gun, pulling it towards her chest.

Then she closed her eyes and waited for the loud sound to fill the forest. But nothing came. She opened her eyes to find Zero's hand shaking. "Wha? What are you doing? I could've really hurt you."

Rose sighed and walked past him. " If you had ended my life there Zero, I would've been happy."

Zero's head whipped to hers in horror and questioned. "Don't you value your life at all?"

She looked down at the ground and whispered. "My life ended a long time ago, Zero" Then without a word she walked out of the forest.

* * *

After Rose's words Zero decided he need some time by himself to figure things out so he walked into town to get some food. As he sat down at the counter he thought about last night.

He had absolutely devoured her and she forgave him? How was that possible? She said that she needed at reason, wasn't being a monster reason enough?

He paused when he heard a scream and recognized it as Yuki. Had she followed him?

He quickly ran out of the restaurant and found a dark alleyway. He heard movement and pulled out his gun just in time to see a figure float past him. He turned around to find a creature in woman's clothing in his path. He could tell right away that it was a Level E vampire. He smirked at the creature and pointed the gun in its direction. "So I see you have lost your humanity Level E." The level E smiled widely and said "The girl...the girl." and then ran towards the hunter.

He quickly dodged her and kicked her in the back. It fell to the ground but regained its stance after a minute. It charged once more and Zero held his gun towards her but hesitated when he remembered someone close to him.

The vampire stopped charging and looked at the hunter curiously. Then her smile widened and her raspy voice said. "One of us? One of us."

Zero was repulsed by her response and imeaditly pulled his trigger, causing the vampire to disappear into dust. He looked up at the tower next to him and secretly hoped that Yuki was alright.

* * *

Yuki was not alright.

She tried to follow Zero after he mysteriously disappeared but instead found a young boy. While trying to return his balloon she was cornered in an alley and found out that the boy was a vampire. But not just a vampire. A level E.

She quickly ran away and found herself to face with the boy in the tower. He was about to attack her when she heard a soft humming in the distance, a peaceful humming.

She looked up to find someone standing at the entrance in a ray of light. She squinted her eyes to try and see her savior but it was to blinding. The vampire boy looked at the figure in awe and in fear as he slowly backed away from them.

She heard the figure speak smooth and soft like a butterfly's wings. "You poor boy. You don't have to suffer anymore."

The vampire boy was hypnotized by the voice at found himself drawing closer. Yuki also felt compelled to move towards the voice and tried to look closer but suddenly smelled the scent of vanilla and her eyes started to close.

* * *

Yuki was awoken to someone calling her name as she opened her eyes. She was met with Kaname who was looking at her curiosity. "Yuki? Why are you sleeping here?"

Yuki looked around and found herself still in the tower like before, only the little boy was gone. "I.. I don't know. I was being chased by a vampire and then this figure showed up and I must've fell asleep."

Kaname nodded his head in understanding and helped her up. "Well I'm not sure who that figure was but I must thank them next time for making sure you were alright."

Yuki smiled at this and walked out of the tower with Kaname by her side.

* * *

Later that evening a large black limo pulled up to an abandoned estate in the woods before slowly stopping into front of the door. Kaname and Rose stepped out of the car and headed inside of the mansion one after another.

They were brought downstairs and were met with Kain Cross. Rose glanced at him and asked. "Is it ready?"

Kain nodded his head and said. "Yes, but I highly disapprove of this method."

Rose stopped in front of him and whispered "Why? Are you going to stop me?"

Kain took a step back and sighed. "No,of course not."

Once she knew he was serious she walked over to a wooden door in the corner. She had to do this. She opened the door and saw a group of people scattered around the room with a proctection symbol on the floor covered in chains.

Kaname moved to the center of the circle and pulled out a jar. He then opened the jar and spread its contents on the floor. Kaname looked over at Rose and asked "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and moved to the middle of the room. She then stretched out her hand and could feel the hot energy rising up in her fingers. The room dropped in temperature as Rose opened she eyes to reveal she no longer had a pupil, just two blue shining orbs.

The dust of the ground began to swirl until it started to create shape. It screamed in pain and transformed into the woman that attacked Zero in the square.

Rose slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes towards the creature. "Level E, you will tell me what I need to know."

The vampire looked around the room frightened of what had just occurred. "You...You..I was dead."

Rose took a step closer to the creature and sighed. "Yes, you were but I brought you back to answer my question."

The Level E smirked at Rose and mocked "And how are you going to do that princess?"

Rose's eyes turned cold and suddenly throned vines appeared out of the walls and grabbed the vampires arms and legs, pulling her back. The thorns started to dig into the Level E's skin and it howled in pain.

Rose took another step closer and coldly asked. "I am only going to ask this once, where is he?"

The vamp struggled against its bonds and pleaded "I don't know what your talking about girl."

Rose's eyebrow went down and the thorns dig deeper into her skin. "Of course you do. You wanted to know about Yuki so that means you work for him. Now, WHERE IS HE?!"

Suddenly the vamp's eyes grew wide and it chuckled at Rose's frustration and sang "Oh wait! I know who you are, I can't believe I never noticed it before, well until you sounded like him."

Rose froze and felt Kaname on her back. He couldn't pull her away from this, she needed to know. She tried to regain her cool but it was slowly slipping away. "You are talking nonsense."

The vamp laughed even harder and looked at Rose like she was its next prey. "Of course not and you know it. He's going to come soon you know. He is going to harvest his flower that he planted so long along.

Rose clenched her fist and whispered "Shut up..."

But of course the Level E continued on while struggling against the vines. "And when he does. You will be his,flower. Oh yes. And then he will feast. Oh he will feast on ripe flower for all of eternity."

Rose was struggling to keep it together because she knew this was what the vampire wanted but she could stop herself.

That was until the vamp leaned as close as possible and whispered "You would like that wouldn't you, Isabelle."

Rose shook with fury and finally released her pent up rage on the creature. A blight light engulfed the room and the vampire screamed in pain as it was eradicated from existence. When the light disappeared all that was left of the Level E was a pile of dust once more

Kaname walked over to Rose and supported her so she wouldn't fall over. She quietly sunk to the floor and held onto him. She needed him right now, he understood the pain she was feeling. He responded by warping his arms around him and whispered. "There's no need to worry, Rose. We will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for the delay Iv'e been finals and such. But this fanfic is my de-stresser since I can go wherever I want with it don't have to follow a transcript. So I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Rose walked down the hallway to her class when she was suddenly pulled into the corner by an invisible force. She questionable turned and found a scared Yuki clinging onto her. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Yuki didn't answer her and instead dragged her to one of the empty corridors.

Once they were clear from wondering eyes her turned to Rose and whispered. "Rose..I have something to tell you." Rose was slightly confused and her question and let her continue. "It's Zero. Last night he..umm..."

Rose then noticed the patch on her neck and quickly went to grab it. A loud ripping sound could be heard and Rose sighed when she saw two fang markings on her neck. _Crap. I didn't want her to find out this soon._ Yuki reached for the bandage and blushed. "Did..you..know that Zero was..umm.."

Rose had to two options and that moment, she could lie to Yuki and tell her that she was unaware of Zero's illness or she could come clean about some of her intention. She then decided to do a little of both. "A vampire? Yes Yuki, I was made aware of that situation when I met with Kaname."

A look of betrayal crossed Yuki's face and she cried. "If you knew then why didn't you tell me? Everyone else seemed to know? And now Zero is going to be put in the Night class and..."

Rose's eyes grew wide at Yuki's last statement and she automatically grabbed her shoulders "Wait...what did you just say about Zero being in the Night Class?" Yuki looked away from Rose and and sniffled, she was about two seconds from crying and Rose didn't deal with crying woman that easyly. "Kaname and the Headmaster said that since Zero's vampire abilities have awakened then that means that he can't stay in the day class anymore."

Rose released Yuki's shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair. _What the hell was Kaname thinking?_ She was beyond pissed and needed answers imedditly and there was only one way to do that, talk to Kaname.

She knew it probably would be dangerous seeing as all of the vamps were still sleeping but she couldn't wait another couple hours to talk to him. She needed answers now.

Rose then ruffled the top of Yuki's hair and smiled softly. "Don't worry Yuki, Zero won't be in the Night Class." Yuki lifted her head and sniffled once more."But..but how do you know that Rose?" Rose looked in the direction of the moon dorms and stated. "I'm going to have a little talk with Kaname."

Rose began to walk away when she heard Yuki come up behind her." I'm coming to, I also need to talk to Kaname about something."

Rose sighed once more and tried to come up with a reason why she couldn't come. Trufully, going to the moon dorms during the day were extremely dangerous and she didn't want Yuki going to that. Also, if she wanted to truly talk to Kaname then she needed absolute solitude, having Yuki there would just be an obstacle.

But as Rose was coming with ideas Yuki pointed her finger at her and stated. "And don't tell me I can't come because I can do what I want."

Rose was shocked and Yuki's actions, in fact she felt proud of the little human for standing up for herself. _Ahh Kaname's gong to hate me. But even so I couldn't tell her no now. Now she would just have to find a a way to ask Kaname what she needed to know._

* * *

As Rose opened the doors to the Moon Dorms she saw the one person she hoped she wouldn't see, Hanabusa. He looked at her with disgust and put on a fake smile. "Ahh Yuki and Rose, its so nice to see you so early in the day." Rose immetily regretted not bringing her bow seeing as Hanabusa was up to something.

Yuki stepped forward and smiled and the vampire. "We would like to speak to Kaname." Hanabusa glanced and the two and rolled his eyes. _Why were these two humans important to Lord Kaname? They seemed pretty worthless to me, in fact he nearly killed me when I touched the hunter. I wonder what she means to him?_

Hanabusa pointed his hand towards the stairs and smiled. "Of course, I will take you to him." Yuki went to climb the stairs but Rose pushed her back behind her, not liking the way Hanabusa was acting. Hanabusa and halfway up the stairs and then he turned around. "It's interesting how you two are the only people Lord Kaname actually cares about, especially you, hunter." Rose glared and Hanabusa and pushed Yuki even further behind her. "So, if I may ask, who's bite marks are those?" Yuki touched her bandage and realized it was still attached but was shocked when she found Rose's scarf gone and two bites marks on her neck. But-Who could those be from?

Rose clicked her teeth in response and Hanabusa smirked. "You know Iv'e seen you, sneaking around here at night coming out of Lord Kaname's room." Yuki gasped at this _. Then did that mean that those bite marks were from.._.

He could see Rose tense up and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. "But your obviously a human so that means that Kaname hasn't bitten you...do you know how annoying that is?"

Suddenly all of the flames around the room flickered and as he placed his hand on the railing, causing ice to from across Rose's arms. She turned to find Yuki in the same situation and quickly returned to find Hanabusa itches from her face. "What are you to Lord Kaname?!"

Rose refused to looked him in the eye and he forcefully pushed her chin towards him. "And you Yuki, Lord Kaname obviously likes you to so why?" Yuki struggled under the ice and looked him dead in the eye. "He saved me from a bunch of vampires when I was really little. That's why I respect him."

Hanabusa eyes widened a bit and was intrigued. "Hmm..well I didn't know that. But since you say he is your savior there only one thing you can do." Rose tried to free herself as she didn't like where this conversation was leading. He drew in closer in Yuki and smiled. "You have to let him drink every once of your blood."

Yuki's eyes wided in fear and Rose decided to change the subject since she didn't want to Yuki to hear something unpleasant. "Hanabusa, stop this."

Hanabusa's head turned to Rose and he walked back towards her, lifting her chin once more. "And what about you? Since those bite marks are not from Lord Kaname then that means you've been whoring yourself out to another."

Rose refused to answer his question and Hanabusa laughed. "If your that desperate I'm sure Lord Kaname would love to drink you dry. To have the lips of Lord Kaname grace your neck. His fangs will slowly piece your flesh. And when the loud of him drinking your blood finds his way into his ears, your body will tremble with ecstasy"

Rose's breath began to shallow and she started to panic when she felt her fangs start to retract. It took everything within her power to stop them reaching the surface. He words had reached her deep and that sicking feeling of lust started to rise up once more.

Hanabusa and gilded her neck and whispered. "Or, since you can't seem to wait for Lord Kaname, maybe I will see what he is so crazy about." Hanabus'a lips reached closer and closer and Rose tried even harder to retain herself. She could get out of this situation but that would mean Yuki and him finding out about her, but the alternative seemed to be ending the same way.

She could vaguely hear Yuki's shouts of protests when she felts it. His fangs piercing her throat. She weakly tried to escape from his grasp but it couldn't be stopped. He drank her blood mersisly and she tried to close every door in her mind, not allowing him to see into her.

Suddenly those horrible eyes flashed in her mind and she wanted nothing more then to break free. She visioned herself trapped in a pile of chains while the beast ripped into her throat with no compassion. A single tear leaked out of the eye as she screamed. "Stop itttt!"

Suddenly all of the glass around them broke and all of the candles went out completely. Hanabusa Immedilty removed himself from her and she fell onto the stairs below. She was breathing heavy and hid her face with her long hair.

He stubbled back trying to process what he just saw when he felt something hard hit the back of his face. He looked up to find Kaname staring at him with intense anger. Then his eyes softened as he made his face to Rose and Yuki. He looked at Yuki briefing and asked. "Are you ready Yuki?" Yuki nodded her head quickly but then pointed to Rose. "But Rose...I don't know what's wrong."

Kaname quickly nelt by Rose and ruffled her hair soothingly like he used to for her. She stiffened under his touch and tried to back away but Kaname said in a calm voice. "Rose it's okay, your safe." Rose still shook under his hand but relaxed for a bit. She slowly lifted her head and Kaname could she the trauma and fear in her eyes, then he saw her fangs.

They were reacted and her glowing red eyes filled with tears. Kaname knew he couldn't let his feelings for the hunter be known but he also didn't want anyone to see her in that state. So throwing all logic out the window he threw his arms around her and pulled her close against his large frame so that no one could she her fangs.

He quietly lifted Rose up and looked back at Hanabusa. "I will deal with you later." Then he turned to Yuki and put on a fake smile. "She will be ok Yuki, she just needs some rest. You can go back now." Truly Yuki wanted to ask Kaname around the Zero thing but now she knew wasn't the time. "Ok, let me know if anything happens." Kaname smiled at her and walked Yuki to the door.

After she was gone he quickly carried Rose up the stairs into his bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed. She kept her head down and Kaname knew what she wanted.

He unbuttoned his shirt and leaned in closer to her. "Alright Rose, everyone is gone, your save, its okay now you don't have to hold back." Rose whimpered into the sheets and tried to resist the pull until she heard Hanabusa's words in her mind. _His fangs with slowly pierce your neck in sweet sweet ecstasy ._

Before she knew it she had Kaname pinned to the bed and leaned down, letting her fangs grace his neck. She then plunged her fangs deep into Kaname and found the relief she was looking for. Kaname closed his eyes and heard all of her thoughts come into him. He heard the words Hanabusa had said to her, how her neck was bitten unwillingly, and what she saw during that time. He felt a wet drop touch him and realized that she was crying again and sighed and rubbed her head trying to calm her down.

After she had enough, she lifted herself and gave a painful expression. He then touched the side of her cheek lightly with his hand and whispered. "I'm sorry Rose, what he said to you was unforgivable."

Rose looked down and slowly climbed of of Kaname fixing her ruffled shirt and skirt. "No, he was right." Kaname looked at Rose with disbelief. "What do you mean he was right, of course he wasn't." Rose gave a pathetic laugh and shrugged. But he was, because that day will happen when she would have to give herself to him. It was only a matter of time.

Kaname stood from the bed and went to stand behind her "No its not. You know I promised that I wouldn't bite until you were ready." Rose sighed and felt the bites marks from Zero on her neck. "I guess but I don't think I ever will be ready. One day I will just have to give in."

Sadness spread across his face and he grabbed her hand. "Maybe so, but I will wait until you are absolulty certain you want to take this path."

Rose threw his hand off and angrily stated. "But it doesn't freaking matter if I want to take it or not! It's not my choice, not really. When they decide my life must end it will, and then I will be forced to be a puppet in their game. I didn't ask for this Kaname!"

Kaname sighed and refused to look away from her. "I know and I'm sorry, but if there's anything I can do help you I will. Anything at all."

Rose turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Then, keep Zero in the Day Class." Kaname was taken back by this idea and said. "I'm sorry but now that Yuki knows I can't have him stay in the Day Class, he could hurt someone." Rose looked away from him and scoffed. "Yeah and so can I, but I am still in the Day Class." Kaname gave and frustated sigh. "It's not the same with you..." Rose fired back with "why not? Because you know as well as I do that I could hurt people even more then him. He can't move to the Night Class Kaname, because he hates vampires. He needs a stable environment."

Kaname thought about this idea and shrugged "But what about his thirst?" "I will stabize it." "How?" "I'll find a way..."

"Fine. Zero can stay." Rose smiled for the first time day and Kaname felt his heart flutter. " But on one condition."

Rose's smile dropped and she stared at him with uncertainty. "What kind of condition?" But of course whatever the condition was he knew that she would agree to it, for Zero's sake.

" I'll let you know when the time is right.'"

Rose narrowed her eyes skeptically but slowly nodded her head "Fine. I agree. Thanks Kaname, now I should go Yuki's probably worried."

Kaname smiled and watched Rose leave his room. Rose closed the door behind her and and walked down the stairs past Hanabusa who saw her leave Kaname's room and grumbled under his breath. Suddenly Siern appeared beside the vampire and stated. "Hanabusa, Lord Kaname requests your presense. Hanabusa's heart stopped and wondered what punishment would be given this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanabusa uneasily stepped into Kaname's dark office. He was sitting at his desk and a dark ominous aura appeared off of him. Hanabusa's stayed silent and he knew he would be punished severely for his actions. He didn't even know why the hunter bugged him so much. Maybe it was the close connection to Lord Kaname he always wanted or the way he looked at her, he didn't know but he certainly didn't like it.

Kaname's velvet words spoke through the darkness and straight into the aristocrats soul. "Hanabusa, I beileve we need to go over some matters again." Hanabusa trembled as the pureblood but as he made is way towards him but he wouldn't let Kaname know that. " Lord Kaname, this human girl has been nothing but a nusense since she arrived and now she's giving herself to any vampire, you have to kick her out."

Kaname looked at Hanabusa with flashes of anger in his eyes then he backhanded him across the face and before he could sat up, Kaname did it again and again and again. Hanabusa coughed up spirits of blood and tried to raise his head once more and his blue eyes looked into Kaname's red ones. "Now what did I say the last you were here Hanabusa?" Hanabusa didn't answer witch let to another blow from Kaname. "You said that if I laid a hand on Yuki or Rose that I would answer to you."

Kaname smiled a twisted smile and Hanabusa felt the room grow colder. 'Yes but you see we are back in the same spot. Did you honestly think I would be ok with you drinking anyone on the grounds?" Hanabusa weakly shook his head in response. "No, Lord Kaname."

Kaname lowered his eyes and sighed. _Was he really going to do this? But if it was Rose wanted..._ "Hanabusa, this is your last warning from me. If I hear anything happen like this again then I will have no choice but to ask you to leave the academy and to never use the Kuran name again."

Hanabusa's eyes grew wide at this. Would he really risk losing an important trade partner because of one or two human girls? He must be serious about them. "Yes, Lord Kaname." But before Hanabusa could leave he had to ask one question which he knew probably wouldn't go very well. "Lord Kaname if I may ask, why did Rose's blood taste differently then others?"

He had been wondering this every since their fight in the woods. When is licked her face and when he bit her in the stairway the taste was so intoxicating and lustful that he couldn't get enough. It wasn't savory like any other human or vampires blood, it tasted sweet like a warm honey and it drove him absolutely mad. That is until he saw a glimpse of blood before she pulled away. It was like a dark burden that weighted on his shoulders as he heard whispers in the back of his head. He could make them out but they were still there, tormenting and haunting him. He didn't know what that meant but he was so sure something else was going on with the human.

Kaman's head whipped towards his and he heard the sound of Kaname's hand once more, this time with immense strength. _Had he been holding back before?_ "Hanabusa if you ever ask that question again I will personally end you myself."

Hanabusa shook once more and slowly tried to back away from his waith. "I'm sorry Lord Ka..Kaname. It..wo..n't happen again." Kaname forcibly looked away and gritted through his teeth. "Good. Now leave, I need some time to myself." Hanabusa's quickly bowed his head and ran out of the room.

* * *

The next day Rose walked into class with her scarf wrapped around her neck to hide Adiou's bite marks. They were starting to heal but she didn't want to think Yuki to think anything was amiss. She greeted the students as usual and could feel the cold stare of Zero's on her back. Yuki must've told Zero about what happened yesterday which worried her.

The class began to ooh and ahh when a new teacher walked into the classroom and Rose stopped breathing for a second. _Why the hell was Yagari here?_ She turned to look at Zero who had he mouth open in shock. Well Rose was in shock to because if he was here then nothing good could come out of it.

He lifted his head and stated. "Hello class, my name is Toga and Yagari and I will be your new english teacher. Now do any of you have any questions?" All of the girls in the class waved there hands up and down trying to ask Yagari various questions like are you single and have you kissed a girl?

Being the day class president ,Rose didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself but knew she had to stop this madness. She regretfully stood up out of her chair and everyone stopped talking. "Now, I know how excited you all must be but make sure you ask the new teacher one question each. We don't want to burn him out on his first day of teaching." She added a soft smile and the students melted into her hand. "Of course President!" She went to sit back down until she heard Yagari ask "Thank you,and who might you be?" _Shit_

Rose unwillfullly smiled at Yagari and stated. "Of course its not a problem. My name is Rose Belcourt and its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yagari."

Yagari's eyes grew wide as he recognized the name. _What it the same Rose?The Level S Hunter?_ But before Yagari could ask anything else, Zero abruptly stood up and walked out of the class. Everyone looked confused and Rose started to follow him. "I'm very sorry about that Mr. Yagari. I will go find him." And with that she ran out of the doors and caught up with Zero. She found him by the gates and paused when she saw Headmaster Cross.

* * *

It turned out that the Headmaster wanted Zero and Yuki to go complete some eriens and when he saw Rose he asked her to join them. She changed out of her uniform and put on something a little more comterable,after concealing her bow she followed the group into town.

They ended up in a little cafe and the edge of town where Yuki ordered a huge sundae. Zero didn't seem to pleased with the idea as he muttered. "I wanted noodle soup." Yuki felt instantly guilty and Rose grabbed a spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. "Ahh come on Zero, don't be such a party pooper. There isn't it good?" Zero grumbled and swallowed the ice cream in silence. The whole Yargari thing must've really bugged him.

They heard a small voice and looked up to find a waitress smiling and pointing at Zero and Rose."Hello, Umm are you two from the night class at Cross Academy?" She took our silence as a yes and countiued "Oh you are aren't you? I knew it. You two just look so different from everyone else. Do you know a boy named Adiou? He come's in here sometimes and.."

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard on the desk as Zero stood up and walked out. Rose lifted her hand form the table and growled. "No I'm sorry but we are not like those lowlife's so if you would excuse me."

She then stood up and walked out with Yuki trailing behind her. They went around the corner to find that Zero was missing, only his bags were scattered around the floor. Yuki panicked and started to run towards the bags when Rose ran after her. "Yuki! What the hell are you doing?" Yuki looked back only slightly and cried "Zero's missing! We have to find him before...before.." Rose grabbed Yuki's shoulders and stopped her. "Yuki, you are going to get yourself killed if you separate yourself." Yuki shook her head and tried to run once when a large object came towards them.

Rose pushed Yuki out of the way and quickly put her bow in front of her. The creature jumped off it and landed on the ground. It gazed at them amusingly and cried. "Girl, you know your blood looks delious." Then he lunged toward Yuki but Rose beat him to it. She released an arrow which landed in his back and he turned towards Rose. "Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The Level E smirked and her and reacted its claws. "Challenge accepted."He ran at her with quick speed but Rose blocked his attack. He went to grab her ankle but she responded by grabbing his and pulling him down to the ground. She placed a foot on his chest as he gasped for air, laughing. "You can try all you want but the end is going to be the same. We will get the girl." Rose laughed sarcastically and dug her boot even further into his chest. "Well, isn't trying all the fun?" Then she released one last arrow causing the vampire to turn to dust beneath her feet.

She looked up to find Yuki shaking of fear and Zero standing beside her. "What was that thing?" Rose was about to answer when she heard someone behind her say "That Yuki, was a level E vampire. And I do have to say it was quite an honor seeing the famous Level S hunter in action."

Recognizing the voice she lowered her weapon and turned to Takuma and Senri. "Ichichjo, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Takuma smiled and this and lifted his weapon. "Well I was going to exterminate that Level E but it seems that you beat me to it, Miss Rose." Yuki stepped in front of Zero and asked. "But why?" Tacoma smiled and slowly began to turn away. "Well if you want to find out then stop by the moon dormitories tonight, then I will tell you." Then before they could ask any thing else they were gone.

* * *

Later that evening Zero and Yuki decided to go to the moon dormitory to see what Takuma was talking about. Even through Rose hated the idea she knew she couldn't let the group go alone. They were walking when she heard a noise in the brushes and both Zero and Rose pulled out their weapons. Zero was when face to face with Kain while Rose was staring at the ice blue eyes of Hanabusa. He looked at her with interest and said. "You two are oftely rough."

Rose refused to lower she weapon while Yuki innocently asked. "Why are you here Hanabusa? Kain?" Kain sighed and stated "The vice present of our dorm asked us to escort you. Now will you to put that thing away its dangerous."

Zero and Rose exchanged looks and unhappily lowered there weapons, Rose still keeping hers to her side. When the vampire's realized that they weren't a threat Hanabusa walked in front of them and bowed. "Welcome to the moon dormitory, we will be your escorts." They started to follow them when Kain said. "Oh and Rose, Lord Kaname ordered us to escort you elsewhere."

Rose looked between the two vampires and narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think I will listen?" Kain thought about this for a moment and stated. "He said something about using that condition you talked about."

Rose visibly swore under her breath. "Damn it." _So that's so he was going to play huh_. She turned to Zero and Yuki and gave them a apologetic smile. "Sorry guys but I'll catch up with you later." Zero was confused by her statement and as she was leaving he grabbed her hand. "Wait. What does Kaname have on you?"

Surprised by the touch Rose stood there for a moment before forcing him to let go. "It's alright Zero, its nothing I can't handle. I'm sure I'll see you soon." And with that she followed Kain into the dorm while Zero and Yuki stayed with Hanabusa.

* * *

The inside of the moon dorms were dimly lit and there were candles surrounded the various must've been a special occasion. She stopped when Kain pointed to door in the corner and said. "Just go right through there, I'll come get you when your done." She thanked Kain and slowly opened the door to revel three older woman smiling at her. "Hello Miss Rose..Lord Kaname has entrusted you to prepare tonight."

Then it clicked. So this was the condition? To have her dress up for something? Although she did think that this was a million times better then the other fifteen possibilities in her head. She reluctantly took a seat and let the old woman have her way with her.

* * *

When the last lady lady put the finishing touch on her she cried. "Oh just look at you! Lord Kaname will be very pleased!" She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She never thought she would look like this again anytime soon. So proper and polite, it really wasn't her thing. But if this was the only way to have Zero stay in the day class then so be it.

The ladies ruffled her skit and sighed. "There, you are ready! Oh I can't wait for everyone to see you Miss Rose!" Rose gave them a fake smile and thanked them for their efforts and walked back into the halfway.

She saw Kain's eye's deepen when he looked at her and she sighed. Kain regained his composer and cleared his throat "We should be going now Rose." Rose nodded her head and followed him out. He then pointed to a wooded clearing and said. "It's just through there." Rose nodded her head once more and walked into the clearing. There were lighted candles surrounding the space and she could make out the faint shape of people talking. When we got closer she realized that all of the Night Class was there, conversing in similar party dresses.

They all stopped talking when they noticed her presence and the room fell silent. Feeling super selfconcious she started to walk to the front when she heard Takuma's voice from the corner. "Whoa...Rose, you look magnificent!' Rose smiled and Takuma's and tried to ignore the eyes burning in the back of her skull. "Thanks Takuma but this wasn't really my idea."

She turned when she felt Kaname's presence behind her. "No, it was mine." She looked at him with confusion trying to figure out what his game was when he suddenly grabbed her hand "Come, sit with me." Rose tried to wiggle out of his grasp but she couldn't really while everyone was staring at her. "I don't think that's such a good idea Kaname." Kaname smiled and let Rose over to a sofa in the center of the ceremony. He then motioned her to sit witch she tried to ignore but his stern gaze said otherwise. She compiled and saw Zero and Yuki standing in the corner. Both of them looked confused and betrayed by the situation that was occurring and Rose felt awful. She wasn't her idea.

She jumped a bit when she felt Kaname's hand of her shoulder pulling her close to his chest. "You look beautiful, Rose. That dress fits you perfectly." _What the hell has gotten into him today? He isn't being reserved at all._

He then turned to face Yuki and stated "To be honest, vampires who were once human shouldn't exist at all." Rose stiffened under his hand. _What was he talking about?_ Zero and Yuki looked equally surprised and Kaname's statement but he continued "Many centuries along, in the dark ages of history, there was a time when the war between vampires and vampire hunters were mist violent. Many human's were focablly turned into vampires at that time to raise our numbers. Ever since that wrong has been committed it has been the duty of aristocrats to oversee the vampires that were once human."

He then grabbed Rose's hand and found her injury from the fight today and kissed her hand, healing her bruise with his powers. He sighed and said. "Even if it means ending there lives for another safely"

Suddenly Zero was standing in front of them with angry eyes. "It's the hunters job to take care of those vampires." Kaname glanced and Zero and smirked. "Then why didn't you kill that vampire in the square a few days ago?" Zero's eyes grew wide and Rose was worried that Kaname was taking this to far. "Kaname..."

But Kaname refused to listen and continued with his taunting. "Perhaps you sympathized it Zero?" With that Zero reached his breaking point and pulled his gun on Kaname and in the process had his body guard Siern aimed at Zero's neck. Rose rose out of her chair gazed at him with demanding eyes and shouted "Kaname,that's enough!"

Kaname looked at Rose and then back at Zero. "It's alright Seirn, I said something I shouldn't have." Seirn removed her hand and and reverted back to her position in the corner. Zero withdrew his gun but stopped when he smelled the sweet smell of blood everywhere. Looking around he found many vampire couples sharing there blood and Zero couldn't take it. He looked away from the group and ran into the forest path.

When he was gone Rose turned to Kaname with rage, she was beyond pissed. "What the hell is your problem Kaname?!" All of the vampires stopped and watched the scene almost lunged at Rose for the language she was using in front of their Prince. Kaname glanced at her and asked "I don't know what you mean Rose." Rose was livid, he knew that Zero would act that way and he did it anyway. She let lose her emotions and didn't care to sensor it since she was to angry to care. "Why are you all over me like you are in heat? And why did you say that to Zero when you knew he would act that way, and don't give me that I don't know bullshit."

Kaname couldn't come up with a reason why he said that to Zero. Truth betold he didn't like the way Zero looked at Rose before, It angered him. He looked at her and tried to calm her down "I am showing everyone how much you mean to me, Rose." Rose laughed sarcastically and tried to hide the faint blush rise up in her cheeks. "And you show that by calling Zero a monster? If that's your way of flirting then you need to get your brain checked. You know what, screw you Kananme."

Then before anyone could say anything Rose walked out into the woods where Zero was. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustrated, One of the guests screamed as their glass shattered and Kaname regained his composer. "I'm sorry for my rudeness everyone, please enjoy the party."

Rose wandered the forest until she heard the long coughing and wheezing by the turned the corner and found Zero leaned against the railing with blood tablets in his hand. She quickly knelt beside him and asked "Zero? Take the tablets, you'll feel better." Zero struggled against the lust and grabbed her shoulders. "I can't...Iv'e tried over and over again but I can't."

Rose was shocked at he new information arising from him. He couldn't take a tablets? Why hadn't Kaname told me this?

Suddenly Zero drew her close and he warm breath was on her throat. He was going to bite her and normally she wouldn't care but yesterday's fiasco had left her a little scared. She could feel his touge lick her neck and she had to come up with something. That's when she saw the fountain behind them.

Using all of her strength she pushed him into the fountain with her. Slowly his eyes changed back from blood red and he realized what he was doing. He then grabbed her hand and lifted her out of the water. As she was coughing he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I almost did it to you again." She stopped coughing for a minute and smiled. "It's ok Zero. In fact I don't really care if you do it its just that...yesterday I kind of had a bad experience. But give me time and you can drink from me all you want." Zero looked horrified with this proposition and said. "No, I can't do that to you, never again." Rose smiled and and began to say something when she heard a click of a gun in the distance.

Her insticks took over and she pushed herself in front of Zero. She then felt an excruciating pain in her shoulder and looked up to find Yagari. Zero asked if she was ok but Rose pretended to laugh, she could have anyone know that she was in real pain then they would know she was a vampire. "Yagari, what the hell?!"

Yagari lifted his head and pointed his gun to Zero once more. "I didn't mean to hit you Rose, you just got in the way. Now, move aside so I can end this vampire." Rose limped over to Zero and put her arms in front of him. "No. I will not let you kill him."

Yagari couldn't believe want he was hearing. "Really? The girl who single handily killed a thousand vampires with no mercy is defending a Level E? I never thought I would see the day." Rose held her place and taunted "Yes, and if you want to kill him then you will have to kill me also."

Yagari clicked the safety off his gun and before he could fire he heard Headmaster Cross say "Wait no! You took it to far!" He then leaped on Yagari and shouted. "See, this is why I hate vampire hunters! I knew you would go to far!"

Zero and Rose jumped out of the pond all while Rose pretending that the shoulder wound was nothing, when in actuality she was going to pass out from blood loss soon. It turned out that Yargai was Zero's hunter teacher when he was younger which Rose already knew. After a bit of arguing everyone decided to revisit this topic tomorrow since we were shaking in our wet clothes.

Everyone started to leave except Rose who couldn't move without falling over in which Zero noticed. He glanced and her and said "Are you coming or what?" In which Rose responded with "Yeah, just go on without me, I'm going to look at the scenery a bit longer."

Zero looked back at the group and Rose was surprised when he put out his hand. "Here, I'll help you." Rose was flattered by the suggestion but still didn't take his hand because she still didn't trust herself. That was until Zero smiled and dragged her towards the dorms. The sudden motion caused Rose to tumble to the ground but not before Zero caught her. She was breathing heavily now and could barely keep it together. "Hey, are you ok?" Zero become worried and picked her up in his arms. "I'll go ask the Headmaster for help." Rose shook her head furiously. "No..Please no...Zero..please." She didn't want the headmaster to see her like this. Zero didn't know what to do, so he decided to bring her to the only place he knew would be safe, his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

As they entered Zero's bedroom, he placed Rose on this bed in the corner. She was breathing heavy and sweating profusely but all the while trying to hide it from Zero. He moved closer to her and she tried to shrink away. _This was bad._

Zero frantically tried to come up with solutions to her pain as quickly as possible "Rose, what's wrong? Is it something you eat? Are you sick?"

Rose tried to stand up and run out of the room and was able to shaking get to her feet and moved towards the door. She turned and gave a small smile and said "It's okay Zero, don't worry." but as as tried to take a step forward she caved under the pain and felt strong arms catch her. Zero looked at her in panic and quickly spoke "Your not okay, tell me what's wrong."

He continued his questions until he thought of something "Well it can't be Yagari's bullet because that only hurts..." Then he quickly moved toward Rose as she tried to move away. _Oh no, this is was it._

Due to her state he easily grabbed her small frame and undid her jacket. She weakly muttered to herself while trying to push his hand off. "no no no." But he continued until he saw what he wish he didn't. There on her back was a large red bleeding bullet hole.

He backed away from the bed, his eyes piercing red and pulled out his bloody rose gun,aiming it at her head. Rose looked up at him in pain and gave him another smile, she understood what Zero wanted to do and she didn't blame him. She coughed bit and then whispered "its okay...do it."

Zero's finger graced the trigger and looked into her blue ashamed eyes. But why did she look ashamed? Was it because he found out what she was? His finger shook on the trigger until he angrily sighed and threw his prized weapon across the room.

Rose looked at the disgaurded weapon in shock and cried "Wha-what are you doing? Just do it already. Kill me." She turned back to find Zero loosen his tie as it dropped to the floor in a line of red. Then he undid the top three button's on his shirt and sighed. "Here, take it."

Rose looked at him in horror and tried to back away, she couldn't rip into his throat like that! He had already been through so much pain, she couldn't bear to add anymore. She tried to stand up once more and reassure him she was ok. "You don't have to do that, see I'm already fine..." But as she finished she sentence a jolt of pain ripped through her and she grunted in agony. Zero quickly moved closer to her and grabbed her wrists pinning her down "Your not fine! Just take it already!"

He then brought his teeth down on his arm, drawing a small trickle of blood. He then pushed his arm in her face and stated "Drink." Rose tried to pull away but Zero's blood was driving her insane and before she knew it she snuck her fangs into his arm. Zero's blood wrapped around her and made her feel a small warmth in her stomach. The sensation was different then Kaname's blood. Zero's blood was thick like warm honey and it cascaded down her throat with ease. So much so that his arm wasn't enough. She shifted her weight and pinned Zero down under her. After no hesitation she drove into his throat and the warm honey filled every part of her. She had to force herself to detach from him because if she didn't then she wouldn't devoured him.

As she pulled away her insanity diminished and she found herself back in reality. She looked at the face of her prey and realized what had happened. The pain in her back was completely gone but the pain in her stomach took its place. How could she do that do him? She was so disgraceful.

She looked into Zero's unreadable expression and stumbled on her words "I-I-I I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to.." Zero sighed and wiped the corner of her mouth where the remaining blood was. "It's payback for what I did to you that time...now get out."

Rose looked away ashamed and quickly leapt to her feet, feeling no pain. She glanced one more time at Zero and whispered "I'm sorry" Then she disappeared out of his sight.

* * *

The next day Rose didn't show up for classes and Yuki was extremely worried about her new friend. When she asked Zero about it he just gave her a blank expression and pushed her away. After classes Professor Yagari grabbed Zero by the arm and whispered "Rose said she wanted to talk to you about some hunting methods near the fountain. Since its in relation to your job I shall let you skip class." Zero pulled Yagari's hand of his arm and kept walking. He didn't know what Rose really wanted, but part of him was curious.

As he stepped into the garden he saw a small figure sitting under the large fountain in the center. He moved closer to her and without turning around she spoke. "Zero...You have the right to know."

Zero moved closer but she gripped onto the fountain and shouted. "No!..please stay there, it will make it easier."

Zero was unsure about what she was going to say but agreed to her demand, listening to her. She darkly chuckled to herself and whispered "this would have been easier if you had just killed me, then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Zero's eye's narrowed and asked "why are you in the day class even through you are a vampire?" Rose turned back and placed at Zero "because there is something I need to accomplish and living as a human is the easiest way to compete it."

This answer only brought Zero more questions " What do you need to accomplish?"

Rose sighed and ran her hand in the water. "Let me tell you a story...its not a very happy one, so be warned."

Zero stopped questioning and listened to her story "There once was a human girl named Isabel..she had the happiest life one could image with happy loving parents and even a small dog. When she got to middle school she met the love of her life, stubborn, a little egocentric but still a wonderful human. She was truly happy, dreaming of the days with a little family of her own. He had even promised that he would marry her one day."

Zero was confused about where this story was going but continued to listen to the tale. "One night there was a dance, sort of a ball. It was masquerade themed and at first she thought it was a little silly, but her love convinced her to go. She was a bit of a pushover so she agreed, and it was the night of her life. Everything in that moment was absolutely perfect until..."

Rose stopped and grabbed the ledge of the fountain tighter. "She was walking home and saw a little boy walk into the woods, being the kind hearted person she was she decided to chase after him since it was freezing out. She followed him for quite some time until he was nowhere to be scene. Just then he grabbed her from behind and tore into her throat like an animal. She heard the sound of him drinking her and just when she thought it was all over her dropped her into the snow, causing the area around her to turn red.

Then...he left her. He left her to die in those quiet woods. She shook from agony and felt a heart wrenching pain go through her. Pain she didn't even know she could feel. She felt something come out of her mouth and began to become delusional from both the blood lose and the thirst that was surrounding her. For the first time, she wanted to kill, if it gave her the satisfaction she needed. That is until her prayers were answered by a stranger and was able to drink for the first time."

Just then Rose stood up and turned towards Zero. "After that day the name Isabel was buried and forgotten. Her boyfriend, her family everyone knew that Isabel died on that day. She died on that cold snow in an abandoned wood. She was murdered by a beast in human form...a vampire."

Zero's mouth was open from shock as he tried to take in what she was telling him. But the question was...who was Isabel? Her sister? Her friend? Just then he looked into her eyes and the pieces clicked together. "You...are Isabel?"

Rose flinched at the name and turned away. "No...I told you, Isabel died in those woods." Zero moved closer to her and asked "So that is why you are here, to kill the one who murdered her?" Rose sighed in response "Yeah...among other things. That is why I became a hunter. Isabel was weak and naive. I'm going to make him wish he never turned me."

Zero was speechless by her statement, that mean that she was like him. That she had the same hatred towards vampires he did. "So you knew Kaname before?"

Rose looked like she was thinking for a moment and then answered "Yes...he was the one who found me on the brink of death. He was the first blood I ever tasted." At first Zero looked disgusted but then face slowly dropped when he saw her look of utter self hatred.

Rose walked up to Zero and put her hand on his arm "I am telling you this because I would like to make a proposition for you." Zero looked down at her in confusion and asked "what kind of proposition?"

Rose sighed and answered "We are both the same...we both thirst strongly. And since I am the thing you hate, you can drink from me whenever you'd like."

Zero's eyes grew wide and pulled away from Rose. "Wha..are you crazy?!"

Rose sighed and stated "Let me finish, you want to stay in the day class just as much as I do and I know you don't want to drink from Yuki. So I suggest that we help each other, whenever you need blood you can come to me and visa versa. I don't want anyone getting hurt either and this way you wont feel guilty because I'm not human."

Zero thought about this for a moment, he didn't really want to drink from Rose but he knew his hunger was growing more by the day and Yuki would be in danger if he didn't get it under control. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. If it will help us stay in the day class."

Rose smiled softly and nodded her head "It's a deal then."

`Then before she turned to leave she stated "Oh and Zero? Please don't think of this agreement as more then platonic. Otherwise things will get messy."

* * *

It was time for the switch and Rose was a bit nervous about how Kaname would take her agreement with Zero. He wouldn't happy that's for sure, but she told him she would stabilize his hunger and that's what she was doing, there was nothing more to it. She was just allowing him to not suffer anymore plus it would further protect Yuki.

The door to the moon door opened and the night class walked through the usual crowd of fans. Hanabusa was all smiles like always with the others leading behind him. She flinched when she heard a deep voice say "Good afternoon, Rose." She slowly turned around at the area around them dropped in temperature.

He knew. Well of course he knew, he was always known for spying. The rest of the night class noticed this and Hanabusa shivered "Is it just me, or did the atmosphere around them change?"

Kain told Adiou to be quiet as Rose gave as answer in a short manner. "Hello Kaname"

Kaname moved his hand towards her neck and asked "How are you feeling today?" Rose's eyes grew wide as she saw a hand smack Kaname's off of her. She turned to find Zero glaring at the pureblood "Your going to be late to class."

Kaname gave a same smirk and then it immediately turned into a piercing glare "Don't get cocky just because you think you know the whole story." Then he turned and followed the night class to the school.

Rose watched Kaname leave and then turned to Zero. "Sorry about that, he can really protective sometimes." Zero glanced at Rose and sighed "I don't care." then he walked off to his duties.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sighed as she closed the book in front of her. It had been a few days since her promise with Zero and she felt as if she was growing closer to him, if only just a little. She suddenly saw Yuki running towards the two of them in a hurry. Rose frowned at this and asked "Yuki? What's wrong?"

Yuki stopped at had to catch her breath for a second before she continued "I went...to the...night class...and..." Rose told her to take deep breaths and she continued "I went to the night class and Ichijo said that Kaname hasn't left his room for three straight days! What if he's sick? What if he's depressed? What if..."

Rose stopped Yuki by putting her hands on her shoulders. "Yuki calm down! I'm sure Kaname is fine..." _But why was he in his room for that long? Was he sulking?_ Rose glanced at Zero and sighed "Yuki...would it make you feel better if I went and checked on him?" Yuki shook nodded her head so fast she thought it was going to fall off and Rose glanced at an unhappy Zero once more. Was he worried about her?

* * *

A little later Rose knocked on the familiar wooden doors of the moon dorm. The door opened to reveal Ichijo who looked rather surprised at the hunter. "Oh hello! I didn't expect you here Miss Day class president. what can I help with?" Rose smiled at the vampire, she already liked him better than Hanabusa that's for sure. "Hello Ichijo, I was wondering if I could speak to Kaname?"

Ichijo's smile faltered as he answered "I'm so sorry to say but Kaname isn't taking any visitors today plus we have a guest coming later tonight." Rose sighed as she realized this wouldn't be as easy as she thought "Please Ichijo, I only need to see him for a minute, and then I'll go away."

Ichijo, being the kind person he his, fell right into Rose's trap as he caved in "Alright fine...but if he doesn't want to see you then you will leave." Rose smiled in response, knowing she had won "Of course, thank you Ichijo, no...thank you Takuma."

Then she moved past him and decsented the stairs. She paused at the door at knocked loudly, there was no response and Rose knew he was ignoring her. She was becoming annoyed and shouted "Wow..and I thought a pureblood was better then this, stop sulking like a child and let me in." She turned to Takuma who had a look of horror. _How she say something like that to Kaname?_ He stepped even further back when he saw the door open to reveal the king himself.

He looked at Rose and moved aside to let her enter, leaving Takuma outside. Rose stepped into the dimly lit room she knew so well and said "Why are you being like this? Yuki is worried about you."

Kaname sat down on the sofa in the center of the room and gestured her to sit next to him. Rose knew she wasn't going to get anywhere unless she compiled so she plopped herself down, feeling the heat radiate off of him. Then Rose tried to explain herself, "What I'm doing will help both of us in the long run, you told me to control his thirst and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Kaname refused to look at her like a child and this made Rose even anger "Why are you so angry? I'm doing what you wanted, is it because I told him about me, is that why?"

Just then she felt herself be thrown onto the sofa by Kaname who was hovering above her. "Why is it that he can touch you when I can't?" Rose refused to answer and Kaname continued "Is it because you are giving simply? That you pity him, is that why?"

Rose looked him in disgust at what he suggested "Of course not! I'm doing to help both of us."

Kaname stood still for a moment until he collapsed under her. She tired to struggle away but he grabbed onto her waist tightly. "I know this will benefit both of use but I just can't stand the thought of him touching you, biting you."

Then he hugged her waist tighter at whispered "Stay like this, even if its just for a short while."

Rose sighed and nodded her head in agreement as she felt Kaname's body relax under her. She bought one hand up and run it through him soft locks like she used to do. He relaxed even more as he felt the pounding in her chest, he was always at ease with her. The sound of his soft breathing made her eyes drift shut and forget about her worries.

* * *

Rose's eyes opened when she felt a threatening presence coming towards the dorms. She quickly moved to stand up when she realized that Kaname was still on top of her. He to felt the presence and climbed off of her.

She then realized the smell and shuttered. _No it couldn't be...he was going to ruin her cover._ Kaname realized this and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Just stay here." He then moved towards the door and left Rose on the now empty sofa.

After about a minute Rose got nervous and went closer to the door until she could her the conversation below. Honestly, it was absolutely sickening listen to a member of the high conical talk about purebloods, how they were pure and never tainted with blood. Like they were some kind of God's. Then her blood really boiled when she heard him ask for blood. It was absolutely disgraceful. She realized she had enough and made her way to stop what was happening. She heard him say "I hope one day that I was be able to partake in the beauty that is through your veins." and Rose moved to the top of the stairs and shouted "That's enough!"

Everyone turned to the hunter in shock, _why was she here and what was she thinking_?! Ichijo's grandfather looked practically interested at the new arrival. "And who might you be?"

Rose descended the stairs when her hand on her bow. "My name is Rose Belcourt from the hunter association and what you have asked just now is against your code."

Ichijo's grandfather smirked at this information "The Rose Belcourt? I one who slaughtered thousands of our kind?"

Rose gave a crooked grin and answered "Yes, and since you have heard of me I ask you to restrain such behavior."

Ichijo's grandfather laughed at this and nodded "I see,very well, I only came to visit my dear grandson anyway, I will leave for now."

He as he turned to leave he stopped right in front of Rose and whispered "You remind me of someone else I know." Rose flinched and looked him dead in the eyes "I don't know what you mean."

Ichijo's grandfather laughed and said "Of course, my apologies, it was foolish of me to think you were that person."

Then as he opened the door they were greeted by Zero and Yuki. Zero glared at Kaname as Yuki explained that they were instructed by the headmaster to escort Ichijo's grandfather to his office.

Before they turned to leave Zero grabbed Rose's arm and stated "The headmaster wants us to, something about a job." And then he pulled her out of the dormitory all while glaring at an angry pureblood.

* * *

As Zero and Rose moved into the dimly lit office, they found the headmaster himself sitting at his desk. They walked up to the table and he slid a envelope in there direction "This is an order from the hunter's association to dispose of a level E vampire, and it's for you Zero."

Zero quickly grabbed the envelope and looked at the contents, it seemed like this vampire had just recently fallen to Level E status. The headmaster looked above his eyes and gestured to Rose "This will be your first assignment as a vampire hunter so I'm going to have Rose go with you, for protection."

Zero's head snapped back to Rose and she looked down. He didn't really want her to come with him since he was perfectly able to take care of himself, but on the other hand she was a level S hunter. In the end Zero agreed and followed Rose out of the academy gates.

* * *

They approached the abandoned building with caution as they looked around at the dust and decay. Rose sighed to herself and said "You take the inside and I'll go around the back to corner it." Zero nodded his head and stepped inside the building, descending the old stair case in front of him. He pulled out his gun and heard a loud chuckling coming from the corner. He stepped closer to find a figure hunched in the corner, drinking a teenage human girl dry.

He pointed the gun towards the creature and stated "As an order from the hunter's association you are to be executed, Level E." The vampire shook with laugher and held the young girl close to him. "You don't know how good it feels, when you pierce your fangs in a young human girl, it's like no other feeling in the world." Zero was beginning to be sucked in by his words that the vampire was able to dodge his gun and run towards him.

Suddenly something zoomed through the air and the vampire screamed in agony, before quickly running down the opposite hall. Zero turned to find Rose standing there with her bow out and ready to aim. She ran to Zero and scolded "You would've been dead. You have to clear your mind of what they say, don't get distracted, that's rule one."

Zero nodded his head in response and the both of them went after the vampire, that is until Rose stopped when she smelled a familiar scent. "Yuki..."

Zero looked over at her and then they heard a blood curdling scream come from the opposite end of the building. They both raced toward the scream and found Yuki being held by the Level E. Zero ran in front of Rose and shot the vampire in the shoulder releasing Yuki while shouting "Let go of her!"

The vampire backed away and found Rose standing in the corner "Ohhh it must be my lucky day, so many beautiful girls to drink from." Rose gave a sarcastic laugh and answered "Sorry but I don't think I'm on the menu."

Then the vampire lunged at her but Rose dogged him easily. She shot an arrow at him but missed her target. He lunged at her again and was able to grab her arm. Thinking he had won, Rose used this advantage to use her other hand to release her, and twisted it behind his back.

Rose looked over at Yuki and wished she didn't have to see any of this, in fact she was already shaking from being attacked. But she knew that this was her job so she twisted his arm back even tighter until they heard a loud crack.

The level E screamed in agony as he slummed to the floor and Rose put her foot of his chest. "The fact that you kidnapped and killed four young girls is unforgiving." The vampire looked up at her and shuttered at her eyes, they had a strong intent to kill. But even so the vampire held on to his pride. "You should have been there when I sunk my teeth into them, how they cried in agony.. and how they.."

The vampire was interrupted when Rose stomped her foot down on his right leg and another crack was heard throughout the house. The vampire screamed once more and Rose smirked at his pain, this is what he deserves. Then she glanced at Zero and pointed "Finish him, this was your job after all."

Zero slowly nodded and raised his gun to the level E before shooting a bullet into its skull. The vampire turned to dust around them and then he was gone. Rose put away her weapon and placed at Yuki who was absolutely terrified of her. Well, it made sense, she did just break a vampire's bones in font of her.

She paused when she heard movement and saw Rima and Senri in the corner watching them. Zero could tell they were feeling a little uneasy with Rose after what they had just witnessed. "Wow that was quite a show Miss Hunter, but you took our prey."

Rose shrugged and began to walk past them " Then you should've been there sooner, It's not my problem." Then she turned to Zero and asked. "Well, are you with me or do you wanna sleep in this place?"

Zero and Yuki looked at each other and all of a sudden realized that they just witnessed another side of Rose, a darker side. Now it all made sense when Yagari accused her of helping murder thousands of vampires. In that moment she had no sympathy and compassion, just intent. Truthfully it kind of scared Zero to think she had become like this, so terrifying. But in another way he wanted to learn more about the hunter that was a vampire so he followed her out of that abandoned house.

* * *

A long ways away sat a little girl listening to the hunter's confrontation and she giggled with joy "Haha! I found Zero! Oh, and Rose to, now I can kill two birds with one stone!"

Then she looked over and her silver haired companion in the corner. "And look how strong she's gotten, so much hatred...it's absolutely wonderful!"

She then placed her white hands on the arms of the sofa and gave a twisted smirk revealing her sharp fangs. "It's decided! I wanna go to Cross Academy to!"

* * *

Oh boy here we go! We are approaching the season finale! I have big plans with Maria and the rest of the characters! Who do you ship in this story, are you a Kaname X Rose person or a Zero X Rose person? Thank you so much for reading this! This is my favorite story to write out of all of mine because I don't have to use a transcript, I can just have the story go where I please. :)  
More will be be super soon this I can't wait to get started on the finale! I do plan to go into the second season and possibly into the manga if everyone would like that. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The girls of cross academy were mingling as usual, waiting for the night class. Everyone was excited, everyone except Yuki. She thought about the previous day when Rose broke that level E's arms and how Zero shot him. A shudder ran through her body. She became so distracted that a group of girls easily started to push her over, that was until a strong hand stopped them.

"Are you ok Yuki? You should stop zoning out like that."

Yuki's eyes met with Rose and she wondered how someone so kind and caring, could turn into a stone faced hunter. "Oh, I'm ok. Thanks Rose!"

Rose smiled back "Don't you think they are easily excitable today?."

Zero sighed and remained at his place. "It's that stupid ball coming up."

Rose turned her head to the side and questioned. "Ball?"

But before she could get a response the night class steps out. They went past the screaming girls one by one. Suddenly the disciplinary committee felt a push and realized that they were being pushed across to the building. Yuki was the worst one out of the group. Rose saw as Hanabusa pulled Yuki inside the building to get away from the angry fangirls.

Rose quickly walked up,shooing the girls away and pulled open the door to save Yuki. She locked eyes with Kaname and then turned and grabbed her arm.

* * *

Later that night the disciplinary committee was making the rounds when Zero heard a sound in the bushes. He quickly pulled out his bloody rose and aimed it at the target, that was until Rose came out from the bush.

Zero sighed and put away his gun "You have to watch it. I might shoot you one of these days."

Rose shrugged and walked closer to him. "But then, there would be no sense of danger."

Zero shook his head at her comment. "You're insane."

She took pride in her answer and responded "Why, thank you. I try hard."

Zero couldn't help to give a little chuckle which made Rose's heart flutter. "Soooo….how are you Zero?"

Zero dropped his smile and answered straight. "Alright."

Rose placed her hands on her hips and questioned "Really? Don't give me that half assed response. Remember, we are in this together so if you are having a crappy day you should tell me. I am your blood donor after all. Are you thirsty?"

Zero didn't like the term blood donor and he sighed to himself. "It's just…..my tattoo is burning more than usual."

Rose's smile dropped at this and quickly followed up with "What do you mean burning more then usual?"

Zero rubbed the spot and answered "It's the spot where a pureblood bit me. It's more irritated then it usually is."

Rose turned away and realized that this was bad. Why was it reacting now? She turned back and pretended not to show her fear. "I'm sure it's fine. Also, you never answered my question before. Are you thirsty?"

Zero turned his head away in shame and Rose knew the answer before he could speak. "Zero, it's okay. You can tell me. Remember? Blood donor."

Zero's head turned to her as she stepped closer to him until they are inches apart. He smelled the blood pumping through her veins and realized that he was starving. "Don't call yourself that. Also...I don't need it."

But his actions said otherwise as he brought his mouth lower, towards her neck. Rose knew was wasn't going to bite her unless she made him feel no guilt. She lifted her head and whispered. "I'm a vampire Zero. The thing you hate most. I am not human, go ahead."

At those words Zero pierced his fangs into her skin and Rose had to catch her breath at the impact. She closed her eyes as she let him see into her, just a bit. His grip tightened when he saw a young Rose just like how she had described it. Smiling with a human, dancing at a ball, walking alone, and then being bitten. He felt her fear and pain and outside the illusion his hands slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Her saw a younger Kaname walk up to the almost dead human and whisper in her ear. "You poor thing. I know want you want it's ok."

Then he saw Kaname carry Rose away into a car. After that the vision stopped and it seemed like he was pushed out of the memory.

He slowly lifted his head from her neck and found Rose with her eyes closed, breathing heavily. As he looked in her eyes, she slowly opened them. "Sorry Zero but a girl has to have her secrets."

Zero wondering what that meant as he tried to get that image of a bloody broken Rose laying on the snow. He had felt her pain, her sense of disgust in herself. He seemed hypothesized by her eyes. He slowly reached his head closer to her face because it was calling to him. Rose remained frozen as he moved closer to her until they inches apart from each other. Then he moved even closer to touch a heat radiating off of her lips.

Suddenly a soft giggle could be heard and both Zero and Rose broke out of there trance. "Oh, I'm sorry I broke up the love birds."

Standing in front of them was a small girl who looked about twelve with pure white hair. Zero and Rose's eyes widened at realization.

Rose on the overhand was almost shaking at the sight. The girl noticed this and smiled "Did I scare you two? I'm sorry. My name is Maria Kureni."

Rose broke out of her trance and scoffed at the name "Maria Kureni? Interesting name."

Suddenly Yuki appeared from behind her and questioned "Maria! What happened to class?"

Maria ran her fingers through her hair and sighed "It seems I took my prank too far. Everyone hates me now."

Zero then reached into his pocket and pulled out his bloody rose and aimed it at her head awhile Rose placed her hand on her bow, ready responded immediately and step in between them.

"No! You can't shoot her! Why did you pull that gun on her for no reason?"

Rose took a step closer and muttered "Actually there is a pretty good reason."

Zero looked at the two and slowly pulled her weapon away. Yuki turned to the new night class student and smiled "Sorry about that these are the other disciplinary committee members, Rose And Zero, they are my partner's. They don't usually get this carried away."

Maria looked at the two and stated "Yes but I shouldn't be wandering around the grounds late at night, I apologize."

Then Maria placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and whispered "Thank you so much for protecting me Yuki. You're nice, I like girls like see good girls like you, happen to taste especially delicious."

Rose couldn't stand to hear her anymore so she walked up and forcefully shoved Maria's hand off of Yuki. "How about you take you're own advice and leave the grounds."

Maria smiled at Rose's anger and leaned in closer. "You're so scary, I'm trembling."

Then she pulled away and said "Now don't fight"

Yuki followed after the vampire, hoping she wouldn't get into more trouble, leaving the two hunters alone. Rose was frozen to her spot and she watched the white haired girl disappear, but not before she turned her head and gave a twisted smile.

* * *

Hanabusa and Kain were sitting outside when Kain pulled out a tablet. "There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious with Maria. She's just a girl with a weak constitution."

Hanabusa looked out on the academy and sighed. "Hey, have you ever met that woman? The one that was on par with the Kuran line who ran away after going crazy? Shuzika Hio?"

Kain followed Hanabusa's gaze and shook her head "I've never met her. She disappeared after the incident with the Kiryu's. Why?"

Hanabusa turned away from the view and started to head back inside. "No reason. Let's not speak of her. It brings bad luck."

* * *

The next day Yuki noticed that Zero and Rose were on edge for some reason. They were like that ever since last night with Maria. She turned a corner and saw Rose with another day class looks nervous.

The male student played with his hands as her asked "Belcourt-san. Umm...I have been noticing you for awhile and I was wondering if...you wanted to go to the ball with me!"

Rose looked at the man blankly. Honestly she had no need for stupid things such as balls but she knew she couldn't say that to him. She put on her fake plastic smile and answered "Of, that is so sweet of you but I'm afraid someone else has asked me."

The male's smile dropped and he muttered. "Who asked you?"

Rose scrambled in her mind. She hadn't expected him to ask her that. Her eyes scanned around the room only to lay eyes on a family grumpy face. Oh boy he was going to kill her later.

Rose looked at the man again and smiled sadly "I'm afraid…."

But before she could answer she felt a hand snake around her waist. "I asked her."

She turned to find Hanabusa glued to her side. Rose tried to struggle away but the angry fangirls were coming closer. "Uhhh what he means is…."

Of course Hanabusa didn't miss a beat and pulled her closer. "No need to be embarrassed my love." Then he leaned forward the kissed her cheek.

The fangirls stormed up to them as Adiou slipped away from the crowd. Rose glared at the vampire and thought about all of the ways she could kills him.

Suddenly Zero stepped between them and stopped Hanabusa in his tracks. "Hanabusa. I would like to talk to you."

He led the vampire away as Rose turned to meet the angry glares behind her.

* * *

Yuki ran down the hall, running from the angry fangirls questioning her about Rose and Hanabusa. She saw an escape and jumped onto the railing to the second floor. She fell with a thud when she heard a familiar voice. "Looks like you're having a hard time also."

Yuki smiled at Takuma and questioned "What happened to Maria? Were you able to catch up with her?"

Takuma head his head in shame "Wellll….it seems while the day class girls were chasing me, she kinda slipped away."

Yuki also held her head in shame "It must be hard being the vice dorm president and having to deal with all of this. I can only imagine how hard Rose has it, since she doesn't have anyone like you."

Takuma gave a sympathetic smile but then turned serious. "I think if Kaname asked anyone else in the night class to do this then I believe they would do it as well. You see Yuki, a pureblood vampire has countless powers. One of those abilities is to make other vampires who aren't purebloods, obey them. But even through Kaname may seem pompous, he refuses to use his power in that way, in fact only a few follow that code. It really rare to see nowadays. So that's way I take on these tasks."

Yuki gave a comforting smile and stated "That's so nice of you."

Meanwhile, unnoticed, Rose was listening to the conversation in silence. She then ran her fingers through her hair and walked towards the woods, she had an appointment.

* * *

Rose walked into the woods until she felt another presence behind her. Without turning around, she spoke to it. "What are you doing here?"

The voice giggled and Rose turned around to find Maria smiling at her. "Rose, my Rose. It's so nice to see you again or should I say Isabelle? You always liked that name better."

Rose flinched at her old name and restated her question "What are you doing here?"

Maria's smile dropped and she answered. "Aww you're no fun now, so serious like Zero. Although I do love all of your hatred, it brings warmth in my heart."

Rose ignored her games and asked the same question "Why are you here?"

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll answer your question. I'm here for a reason, just like you. Don't think I don't know what you're up to, playing human."

Rose took a step closer and gritted her teeth. "If you're here for me then leave Zero alone. You have caused him enough pain."

Maria laughed and ran her began to circle her prey. "Here for you? Oh don't be so cocky. I came to see how my creation is doing. It's you're fault this happened in the first place, don't you remember?"

Rose took a step back and Maria noticed her falter. "But of course you think about that everyday don't you? Do you think about it when you stand beside him?, when you drink from him? That you caused his hatred, his pain…."

Rose had had enough of her talk and without thinking she screamed "enough!" and a large crack appeared in the earth below them. Maria smiled at this, she had gotten under her skin.

"Now now, you have to keep that under control. Who knows could've seen that? I guess you're going to have to explain an earthquake to the students"

Rose stepped away from what she had done as Maria turned away from her. "Well this was fun, just like old times. I'll see you later, Isabelle."

Then she skipped out of the forest leaving Rose alone. Rose slumped down by a tree and placed her head in her hands. _What was she going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose stomped up the gates of the moon dorm with one thought in mind. Anger swept through her as she tried to control the growing rage building up inside of her. She was greeted with Adiou who looked at her in confusion. "Rose?"

Rose tried to push fast him and muttered "I need to see Kaname."

Adiou frowned and put his hand on the door frame, stopping her. "I can't let you do that."

Rose was not having his games, looked him directly in the eye and hissed. "Let me through."

Adiou felt a chill run through him and for the first time, he felt afraid of the hunter. The look in her eyes was one of a murderer. He shakley removed his hand and stepped aside to let him pass, almost like he didn't have a choice. She quickly strolled past him without an apology and descended the stairs. Then without bothering to knock, she shoved open the large doors to reveal Kaname.

Closing them behind her she stomped up to him and muttered. "What the hell are you doing? Why is she here? Why did you allow her to come here?"

Kaname stood up and put his hands out, reaching for her. "Calm down, it's alright."

Rose pushed his hand away in frustration "It is not ok! Why did you bring her here?"

Kaname moved his hand back and sighed "It's easier to deal with her in a contained environment."

Her thoughts were not put at ease with that, in fact it made it worse. "Then why is she here? I don't think you understand how dangerous this is for me...for us."

She took a step closers and harshly whispered "What if someone get's to close? What if they get to close? Then everything we have worked for, everything you made this chess game for will be for nothing and I will be shipped away."

Kaname shook his head and responded back "I won't let that happen."

She turned her head and scoffed "It's seems like you already did."

* * *

Later that day Yuki, Zero and Rose were waiting by the gates of the Moon Dormitory. Zero hadn't spoken to her about the accident involving the almost kiss and she kinda thankful about it. Mentioning it would only make things messy. There weren't as many students today and Yuki concluded that it must have been because exams were coming soon. The door opened and the night class walked past them one by one. Rose turned away when Kaname walked by her and the rest of the night class questioned what might have happened. She turned back when she felt a familiar prickling sensation on her arms. Maria walked past the group before stopping in front of Yuki. She put her hand out and was about to touch her hair when Zero pulled her back. Maria smiled at her frustration and skipped away. When she was gone Rose turned back toward the dorm and muttered something like "I have to go study."

After she was gone Zero turned to Yuki and stated "Stay away from that transfer student, please."

Then he left Yuki by herself and walked away.

* * *

Later that night Rose had agreed to tutor Yuki for her exams. She had been sitting there for about four hours and Yuki still wasn't getting it. Rose gazed at the window and thought about Maria. How was she going to fix this? She came back to earth when Yuki waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Rose?"

Rose sprung back to life and grabbed the paper out of her hand. "Sorry! Now, let's see your paper."

Yuki examined Rose and asked her "Are you ok? You and Zero seem to space out a lot. Is there something wrong?"

Rose glanced up from her paper and wished she could tell Yuki the truth. Honestly she hated lying to her in this way. She gave a fake smile and answered "I'm ok Yuki, I guess I'm just nervous about the ball coming up."

Yuki didn't believe her story but gave up anyways, she knew that if the hunter didn't want to tell me something then she wasn't going to hear it.

Silence insured for quite some time until Rose handed her paper back to Yuki. "Everything is almost correct, except here where you used and exponent instead of a variable."

Yuki read the problem and nodded her head in agreement. "I see. Wow! Rose you're so good at school work."

Rose smiled and responded. "Thank you. Being home schooled with nothing else to do will do that to you."

Yuki tilted her head to the side. She was finally finding something out about Rose. "You were home schooled?"

Rose twirled her pencil around in her hand and answered. "I was, for a short time. Before that I went to a public school with a bunch of delinquents. But after some personal events everyone thought it was wiser to train me and home. That's all I could really do actually, study and train. I didn't have many visitors so it was a way to keep busy."

Rose realized that she had been rambling and quickly shut her mouth, brushing off the topic. "But now because of that I can be here as you're day class president. That has to count of something right?"

Yuki stared at the hunter in shock. She didn't know much about her but from what she just said, Rose seemed to have a pretty tough life. Halfway through her explanation Zero walked into the room and he to was surprised at what she had said. He assumed that the personal events was when she was bitten but everything else was new to him.

Rose looked down at the people staring at her and blushed a bit. She always hated to be the center of attention. When no one spoke Rose thought it would be best to leave so she muttered something like "I have to go." and almost ran out of the house. But before she opened the door she felt a warm hand grace the top of her palm. She turned to see Zero standing before her. They stood frozen for a moment before she forced her hand away and walked out of the building.

* * *

Later that night Zero walked up to the old abandoned dorm and walked inside. Standing there was Maria Kureni. She smiled at his presence. "That's right, you can sense me. Because there is a bond between us. It fills the emptiness in my heart."

Zero walked closer and closer until they were only a few feet apart. Then he slowly pulled out his gun and pressed it to her chest. Maria smiled once more "Finally, you've come to kill me."

Zero tried to pull the trigger but fingers refused to move. Has hand shock as Maria took joy in his pain. "I could tell you why it won't work, or I can let her do it."

Zero turned his head around when he heard a familiar voice speak. "You can't kill her because you are bond to her. She is the one who turned you which means she is your master."

Zero's eyes widened as Rose finished her sentence. Maria gazed and her and giggled "Good girl. I knew you're gaurd dog would show up."

He tilted his head in confusion "Guard dog?"

Rose was about to speak out when Maria cut her off. "Oh, she didn't tell you? She's been watching over you since I killed your family, making sure you didn't get yourself killed. You're little pet as it were."

Rose had enough of Maria's words and spoke up against her "Stop this. Leave this academy and I won't hurt you. I don't want to."

Maria chuckled at this as she stepped closer. "Kill me? Can you really do it? You were always so weak Isabelle."

Zero whipped his head toward them when he heard Maria say Rose's past name. That meant that they knew each other before this. But how?

Rose gritted her teeth and muttered. "Isabelle is dead. That is not my name, and Maria is not yours, Shizuka Hio."

Rose placed her hand over her bow and quickly retracted it. Her hand reached for an arrow as she shot one directly for her heart.

At the same time a masked man dropped a sword in Shizuka's hands and she collided with Rose's bow. "Now this body isn't mine so I ask you to play nice."

Rose grunted at the impact and held her ground, pushing the bow towards her enemy. Maria smirked at this "Aww you're not using your true power. What a shame. Are you afraid?"

Suddenly Shuzika used her pureblood strength and pushed Rose into the wall behind her. It made a dent and Rose grunted in pain. Zero saw this and ran to save her when a masked man stopped him. "This is there fight."

Rose struggled to stand up and Maria stepped forward. "The game is over, it's time to stop playing house. You know what you are, vampire. Show me how terrifying you can be!"

Meanwhile, hidden from view Yuki watched the whole scene in horror. Millions of questions swarmed in her mind as she cried out. Trying to save her friends. That was until a strong hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into slumber. She recognized the chocolate eyes of Kaname before she was carried away.

Zero tried to move past the masked man, towards Rose when Maria whispered. "Maybe you need some help?"

Then she reached out her hand and a slash mark appeared on Zero's chest. He slumpt to the ground in pain and Rose's eyes went livid. She looked at Shuzika with pure hatred and pushed her away, into the opposite wall. Shuzuki looked at her and cried "Wonderful! See, I knew you could do it. Why be a useless hunter when you can be something more, you can be like him."

Rose's eyes grew wide and before she could destroy Shuzuki, she felt a strong pain in her side. She looked up to find the masked man's sword, buried in her chest. Zero screamed out in fear at the sight and cried "Rose!"

The man quickly pulled out the sword and Rose fell to the ground in a thud. She began to breathe heavily and could just barely make out the blurred face of Maria standing over her. "You like it? This blade is laced with the same materials they make anti vampire weapons with. It's coated with a particular kind of poison for vampires so I don't think you'll be moving around to much.

Rose began to breathe heavier as she started to drift in and out of consciousness. "Don't worry about Zero, I will take good care of him."

Then without warning, Rose slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Yuki awoke with a start. She gazed around her bedroom and noticed something was off about her. She stumbled through the day and did pay any mind when The Headmaster said that Zero and Rose were off on a hunting job. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt she was missing something.

* * *

Rose gasped as she tried to sit up but was only met with more pain. A warm hand grazed her cheek as she realized who had carried her. "Take it easy."

She grunted in pain as she met the eyes of none other the Kaname. "You know this never would have happened if you didn't let her attend here."

Kaname looked down and gave her a sad smile "I never counted on you getting so involved. You should've let me handle it.

She began to cough as she tried to ignore the burning poison in her chest. "What what would've happened if I did that? Zero would be dead and…."

Rose's eyes widened in realization. She had left him alone with Shuzukia. "Where is he?"

Kaname tried to ignore the topic and changed the subject. "Don't worry about it, are you feeling better?"

But she wasn't having it and connected the dots together. "Oh my god. He's with her….I have to go and…" She moved to stand up but a shot of pain ripped through her body once more and she began to fall over. She was stopped by Kaname's hand, holding her steady. "You are not going anywhere until that wound will be fine."

Rose sighed in response and relaxed under his arm. She could feel her breath slowly leaving his chest and she felt more at ease. Kaname noticed this and started to rub the top of her head, like old times. He looked away for a moment and brought his gaze back to her. "So, the ball is tomorrow."

Rose lifted her head in question. "Yeah, Yuki, Zero and I are supposed to watch the students. I guess I'll see you there."

Kaname continued rubbing her head and spoke smoothly. "I was hoping that we could go together."

Rose's relaxation disappeared and she pulled her head up from his chest. "What? Zero may be dead, we have a insane pureblood on our heads and you're asking me to a dance?"

She took a step back as Kaname calmly explained himself. "Zero is fine as I said. I still don't understand you're concern for a Level E."

Rose tried to back away more but for chest screamed in pain from the poison. " Of course you don't understand, everything is a game. Even I am one of your chess pieces, do you think I'm stupid? You called me here to play in your game and I agreed for one reason, and you know it. I have a limited time of freedom and I'm using it helping you, do you understand?"

Kaname looked away with guilt. He knew he had said something wrong by bringing up Zero in front of her, but he held his ground. "Zero doesn't need to be protected anymore. You should stopping placing blame on yourself, he is not your responsibility."

Rose shoot him an impatient look and shouted. "Well you may not think that but I do! He is my responsibility. I caused Shuikza to go after the Kiryu's. Without me Zero would have his brother and his family. You can say that it's not true but I know, I have always known. So I suggest you stop acting all high and mighty and leave me the hell alone!"

Kaname looked and Rose and knew that now wasn't the time to question her. He slowly got off of the bed and moved over to the door. "I'll let you rest."

Then he disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Yuki was taking a walk when she saw Maria in the distance. Yuki's vision became blurry as she searched her mind. There was something she was missing and it was screaming at her in the back of her head.

Maria approached her and smiled "You're so cold Yuki. How could you forget that boy and the hunter?"

Yuki shook her head and questions "Who? Who do you mean? Rose and Zero?"

Maria narrowed her eyes and and cat Yuki was holding scratched her and ran away. Suddenly all of thoughts she lost came rushing back into her head. The conversation with Rose at the headmaster's, Zero's confrontation with Shuzuika, and Rose's secret. Vampire. Rose was a vampire? But that was impossible, she was in the day class. Zero didn't looked surprised, does that mean he knew? Was she the only one out of the loop?

She turned back to Maria and shakily asked "Where are they? What did you do to them?"

Maria smirked at her worry and turned away "They will be ok for the time being. But sooner or later Zero will be a level E and Rose will turn against you. She does have some nasty secrets. However...if you're interested there is a way to save him. Let's make a deal. I want you to do something that only you can do."

* * *

Zero gasped wake after having a dream about his old family and his brother. He looked around at his surroundings and saw the masked man sitting in the corner. He slowly stood up and walked towards Zero.

The dots connected and Zero knew who the stranger was. "I thought you were dead….Ichiju."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zero stared at his long lost brother for what seemed like forever. The last time he saw him was when they were children. "So my big brother remembers me."

Zero slowly reached into his pocket and held onto the bloody rose. He had no idea what Ichiru was capable of. Ichiru smirked at his action "Don't be that way. We used to be very close."

He took a step closer, all while holding on his sword that wounded Rose before. "Look at you, so disappointing. They had high hopes for you and now, well you can barely resist the beast inside of you. In time it will completely control you."

Zero looked at door and was afraid to ask him the next question. "What did you do to Rose?"

Ichiru noticed the anxiety in his voice and played it to his advantage "What if I told you she was dead?"

Zero's heart sank as he moved to stand up. Ichiru laughed at his pain "Wow, you really care for the hunter don't you? Maybe even love her. You even tried to lunge at me when you thought she was dead. Well I hate to break it to you but it won't work out."

When Zero realized Ichiru was lying, he sat back down. "I don't want to hear it from you."

Ichiru turned away from him and continued on "I mean, do you really know who she is? Because I can tell you that she has some nasty little secrets. She's betrayed, hurt and killed people Zero. You are just a pawn in her game."

Zero turned his head and refused to believe his brothers words. Rude, and a bit aggressive? Yes. But she wasn't a twisted person. His heart raced when he thought about where she could be at that moment. Was she hurt, in pain? He didn't know.

His brother turned to look out the window and sighed. "I always hated you Zero. You never knew what it was like, to not be wanted. But Shizuki knew, she knew exactly what It felt because she had gone through the same thing. She was replaced and unwanted. She was like a god. All purebloods are god like in there powers."

Zero scoffed at this "You think that woman is god like?"

Ichiru nodded his head in response "You wouldn't understand. I'm afraid you don't know anything about Shizuka at all Zero. She gave me her word and she kept it, I'm as healthy as I could ever be. You could learn to understand Zero, if you come with me and serve Shizuka."

Zero shook his head at his brothers offer. "No, sorry. I would go with someone who covets being a vampire….are you?"

Ichiru clicked his teeth in response and pulled out his weapon, listening as it collided with Zero's gun. "You don't know anything do you!"

Suddenly a sickly wave went through Zero and he stumbled to the ground. The need of blood was strong once more but Zero tried his best to keep himself focused on the situation at hand. Ichiru laughed at this. "I see, you're already turning into a Level E. Then I won't kill you, I'll watch you suffer."

The door behind burst open and Yagari ran in to check the scene. He was surprised when he saw Ichiru standing in front of him. Then he noticed Zero on the ground and ran to him "Zero!"

Ichiru felt a sense of rejection as he pointed his sword towards Yagari. "Oh that's right, Zero was you're only student. But I'm a different person now."

Instead of responding Yagari picked up Zero and started to carry him away. Ichiru tightened his hand on the blade and lunged at Yagari. Zero quickly blocked his path and the sword went flying in the air. Zero's younger brother braced of impact but when he opened his eyes. Yagari was standing in front of him.

Yagari staggered back and Zero pulled the blade from his back, then helped him stand up. Then without a word, Zero carried his master from the scene.

* * *

A few days later the day class were getting ready for the ball and everyone was in a tizzy over tonight. Rose directed a few students where to put some supplies while others were helping decorate. The poison had gone completely through her system and was able to only miss a few days of classes. Yuki hadn't shown up yet and Rose was grateful for that. She needed some time to herself. That was until Zero bursted through the doors and practically ran up to her. "We need to talk."

Then without another word he let her into the back closet. Rose turned around found that Zero was examining her. "Are you ok? What did Shizuki do to you?"

Rose put a calming hand on his arm and smiled "Hey, I'm okay. That poison through was no field trip. But now everything is out of my system so I'm good. What about you, what happened?"

Zero suddenly reached behind her and pulled her close. "My brother, Ichiru said that you were dead. I needed to make sure he was lying."

Rose's heart sank as she patted his back. "Well I'm not dead. Sadly did takes a lot more than some weird poison to kill me."

Rose closed her eyes and she felt his fangs graze the side of her neck. "Do you need blood? You don't need my permission."

After she said those words Rose was pushed against the back wall as Zero snuck his fangs into her neck. She actually gasped at the sudden impact and held onto his back for support.

When he had enough Zero removed himself and looked into her eyes. Rose she sighed and gave a sad smile. "I should've known you need some, I'm sorry for not asking."

He wiped the blood off of him and grabbed onto her wrist. "Did you know Shizuka before yesterday night? Because she knew your name. You're old name."

Rose tried to back away but Zero's hand remained on her arm. She sighed to herself and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I do know her. After Kaname took me away, a close family friend of his let me stay at there house while I got my hunger under control. It was the Hio household."

Zero's hand dropped her arm in shock. "You lived with her?"

Rose tried not to look into his dejected eyes and answered. "Yes, but only for a short time, before she killed your family. I didn't know that was going to happen I promise! If I knew I would've stopped her."

Zero tried to process everything that was going through his mind at that moment. Rose looked both ashamed and sad about the information she had told. "Look, I think about it every night. How if I knew what she was feeling I could've stopped her from destroying your life. I'm sorry Zero."

He was about to open his mouth in response when they heard a voice from outside the closet say "President? Where did you go? The order of Roses just arrived."

Rose quickly turned to the door and muttered "I should go help them."

Then she ran out the door, leaving Zero by himself.

* * *

Later that night, Rose was pacing back and forth in her room. She knew she had to go to the ball as a disciplinary member but she despised them. They gave her horrible memories. And then there was the problem with Zero. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him again after what happened in the closet.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Sitting there was a large white box with a red bow tapped to the front. Rose brought inside and undid the ribbon. She lifted the box the saw a small card sitting on top.

Grabbing it she opened the flap and read it's contents.

"Good Evening Rose,

I apologize for my previous behavior earlier. I know that protecting Zero is important to you. Here is a little gift for you in favor of the way I acted. I hope you will wear it to the ball tonight.

Sincerely, Kaname Kuran

Rose had to smile at his gesture and pulled out a stunning blue dress. A little flashy for her tastes but since she had nothing else to wear, she decided to try it on.

* * *

Zero was standing outside in a bad mood. The headmaster had forced him to work tonight and after the events the last two days, this was the last thing he wanted to do.

He opened his eyes when he heard Yuki say "You ready?" and looked to see her in a pink gown. She looked happier than usual.

Headmaster started to swarm her by saying she was so beautiful and so grown up and all Yuki could do was smile politely at the action.

Suddenly he heard a laughed behind them and turned to see Rose standing behind them. She had on a long light blue ball gown with a black choker necklace and a flower hair pin. Her hair was done up into a bun and she had bright pink lipstick to make her lips pop.

Zero was stunned. She looked completely different then this morning. She looked beautiful. Yuki ran up to her and gawked at her dress. "Rose, you look so pretty!"

Rose turned away and tried to ignore the compliment. "Thanks, you look pretty also."

Yuki wanted to ask Rose about being a vampire but she figured that now wasn't the time and instead, turned her heels into the ball.

Zero and Rose stood outside for a few minutes before she pointed her finger to his chest. "Why are you wearing your uniform? If I'm wearing this then you have to wear something also."

She looked around a saw a red rose bush peeking out from the corner. She quickly hurried to it and pick out the biggest one. Then she came back over and placed the flower in his pocket. "There! Now you don't look like a complete dud."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You ready now?"

She looked into the ballroom and sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

When they entered everyone stopped at stared at the two of them. Even the night class students were amazed. Rose quickly made her way into the corner and ignored the stares. "I knew wearing this was a bad idea."

Zero glanced at her and then glared at the wondering eyes. "Don't be. You look….beautiful."

Rose's cheeks began to flush as she tried to hide a heavy blush that spread across her face.

Suddenly the current music stopped and a new song played. She looked around the room and realized that every person was dancing with someone, except the two of them. Even Yuki had found Kaname outside and they were slowly dancing together.

Rose looked at Zero and smiled,then held out her hand. "Well, how about it?"

At first Zero was going to protest but something in him made himself grab her hand. She let him to the center of the floor and assumed position. Then without a second thought she took the lead, the led him through the dance.

Everyone gasped at her movements. They were so fluid and graceful. Even the night class was in awe. Hanabusa gazed at the couple in question. "Where did she learn to dance like that? And the way she looks, she almost looks like a vampire,so perfect."

Kain noticed his comment and chuckled "What, are you falling for the hunter?"

In which Hanabusa fired back. "Whaat?! Of course not. As if I would ever fall for her."

Rose led Zero through the movements as he questioned. "You're pretty good at this."

Rose smirked back "Yes, well, you're not too bad yourself."

They glided through the floor with ease, entranced in their own world. They didn't even notice when all the other dancers left the floor to watch them.

Everything about the two of them was perfect and for that moment, vampires and Shizuka didn't exist. Nothing else mattered but the movement of their bodies together. Rose felt no guilt and forgot about her past. She forgot about the saying she always told herself. Halfway through the dance she placed her head warmly on his shoulder and listened to his breath. When she felt him stir she lifted her head up and connected with his purple eyes. They felt each other get closer and closer until their lips graced each others, ever so lightly. The kiss was perfect in every way.

Then suddenly the music stopped and the world came crashing down on her. She noticed the students staring, she noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor, and she noticed Kaname and and Yuki staring at her across the room. The words that she forgot came back in a wave. "Don't get too close and don't get attached."

She looked back at Zero and her eyes grew wide. She did the only thing that she told herself never to do, she got attached.

Her heart sank as she realized her love for the hunter. She always did, even on that first day they met. She loved him. But she kept telling herself that it was pointless, he would never accept who she was fully. This cinderella magic spell would end soon and she knew that he would end up hating her.

She slowly backed away from him and whispered. "I'm sorry." before darting out of the ballroom.

* * *

When she was gone from sight she leaned by a tree and tried to slow her ragged breaths. How could she have let her guard down so easily? She then looked over at the old dorms and sighed. Now was not the time for this. She couldn't afford to be distracted. she had a job to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Yuki walked up the steps to the old dormitory. Shizuka wanted her to kill Kananme to save Zero but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But luckily there was another way to save him.

She opened the doors in front of her and her Maria sitting, waiting for her. "Have you decided."

Yuki stepped closer and kneeled before her. "If I can help Zero by offering myself to you, then I will."

Shizuka looked down at the human and smiled. Then she grabbed Yuki's hand and brought her finger towards her mouth. She stopped when Yuki continued to stare at her. "What is it?"

Yuki looked away in response. "I'm just happy that vampires find my blood so delicious. Because now I can save Zero"

Shizuka laughed at this. Then she grabbed Yuki's arm and slammed her into the sofa. "It was me who twisted his world and drove Zero to disappear."

Suddenly the sound of bells could be heard and Yuki looked up to see the masked man from a few nights ago, holding a body. Shizuka stood up and started to walk other to him. "That is my real body. It's easy to save Zero. All he his to do is drink the blood of his master, my blood."

The body sprung to life and smiled. Yuki shook with fear as she felt the aura of a pureblood princess. Maria's body fell to the ground lifeless as Yuki stared into the eyes of the true Shizuka. "After he drinks it, then Zero will not fall to a level E. Now you will offer yourself to me, I need more power. For I am being hunted."

Shizuka sat down beside Yuki. "You're being hunted? By the vampire hunters? I understand you need power but if you then decide to attack the students at the other academy I…"

The Pureblood cut Yuki off and leaned in closer. "All I need is your blood. You so understand what happens when a pureblood bites a human?"

Yuki nodded her head in understanding as Shizuka leaned in closer to her neck. She closed her eyes but Suddenly she heard Zero burst into the room. "Shizuka, let Yuki go!"

Yuki immediately stood up and stood in front of the pureblood "No Zero! You don't understand! The only way you can control those urges and stop from being a level E is to drink her blood!"

Zero drew back for only a moment at Yuki's words. "Even if what Yuki says is true, I can still beat you from an inch of your life."

Shizuka smiled at his threat and answered. "She girl has tamed you."

Zero felt a shock of electricity up his spine when she spoke. Shizuka noticed. "Are you happy to finally hear you're master's voice? You can not help but obey me Zero. Now that I'm back in my own body, my voice has the power to bind you. Now, keep holding Yuki"

Zero found that he couldn't let go of her arm. He could even speak anymore. Everything in his body told him to please his master and it made him struggled against him but her protests were not getting through to him.

Shizuka walked closer to Yuki and narrowed her eyes. "And you, you think you're blood would be enough? This body has been ravinesh for years."

Yuki's eyes widened at the pureblood's betrayal as Shizuka bit into Zero. "I'm punishing him for being too attached to you. Oh...and little Rose also. You're blood tells me you think so highly of her. What if I asked you to kill her? I know you would do it, because you can't disobey me. Do you remember the song I sang before I murdered your family?" She then started to sing a quiet tune, cause Zero to become more entranced with her, even Yuki was powerless.

Zero tried to struggle against the pull that was suggesting to kill Rose. He would not let that happen. He was able to get control of himself once more and grabbed the purebloods neck. He tried to squeeze his hand but he was unable to. Even his finger on his gun wouldn't move. "You can't do it Zero. You can't even bring yourself to pull the trigger.

He struggled until he was able to shoot his gun into his leg. The shock brought him out of his trance and was able to shoot three bullets into Shizuka's body. Blood slowly dripped from each of them as Shizuka laughed. "This is not enough to kill me. Those eyes say so much. He doesn't even need to think. He knows he wants to destroy himself with me."

Suddenly a sword flew across the room and landed in Zero's arm. The masked man questioned her. "Shizuka, why are you playing these game? I will not have you die."

Shizuka smiled at her servant and moved to walk out the door. "Don't interfere." then she left the room.

* * *

Shizuka entered a quiet room and felt a presence in shadows. "Ah, I alway knew it would be you, Rose."

Rose stepped out of the darkness, still wearing her ball dress from Kaname. The time of games is over Shizuka."

The pureblood smiled and walked closer. "That's funny coming from you. You and Kaname do nothing but make games. And I assume I am also a piece?"

She turned and realized that Rose was in longer in front of her. Then she felt a small hand grip her back and realized it was her. "Not at first no. You are not my end goal. But lately, you've gotten in the way."

Rose leaned in closer and bit Shizuka's neck which cause her to chuckle. "You have everyone fooled. Thinking you are a sweet innocent human. Only a few know that you are a cold hearted killer."

Rose lifted her head up, her eyes crimson from Shizuka's blood. "Call it what you may, but nothing will stop me from destroying him."

Suddenly Rose pulled her hand through Shizuka's chest and grabbed onto her heart. "You know, Kaname originally wanted to do this but I decided I shouldn't run away anymore. I shouldn't run from the darkness that is approaching."

Shizuka gasped at the impact and smiled "You truly aren't Isabelle anymore. It seems you have completely devoured what was left of her."

Rose smirked and ripped Shizuka's head out of her chest. The pureblood fell to the ground gracefully. "I never wanted to do this Shiz, we used to be close."

Shizuka coughed and smiled at the memory. "Almost like sisters." She then looked out the window as Rose crouched down next to her. "Will you sing the song we used to sing as children, one last time?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone noticed the change in atmosphere and realized that a pureblood was dying. Zero noticed this also and ran to the strong smell of blood. Suddenly he heard a soft melody, the song he always hated. It was the song Shizuka sang that day when she murdered his family.

The melody made him slump to the ground in an attack. He craved her blood and was slowly going insane because of it. He stumbled across the hall as the song grew louder, then another voice joined in. He gasped as standing was becoming a problem. This was it. He was descending into a Level E.

* * *

Rose smiled as she finished her song. Shizuka was starting to disappear and Rose whipped away a single tear going down her face. Shizuka smiled. "You know, now that you have drunk the blood of a pureblood you have gained new powers, but also a darkness will follow you."

Rose closed her eyes and began to stand up. "I knew that before."

Then she heard a presence approach and decided to was time to leave. Before she disappeared Rose turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "Good Night, Shizuka."

Unnoticed, Hanabusa covered his mouth in shock at what he just witnessed. _Rose murdered Shizuka Hio._

* * *

Ichiru slowly walked into the room to see his master lying on the floor. His eyes dropped as he whispered. "What did they do to you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose walked towards the woods for a short time until she saw a figure in the distance. She approached it when she felt it. Shizuka's blood mixing with her's. She started to become light headed and everything around her started to spin. The one word she could make out before falling to the ground was "help."

* * *

Ichiru kneed by his master and wept. He knew she was dying but he didn't want to believe it. "Please, take my blood Shizuka."

Shizuka closed her eyes and put a hand on his cheek. "No, I won't turn you into a vampire. Besides, it's too late."

Before he could say anything else she broke into a million pieces, almost like glass. He whiped his eyes and turn to find his big brother staring at him. "You're too late.I wanted to give her my blood but even in the end she refused."

Zero gazed at his brother in sadness when Shizuka's blood filled his senses as he fell to the floor, everything was burning as he grasped his throat, hoping for some comfort but finding none. "She cared about you, she didn't want you to turn into a vampire. Even I have people I don't want to see turned into a vampire."

Zero gasped once more as another wave of desire hit him. He needed Rose, needed her blood to calm him, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ichiru looked at his brother in pity. "I won't kill you, it seems you have already fallen to level E."

Then his younger brother stepped over him and let Zero fall to the fall. He gasped in pain and the waves of intensity were growing to strong. He was starting to lose himself.

* * *

Yuki ran past through the halls and stopped when she saw the door open, she rushed in and only found the Headmaster staring at her. Yuki looked around in confusion and worry. "Where is Zero?"

The Headmaster looked down in sadness and sighed "He got hurt Yuki, but we are taking care of him, just a precaution.

Yuki gazed at her adoptive father and was unsure about his news.

* * *

The next day Yuki went about class like usual but Rose and Zero where no where to be seen. No one would tell her what had happened to them, not even her adoptive father. She was starting to get worried.

* * *

Kain, Hanabusa and Takuma gathered around Kaname as they discussed the news of last night. Kain gave his report of the situation. "The disintegrated body of Shuzika Hio was all that remained. And the Headmaster told us that he had taken care of Zero,That's it that's what I witnessed.."

Kaname put his hand up to his chin and sighed. "I see, Kiryu has enough reason to kill that woman, but I don't think that he would do something so rash….However it can't be helped if it appeared that he had in fact, killed her."

Hanabusa looked down in fear, in which Kaname sensed. "What's wrong, Adiou?"

Adiou lifted his head and tried to even his tone. "No, nothing."

Kaname nodded his head and continued his speech. "In any case, I must report all of this to the senate. It's a fact that someone has committed the greatest taboo. He have killed a pureblood. It's tragic. I wonder if anyone understood her."

* * *

Hanabusa and Kain walked outside and Kain noticed that Hanabusa wasn't acting like himself. "I can by the way that you're acting, Hanabusa that something is bothering you."

Hanabusa looked down in uncertainty and questioned. "How much do you know about Rose Belcourt?"

Kain looked surprised at this. "Not much, she's the highest level hunter of her age and has a record for some pretty gruesome kills of Level E's and that's about it. Why are you asking about a hunter?"

Hanabusa gulped at Kain's description. _Pretty gruesome kills._ A day ago his would've looked at him like he was crazy but now, he knew more. "Do you know anything about her having any relation to Shuzika Hio?"

Kain turned his head in confusion. "What? No, she's just a human Hanabusa. The Hio family liked to keep to themselves. Why? You think Rose knew Shuzika?"

Hanabusa opened his mouth and then shut it again. "No of course not, never mind."

Kain dropped the topic but Hanabusa's mind kept running. He needed to learn more about Rose.

* * *

Kaname pulled up to the old abandoned mansion that Rose and him had visited a couple months back and walked inside. He was immediately met with Takuma. "How is she?"

Takuma turned head toward the room behind him and sighed. "Not good. I don't know if she will survive this."

Kananme pushed past him and opened the door. He was instantly hit with a strong powerful aura. He walked over and found Rose chained to the bedpost. She was sweating as her breaths came out in heavy raspy gasps. Kanme shook his head at the scene and his heart broke. "You shouldn't have drank her blood. You know you're body can't handle it."

Rose thrashed again the chain and gasped. "I need it, to destroy him."

Takuma walked over to Kaname and whispered. "Shuzuki's blood is pushing into her system which wouldn't be a problem normally but… No matter how much she acts like a vampire,her soul is human. Shuzika's blood is crushing her humanity until there is nothing left. I don't know how long it will take to settle, if it will."

Kaname sighed as he looked at Rose. She almost looked like a Level E and made him dispear.

The amount of pain Rose was experiencing was indescribable. She could barely make out the words of the two blurry figures next to her. She heard them talk about her death but she knew one thing, she was not going to die. She couldn't die until that monster's head was on a silver platter, she didn't care what it took. Another rush of pain went through her as she screamed out in agony. She felt a strong hand reach out to her but she pushed it away, causing the stranger to fly across the room.

Kaname landed in the wall behind him as Takuma ran over to him "Kaname! Are you ok?!"

Kaname stood up and brushed himself off. "It's okay Takuma. She didn't know what she's doing. She can't control her new powers yet."

Takuma sighed and looked at Rose "What happened to Zero?"

At the sound for Zero's name Rose's senses cleared for just a moment as she pulled against her chain. "Zero! I have to save him, he's probably dying somewhere I have to…."

She was stopped by another wave of pain and fell backwards. Kaname carefully approached her and stated. "Rose, you can't go anywhere,you're arua is still too strong."

Rose didn't like this idea and pulled at her chains "I have to! He's my responsibility! I have to!"

She could feel her anxiety rising and suddenly the glass window behind her shattered in a million pieces. She realized what she had done and started to cry. "I'm a monster can I can't even save him."

Kaname ignored Takuma's shouts and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her head to give her comfort. He then whispered into her ear. "Shh it's okay. I'll make everything alright. You just stay here and calm down ok?"

Then before she could blink, he was gone from her sight.

* * *

In another part of town, The Headmaster and Yagari opened the door to where Zero was kept. He was also chained up, lying on the floor with a anti vampire seal binding him. Yagari looked at the floor is sadness. "I tried everything, but it's no use."

Suddenly Zero sprung to life and lunged at the two. He gasped in pain as he looked at the Headmaster. "Kill me...please."

Yagari reached for his gun but Cross stopped him. "You can't give up Zero, Yuki is waiting for you, Rose is waiting for you."

Zero's eyes widened at the thought of the blonde hunter. He missed her. "Rose…."

Then another wave hit him and he grunted in pain. The Headmaster sighed and began to walk away.

Once they were gone Zero heard a voice in the corner say "I'm amazed that you haven't completely lost yourself yet."

Zero gazed into the furious eyes of Kaname Kuran. Kaname stepped closer and continued "Rose is worried about you, you know. Begged me to come check up on you."

Zero shook at the purebloods wrath and placed his head in his hands. He was letting down both Rose and Yuki. He was the disgrace.

Kaname bit into her hand and brought it up to Zero's mouth, only to have him push it away. "That thirst is more painful than death and still you try to fight it."

Suddenly Kaname grabbed the corner of Zero's collar and forced him to look at him. "My blood is the purest blood that runs through a vampire's veins. It will prolong your life and cause the shadows of madness to stay away.

Zero tried to look away but Kaname grabbed his face and forced him to meet his eyes once more. "Understand one thing. I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for the ones I hold most dear. Rose and Yuki."

Kaname then forced Zero head towards his neck and spoke with comand. "Now drink my blood."

Zero was shocked by his command and tried to ignore the pull, but slowly found himself giving in as he bit into the pureblood's skin.

* * *

HAHA I AM DONE WITH SEASON 1!

DECIDED TO CARRY ON INTO SEASON 2 BECAUSE THERE ARE SOME SECRETS I HAVEN'T TOLD YET.

So Rose has a human soul? I wonder what that means…..she does like to keep secrets.


	14. Season 2 Chapter 1

Season 2

Chapter 1

Yuki pushed the students back like any usual day but they started to overpower her. She realized that she was nothing without Zero and Rose.

Weeks had gone by and she hadn't heard anything about the two of them. She was starting to become worried once more for her friends. The doors began to open and she bumped into a student behind her. Assuming it was Kaname she bowed. "I'm so sorry Kaname.."

But when she looked up it wasn't Kaname but rather Zero that looked at her. "Watch where you're going."

Yuki's eyes grew wide as she gazed at Zero for the first time in weeks. There was so many things she wanted to ask him, how was he? Where did he go? But before she heard say anything Zero walked past her. The rest of the day class was less than thrilled that he was back.

Zero looked around the area and Yuki questioned his actions. Then her heart dropped when she realized what or rather who he was looking for. "She's been gone for weeks Zero, like you."

Zero turned to Yuki in shock. "Where did she go?"

She hung her head in regret knowing that she didn't have an answer "I don't know. They didn't tell me anything."

Zero saw Kaname looking at the scene and stomped up to him. He would know where she was. "Where is Rose? I know you know."

Kaname smirked at his annoyance and just walked past him. He still had ill feelings towards the almost Level E. "She will be back soon."

He wanted to ask more but the night class started to walk away from him.

* * *

Later that night Yuki was walking through the corridor when she saw a tall familiar figure. She ran up to him and slapped him on the back.

Zero turned around in annoyance and Yuki pointed a finger at him "Where have you been? I worked really hard without you or Rose around so you better work twice as hard tonight."

Zero was about to fire back when he saw Yuki lift up her hair. "Come on, aren't you craving it? You didn't have any at the medical clinic so for today only I'll give you an extra helping."

He immediately turned away from her and cried "Don't be stupid."

Honestly he was feeling the best he's been. It must've been Kaname's blood that had done it. But whatever it was he wasn't feeling any cravings or attacks.

* * *

Yuki was walking alone when she thought she heard a rustle over the fence. She quickly jumped other it and was met with a tall man with glasses. "Good evening Miss, this is Cross Academy correct?"

Yuki felt the ominous presence behind her and knew what he was. "You're a vampire."

The man chuckled and brought his hand up to his face "Yes, and you are a guardian. Now,"

Suddenly his hands became claws and rushed towards Yuki. "Where is the other guardian!"

The man lunged towards her but instead was stopped by Zero. "What do you want with me?"

The man smiled at her prey and pushed against Zero's his hand. "Zero Kiryu, The senate, the highest governing of vampires has given an order, and I am here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio."

Suddenly a voice could be heard in the tree's that sounded sarcastic. "Oh, here we go with the senate, making assumptions again."

Everyone turned to find a familiar blonde haired girl smirking back and them. Zero's heart stopped when they connected eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to ask her. Where had she been these past weeks?

The man wasn't enjoying her tone to much as he turned to her. "And who might you be that you can accuse the senate of such things."

Rose walked forward and placed her hand on her bow, tapping it lightly "Me? Aww well it's so nice of you to ask, my name is Rose Belcourt."

The man back away a bit when he heard her name. "Rose Belcourt? The Rose Belcourt?"

Rose smirked and pulled out an arrow from her back. "Yep. And I have to tell you that I've grown attached to this academy so I would appreciate if we didn't spill blood on school grounds, very messy you know."

The man was growing tired of her games and scoffed. "What makes you think I would listen to you? We protect our pureblood masters and the only way Zero can atone for his crime, is to sacrifice himself.

The man went towards Zero again but he had other plans. His eyes turned glowing red and bend the man's hand so far back that it broke. Both Yuki and Rose were shocked at this. Then Zero lifted the man above the ground and slammed him into the dirt. He pointed his bloody rose at the man and before he shot him, the man spoke "Even if you kill me, more of us will just keep coming."

Zero didn't listen to the man's threatened and shot the vampire, turning him into dust. Suddenly a hundred more vampires appeared from behind the trees.

Rose moved close to the group and readied her bow. "Well, he wasn't wrong about that."

The air stopped when Rose saw the night class students gather around them. Kaname emerged from the shadows and she looked away from his gaze. The rest of the senate noticed Kaname's aura and bowed. "Lord Kaname."

Kaname stepped forward and spoke evenly "It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero. Tell me, why to you all feel so strongly about Zero's execution?"

Hanabusa locked eyes with Rose and felt a chill run down his spine. _Why was she back?_

The Senate bowed their heads and answered Kaname's question "Lord Kaname, if a pureblood such as yourself stands in the way, we can not complete our mission."

Kaname looked at the Senate in question. "Perhaps you don't realize how dear this academy is to me? I don't want it to be spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance, formed by the senate's henchman."

His eyes turned a deep crimson as one of members fell to the ground in pain. "Leave now."

The senate looked at each other and muttered "You're choice to protect Zero Kiryu will be reported back to the senate, Lord Kaname."

Then they disappeared from sight. Rose stretched her arms and yawned once she knew the scene was over. "Ahh man. First day back and we already got the senate on our tail."

She then turned to Kaname and stated. "Could you have shown up a little faster?"

The night class growed at the hunter for using such language to a pureblood. Kaname just responded by answering. "I suppose I could have, my apologies. It's good to have you back Rose."

Rose lightly smiled in his direction which caught the attention of the entire class. "Good to be back."

Suddenly Yuki pushed past her and cried "Why are you saying that Zero killed Shizuka when you know she didn't."

Kaname turned at her and deflected the question "Zero had plenty of reason to."

This went about for about five minutes before Yuki realized that Kaname wasn't going to defend Zero.

Rose looked away at the altercation when she felt a hand on her arm, dragging her away. "We need to talk."

* * *

She let Zero lead her through the woods until they were alone. Then he asked her the question he had been waiting to ask since he saw her. "Where were you?"

Rose looked away and smiled. "Ahh The Headmaster had me go to some presidential summit or something. Honestly it was so boring, I wished I was here."

Zero didn't believe her story but he didn't want to pry right after she met up with her. Suddenly Zero noticed that Rose was starting to look pale. He grabbed her shoulders and questioned "Rose? Are you ok?"

Rose was about to nod her head when she felt a strong pain in her stomach. She crouched down and felt Zero's blood running through his veins. She wasn't allowed to drink any blood during her time at the mansion because it would've corrupt the process and just realized that she was absolutely starving. Her eyes turned red as she tried to calm the attacks. "It's okay, it'll pass. It always does."

Zero noticed her fumble in her jacket for something and then noticed her pull out a box of blood tablets. She shakily brought a few to her mouth and then immediately started to cough. Zero noticed this. "The blood tablets, you can't take them either?"

Rose put her hand out and then shoveled a few more, forcing them to stay down. "I used to not be able to, I've learned to force them."

His looked at her in sadness and pushed her hand away from her mouth. "You don't have to take those, here."

Then he moved in closer to her so they were only inches apart. Rose felt the warm blood coursing through his veins as she moved closer, then she stopped herself. "I can't. Look I know you don't really want to do this soo…"

He stopped her words by placing his lips onto her's. She gasped at the impact and turned to pull away but the feeling was indescribable. She separated herself and quickly moved down to his neck, her tongue slowly licking the spot and then sinking her sharp fangs into his skin. His honey scented blood filled her as she tried to ignore the things going around her. This was wrong, so wrong. After all, she murdered Shuzika Hio and then blamed him. She promised herself that when she returned she wouldn't get involved but then his lips connected with hers. Then everything she had told herself melted away and she forgot her problems.

When she had enough she slowly lifted her face and rested it on his chest. Then she whispered. "We can't do this."

Zero looked down and her and questioned. "What do you mean?"

Rose lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Whatever this is, we can't do it."

She slowly stood up and he grabbed her arm. "But what if I want to?"

She looked around and sighed "Zero, I am the thing you hate most. I am not human, I am beast in human form. A vampire."

His tightened the hold on her arm. "I don't care, you're different. You're not a beast in human form. You are just Rose."

She heart skipped a beat when she heard those words. All her life she had told herself that she was a beast, a monster but here was someone telling her that she mattered. Sure Kaname had said that numerous times but she alway felt like he had to, for reasons. This felt like his choice.

Rose turned her head, trying to hide a blush "Look, I'm saving you the trouble later."

Zero wasn't having it as she tried to walk away. He grabbed onto her wrist once more "Just think about it."

Then he let her go and walked the other direction. Once he was gone she rested her head on a tree and sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Kaname was walking up the step to the moon dorm when he felt an annoying presence behind him. "What do you want?"

Zero stepped out from behind a tree and crossed his arms. "You did it. It was you who killed Shizuka after I shot her, I heard purebloods have special powers, so you took them?"

Kaname didn't even bother to look in his direction. "I heard? So you have no idea. You realize my blood won't save you forever, it's only temporary. I pity you Zero."

Zero narrowed his eyes in annoyance and turned his head. "Where was Rose these past weeks?"

Kaname chuckled a bit and finally turned to him. "She is no longer your concern. The job has been completed."

Zero stepped away from the tree and grabbed Kaname's collar. "What do you mean?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes at him and pushed his hands off "Listen Zero, I am tolerating you for two reasons. I suggest that you give up on Rose because in the end she will turn to me."

Then he started to walked away but stopped suddenly "Wait. I just thought of something. My blood is running through your vains. So that means that it's really me protecting the ones I love."


	15. S2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose walked into the Headmaster's room scanning for the man himself. He said he wanted to talk to her and assumed it was for another job. She turned and caught him staring at the window. "You wanted to see me?"

The Headmaster turned away from the window and held an envelope in his hand." I'm not sure if I should tell you about this or not."

Rose stared at the envelope and wondered what was inside. Whatever it was she needed to know. "What could be in there that is so important?"

The Headmaster sighed and handed the contents to her. "We found a lead."

Rose's eyes widened as she nearly ripped the paper from his hands. She opened the top, quickly read its contents and turned for the door.

* * *

Yuki was gathering some supplies with her friend Yori when she found a small child grabbing onto her leg. He appeared to be crying. "Help me find my mommy."

Yuki smiled at the boy and told her friend to go on ahead. The boy led her to the end of town, and stopped at what looked like to be an abandoned building. She looked around, questioning his choices. "Are you sure you're mommy is in here?"

The boy nodded his head in joy and smiled, revealing that he had two different colored eyes, one red and one blue. "Thank you so much miss!"

He then moved towards her face and kissed her cheek. Yuki smiled at this until she could feel her eyes closing.

* * *

The Headmaster placed a folder on his desk and looked up at Zero. "This is a request from the hunter's association. They want you to monitor a small ball for vampires in the area. It shouldn't be a problem."

Zero nodded his head in understanding and took the folder of his desk. "I understand."

Kain and Hanabusa walked up the steps to the ball when Kain noticed something unusual. "Hanabusa, why is Yuki Cross lying on the ground?"

Hanabusa looked over his shoulder and did indeed find Yuki Cross, unconscious on the floor.

Just then, Kaname appeared behind the two and stated. "Troublesome girl"

* * *

Yuki awoke in a strange room. She sat up and looked around only to find Kaname sitting beside her. "What a relief, you managed to come to rather quickly."

Yuki blushed and rushed to sit up. "Kaname, I'm really not...I'm sure how this happened."

Suddenly she felt dizzy and lost her footing, only to have Kaname catch her. "Thank you."

Kaname looked up at her in question. "I thought you hated me?"

Yuki blushed once more and stood up out of his arms. "I just meant that ummm….you stop suspecting Zero...then well...I"

Kaname's voice rang out smooth and clear. "I already told you, I have no intention of turning Zero into a criminal. However, until we know for sure who the real murderer is, Zero is someone I can't rule out."

Yuki smooth out her trench coat and sat down on the sofa. "I guess I do understand that."

Suddenly a knock could be heard and Takuma entered. "Yuki, you're awake. You gave me quite a scare seeing you on the ground. What happened to you?"

She thought for a moment, trying to retrace her steps. "Well I was helping this little boy find her mother, and then he kissed my cheek to thank me."

Takuma put his hand to his head and sighed. "It must have been a child of one of the guests. You see, a vampire child has the power to suck out your life energy. Right now you are at a mansion under an old abandoned building owned by the Adiou family and tonight they are hosting a ball for many aristocrats in the area. "

* * *

Kaname had told Yuki to stay in the room no matter the circumstance until the Headmaster came to pick her up. She gazed at the room and thought to herself _. A room without windows, why does it seem so familiar?_

Suddenly a flash of a woman appeared in Yuki's mind and she gasped. _Who was that?_

Just then the door opened in front of her and the small boy from before smiled at her. "Miss, I'm sorry for what I did before."

Yuki smiled and walked closer. "It's ok, did you find your mother?"

The boy smiled and started to walk away, causing Yuki to chase after him.

She lost sight of him and moved towards the blinding light in front of her. She walked onto a balcony and realized that just below her, was the vampire ball. So many vampires gathered in one place.

She crouched down from being seen and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Everyone gasped when Kaname descended the staircase. They all looked upon there pureblood prince and the entire room began to bow.

Kaname smiled at the group and raised his hand. "Sorry to interrupt everyone. Please, enjoy the ball."

Everyone began to stand but still gazed at Kaname in awe. Hanabusa's father stepped out from the crowd and smiled. "Lord Kaname, thank you for putting up with my son."

Kaname nodded in agreement. "Thank you, for inviting me tonight, Lord Aidou. I'm not comptable at swares so it seems that I hardly attend them."

Hanabusa's father smiled at the prince. "Please, don't worry about it. If I could impose on you, we have a special favor to ask."

His father then gestured a young girl in the back to come forward. "I would love to introduce you to our daughter, Tsukiko. It is the hope of our entire clan that you take a fancy to her Lord Kaname."

Hanabusa rushed forward and tried to explain himself to his friend. "Father no! That is not my wish. Lord Kaname is already…."

His father brushed off his comment and continued. "Yes we have heard rumors but none of them have been proved true. So we humbly ask you take a fancy to our daughter."

Kaname looked at his daughter and gave a polite smile "I shall keep her in mind."

When he said those words everyone swarmed the prince asking him to take a look at there daughter. The desperate pleys begging to be part of royalty. Responses like "My daughter is very beautiful", "Take a look at my daughter Lord Kaname." and "My daughter will do anything you ask Lord Kaname" could be heard from all around him.

Then, suddenly everyone became quiet and froze as they saw a beautiful red bird fly through the ballroom. It flew above the crowd and landed on Kaname's shoulder. Everyone was stunned to silence, only a few whispers could be heard.

"It's a phoenix."

"It can't be…."

The phoenix opened its wings to reveal its bright red feathers, burning into its skin. One woman spoke louder than the rest.

"That phoenix is a familiar. It is part of a pureblood….which means…."

Everyone realized who the bird represented as they all fell to the floor, in a bow. Whispers should be heard through the crowd. "Lady Adeliade."

The entire Adiou family was hypothesized by the bird's fiery beauty. Hanabusa's father took a shaky step forward. "Lady Adeliade? Is that really you?"

The bird turned its head to look into his eyes and Hanabusa's father knew. He stumbled to find the words. "I apologize for my earlier behavior Lady Adeliade, I didn't know you were present."

Kaname turned to the Adiou family and smiled. "It's quite alright. Thank you for your apology."

Watching from above Yuki was entranced by the bird. It seemed powerful and even though she was a human, she could feel its aura.

The phoenix turned to crowd and bowed its head. Then it turned around and flew out of there sight.

The entire room lifted their heads and began to whisper about what had just occurred.

* * *

Yuki hugged her knees in the windowless room. She shouldn't have gone out there because now she knew that Kaname was out of her reach.

As she was thinking the door behind her opened to reveal the man she was thinking about. She moved aside to let him pass. "I told you not to leave this room, didn't I?"

Yuki avoided eye contact in embarrassment. "Umm...I'm sorry."

Kaname grabbed his arms around Yuki and whispered. "No Yuki, an apology is not enough."

Then he lifted her up and brought her onto the sofa. He moved over to her and fell ontop of her. "Until I forgive you, stay with me a little longer, just like this."

Yuki blushed at his head on her chest and slowly smiled. The she grabbed her arms around his head. "Yes of course, I'll do anything for you, Lord Kaname."

He lifted his head when he heard her breathe in deeply and found her crying. "I know you're out of my reach, I keep trying to tell himself that…"

She lifted her head to expose her neck and Kaname felt the blood pumping through her veins. The pull was indescribable. His eyes turned crimson and he moved closer to her neck.

Yuki's eyes widen in shock as she felt his tongue lick the side of her neck. She tightened her hold on his coat as he looked down at her. "Humans are fleeting beings, there lives rushing through what is only a moment for vampires. Will you become a vampire? Will you become a monster that drinks human blood? And live the long flow of time with me, Yuki?"

He head moved closer to her neck once more as he waited for her response. She grabbed onto his head and whispered. "I will."

He opened his mouth and Yuki prepared for impact when she heard the door in front of them slam open.

Kaname stood up in annoyance to find Rose putting on a fake smile. "Hello! I'm here to pick you up Yuki."

He nodded his head in understanding and sat up. "Of course, thank you for coming at such late notice."

Yuki began to stand up and Rose leaned against the door frame. "No problem, now Yuki, the headmaster's waiting for you, I'll be out in a sec. I have to go steal some of those little hot dogs before we leave."

Yuki chuckled a bit then nodded her head and left the room. When she was gone Rose dropped her smile and hissed. "What the hell is your problem?! We are so close and you almost ruined everything."

Kaname lowered his head and knew she was right. "I know. I lost myself."

She closed the door behind her and walked closer to him. "I know that I know because if I hadn't kicked down the door then who knows what would've happened."

He stood up and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and stated. "You need to get yourself under control and face that you can't have her blood."

Kaname rubbed his head against her's and whispered. "Then can I have yours?"

Her eyes grew wide as Kaname used her weakness to his advance. He easily grabbed her hand and shoved her onto the sofa. Then he climbed on top of her and spoke. "You didn't answer my question Rose."

Her tried to break away but he grabbed her wrists and held them tight. She looked into his crimson eyes and thought about how long he had been without blood. He was probably starving. She normally would've refused in this situation but she knew she had to do something to help him stay in the game.

She looked directly in his eyes and whispered. "Yes."

Kaname was surprised by her response. He had always craved her blood but never wanted to offer herself.

Rose turned her head and restated her answer, "Only because you need to get you're head on straight and you can't do that when you're starving."

Kaname needed nothing else as he brought his face towards her neck. He could see where Zero had bit her and it was disgusting to him. She gasped as she felt his tongue sweep her neck and gasped again when she felt it. Kaname's fangs pierced her skin as he drank her blood. She could see his hands grasping her, telling him not to overdo it.

She tried to let herself get lost in the sound of his drinking when she saw it. Standing in front of her was not Kaname, but rather the monster that ruined her life. He circled around her and whispered. "You think that's Kaname piercing your flesh, but it's really me my flower."

She looked up to find the same eyes that haunted her dreams. She thrashed about, trying to get rid of the man when she felt a strong hand shake her. She heard crashing all around and a voice telling her to calm down. She blinked a few times and the man was gone, instead she gazed at a worried Kaname. He brought his head to cup her face and tried to calm her shaking. "Rose, Shh calm down it's ok."

Once she knew she was in no danger she looked around to find all of the pictures on the wall thrown down and ripped apart. "Did I do that?"

Kaname grabbed her head and rubbed it softly. "Yes. What happened Rose? You started to scream so suddenly, I became afraid."

Rose looked into his eyes and answered "He was here. I don't know how but he was. You turned into him."

He looked around in confusion. "Rose, there is no one here."

She slowly sat up and placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I guess it must be the family relation. I thought I'd gotten over this, I'm so sorry Kaname."

Kaname looked down in sadness knowing he was the one that caused her attack. He moved her head other to his and kissed the top. "I'm sorry. I won't ever try that again."

Then without another word he stood up and walked out of that windowless room.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the mansion and found Yuki waiting for her as promised. She slid into the car and could feel Yuki staring at her. "Umm Yuki? Why are you staring at me?"

Yuki quickly looked away and struggled with her words. "Sorry! Umm I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Rose was starting to become nervous but gave into cirusolty. "A few weeks ago, I heard what Shizuka said to you. Why didn't you tell me you're a vampire?"

Rose's mouth dropped as she tried to think of a logical explanation but found none. "Because it has to remain a secret. No one can know."

Yuki shook her head and leaned in closer. "But what about Zero? Does he know? Or Kaname? Or…"

Rose put her hand up to stop her. "Yes, Zero and Kaname both know but that's it. Please Yuki I beg of you. You can not tell anyone."

Yuki thought about it for a moment but realized that she trusted the hunter. "Ok, you have my word."

She smiled in relief until Yuki asked a follow up question. "So where you born a vampire or….are you like Zero?"

Rose dropped her eyes and looked out the window. "More like Zero."

Yuki scrambled forward in anxiety. "That means you could be a Level E also?! Well I won't let that happen, here take my blood!"

Rose laughed at her anxiety and pushed her arm away. "It's okay Yuki, I won't be a Level E. I can promise you that."

Yuki still looked worried and tried once more. "Okay but if you ever need some, don't be afraid to come to me."

Rose smiled at her gesture and put her hand on Yuki's. "Of course."

* * *

Hey guys so I'm proud of this chapter. Anyways I feel like I should explain why Rose had such a negative reaction with Kaname's biting her and not Zero. It's because Kaname is related to the person in question and therefore looks like him. Rose has had nightmares of the monster and because Kaname looks so much like them, she freaked. Zero is different because he looks nothing like the man in question, Silver hair and everything….ok time to write another chapter :)

Next is the Hannabusa one….ooooh that should be fun.


	16. S2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night class students filed out of the moon dorm one by one. Fall break had started which meant that all of the students were returning home to their families whereas the entire night class was invited to sent the vacation at the Adiou mansion. Both Kaname and Rose decided this was a good idea because she needed him to get his head back in the game. Maybe some time alone would fix that.

Hanabusa sat on his bed and recalled the events he had witnessed. After days and days of searching Adiou found nothing on the mysterious hunter that appeared at the academy one day. But one thing was for certain, she knew what Kaname was planning.

He stood up at started to take a long walk to clear his head, then he thought of something. Zero seemed pretty close to her at that party so maybe he knows what was going in. He did seem to remain secretive lately.

He made his way other to the sun dorm when he was stopped by Yuki. "Hannabusa! What do you think you're doing?!"

He froze and tried to come up with a logical reason but failed. "Well, umm you see I was….well I totally wasn't going to visit Zero if that's what you mean."

Just then the door opened to reveal Zero in front of him. "What are you doing? In case you didn't remember you can't enter the grounds on the sun dormitories. Go back to you're dorm."

He gazed at the the two of them and pouted. "I don't want to be there, so I am not going back!"

Yuki and Zero hung their heads in frustration.

* * *

Hanabusa sat on the sofa with his arms crossed as he watched Zero try to catch his breath. After they insisted him to return he ran away from them which caused Zero to chase after him. Yuki put her hand up and smiled. "I hope the headmaster's private quarters are ok with you."

Adiou was about to give another sarcastic remark when he heard another presence walk into the room. He turned and slowly grew quiet. Standing there was the person he wanted to see the least. She wasn't wearing her uniform but rather a flower sundress. "What's with the noise?"

She turned and found Adiou. "Oh, it's you. Why are you here?"

Hanabusa angrily stood up and pointed her finger at her. "I should be asking you the same question!"

Rose shrugged and lifted up a bunch of plastic bags she was holding. "The Headmaster asked me to do some shopping."

Adiou looked at the bags and stuttered. "Whaa? No I meant what are you doing here? Don't you have a family or something to run back to."

Rose's eyes suddenly grew dark and Zero knew the reason. She didn't have any family to back to. Adiou noticed the change in temperature as Rose seemed to spring back to life, putting on a fake cheesy grin. "I don't have a family so it's kind of hard to run to one."

His cocky demeanor dropped as he realized what she said. Yuki was also surprised by her words. She tightened the bags and smirked. "Now, time to put these groceries away so I can start cooking!"

Hanabusa grew afraid and put his hand out. "NO! Not you."

Rose turned back in confusion as Zero grabbed her bags. "Fine then, I'll do it."

She tilted her head and smirked. "What? It's not like I was gonna try and poison you."

She laughed at her joke but Hanabusa didn't find it funny. What if she actually tried that?

* * *

Adiou's worst fear had come true. He was alone, sitting across from the girl who murdered a pureblood. She gazed out the window in boredom as he tried to decipher anything from her.

Her light blue eyes gazed down, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders. WAIT. Why was he thinking about that?! She murdered someone! If he hadn't witnessed it he hardly believed that a human hunter could rip a vampire's heart out. The words Shuzika said rang in his ear. "You have everyone fooled don't you? Only a few know you're a cold hearted killer."

He stopped when he realized that those light blue eyes were now staring at him."What?"

He removed his gaze and turned away. "Whaa? Nothing."

Rose gave a _are you kidding me look_ and turned her head. "Uh huh. Cause you've been staring at me since I got back, I'm not an idiot Adiou."

Hanabusa gulped in response and whispered. "What else have you noticed?"

She put her hand on the table and started to lightly tap it. "That you've been finishing around in my records at the association. Vey rude if you ask me."

His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was found out. "I'm just trying to figure out why Kaname treats you and Yuki two are just humans."

Rose rolled her eyes and stopped tapping her fingers. "I'm not sure about Yuki but as for me, It's because he's forced to."

Adiou's eyes snapped up to meet her's "Forced to? What does that mean?"

Before she could answer Zero came out with four plates of food. "Here. Hey, Rose can I get you're help with the last plate?"

She slowly stood up and walked out of the interrogation room she was in.

* * *

Ten minutes later Yuki walked into the room to find all of the plates empty. Hanabusa whipped is mouth and sighed. "It was okay but there needed to be more."

Yuki hung her head and headed back into the kitchen to find a shocked Rose and Zero. "What?! He eat our positions also?!"

Zero sighed and get back to cooking, but not before throwing a box towards Rose. "Here, give him blood tablets while I make more."

She sighed and re entered the room. He looked up and pouted. "Where is my food?"

She grumbled and slammed the box on the table. "It's coming, eat these while you wait."

Adiou opened the box of blood tablets and smiled. "These are Zero's right?"

He expected her to be shocked that he knew about Zero bein a vampire but instead she just nodded her head. He put on of the tablets into a glass of water and sighed. "Rose, I know you know what Kaname is keeping from us. Tell me."

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Then she sat down across with him and stated. "Listen Hanabusa, I am only going to tell you this once."

She then locked eyes with the vampire and hissed. "Stay out of things you are not involved in."

His eyes stayed entranced with her's. He tried to move but was unable to as she stared at him with a look of murder. "And quit digging into things you don't understand. You may end up hurt."

Just then her gazed removed from his when she looked towards the kitchen. Adiou questioned her until he smelled it, Yuki's blood. He looked back at Rose who tightened her fists and for just a moment, he could see a hurt look in her eyes.

Before he could question what it meant, she stood up and glanced at him "Remember what I said." before leaving the room.

* * *

Yuki returned a few minutes later to find Rose was gone. She turned to Hanabusa and accused him of making her run off, which he shrugged about.

She then moved to sit and looked down. "Actually Hanabusa, there is some I would like to ask you about."

Adiou looked at her in confusion as she carried on. "That night at the ball, there was a bird there. Everyone seemed to know what it was. What did it mean?"

Hanabusa turned to Yuki and smiled. He was sure that Kaname would punish him for this but he needed some enjoyment. "That was a familiar. Purebloods use them to travel without actually going anywhere. There soul is placed in an animal and can transport them to situations where things may be dangerous."

Yuki looked around in confusion. She didn't fully understand that Hanabusa ment. "A familiar? So that bird was…..a pureblood vampire?"

Adiou nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. There are rumors, that Lord Kaname was to be engaged to another pureblood but most of it was just gossip, there has been no official announcement and Lord Kaname refuses to speak about it. But….when that bird appeared it seemed to have confirmed the rumors."

Yuki's head was spinning by all of the information she was getting. Kaname was engaged to another pureblood? She felt her heart break. "Kaname is engaged? To whom?"

Adiou plopped another blood tablet in his glass of water and swirled it around. "It's just rumor, but supposably he is engaged to a legacy that even rivals the Kuran line, the Adelaides. Some would say that they are even more powerful than the Kuran line in many respects. But of course no one has seen any member of the clan in years so the idea of an engagement seemed out of the question. Until that bird showed up when my father was trying to sell my sister to Lord Kaname. It was indeed Lady Adelaide's aura."

Yuki felt her heart break once more as she tried to process the information. She couldn't compete with a pureblood vampire for Kaname's heart. Why did he ask her to live the long flow of time with him when he was already engaged?


	17. S2 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Seneri walked into his uncle's mansion without emotion. Instead of attending The Adiou mansion, he wanted to visit his uncle. He was met by his great uncle and Ichiru who led him into a strange looking basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped. "I would like to show you something. You are no longer a child so as a member of the Shiki family, the have the right to know."**

 **The doors pushed open to reveal a hidden room deep underground with a coffin filled with water in the center of the room. "The secret I have worked hard to conceal."**

 **Seneri looked in the coffin and found a naked man, floating in the liquid. "I have been protecting him. Take a look, this is your father."**

 **Seneri was stunned by the news and blankly asked "I thought he was dead. This is gross."**

 **Suddenly a small child spoke from the corner. "How could you say that to you're own flesh and blood? I've managed to re generate quite a bit."**

 **The child stepped closer to Seneri and have noticed that he had two different colored eyes, one red and one blue. He blinked and the child disappeared, only to reappear behind the coffin. "I was looking forward to seeing you, all grown up."**

 **Seneri's father bowed and smiled "I'm sorry to keep you waiting my lord."**

 **Suddenly to child fell unconscious and landed in the naked man began to stir. His head grasped the side of the coffin and he lifted himself up. "My dear son,Seneri. I am in need of your strength."**

 **Just then vines of blood appeared out of the water and grabbed Seneri, pulling him into the man.**

* * *

 **Rose gasped as she could feel a strong arm shake her awake. She heard his voice, his real voice. She felt herself shake and her breath came in and out in short shallow gasps, making her feel lightheaded.** ** _It couldn't be! He was awake._** **The voice next to her appeared to be worried as he kept asking her the same question. She realized the presence and jumped into his arms, still shaking. Zero gladly wrapped his arm around her and whispered. "It's okay, I'm here."**

 **She recognized the voice and looked into his eyes. "Zero? Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."**

 **He pushed her back into his arms and muttered in her hair "Don't worry about that, it's okay."**

 **She tried to calm herself but she hadn't had a nightmare that was that realistic before, it almost seemed real, which is hoped wasn't the case. When he realized she could breath normally again he pulled her away from him and questioned. "What happened? You are you so scared?"**

 **She pulled a few strains of her hair away from her face and realized they were covered in sweat. She didn't want him to see her like this, it would only worry him more. Trying her best to hide her worry she gave a half hearted laugh that she hoped he wouldn't see. "Sorry Zero, it's nothing. Sometime I get nightmares from certain things, no need to worry."**

 **He looked her in sadness and without thinking he placed his hand on her head and brought it to his chest. He knew all to well how nightmares would plague a mind in fact just a few years ago he had been a victim of those terrible dreams as well. "You can't tell me not to worry about you."**

 **She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to memorize this moment, she felt so safe in his arms. WAIT. She abruptly pried herself out of her safe haven and pasted on a large grin while hitting his arm. "Hey, I said I was ok, don't worry about it. Now do you have a phone I could use? I have to call the association. They have been bugging me like crazy."**

 **Zero placed his hand where she hit him and wondered if she really was ok. But if he knew one thing about Rose it was not to pry. He stood up and went to grab the nearest phone, before handing it to her and leaving the room. She smiled and him until after he was gone. Then she quickly grabbed the phone and furiously pressed the buttons.**

* * *

 **The Adiou mansion was as lively as ever. Most of the night class where gathered around a table playing some kind of card game while Kamame was standing on the balcony sniffing a single red rose.**

 **Rima sighed under her breath. She really missed Senri "I wish Seneri and Hannabusa were here."**

 **Takuma smiled and tried to lighten the mood "It can't be helped, he had to return home."**

 **Suddenly a man burst into the room and bowed. "So sorry to disturb you but there is a call for you Lord Kaname. They say it's urgent."**

 **Everyone turned to the prince as he quietly walked towards the man and grabbed the phone. "Thank you, you may leave."**

 **The man bowed and left the room Kamane lifted the phone to his ear and heard the voice he missed. "Did you feel it?"**

 **He sighed and ran the rose in his fingers "Yes, calm down."**

 **The voice on the other end rose in volume "Don't freaking tell me to calm down!"**

 **The night class wondered who their president was talking to because they both seemed concerned. They listened to him try and talk the person down before stating "No, I won't leave you alone."**

 **Then he hung up and faced the group. "I'm going back."**

* * *

 **The group walked down the boardwalk in stride. Yuki wanted to visit the record at the association to see if she could uncover anything about her past. Rose seemed less than thrilled at the idea for some reason. She looked at a hunter walking by the scoffed "I hate this part of town. You never know who is following you."**

 **Rose tightened the hood on her jacket quietly when Zero approached her. "Why are you wearing that?"**

 **She shrugged as she noticed and gate to the association getting closer. "I don't know. I'm just not really in the mood for conversation and staring."**

 **He glanced at her and questioned what she exactly meant but before he could, they reached the gate.**

 **Slowly making there way in Yuki noticed that everyone was staring at the group and she leaned closer to Zero in worry. He sighed and answered. "It's not you they are staring at. It's me."**

 **Two young men, leaning against a nearby poll smirked at the group as one of them heckled "Shouldn't there be a spell to stop vampires like you from coming in here, either that or you're tamed."**

 **Zero narrowed his eyes in annoyance and tried to pass, but Yuki had other plans. Without thinking she stepped in front of the boys and exclaimed "Hey hold on! That really rude mister!"**

 **The boys scanned her up and down and smirked. "Oh, so this brat is your master? Maybe even his girlfriend?"**

 **Something inside Rose twitched when they used the term girlfriend to describe Yuki. A small pain grew in her stomach as she decided to speak out. "That's saying something coming from a man whose hair looks like a toilet brush."**

 **The boy in question's eyebrow rose as Rose stepped closer, hood still tightened on her head. "And who are you to think you are that you can talk to me like that, girlie?"**

 **Rose smirked and lifted the hood off of her head, letting her long blonde hair fall onto her shoulders. The boy's eyes widened as they scanned her up and down. Zero didn't like the way they were looking at her. The boy of the left smiled and stepped closer to her. "On second thought, you can talk to me like that all you want baby."**

 **The other boy also became closer and even though Yuki was starting to feel an unwanted atmosphere, Rose held her ground. "You what might you're pretty name be sweetie?"**

 **Rose looked at the boys dead in the eyes and smiled "Rose Belcourt."**

 **They froze for a second and then burst out laughing. The one of the right could barely keep it together. "That's a good one. If you're Rose Belcourt then I'm Kian Cross."**

 **She looked them with a bored look when Yuki stepped forward. "She really is Rose Belcourt."**

 **The boy the right caught his breath and smirked. "Yeah right. There is no way that this pretty little weak girl is Rose Belcourt,The greatest of the great hunters. Baby, you look like you would be worried about breaking a nail. A damsel in distress. But don't worry, I'll be you're white knight."**

 **The boys stepped closer and Zero was about to step in when they heard a voice behind them exclaim. "Ah, Rose Belcourt,and Kian Cross, it's so nice to see some familiar faces."**

 **They all turned to find the president of the association standing behind them, holding a fan. Rose stepped forward and gave a quiet nod. "Nice to see you to, president."**

 **Meanwhile the boys were stunned to silence. Finally one of them raised a shaky hand and whispered. "You really are Rose Belcourt."**

 **The president laughed at this and pointed to Zero. "Also, let's not tease Zero. He is one of us after all. He was born into the distinguished Kiryu family and now has the powers of a vampire. You'll be a powerful asset to us."**

 **The president stepped forward but was interrupted by Rose. "Although that doesn't make him a pawn in your twisted game."**

 **She turned to her and tried to cover up her annoyance. "Of course, I suppose I was speaking out of turn. You are just as vocal as ever Rose. Now, what brings you here?"**

 **Zero glanced at Rose and silently thanked her for her outburst. "We've come to look at the records from 10 years ago."**

 **The president was about to refuse until Rose stepped forward. "I would like to see them also."**

 **The group stepped into the records and Yuki started to look worried, Zero stopped and touched her arm. "You wanna stop?"**

 **Rose heard the conversation and turned around. Yuki glanced at Zero and smiled. "No, I'm fine. It's important for me to be here. I want to remember my past. I'm just a little nervous."**

 **Rose's eyes narrowed and she tried to cover up her own anxiety. "Yeah but maybe now isn't the time to look for this. We could just go back home and I could make some cookie's. How does that sound?"**

 **She gave a nervous laugh but Yuki wasn't having it. "No Rose. I wanna be here. Let's keep moving."**

 **Rose sighed and moved forward when the president stepped in front of them. "Come with me Zero, I want to show you the unsorted records."**

 **Zero turned to move but Rose put her hand on his arm while glaring at the president. She didn't like her tone. The president noticed this and smirked. "Don't worry Rose, I won't do anything. You know he is his own person."**

 **The hunter clicked her teeth in response and let go of his arm. Zero looked at her with an unreadable expression and tried to reassure her but placing his hand on her head. "It'll be ok. I'll be right back."**

 **The turned his back on her and the president smirked. "Oh and Rose? There is someone that would like to talk to you in the training grounds."**

 **Then she lead Zero away from her sight, leaving her alone with Yuki. She tightened her fists at her side and sighed. "I'll be back Yuki. Don't try to get yourself in too much trouble, the headmaster would kill me."**

 **And with that Yuki was left alone in the empty library.**

* * *

 **Rose walked down the long corridors ignoring the blatant stares of other hunters passing her by. She supposed that the rumors of a Level S hunter being in the association had spread. This was why she wanted to wear the hooded cloak.**

 **She approached the large wooden door in front of her. The soft oak run through her fingers and relaxed. Whether some people agreed or not, the association was like a home to her. She pushed open the door and was flooded with the sound of swords clanging and shouts from various students.**

 **She slowly stepped into the room and leaned against a nearby poll, watching the man in the center teaching the group. He lifted up in sword and spoke "Now, when you lift your weapon make sure it's always at at 45 degree angle so that you are always ready to strike when an enemy approaches."**

 **Rose smirked and decided to mess with him. "I always thought it was a 50 degree angle?"**

 **All of the students and the instructor turned around in question at the outburst. The instructor's eyes widened as he lowered the sword and made his way to her. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in. Haven't seen you in awhile."**

 **Rose rolled her eyes and gazed at him. "Still the same as always, Katiou."**

 **Katiou laughed in response and noticed the staring students behead them. He slowly coughed at turned to the group. "Alright everyone, take ten."**

 **They all filed out of the room leaving the two alone. Kaitou replaced his sword and wiped his hands in his pants. "So, what have you been doing? Aren't you assigned to that stupid rich academy? Must be rough."**

 **She shrugged and ran her hands over the weapons. "Nah, it's not that bad."**

 **He laughed at her in response. "Really? Don't you have to protect those monsters? I would rather die than have to defend those beasts."**

 **Rose looked away from her friends in shame. "Some of them aren't that bad.'**

 **He sharply turned to her in shock. "Excuse me? Did I just hear the great vampire hater say that? You've gotten soft Rose."**

 **She turned her head to the side in a challenging way. "You wish pretty boy."**

 **Then she lifted up a training sword and smirked. "Would you like to test that theory?"**

 **Katiou smiled and lifted his own weapon once more. "Glady."**

 **They readied their weapons and before he stepped forward, Rose heckled. "Don't forget to lift your weapon at a 45 degree angle."**

 **He laughed and lifted up his own sword. "Shut up."**

 **They ran at each other until the area was filled with with the sound of swords clanging. Each of them stepped in time as Rose dodged his attack. He came at her again and she easily ducked, causing him to swing at the air. She had the advantage and she took her chance as she kicked his leg from underneath him. He fell to the ground in a thud and Rose turned to the now gathered crowd around her.**

 **Suddenly she left herself being punched in the face. Faltering a few steps she whipped her head towards Katiou and gave him a bitch face. "Of come on that's unfair. Hitting a girl…...shame shame."**

 **Katiou smiled and pointed his sword and her. "Oh? Is this complaining I hear?"**

 **She lifted her sword once more and gave him a cold look, hiding with a smile. "Oh, I'm gonna make you wish you never said that."**

 **They ran at each other again, the swords hitting each other in stride. They pushed against each other, locking eyes in determination. She smirked as she roughly shoved herself forward causing Katiou to falter. He regained his strength just as quickly and he lost it and kicked Rose's legs under her, like she did not to long ago.**

 **She quickly blocked his attack from on the floor and kicked his stomach, causing him to take a shaking stepped back. Rose rose from the ground and was just able to hit his sword with a clang. Using stronger force they attacked each other until Kaitou took a misstep and Rose was able to make him trip over his own feet. She triumphantly jabbed her sword into his chest and smiled "You still think I've gotten soft?"**

 **Katiou stood and dusted himself off. The students around them cheered and clapped like crazy. Rose faced them and bowed. "Why thank you, thank you so much."**

 **He replaced his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not bad Rose. Not bad."**

* * *

 **Yuki placed a stack of reports on the desk and sighs. There were so many records from ten years ago, how could she possibly find the right one?**

 **She sat down and opened the first book on the top of the pile. Her eyes scanned the page as she ruffled her brow in confusion. "Report 25. I wandered into an abandoned factory at around 3am. Passing the bodies of 12 females I faced a group of ten newly turned Level E's. Using my hunters intuition I was able to decapitate all ten vampires with only receiving a broken arm and one broken rib. Signed Rose Belcourt."**

 **Yuki quickly closed the book and looked at the front. The title of the book was graced with the name Reports 1-50 Rose Belcourt. Her eyes grew as she realized that this report wasn't from ten years ago, it was from two years ago. She tried to toss the book away but the mystery of Rose grew in her mind. What had she gone through?**

 **So instead of placing it back on the shelve she made sure no one was looking and shoved it into her jacket pocket before looking at the reports once more.**

* * *

 **Zero followed the headmaster into an unfamiliar room when he felt it, the strong sense of blood. He grabbed his throat and slumped to the ground in pain. The president smiled behind her fan and crouched next to him. "These are reports from vampire hunters that lost there lives in battle. Each one still has the blood soaked into them."**

 **Zero tried to stay focused as the pain grew. "You seems to be in a lot of agony. Have you finally begun to laps into level E?"**

 **He shook his head in rejection. "No, it's...the smell of blood…."**

 **The president smirked and brought her fan under his chin. "Poor boy. I honestly don't know what Rose sees in you."**

 **He looked at her in confusion and the president knew she found something. "Oh, she didn't tell you? She's always whining and saying don't hurt Zero, Don't touch Zero, blah blah blah. She's so protective."**

 **He narrowed his eyes more. Had she really protected him that much? How much doesn't he know? The president laughed and moved closer. "But there is one thing you can do. If you acquired the blood of a pureblood then maybe you can hold off your transformation into a level E. That's saying that he will just give it to you."**

 **Suddenly he heard Yuki scream and he immediately ran to her. When he opened the door he saw Yuki standing next to a book that was on fire. She shook as she spoke "I don't understand. When I tried to read it the page suddenly- it was the page that recalled that night."**

 **Everyone stared at the book when they heard laughing coming down the hall. Rose and Katiou walked into the room at smiled until they saw the book. Rose ran up and grabbed the charred book. "What the heck happened here? I told you the headmaster would kill me if you got hurt!"**

 **Zero explained the book and Rose shook her head. "Well that's strange."**

 **He noticed the boy behind her and his eyes narrowed. Rose noticed this and smiled "Oh, right! This is Katiou Kane. We used to work together on cases. Met in the same hunter class."**

 **Katiou gave a cheeky grin and walked over to Yuki. "Why hello, its nice to meet you."**

 **Rose playfully hit his shoulder and smirked. "None of that. She's off limits."**

 **He glanced at her and rolled his eyes. "Rude."**

 **She laughed and turned towards the door. "Yuki we have to go sign out of the library. Kaitou, don't cause any trouble."**

 **She walked away as he smiled "No promises!"**

 **He then turned to Zero and gave him a knowing look. "Man she's such a firecracker. I can barely keep up."**

 **Zero glanced at him in annoyance. He didn't know what it was about the hunter but he knew he didn't like him. He tried to turn away but Kaitou wouldn't give up. "So, how long have you been together?"**

 **Zero's head whipped towards him and glared. "We aren't in a relationship."**

 **Kaitou placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "Come on, you know I don't mean that. I meant, how long have you been together? Have you madeout yet? More?"**

 **Zero shook his hand off and turned to him. "What are you talking about?"**

 **His smile dropped and whispered. "You have to know. She doesn't just keep a boy around without messing around. Rose doesn't do relationships. So I say...how long?"**

 **Zero's eyes widened at his words. That didn't sound like the Rose he knew at all. When he said nothing Katiou stood there in shock. "What? You can't tell me that she never…?"**

 **Before he could finish Rose and Yuki came back, causing Katiou to spring forward. "I missed you"**

 **Rose rolled her eyes and moved towards Zero. "You ready Zero? We are all signed out."**

 **Katiou's head whipped towards Zero and he gawked. "You're….Zero Kiryu?"**

 **Zero nodded his head and it seemed like Katiou was about to shout something when a look from Rose silenced him.**

 **They turned to leave but Katiou grabbed Rose's hand in a smile. "How about a quick make out before you go?"**

 **The group around them blushed but Rose just rolled her eyes in response and stated. "Today's not your day pretty boy."**

 **Then they left the library leaving Katiou alone in the halls. He smiled up at the sky and sighed. 'Zero Kiryu huh? Now it makes sense."**

* * *

 **Rose followed Yuki inside the house as she placed her stuff on the table. Yuki sighed as she realized that she wasn't any closer to finding out about her past. She tried to remember what was before that snowy night when she looked up and saw the room covered in blood. Yuki gasped and moved her shaky hand away, causing Rose to touch her shoulder concerned. "Yuki? Hey, are you ok?"**

 **Yuki blinked and the blood was erased from the room. She tried to calm her shaking and turned to Rose. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about that book at the association, kinda scared me."**

 **Rose gave her a blank look and knew that wasn't what Yuki was scared of. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "You know Yuki? Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't try and remember anything right now. I mean, we don't know what's going on and if you think to hard who knows what could happen. Maybe you should just be happy with how you are now."**

 **She muttered that last part and Yuki emotionally felt a snap of betrayal. She couldn't just give up. She needed to find out who she was before. "How can you say that?! All my life I've felt something missing and I can't reach it. I need to find out. It's almost as if…."**

 **Then she realized something. "Someone blocked my memories."**

 **Yuki quickly turned to Rose and grabbed her shoulders. "Rose, you're a vampire. Can you unblock my memories?"**

 **Rose looked at her nervously and gave a worried laugh. "What? Umm no. A vampire that was human can't do any of that. It would have to be…."**

 **Then she realized she said something wrong when Yuki's eyes lit up. "A pureblood. Kamame would know…...what if he did it?"**

 **Rose gave a worried chuckle and grabbed her bags. "Well, you know. If he did I'm sure he had a good reason I guess. Did you hear that? I think the night class is back."**

 **Then she basically run out of the room before Yuki could call out to her.**

* * *

 **Yuki and Rose walked outside and greeted the night class as they filed in. Yuki bowed at her senpai. "Welcome back Kaname. The Headmaster just said you were coming back early."**

 **Kaname looked between the girls and gave them each a small smile. "I just wanted to see you."**

 **Rose looked at Kaname dead in the eyes and they shared an unreadable expression. The moment lasted longer than the night class would've liked. He then turned back to Yuki. "Here, I have a present."**

 **He reached into her pocket and placed an object in Yuki's hand. She gazed at it with wonder. "It's a rose encased in resin. These roses only bloom once every ten years. It's a rare item so I decided to get it. Would have you prefered food?"**

 **Yuki snapped out of her trance and stumbled over her words. "No...I was just thinking how beautiful is it."**

 **He smiled at her response and glanced at Rose. "Yes, a rose is quite beautiful."**

 **Rose was taken back by his strange comment when he pulled another item out of his pocket. "I have something for you also, Rose."**

 **She looked down at the carefully grabbed package and touched it. "You didn't have to do that."**

 **Kaname lifted his hand up so she could receive the gift. "I wanted to."**

 **She was going to reject but the entire night class was watching her so instead she untied the red ribbon on the front and opened the lid.**

 **Rose gasped and thought she was going to drop the gift from shock. She nervously touched it and carefully picked it up by the chain. She whispered quietly "How? How did you find it?"**

 **He smiled and took the necklace from her. The night class noticed that it was in the shape on a heart with two silver wings wrapped around it.** **"** **I had Serian track it down. Here, turn around."**

 **She slowly turned around and pushed her hair from her neck. Kaname brought the necklace around her neck and carefully fastened the clasp.**

 **That was when Zero walked into the scene and saw them. He glared at Kaname but the pureblood responded with a smirk.**

 **Rose turned around and saw Zero. She lowered her eyes and ignored the stares from everyone in the vicinity. She muttered something like 'Thank you." before walking inside the house.**

* * *

 **Rose was standing in her guest room at the headmaster's house, pacing back and forth. Everything was coming to an end but she wasn't ready. She wasn't exactly sure how to go about it.**

 **She paused when she heard a knock at the door. When she didn't answer the door opened to reveal a confused silver haired hunter. "What are you doing?"**

 **Rose stopped pacing and tried to cover up her actions. "Oh, well I was just thinking about this new job at the association, you know how it is."**

 **Zero paused and sat down on the bed. "I wish you would tell me the truth."**

 **Her smile dropped as she moved to sit next him. When he wasn't getting a response she sighed. "Oh come on. Don't look so worried."**

 **He kept his face, narrowing his eyes. "Didn't I tell you? You can't not tell me to worry about you."**

 **She slightly blushed and quietly answered. "Look, you need to live your life to the fullest and chasing some homeless hunter isn't part of it."**

 **He moved his hand over hers and whispered back. "What if I need you in my life?"**

 **Zero noticed her soften at first but then pulled away. "I'm serious. I'm doing you a favor. I'm messed up Zero. I've done things. Just use me how you'd like. It's the only thing I'm good for."**

 **He tightened his hand in frustration and leaned closer until she felt his fangs pierce her throat. She gasp alittle as he leaned forward. After a minute he forced himself to pull away and angrily shouted. "Why don't you push me away?!"**

 **She gave a small smile and placed a hand on his cheek. "I told you. You can use me how you'd like Zero. I don't mind."**

 **He turned his head and decided to change the subject into something he wanted to know. "Katiou told me that you don't keep a man around without messing around."**

 **Rose's hand fell as she looked away like she was ashamed. Zero pressed on. "Did you and him…?**

 **She refused to look at him and he knew the truth. They had been involved. She muttered. "Look Zero. When I was turned….it wasn't a happy time ok? I was lost and confused. I thought the world hated me because it turned me into a monster. Katiou...he gave me what I needed. I needed to feel love, even if it was for a moment. Just something to hold onto."**

 **Zero listened to her explanation which only brought up more questions. What was her life like after it was turned? Surely it wasn't happy if she could only find love in a stupid playboy. Wasn't Kaname with her? He wanted to know what had happened. He then noticed her playing with the necklace Kaname gave her a few hours ago. She held it with such care, did it really mean that much? "Where is that necklace from? You seemed to recognize it before."**

 **Rose withdraw her hand and looked down. She didn't really like talking about the past. It wasn't going to change anything, just brought up unpleasant memories. Zero noticed her silence and sighed. "Please, just tell me what's going on. Yesterday you were so scared. I want to help you."**

 **She said nothing and he took that as rejection. He muttered "Ok, fine." and then moved towards the door handle.**

 **She should've let him go. She should've let him walk out of that room, never discovering anything. It would've been easier. But something inside her told her to follow him. So she did something without thinking. She ran over to him and grabbed her arms around his waist. His hand rested on the knob and stood frozen at the action. This wasn't something Rose wouldn't have done. It was out of her character.**

 **Rose tightened her arms and whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. Geeze at times like these I realize that I never got rid of Isabelle. I'm so afraid, it's pathetic. "**

 **He thought about what she said and then it clicked. Rose wasn't acting as herself because this part of her wasn't Rose, it was Isabelle. He let her continue. "After I was turned I kept everyone at a distance. I was so afraid of hurting the ones I loved so I always brushed it off. I hate myself for it. That deep inside I am still that little human who knew nothing, I just cover it up with a quick comment and move on. But…"**

 **Rose rested her head on his back and sighed. "But if you hated me then...I don't think I could live with myself Zero. That's why I can't tell you, because I really am a monster underneath it all."**

 **Suddenly she felt her body shift and felt the warm embrace of Zero. His smell grabbed around her as he held her small frame. "I don't care. I don't care what you've done but you are not a monster so don't say that about yourself."**

 **She thought her heart was going to explode. She had wanted to hear those words for so long and she wanted to believe him. Yes Kaname had said those words but it always felt like a script. This, it felt real. She was surprised when she felt a warm trickle of water come down her cheek. She quietly laughed and wiped her eye as Zero pulled away. "God damn it. I really am weak. Look at me, crying like a baby."**

 **Zero gave a soft smile and kissed her eyes, to erase the tears from her eyes. "It's okay. You never have to cry alone anymore. I'll be here."**

 **More tears fell on her cheek as he brought his lips up to hers, before slowly pacing a kiss on top them. Usually she would have pulled away but this time instead she moved she head forward to deepen the kiss.**

 **He wrapped his arms around her as she ran her fingers through his hair. His lips made their way to her collarbone where she lifted her head to give him room. He leaned forward and she gasped at the feeling on her skin. She missed this, feeling loved. Zero moved over to her neck and finished what he started a few moments ago, piercing her skin. Rose smiled as she let him see a part of her past. She owed him that much.**

 **He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Then he wrapped his hand over the cold necklace on her neck. "This necklace, was from your past?"**

 **She looked down at the chain. "It was a present. From my old boyfriend. Birthday gift."**

 **Zero grabbed onto her hand and tightened it. "What was his name?"**

 **Rose reluctantly looked at her hand in response. Then she said a name she hadn't said in years. "Will. WIll Lawndale. He was such an idiot."**

She carefully took the locket and turned to over to show Zero the carefully engraved initials I and W together. She then opened it to reveal a small picture of a younger looking Rose with a young boy. He was hugging with with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He noticed that Rose looked the happiest he had ever seen her in that moment. He leaned in closer and whispered. "Do you miss him?"

Her hand left the necklace and the warm feeling was gone. "Everyday."

 **Zero frowned and moved to hug her once more and at that moment. She truly believed that she could be happy again.**


	18. S2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuki was sitting on her bed next to the gift Kaname gave her and a association report she took from the library. It was wrong to do and she knew it but Rose wasn't telling her anything about herself and honestly she was curious about the hunter. One day she just showed up pretending to be a human, knowing Kaname from somewhere. It was suspicious on her part. She thought about it once more and then decided to open the book.

Report 12

Location: Shipyard Factory. Katiou, I and a group of 7 others snuck into the back entrance of the shipyard and found a group of 20 vampires feeding on about 16 humans. There dress was not worn out so we concluded that it they were not Level E vampires, but a small group of aristocrats. Discussing our plan I was used as bait for the group. They took it insisting and moved closer. Before he was able to bite me, I grabbed my hidden knife and plunged it in his chest. The rest fought swiftly and quickly but in the end only Katiou and I returned to the association. Vampires truly are disgusting creatures, 7 of our hunters, gone because those beasts thought it seemed fit. I saw there families mourn over the lose and cursed to myself why I couldn't do anything to stop it. I can never do anything to stop it. Katiou tells me to let it go but I find it hard.

Signed Rose Belcourt.

Yuki closed the book and moved it a bit away from her. She never knew that Rose had such hatred towards vampires. Then she remembered that she said that she was like Zero, turned. Then it all made sense, She really was like Zero.

Yuki picked up the rose that Kaname had gave her and questioned. What was Rose's tie to Kaname? Did she know anything about her past? It seemed as if she didn't want her to find out the truth but maybe she was imagining it. But thing was for sure. She was going to ask Kaname what happened on that snowy night ten years ago.

She slid of her bed and reached for the door handle when she saw flashes of blood. They covered the entire door and she drew back in a gasp. Yuki blinked and realized that the blood was gone just as quickly as it came. What was happening to her?

* * *

A loud clang could be heard through the office as the headmaster dropped his tea on the ground. Zero watched as he cried from losing the gift that Kaname had given him.

Zero turned to walk away when he smelled the sweet draw of blood. He turned to find the headmaster holding out his bleeding finger. "I cut my finger! You wanna lick Zero?"

He turned away disgusted by what the headmaster had suggested. "You sound like Rose."

The headmaster shot straight up in fake fury. "What!? When have you licked Rose's finger?!"

Zero responded with a sighed and looked at his adopted father. "You do know right? That I'm drinking Rose's blood?"

The headmaster dropped the act and also sighed. "Yes, I've known for quite some time. But even despite the pain you both chose that path anyway. And...I think it's good for Rose. So I won't do anything for now, even though it is a forbidden act. As long as you keep your sanity I don't see a problem with it."

Zero nodded his head in understanding and began to walk away but the headmaster yelled after him." Wait! A new student wants to enter the Day Class. I can't accept him into the academy unless I have your permission."

He turned and his eyes grew wide at the picture the headmaster as holding up. It was none other than his brother, Ichiryu Kiru.

* * *

Rose was walking out the halls thinking about what had happened last night. What did this mean for them? She wasn't exactly sure. A few months ago she would have told herself that he would never accept her fully and maybe that was right. But at least she's now able to have a brief moment of that it would feel like, to be loved.

She took another step and found her head began to hurt. At first it was a dull pain but then it grew into a screaming shout. She hissed and tried to anchor herself onto reality. She heard a noise and was surprised to see Zero holding her shoulders. "Rose?! What's wrong?"

The minute she looked at his face the pain went away and she was grateful for it. She blinked and few times and then gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm ok sorry for worrying you. I just get these headaches sometimes, kinda like when you're tattoo irritates. Then statement gave him a new set of worries but she seemed ok so he let out a sigh of relief. "Tell me if it gets worse ok?"

She nodded her head and moved to kiss her forehead. "Remember, you're not alone anymore."

Rose's heart fluttered as she nodded her head once more, before walking down the hall.

* * *

Zero walked a little more and found Yuki sitting on the floor. She had her head in her hands and heard him approach. "I tried to face him and ask him, but then I couldn't find the words to do it when I had the chance. He told me that I was dear to him, but that's it."

Zero frowned and tried to reassure her. "It's okay, you don't have to rush things. You can always ask those questions another time."

She nodded her head and Zero really wondered if she was going to be ok.

* * *

Zero knocked on the doors to the night class and was greeted by Serien. She looked at him with a blank expression. "Why have you come at this time of night? Please leave."

She was stopped when she heard Kaname speak. "I thought that I sensed something horribly unpleasant. It was you."

Kaname opened the door to his room and Zero walked in. He was here for a reason. "I want the truth. Did you erase Yuki's memories?"

Kaname stayed silent and this pushed Zero more. What was he hiding? "Did you have something to do with Yuki's past, or didn't you? Have you no desire to alleviate her fears."

This struck something in Kaname and he did something that did wanted to do for awhile. He slowly glanced at zero and muttered. "Then should I alleviate one of her fears now?"

Then he grabbed Zero's throat and pushed him into the wall behind them. It made a crackling sound at the top as Zero pushed his gun into Kaname's temple. "Do it. I can probably get a shot off."

Kaname's hand tightened around his throat and thought about killing him for a second. It would've made things so much easier. But because of a certain blonde hunter, he restrained himself. Insead he pushed Zero closer into the wall and looked at him dead in the eye. "You know, you are quite the anomaly. Vampires should fear and respect purebloods by instinct, but still you bear your fangs without reserve. I really do….hate you."

Suddenly Kaname used his force to throw Zero through the wall and into the bathroom next door. The bathtub cracked under the pressure and force of the pureblood. A small trickle of blood dripped down his forehead and onto Zero's cheek. "You have no intention of killing me."

Zero hated himself but he knew that he was right, for multiple reasons. "It would only cause Yuki grief and Rose more pain. I want no part of that."

His eyes turned crimson and Kaname smiled at his pain. "You're eyes lust for the blood it see's."

Then then leaned forward and smelled a familiar scent on him. HER scent. He ignored her warnings in the back of his head and was blinded by jealousy. That a disgraceful mistake of a vampire could touch her. "I can spell Rose on you."

He narrowed his eyes and ripped his hand through Zero's skin, causing him to cry out and blood to go everywhere. "You act is if you know her. You disgrace full Level E."

His eyes grew darker crimson and Kaname moved closer. "Listen Zero, take my blood again."

Zero widened his eyes in disgust. "Why would I want your blood again?"

Kaname looked at him with a placid expression. "I can't have you die now. I've let you live this long to serve Yuki and now Rose, Because I know you won't betray them."

Zero scoffed and turned his head. "You're assuming things again."

Kaname tightened his hold and mocked. "Oh, I know. Because it's my belief that our feelings for Rose, are the same."

Zero's eyes grew wide and then closed them in acceptance. He was right. "I...just want her to be happy."

Kaname moved even closer and let his hatred be known for the hunter. "You think you can help her? It wasn't you that saved her from bloodlust. It wasn't you who held her after every nightmare for years. It wasn't you who watched her change into a new person. You didn't even know Isabelle."

He knew he was taking it too far but he didn't care. All of the pent up hatred for him came out in words of venom and Zero could feel his aura around them. Kaname punched Zero, causing him to fall on the ground, coughing at the force. Kaname continued. "And yet, you think you have the right to love her and touch her. You ungrateful, disgusting Level E."

Zero was met with another punch and was ready for another one but then met with the sweet smell of blood. "Now take my blood so I can lose you from my sight."

He tried to pull away but the strong smell was overpowering that he pierced Kaname's skin without a second thought.

After he pulled away he caught a glance at a familiar head of blonde hair in the corner of his eye. His eyes grew wide and Kaname to noticed her presence.

She clenched her fists by her sides and hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kaname stood up and slower walked over to her. "I was just…."

But Rose cut him off. "Enough!"

Then she stepped forward and pointed a finger at him. "I am sick of you thinking that you are better then him. That you are more worthy, but let me tell you something….."

She started to shake and spat. "At least he hasn't abandoned me!"

The room was silent and Zero wondered what that exactly meant. Kaname was stunned and reached out to touch her. "Rose, I…"

But she pulled away from him like he was on fire. "No! Stop acting like you are better because...you left me. You just up and left me without a word! You left me alone with…"

She stopped herself from saying too much but then continued "I needed someone to care about me, anyone. But you...were gone. They told me that you left to start the Night Class and that I wasn't invited. I guess you only care about me when it benefits you."

Rose lowered her finger and ran her fingers through her hair, a sign that she was nervous and frustrated. "You're the one that taught me to not get attached, not get my hopes up. Because one day, once they use you then they will leave. You proved that point alright."

She then stomped up to him and glared. "So don't you EVER hold me close and pretend to care for me because I know the truth. And if you ever touch Zero again then I don't even know what I'll do next."

Suddenly the pain in her head returned and she lowered it while grunting. "Damn it."

Kaname and Zero eyed her worriedly but she tried to smile through the pain. "Zero, could you give us a minute? I'll return right after I promise."

He wanted to object but the look in her eyes made him nod his head and slowly leave the room, all of the previous injuries gone because of Kaname's blood.

Once she could feel him anymore her dropped her smile and closed her eyes, willing the pain to leave. Kaname stepped toward "It's getting worse?"

She hissed and the pain started to dissipate. "Recently yeah. It seems to come in stressful situations. Like extreme anger, pain, fear you know, all the things I feel everyday. Lucky for me."

He lowered his eyes in sadness and tried to reach out for her but he stopped when he remembered what she said. He had wronged her and he near even knew how deeply it changed her. But there was one thing for sure, he didn't want her to experience anymore pain. "You should just relax, I can take care of things."

Rose lifted her head and didn't like what he meant by that. "Are you telling me to stop guarding Yuki?"

Kaname remained silent and she knew that meant yes. Rose was livid which didn't help her headache. "I can still do this Kaname. Don't you dare pull me away from this! You're the one that called me!"

The spikes of pain returned and she hissed. "I won't let this stop me. I won't let HIM stop me."

Kaname wanted to believe her but he was worried about her. He hated to see her in pain if he could have stopped it. He saw her move towards the door and muttered. "Don't do anything stupid Kaname."

Before leaving Kaname alone with his now broken room.

* * *

The two walked out of the dorm in silence and spotted Hanabusa ahead of them. He looked surprised at the blood on Zero and connected the dots. Zero had drunk Kaname's blood

He was about to scold him but then he thought that maybe Zero could find out Rose and Kaname's secret, there darkness.

So instead he turned his back and stated. "Get out of here. The night class have caught onto the scent, they know it's Lord Kaname's blood."

Then he turned and left the two alone.

* * *

The next day the Day Class was in a tizzy because of a new student coming in. The teacher announced the name and Rose's eyes grew wide. "I would like to introduce our new student, Ichiryu Kiru."

The girls swooned at the boy but Rose and Yuki just stared with a shocked expression. That must be why Zero was absent Rose thought.

The professor smiled and pointed towards Rose. "Rose, please show our new student around."

She grimaced but hid it with a small smile. "Of course Professor, happy to help."

Her classmates stared in awe that there wonderful day class president, always willing to lend a hand.

* * *

Ichiryu smiled and went to take a seat toward to Rose. He placed himself down and before the professor continued with the lesson he whispered "Zero used to keep better company. I can't believe he cares for someone like you."

Rose stiffened and ignored his comment, instead focusing on the lesson at hand.

An hour later the entire Day Class was wrapped around Ichiryu's little finger. They swooned at every comment and Rose was just watching while rolling her eyes.

One of them made a comment that made her turn her head. "You're so kind like Rose Ichiriyu. I think you two would make the perfect couple."

Ichiruyu laughed at the compliment when Zero walked into the room. The students were silent and wondered if he heard what they just said.

* * *

Ichiruyu and Zero leaned against a poll outside in silence. That was until the silence was broken by Ichiruyu. "What is it? And stop looking so menacing. You're frightening everyone."

Of course Zero wasn't having it. "If you're here for revenge then why don't you take it now?"

Ichiruyu laughed at his brother's stupidity. If only he knew what was really happening. "In due time Zero. But unfortunately, I'm not here for you."

Zero turned her head and his brother smirked. "But I'm looking forward to being a normal high school student. No point in letting you have all the fun."

* * *

Later that night Rose, Zero and Yuki met after there rounds. The headmaster asked Rose to patrol night also for some reason. They reported the rounds and Yuki looked worried. "I saw you talking to Ichiruyu today."

Rose glanced at the conversation but stayed out of it. "I'm impressed by it. It seems you're doing you're best to meet him halfway."

She smiled at this. It seemed that they were trying to mend their relationship from long ago. Yuki then changed the subject. "I'm going to face Kaname tonight. For ten years he has been a constant part of my life. And I always thought that I wouldn't be mad if he betrayed me. But I was also scared. I already know, that Kaname is hiding something from me, but still I don't care. I need to go."

Then without warning she lept off the roof leaving the two of them alone. Rose looked nervously in her direction and sighed. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. See you later Zero."

* * *

Yuki was faced to face with the one person she was afraid to actually face. Kaname looked at her in question when she spoke out. "I want you to tell me the truth. Kaname, you have something to do with my forgotten past, don't you?

He narrowed his eyes and Yuki that meant yes. She ran to him and pounded on his chest. "So it's true! Then why won't you tell me what happened!? I will not be left in the dark anymore! Tell me! I….I love you Kaname!"

Kaname stood frozen but then pulled her close. "Oh Yuki. I love you also but I don't think it's the love you want."

Yuki froze at his words and whispered. "What do you mean?"

Kaname ran his hand through her hair and sighed. "You are one of the most important people in my life but I'm sorry Yuki,my love belongs elsewhere. Please be happy at this academy a little longer."

Yuki pulled away from him and the words echoed in her mind. Where did his love belong? "Where does your love belong?"

Kaname let go of her hair and changed the subject. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, if you prove you're love for me. Be mine."

* * *

Yesssss things are getting crazy. Oh no Rose told him not to do anything drastic but he didn't listen. Remember he never said that to be "his lover" but rather something else.


	19. S2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose woke up with a strong metallic taste in her mouth. She had never felt this way before. Every slightest detail annoyed her to no end. She felt something closer closer and wanted to run to it but also to hide. She was thirsty for blood but also full. The dull headache had remained through the night and refused to go away. She didn't understand this feeling.

Ignoring the fact that she felt like crap, she got out of bed and changed into her normal day class uniform before descending the stairs. She saw a familiar brown haired girl and put up her happy mask. "Hey Yuki, how did you sleep?"

Yuki turned around and Rose knew the answer right away. The heavy bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't slept in days. "Oh, Umm not to good. I guess I was just thinking about what Kaname said last night."

She turned her head in question. "What did he say last night?"

Yuki was about to answer when Zero entered the hall. He looked at the two of them and became worried nether one of them looked good. "You ready?"

Rose nodded her head in agreement and opened the dorm doors. She readjusted her eyes to the light and realized that there were a group on Night Class students blocking there path.

They turned when they heard the door open and bowed. "We are following the orders of president Kuran. We shall stay by your side and watch over you, Lady Yuki."

Rose's mouth flew wide open. She was livid. She specifically told Kaname that she could handle protecting Yuki on her own. He obviously thought that she was incapable of doing so. She lowered her head and muttered something to what the Night Class caught as "What the hell."

Zero noticed this and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her towards class. "Let's go."

Yuki followed them and everyone slowly realized that night class was following them to class. Rose ticked her brow in annoyance, this was not a good day for this. Yuki apparently had the same thoughts as she spoke out. "Listen, I don't know what Kaname told you but please try to be considerate."

Hanabusa lowered his eyes in his own annoyance and hissed. "Shut up Yuki whatever reason our Lord Pureblood Kaname has deemed you special, so we must threat you in the proper manner. You're just a human, you wouldn't understand. This involves our pride as aristocrats."

Rose grunted in annoyance again and began to walk away from the group. "Well, you have fun with that. I'm going to make the morning rounds."

Well at least she tried to but Hanabusa ran up to her, stopping her. "I have been assigned to watch over you as well."

Rose stopped walking and bursted out laughing. She admitted it was pretty funny. "Good one Hannabusa. Yeah right, ok."

She stopped laughing when he wasn't joining her. She couldn't believe it, he was serious. "Wait…..you're actually serious? You're ordered to protect a Level S hunter? You've got to be kidding me."

Hanabusa lowered his head thinking that he really wish he was joking. He didn't want to guard this ignorant human anymore then he wanted to guard Yuki. "Our Lord has also deemed you special to him."

Rose raised her eyebrow and began to walk away, waving her hand. "Yeah ok. Well you can tell Kaname that I don't need protection. "

Hanabusa looked around for support but everyone else was gone. Why had he been the one assigned to such a difficult human, Yuki seemed to be much easier. He realized she was getting away and he shouted. "Lady Rose, Wait!"

Rose halted to a stop and Hanabusa felt the air grow cold around them. She slowly turned and he had to take a step back because of how frightening she looked. "Don't call me that."

He shakily nodded his head yes and she suddenly felt her headache come back. She was upset and he could sense it. She closed her eyes and grunted causing Hanabusa to look at her in worry. "Hey, are you ok?"

She righted herself up and without giving him an answer she muttered something that Hanabusa heard clear as day. "I'm gonna kill him."

Back in class Rose could sense the presence of the Night Class on the other side of the wall. Was this Kaname's idea of giving her less stress? Because to her it seemed as if it added more. She circled her pen when she sensed Yuki's fear in front of her. She was about to pat her shoulder and ask if she was ok when Yuki slumped over in her seat, passing out.

Both Zero and Rose raced to her side at once.

Yuki was sleeping in the infirmary to help her sleepless nights while Hanabusa watched outside. He didn't pay any notice when Icruryu entered the room to "receive some pain medicine."

Ichiryu stepped closer to Yuki and held up a glass vile. He moved the vile closer and closer to her lips when a hand stopped him. He looked up to find his brothers admiration. "What are you doing Ichiryu?"

He smirked at Rose and slowly put the vile away when Hanabusa burst in asking the same question. "What are you trying to do?"

She rolled her eyes at him and placed out her hand. "I'll take whatever you have in your hand."

Zero's brother smirked and shrugged, placing the vial in her hand. She recognized it immediately and almost dropped the contents on the floor.

Her head whipped towards Ichiryu and hissed. "Leave."

His brother smiled and did as he was told leaving her alone with Hanabusa and Yuki who had just woken up.

Rose felt the vial in her hand and smelled that luring yet repulsive scent. She feared for what this meant. She felt drawn to the vial, like she needed to consume every last drop and for a second she lifted her hand up and thought about the idea. How great it would taste. She heard his voice in the back of her head pursing her. _DO IT. DRINK IT._

She was snapped back to reality when Hanabusa was calling out to her. She turned towards him and asked. "What?"

Hanabusa looked over at her with worried eyes. "I tried calling you five times, and now the answer? I asked what is that vial?"

Rose glanced at the vial and almost threw it at Hanabusa. "Don't worry about it. Hand this to Kaname. I can't be around it."

He questioned what she meant and why she was ordering him to do anything but when he opened his mouth, he realized that she was gone.

Hanabusa did as he was told and brought the vial straight to Kaname. When Kaname saw it, he made the same expression as Rose did. "You were right in stopping him."

Hanabusa bowed in compliance. "I'm glad to be of assistance. Umm.." He then asked a question that he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to. "Who's blood is that? Rose- I mean Lady Rose was also distressed by it."

Then he realized that he probably stepped out of bounds. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Kaname squeezed the vial and answered. "No no it's alright, just don't tell anyone. I have no intention of punishing Ichiryu. He has his own role to play in this."

Hanabusa pushed further. "But what if he tries to do anything to Yu- I mean, Lady Yuki."

Kaname glanced at Hanabusa and stated. "That's why I have asked you to guard her well. Also you may think it's silly to ask you to protect Rose but, she is someone that is very dear to me. Understand?"

Hanabusa gasped and bowed. Did that mean that Kaname fancied Rose as a lover? Of course it was not his place to question. "If that is what you wish Lord Kaname."

Once he was gone Kaname grabbed the vial and stated. "I will not let you use this reched blood to fulfil you're wicked ambitions.

Before disintegrating it into dust.

Later that day Yuki was about to leave when Hanabusa blocked the doorway. "President Kuran has asked for you. You two as well Zero and Rose."

They followed him into the courtyard when Hanabusa spoke. "So Yuki, you lost you're memories of the past, have you?"

Yuki answered with uncertainty "Yes, why do you asked."

He answered automatically. "I took it upon myself to look into the matter."

The group paused when Yuki cried out embarrassed. "What?! Aido you looked into my past? I didn't ask you to do that."

He turned around also embarrassed at the misunderstanding. "You're so wrong! I wouldn't look into your past if you begged me to. What I was talking about was Lord Kaname's past."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the vampire which caused him to glance at her. _How much did he know?_

He continued "I assume you know by now that Lord Kaname's parents have since passed away. So I did some investigating surrounding their deaths. I looked at when I reached any sort of clue, it been deleted or burned. It was a deliberate cover up. Just like your memories. But what's really strange is…."

Then he turned to face Rose. "When I looked into why Lord Kaname treats you so special, I found the same result, deleted and burned information. Almost like someone knew I was looking into the matter."

On the outside Rose started to feel a sick feelings come over her. He was coming too close to finding out key information. But on the outside she smirked and scoffed and the vampire. "Why are you telling me this? I have no idea why that happened."

He narrowed his eyes even more and mocked. "Oh I think you do. Because now Lord Kaname has taken it upon himself to treat two human girls as special. Do you know why? Because you're new status forces us to protect you. Seems that Lord Kaname knows something is going to happen to you."

Yuki shook in fear as Rose stopped the conversation. "Enough Hanabusa. I thought you were taking us to Kaname."

He was going to object but realized she was right. He also noticed that she was more assertive than before, thinking that she could tell him what to do. It was disgusting.

After Yuki sat down with Kaname she told Zero that she was going to go back to the Headmaster which he nodded his head in response.

When she opened the door she saw not the Headmaster but Ichiryu. They looked at each other for a moment and she answered. "The last person I thought I'd see here is you."

He didn't answer until she heard a voice behind her say "Oh Rose! I'm so glad you're here! We could use an extra hand in the kitchen."

Then, without question she was standing next to Zero's brother in matching kitty cat aprons. She tried to start conversation but when she opened her mouth, Ichiryu turned his back to her. She sighed in defeat and began chopping the vegetables in front of them. She stopped when she smelled something burning and ran to the pot of soup he was mixing. "Wait! You're mixing it too fast, it's going to burn. Just a turn or two a minute will do."

He looked at her in confusion but agreed and followed her instructions. After the sauce simmered down he looked over at her in question. She seemed to know what he was going to ask. "I bet you're thinking that you didn't know I could cook. Well, I don't get many opportunities nowadays but I used to be a regular cooking connoisseur." She smiled at him and for a moment Ichiryu wondered if what Shizuka said to him was true. She seemed so ordinary. Without a second glance she looked like a regular human. But he knew better.

She put a finger to her head and questioned. "I wish I knew Zero's favorite food. I would make it for him all the time but, he doesn't wanna tell me. Rude."

Ichiryu kind of smirked at this and answered. "Vegetable soup."

Rose smiled back and gasped. "That's it! Well, now we have to make it, will you help me?"

He was going to refuse but he turned and saw that she was giving him a puppy dog look. Dang it, he wondered if this is what it would've been like to have a sister. "Fine."

She smiled and began to gather the vegetables when she stopped. Her cheerful voice dropped an octave as she spoke. "You know Ichiryu, I know you hate me. I also know that you're probably here for me, because I destroyed what was close to you."

He stopped stirring the sauce and touched the bell in his hair, a reminder of Shizuka. "She always said it would be you. That you would be the one to…"

He couldn't finish his sentence and Rose understood. "I'm sorry. And I just wanted to tell you that whatever you're planning...I forgive you."

Ichiryu thought he was going to drop the sauce in the soup when she continued. "I know that I've done terrible things and I don't for one second think that I deserve anything. I don't even deserve to be at this academy, so I understand what you want and, it's ok."

When Zero and Yuki returned they were surprised to see Rose and Ichiryu greeting them. When they explained that they made dinner, that really made them confused.

Yuki put down a couple cups and tried to make conversation. "You two really are identical. When I was in the infirmary earlier I thought it was Zero and not you for a second Ichiryu."

Zero's eyes widened in realization as he shot up from his seat. "Why were you in the infirmary?! What were you planning to do to Yuki?!"

Yuki tried to calm Zero when Rose entered the room with the headmaster. "Dinner is ready!"

This caused Ichiryu to stand up and mutter. "I'm leaving."

He then stormed out of the room without question. Rose sighed at this. She guessed she really couldn't bring them close together.

The Headmaster also sighed and turned towards Rose. "Rose, this came in the mail for you."

She looked down and noticed the crest on the envelope. She practically ripped it out of his hand and shoved it in her pocket before turning to the group. "I'm going to turn in also, Goodnight."

Then she left the room.

Rima collapsed on the sofa in exhaustion. "I'm so tired. They made me do weird work."

She opened her eyes when she felt a presence and the door open. She looked up to find Seneri and Takuma standing in the doorway. "Seneri, where have to been?"

On closer look she realized that he was much different then Seneri. He had a frightening presence about him. "Who are you?"

The strange just smirked, revealing his discolored eyes. One blue and one red.


	20. S2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey I decided to break this episode into two chapters because of all the detail and stuff that's going in. It will make sense after you read since we are getting into some major stuff here...enjoy!

* * *

That night Kamane was waiting for a guest. A guest he had been waiting for ten years. The door creaked open behind him and he heard Seneri's voice clear as day. "Calling you my nephew kinda gives me the creeps. The last time we met was a little over ten years ago, right? You hurt me Kaname."

He glanced at Seneri who moved closer into the room, Takuma trailing behind him. "That day you shattered my body until I lost my shape. It took ten years to regain my form. Well, I guess I should thank my pureblood power, which allowed me to survive. Oh, by the way, I should thank my flower for getting rid of my fiance Shizuka, it was a load off my mind. If I waited around for her to be obedient like his mother, I am fairly certain I would've waiting entirety."

He ran his fingers across his hairline and smirked. "And now I can focus on making my flower good and obedient, since the true heir of the family has returned."

Takuma gasped at his repulsive comments towards Suzukia and Rose. Kaname also seemed unpleased. "I'm glad to see, that you haven't changed, uncle. You are still someone that I want to kill. And I would never feel the slightest bit of remorse for it."

The ground beneath them broke and cracked as he sent sharp jagged rocks towards Seneri. They were about to impale him when Takuma raced forward and blocked Kaname's path."No! Kaname stop!"

The spikes stopped immediately, avoiding Takuma. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt Seneri. I can not stand by and allow him to be sacrificed between the three of you!"

Kaname looked at his friend with a blank expression. "So then, should I take that to mean you're allegiance lies with the Senate?"

Takuma gulped in response. "Well, you could interpret it that way."

Seneri walked in front of Takuma and pushed him away. "Kaname can't kill me, even if he wanted. Now, for the time being I'm going to use his room. I am counting on you dorm presedent Kuran."

Then without another word he left the room, passing Rima before leaving.

* * *

Rose tied the red ribbon around her chest as neatly as possible. Today was even worst than the last day in terms of her emotional state. Everything just felt off, like something was looming on the academy and decided to stick to her like glue. Her headache had not dissipated and instead remained as a constant reminder of her uneasiness. It also didn't' help that Hanabusa was finding out things that he shouldn't be.

She rounded the corner of the hallways and found Zero approaching her. She tried to give her best attempt at a non miscible expression. "Goodmorning Zero."

He eyes her with a questioning glance something seemed off about her. He carefully reached out his hand and placed it on her forehead, causing Rose to blush. "Whaa...What are you doing?"

He moved closer and questioned. "You're not warm, are you ok Rose? You seem off."

She cast her eyes down and shrugged. "Yeah, I must be catching something I guess. Everything just feels wierd today."

Zero nodded his head in understanding and answered. "Maybe you should skip class today. I can pick up the assignments for you."

She smiled at his efforts and blushed a bit more. "No it's okay, they need there president to be there. But, thanks Zero. That's really sweet of you."

He smiled back when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. "If you're done with your lovey dovey moment, then can we go already? I am losing pressure beauty sleep for you."

They turned to find Hanabusa angry tapping his foot. Both embarrassed by the scene he saw, Rose moved past him and answered. "Yeah yeah, we're going."

* * *

They met up with Yuki who looked equally as worse as she felt. Rose felt a pang of guilt creep up in her. She wished she could make Yuki's pain go away but it wasn't time yet.

The group walked out the doors of the dorms and caught up with the other night class members who looked equally less thrilled to be there.

Walking down the small pathway Rose started to feel the metallic taste in her mouth grow more and more as they approached the building. She stopped when she felt a terrifying presence near her and looked in the direction of the smell. She spotted Ichiryuu leaning against the tree line with a very familiar stranger.

She mentally and physically gasped as she recognized the stranger in front of her. Flashbacks of that cold day in the woods whipped by her as the metal taste made her want to suffocate. Those same eyes that plagued her nightmares for years and years were now starting before her. She heard his voice in the back in her head taunting and tormenting her. The screams of all of his victims resonated in her mind as she lost feeling in her hands.

Her textbooks dropped with a clang on the ground which caused Hanabusa and Zero to notice her state. Her eyes seemed hollow like no one was home while her skin turned a sickly white pale color.

Zero ran up to ask her what was wrong but she was only transfixed on Ichiryu and Senri in the woods. For the first time, everyone could see the pure and absolute fear in her eyes.

Seneri turned his head and locked eyes with Rose before giving a sickly twisted grin. She slowly took a step back and began to shake from the terror. He was here. Rido Kuran was here.

She tried to take another step back but found herself hitting someone's strong back. A ringing in her ears approached and the headache grew to a booming shout. He blinked and whispered something that the everyone around was unable to hear but to Rose it was clear as day.

Rido's hot breath grazed her throat as his raspy deep voice spoke in her ear. "My Flower."

After that sentence Rose found her strength and tore away from everyone around her. She ran as far away as her leg would listen, away from him.

She heard shouts of people around her one of them she recognized as Hanabusa, tearing through the woods to find her. It was his responsibility to watch her.

Rose quickly turned to lose Hanabusa and didn't even notice that the way she was running was probably not possible for a human.

Once she realized that he wasn't going to find her she slipped into an old barn and slid down the side to the ground.

She began to hyperventilate and started to become dizzy from the air around her. Her headache pounded in the back of her head the nausea of the situation reached her surroundings. She heavily shook and buried her head in her knees, wishing the feeling would go away.

The sky darkened around the academy and large lightning strike flew to the ground in a booming shout. Hot tears cascaded down her face as she realized that the weather was probably her doing.

She lost control of the surroundings around her and her new powers angrily grew around her. She vaguely heard tree's snapping and a massive earthquake around her. She couldn't control herself and it scared her.

She muffled her cries in herself and willed for the pain to disappear.

* * *

A heavy storm boomed outside causing the day class students to shriek. Everything happened so suddenly, one minute it was sunny and now the widows were being pelted with heavy rain.

After hours of searching Zero and Yuki returned to class without Rose. Maybe she went back to her dorm because she was feeling sick this morning? Maybe she recieved a letter fromt he headmaster and had to go do an erran. Maybe the association called her for a case? These were all logical explnations to her disappearence and yet Zero felt an uneasiness inside.

That look that her had in her eyes was just like the one Zero saw when he woke her from that nightmare a few days ago. He was worried about her.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal Zero's brother, drying himself off from the sudden storm. "So, you still finding ways to be involved with the senate?"

Ichiryuu glanced at him and answered. "That's really none of your business, is it?"

Zero narrowed his eyes in warning. "Listen, If something happens to Yuki or Rose then you'll see a different side of me."

Ichiryuu laughed at his brothers threat. "So scary. You know, you're taste in woman has gotten a lot worse, Zero."

* * *

Ruka was sitting on her bed when she heard the door open behind her. She looked at saw Seneri walk in without being invited. "Seneri? What's wrong? Where have you been this whole time?"

Seneri smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Aren't you bored? Cooped up in here, all by yourself?"

She turned her head in question and then realized that this person wasn't Seneri. "Wha? Seneri, what have you?"

Seneri creeped slower, shoving one of his hands in his pocket while bringing the another towards her face. "I have so many time on my hands right now. What you say? Let's have a little fun together."

Ruka shoved his hand away and glared. She didn't think his prank was very funny. "Stop joking!"

Seneri seemed surprised for a moment that she rejected him, then he forcefully grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. "Oh I wasn't making a joke. I'm serious."

He gave a low chuckle and Ruka's eyes widened in terror. What had gotten into him? She struggled and tried to break away from her captive. "Let me go Seneri!"

He did as he was told her released her wrist, before slamming her into a nearby wall. She sunk down in pain before walking over to her. "Oh, sorry. You see, I don't have total control over my power yet."

Ruka gasped in fear as he snaked closer and closer to her. "Did that hurt? If so, I'll try my best to be gentle next time."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Senri and shoved him into the wall next to him. Ruka looked up to find her savior. "Akatsuki!"

He glared at Senri and hissed. "Seneri, you bastard! What were you doing?"

Senri closed her eyes in response and smirked. "It's pretty obvious."

Akatsuki gritted his teeth and was about to punch Senri when they heard a voice behind them. "Enough."

They turned to the voice and found a very familiar blonde hunter standing in the doorway. _How did she even get there?_

Senri smiled at the new arival "Well isn't this a surprise? I never thought you would come to me, I underestimated you."

The Night Class stared at them in confusion. Did Rose and Senri know each other?

Rose wore an expressionless face as she spoke. "You will not harm anyone here."

Senri laughed at her command and mocked. "Oh? You have become so disobedient, I'm going to have to punish you later."

A chill ran through the academy at Senri's words. Rose narrowed her eyes as he spoke. "Or is it that you want me all to yourself? You have waited quite a long time, haven't you? What was it? Three years?"

Rose stepped closer into the room and glanced at the other students then back at Senri. He caught into this. "Oh I see, you want it to be our little secret. That must be why you're not at your full potential I made you to be, my flower."

Her eye twitched at this name for her as she reached into her back for an arrow. He seemed to be amused by this. "Why aren't you speaking to me Rose? So impolite. Speak to me."

Her mind suddenly felt the urge to speak to him as the blood bond made her obey him. "I don't think you want me to do that."

His lips curved up at the sound of her voice. "There we go. I've really done a number on you haven't I? You used to be so meek and polite. I'm going to have to teach you some manners my Rose."

She narrowed her eyes and gave a low growl in her stomach. She didn't care if she would destroy everything, she wanted him dead. "Let me show you some manners!"

Rose ran forward extending her bow and aiming her arrow straight for his heart. She was about to release it when she heard a shout in front of her say. "STOP!"

She paused and saw Takuma standing in front of Serni, with his arm on hers. "Please! I can't let you do this!"

Rose glared at him and hissed. "Excuse me?"

Takuma shakily spoke. "I can't, Senri is still…."

Was he serious? She had been waiting for three years to kill this monster and know he was stopping her. She didn't care if it meant destroying Senri, she wouldn't let him survive.

Rose started at Takuma with hatred and a loud lighting strike flew by the window. "I don't care."

Scared by her demeanor, he still held his ground, thinking of anything to save his friend. "Don't blow this now. Think about it."

She looked around and found a curious faces of Ruka and Akatsuki watching her. Rido had already spilled private information about her and she hoped that they weren't smart enough to put two and two together.

Even though she hated it, he was right. She ripped her arm away from his hold and hissed. "Fine."

Before leaving the room Takuma called out to her. "And Rose? There is a car here for you."

She stopped in the doorway and sighed. This day was getting worse and worse.

* * *

Hanabusa was walking back to the dorms when he realized Rose walking towards a black limo in the distance. What the hell is she doing now?

He moved closer to her before hiding behind a large tree. He watched a man step out of the car and open the door for her to enter. She seemed less than thrilled to see him.

* * *

Rose stepped into the vehicle before her and frowned as she was faced with another one of her least favorite people in the world.

He looked at her over his newspaper, before tightening his tie in front of him. Reaching out his hand he smiled. "It's so nice to finally see you again, Rosa-."

Rose glared at him before cutting him off. "It's Rose, Matthew."

Matthew pulled his hand back "Right. Well…"

She crossed her arms over herself and got right to the point. "Why are you here?"

He cast his eyes down and folded the newspaper in front of him. "I wouldn't be here if you answered the letter."

Rose remembered the crumpled note at the bottom of her trash can. He sighed and looked at her. "Did you even read it?"

She didn't answer and he pulled a file out from under the seat before opening. "You know, when my Lord said that you could do anything I don't think he meant this."

He showed her a picture and her mouth dropped open. The picture showed her fighting Katiou in the area at the association. She was pissed that they were watching her. "So, you are into spying now?"

Matthew dropped the picture and placed it back in the pile. "A hunter Rose? Your uncle wouldn't approve."

Rose stared at him and hissed "He's not my uncle."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yes well, you know what he would say if he saw these pictures?"

She noticed that there were dozens of the same photos in the folder. "Are you going to tell him?"

Matthew shook his head in frustration. "No,because I would like you to keep all your fingers. And that's not the major problem here…"

He pulled out another file and handed it to her. She glanced and him and opened the folder. These pictures showed multiple photos of Zero Kiryu. Some displayed the two of them together. "Why did my Lord give you this time if you are just going to fool around?"

She picked up one of the photo's that showed Zero grabbing her hand at the association. "You know, we can't have this."

Rose dropped the photo and stared at him. "What are you telling me?"

Matthew sighed and picked up a phone next to him. "That you need to get rid of the problem...or we will."

Her eyes widened in realization. "You wouldn't…"

He pushed a few buttons on the phone and showed it to her. "I'm sure not to many people would miss a soon to be Level E with no family."

She wished he wasn't serious but she new he was because he had done it before, with her old boyfriend Will.

This is what she feared since the beginning and she knew one thing, she wouldn't put Zero in the way of her problems. She loved him and she knew she would do anything to keep him safe.

Rose angrily threw the picture. "What do you want?"

Matthew carefully picked up the photo and placed it back into the file. "My Lord believes that all of this has lasted long enough. You will return and take full responsibility of your role in three days."

She leaned forward in shock. "Three days?! But, I have another year! He said he would give me two years!"

He leaned closer as well and answered with annoyance. "The matters have changed. You need to be reminded of your place. Three days. You're lucky that he is giving up that much, I would've dragged you back right now."

Rose leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair. Everything was falling apart around her. She knew she couldn't fight him even if she tried.

Her silence made him smile at the fact that she was finally complying "Arrange you're matters and take care of that problem or we will. That is all, you may leave now."

Without a word she stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. The car pulled away from the scene and Hanabusa watched as Rose stood frozen in the woods.

Then he saw her bring her hand up to her face and wipe something on her face. Wait. Was she crying?

Rose felt the warm salty tears cascade down the face and she didn't bother trying to hide it. She was done. Everything had fallen apart and she was stupid to believe that things could be different than the hell she lived.

And now Zero was in danger because of her. She really was poison, hurting everyone around her.

She knew Hanabusa was watching her but she didn't care anymore, she let her tears express the pain that she felt in her heart.

* * *

Lots of stuff happeningggg…..Next Chapter is when big things are gonna be revealed! :D


	21. S2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuki was at her last end when she met Kaname in front of the fountain. Her flashes of terrifying visions were getting worse and she felt like she was going insane.

Kaname smiled at her arrival. "It's no fun always meeting up on school grounds. Should we go somewhere tomorrow?"

She refused to look at him. "Kaname, listen I….Kaname you still haven't answered my question!"

He answered in fake confusion. "About what?"

Yuki turned to face him for the first time today. "I want to know, if somehow, someway or another you are connected to my past! Hanabusa told me something. He said that you said I was special because it was the best way to protect me. As if there is something...what are you trying to protect me from? Is something going to happen to me?"

Then she lowered her head and muttered. "And when you said to be yours.." _Was it a lie?_

She raced forward and banged her fists on his chest. "Come on Kaname, please! Please answer my question!"

Suddenly she gasped as another attack grew upon her. She clutched her head in pain as she willed the blood filled thoughts to leave.

Kaname moved forward and worriedly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki? Yuki!"

She tried to speak in the midst of the attack. "I-I just want to know."

He tightened his hold on her and tried to stop her attack. "Yuki, calm down, Yuki!"

She shook and found herself losing more and more of reality. "What's happening!? I don't understand what's happening. Who are you to me? How are we connected? Tell me what happened to me Kaname! I just wanna know what the truth is…"

Yuki felt another wave come and she was just too tired to fight it. She fell forward, into Kaname's arms. He held her with great care. He tried to call out to her but didn't respond.

The only thing she said was "Kaname tell me. Why everytime you look at me, you're eyes are so sad." Before fainting in his arms.

* * *

Rose walked into the Headmaster's house and paused when she heard the conversation going on in front of her.

She saw Yuki hung in Kaname's arms talking to the Headmaster. She listened to there conversation.

The headmaster looked at Yuki in sadness. "It seems that finally, the time has come."

Rose's heart internally dropped as she knew her sweet dream was going to be over soon. She came into view and everyone turned to her.

The Headmaster gazed at her with pity. "Rose…."

She looked at the two of them with the pained expression before storming out of the room.

* * *

Zero was sitting in his room, listening to the rain pound against the side of the window. He hadn't seen Rose all day and it worried him to no yet.

He paused his worry when he heard a knock on the door in front of him. Standing up, he opened the door and gasped at the sight before him.

Rose was standing in his doorway, drenched from head to foot. Her clothes were dripping wet and her blonde hair hung on her face like viel.

Tear stained could be seen on her cheeks and the look in her eyes was something he had never seen before. She looked broken.

He ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rose! What's happened?!"

She slowly brought her gaze up to his and raced forward, grabbing him in a hard kiss.

Zero gasped at the impact and questioned what brought this one. She aggressively ran her hands through his hair, like she was desperate for his touch.

He grew more and more worried as he physically rip her off of him. "Rose? Rose. Rose! Calm down!"

She buried herself in his chest and held onto him for dear life. He had never seen her like this and it scared him to no end. "Rose, what happened?! Please calm down."

She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Love me Zero. Please...I just need you right now."

His heart broke in front of her as he nodded his head in understanding before gluing himself back onto her.

Her kisses were hungry and quick, different then before. He could feel the desperation in her touch and in her actions. Everything she did was so rough and sloppy.

Zero's hand found her lower back and pulled her closer to him, willing her pain away. He didn't know what was wrong but he could feel that something terrified her.

She broke away only for a second before shoving him down onto the hard surface of his floor, before returning to his mouth.

She leaning in closer as Zero had to break away from the intense feeling. Breathing heavy she understood and attacked his neck, nuzzling it ever so slightly.

She created a trail of sloppy kisses on his neck and Zero gasped when he felt her tongue run up and down the soft spot in the middle. This lasted for a few more moments before she plunged her fangs deep in his skin.

The bite wasn't gentle like the times before. He now understood that she was holding back before and now she wasn't holding anything back.

The warm honey filled Rose up as she tried to remember what he smelled like, what he tasted like. Her Zero. The only one who understood her fully.

She looked up and Zero was entranced by her blood red crimson eyes. Whipping the excess blood from her lips, she stared at him and tried to remember every detail of his face.

He reached his hand up and touched her cheek, which she closed her eyes and nuzzled against it. Zero was in shock, this was the most passionate and the most open she had ever been. There wasn't a shield between them like before. He felt like she was showing him her true self.

He withdrew his hand and spoke carefully. "Tell me what happened. Please…"

She closed her eyes in pain and looked straight at him. "Thank you."

He lifted his head in confusion and sat up. "What?"

She placed a hand on his chest and smiled through streaming tears. "Thank you for caring for me Zero.I just wish I deserved it."

Zero's eyes widened as he pulled her back to force her to look at him. "Hey, no. What are you saying?"

She smiled even more and placed her hand in his cheek. "I love you so much Zero. I really wish I didn't but I do, I love you."

He smiled and placed his hand on her. "I love you to Rose."

Rose's smile turned into a grimace as she wished things could be easier. "Thank you. I'll never forget this moment."

Zero's smile dropped as a pain started to form in his chest. "Wait. Why are you saying that like you're leaving?"

She closed her eyes in acceptance and began to walk towards the door. "I mean it Zero, Thank you."

He ran forward and grabbed her hand. "Wait! Don't leave, we can figure this out together. Please, just lean on me."

She sighed and wiggled out of his grasp. "I wish it was that easy."

Then before he could stop her, she raced out of the room. Stopping at the doorway of the dorms she ran her fingers through her hair and gave a heavy sigh. It was time to wake up from this dream.

* * *

Rido watched the girls dormitory with amusement. "Very soon it will be in my possession. And when it is, I will then make a full resurrection."

Takuma gasped as he felt Kaname presence behind them. Rido felt it also and turned to face him, mocking. "You know, when that child awakens from her slumber, her sweet dreams will then turn into nightmares. And her furious fangs will start destroying her from the inside, and I won't even have to lift a finger. And then with her blood…."

Kaname cut him off from his preachings. "Rido, don't delude yourself."

Suddenly a bright ball flew by and landed on his shoulder. Takuma stood in shock at the presence, it was the phoenix from the party. "You're filthy hands will never touch her."

Then in a second both the bird and Lord Kaname vanished.

* * *

Rose walked into the abandoned mansion with a mission. Opening the door to the far right room she stepped in and front it.

She walked over to the coffin and lifted the top off of it. At least she was able to have some sort of freedom she thought before taking the hand in the coffin.

She felt tizzy and collapsed into the floor below. A few moments later the body in the coffin opened her eyes.

Kaname entered Yuki's room to find her in utter distress. She ran towards him in fear and started crying extremely loud.

His heart broke for her as he used his powers to make her forget that terrible time. Zero heard Yuki's cries and burst into the room in fear.

He look up to find Kaname carrying her out of the room. "What are the doing with Yuki?"

Kaname lowered his eyes in annoyance. "You will not betray her."

Before disappearing, leaving the window open.

* * *

Yuki awoke to the sight of red snow falling around her. Everything was dyed with blood, she could see that now.

She heard the low voice of Kaname next to her speak. "Yuki that's enough. It's time that you wake up, before you go mad."

She closed her eyes in acceptance and Kaname wraped his fingers around her hair. He then lowered his head and bit onto her.

The taste that he had been waiting for ten years filled him as he plunged his fangs further and further.

Yuki opened her eyes and regained her senses when she realized what was being buried in her neck. It was Kaname's fangs. She tried to break away and struggle from his grasp. "Kaname..what you are…"

He placed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as he enjoyed this moment.

Her vision became blurry and the world started to spin. She could just barely make out a fiery creature watching her every move

She started to shake from the pain and shock as she felt something crack and break inside of her.

Kaname removed his hold on her neck and slowly bit his wrist. Then he leaned forward and kissed Yuiki, giving her the first taste of blood.

The air around the academy shifted everyone should smell what had just happened. But to them it seemed impossible.

He pulled away and Yuki gazed longly in his eyes. "Yuki, have you awoken? Do you remember who I am?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and cursed how she could ever forget someone so important to her.

Yuki reached up to touch his cheek when he heard a clicking of a gun. They looked up to find Zero shaking and aiming his bloody rose towards them. "I know that smell, it's Yuki's blood. However, now I sense two vampires! Kaname, you turned Yuki!"

Yuki gasped and ran in front of Kaname. "No stop it Zero! This man he's….my older brother!"

Zero drew his gun back in shock. "You're siblings?"

Just then Yuki started to fall backwards and Kaname caught her with ease. "That's right. However if I was truly born her older brother then I would've been much happier."

Zero trembled from the news and shouted at him. "Shut up!"

He pulled the trigger and shot headed straight for Kaname. He didn't even release it never reached him before it was too late.

A fast gust of wind flew past him as he realized something shift his arm to the left, causing the bullet to fly in the opposite direction.

He looked back up to find a familiar yet strange new pair of eyes. "I can't let you do that Zero."

His eyed widened at the sight of her. She looked the same as a few hours ago and yet so different. Her pale blonde hair seemed to have grown down to the floor, she was at least a foot taller and her eyes were a deeper blue than before.

He smelled the air around her and realized her presence. "Rose? That smell….you're a…but it's impossible."

She looked at him with a blank expression before bringing her face into a wide smirk. "A pureblood? Well yes, and I suppose I should tell you that Rose Belcourt isn't my true name."

Kaname lowered his eyes as Zero took a shaky step forward. _It couldn't be._

He started into her foreign eyes as she answered. "My true name is Rosabella. Rosabella Adelaide."


	22. S2 Chapter 9 Part 1

He heard the words echo in his ear over and over again a like neverending nightmare. _A pureblood? Well yes, and I suppose I should tell you that Rose Belcourt isn't my true name._

First Yuki was a vampire and now Rose was looking at him like she didn't know him. A face that was once filled with such emotion and passion was now turned into a void of blank stares, almost like Kaname.

He shakily backed away as Rose saw the confusion in his eyes. She hated that look. The look that confirmed she really was a monster. She heard Matthew in the back of her head chanting. _Do something...or we will._ She let a small whimper echo inside of her and took an invisible breath. She had to do this, for Zero's life.

His eyes lowered in realization and slowly lifted the gun up, aiming it at Kaname, Rose and a sleeping Yuki. He didn't know what to think anymore. "You knew?"

Rose glanced at Yuki and met his eyes in a blank stare. "Of course I knew."

Zero gasped at tightened the hold around his gun in anger. "You let her turn into a monster!"

She took a step closer and answered plainly. "I was asked by Kaname to watch over her until the transformation was complete. I had no intention of leaving Yuki as a human."

A deep animal growl answered in his throat and he yelled "Was that all you were here for?!"

Rose nodded her head. "Yes. I do admit that during my time undercover I lost my way a bit. Distractions and such…"

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Distractions? Was that all she meant to him? Just a means to past time? He flashed back to his conversation with Ichiryu when he said that Rose was heartless. This time he actually believed it.

She looked back and Kaname and stated. "You should get her inside."

He nodded his head as Zero's finger rested on the trigger. At first his voice came out as a whisper but slowly grew to a booming shout. "You were right all along…...You are a beast in human form!"

Inside of herself Rose flinched but outside she was a stone statue. "You just figured that out?"

An angry cry came out of Zero as he aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Rose just smiled at the action and lifted her hand, causing a large stone wall to form around Zero.

Once they realized he wasn't a threat she turned to Kamane and closed her eyes in pain. She had done it. There was no way that Matthew would target him now.

Kaname looked up at her in sadness and reached out his hand. "Rose I…"

She bitterly turned away and shouted. "You have work to do."

His hand froze and realized that she was right. A large gust of wind tore into them as he realized that was her doing.

Then Kaname lifted up Yuki carrying her bridal style off of the roof.

* * *

Rose looked to her right and felt an ominous group draw near. Turning away from the wall she jumped off of the roof and landed with a graceful tap.

She walked a few feet into the woods when she heard a twig break behind her. "I suggest you leave this academy. I have grown rather fond of it and I'd rather not spill blood on school grounds."

She slowly turned around and found herself surrounded by twenty cloaked men. From the look of their uniforms she could tell that they were from the association.

Many were shaken by her tone but after a second one decided to bow his head slightly. "We follow the orders of Lord Rido. We do not wish to face you my Lady but the Lord requires Lady Kuran now that she has awakened."

Rose looked around at her surroundings and sensed the intent of the men. They were not going to back down. She turned back in the man and answered clearly. "I can't let you do that."

The man looked up and slowly reached behind his waist, hoping that she wouldn't notice. "Then, I apologize for what I must do."

Rose stared at him dead in the eye as he raced forward, sword drawn. He swung at her body and before he realized she was gone, he hit nothing but air.

He turned around in confusion to find her just a few feets away from where she'd been. He then shouted towards his men to come forward. "Attack!"

They all raced at once but Rose was quicker. She was able to dodge the first five men by throwing them off with a strong gust of wind.

The next one that approached her was an aristocrat. He smiled as her let his fingertips ignite with lightning.

They lunged for each other as he jumped in the air, only to be stopped by a stone dome that Rose grew around her. She dissolved the structure and was able shoot a vine into his heart, causing him to turn to dust.

Everyone around her suddenly stopped as they realized that she has just done. She had murdered a aristocrat.

Another man ran forward as Rose felt the power within her. The intoxicating feeling that she could bend everything to her will. The wind swirled around her as she saw Rido smiling at her. This was what he wanted. This is what he made her to be. A monster.

Rose's face curved up to a twisted smirk and the men could swear that her eyes were multicolored, just for a second. The same colors as Lord Rido.

She moved forward and dodged the three men attacking before she found the leader of the group. Rose flicted her hand up and the thorned vines wrapped around his arms, lifting him into the air. Then she brought the vines closer to her as she spoke. "I will only say this once."

The thorns started to dig into his skin as he cried out in pain. "You will leave this academy and not bother with my affairs again. Or I will pull these vines until I rip you apart into dust. Do you understand me?"

The leader shook in fear. He heard about the power of the Adelaide but experiencing it was a whole other story. He truly believed that she would do what she said without a second thought. The thorns dug deeper as a sign of warning. "Y-e-sss. I understand. Just please….I'll do whatever you say my Lady."

She thought for a moment before lending him fall to the ground. She looked at him and scoffed. "You are all the same. Loyalties mean nothing to you. Now, get out of my sight."

The leader shackley nodded his head before the rest of his men ran away from the academy.

* * *

Rido was draining a day class student when Takuma put his hand on his shoulder. "Stop. Anymore and you'll kill her."

Rido withdrew only for a moment and smirked and the aristocrat. "What? You care about a pair of useless humans?"

He then moved back into position when he smelled an intoxicating aroma. Using his pureblood powers he opened the nearby window and sniffed the air. "That smell. My queen and princess have awoken. They decided to wake her painlessly. How boring."

* * *

Hanabusa and Kain were checking out the sudden snow when they felt a strong presence behind them. They turned around to find Kaname and a sleeping Yuki approach them.

Kain looked at the girl in confusion. He didn't know how to process what had just happened. "So Yuki Cross was a pureblood vampire?"

Kaname stood in silence as Hanabusa realized something. "Don't tell me…..she's….your sister?"

His friend placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to apply logic to the situation. It was impossible. "Hanabusa, there was no daughter in the Kuran family."

Kaname opened his eyes and began to walk past them. "Yuki is the cherished daughter that Haruka and Juri kept hidden."

Their mouths dropped to the floor at his statement. Could that be really true? Suddenly a gust of wind blew past them as they saw the same Phenix from the party a few months ago.

It flew towards them and spread its wings, lowering itself to the ground. Before it hit the ground a gold matter swirled around it until it morphed into a humanoid shape.

The shape walked forward until it revealed Rose in her white dress. Hanabusa gasped at the action and tried to form words.

She stepped towards them and Kaname turned to meet her. "The threat has been disabled."

He nodded his head in response and answered. "Thank you."

She nodded her head while Kain finally found his words. "Rose was really…..Lady Adelaide."

Hanabusa still couldn't find his words as Rose started to walk away but not before glancing at the vampire. "I told you not to get in involved in things you don't understand."


	23. S2 Chapter 9 Part 2

Yuki opened her eyes and was met with an intense pain throughout her whole body. It was like nothing she ever felt before. A voice beside her whispered in her ear carefully. "Yuki, It's alright. I know what you want to do."

Wanting the pain to stop she carefully grabbed the stranger and lowered them onto the bed before bringing her head to his neck. What exactly did she want? Deep down she knew the answer. BLOOD.

Yuki opened her mouth to retract her fangs bit down into the stranger to give her relief. The blood filled up inside her and made her feel whole. The feeling was indescribable.

Suddenly the reality of what she was doing crashed down around her and warm tears graced the side of her face. Her victim placed his hand on her head and whispered. "Yuki, I'm sorry I had to bring up back into this. This world of blood."

Yuki was about to pull away when she saw a flash of something terrifying. It was a threatening presence that crushed her lungs. Then she saw quick flash of some blonde haired girl smiling at something in practical. She gasped and pulled away to face Kaname, staring at her. "Did you see it?"

She nodded her head in fear and he sighed under her. "Yes. It was a frightening creature. But, I'm not human either. I remember everything. Mother and Father sacrificed themselves for me. They were both strong people..why did…"

A crack in the nearby window appeared and grew until in caved in on itself. Yuki gasped and her body shook even more. "I...did that?"

Kaname moved to hold Yuki tight and whispered. "Yuki, don't even doubt their love for you. I have watched over you for ten years, the Yuki who forgot everything."

Yuki then had another question to ask her brother, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. "I saw something when I was drinking your blood. It was a girl. Who was that girl?"

Kaname slowly let go off Yuki and turned to sit beside her. "Yuki...she's someone very important to me."

Her heart broke at the sound of those words. The words that meant he didn't love her. "I've been deceiving myself this whole time. This whole time I've been in love with my brother."

Kaname's eyes looked down in the sorrowful manner before running his head through her hair. "I'm sorry Yuki. I do love you but, there is someone I want to protect in this world."

She slowly nodded her head and melted into her brother. She had regained her memories but her only love had been torn apart. He loved someone else.

Suddenly he began to stand up and moved towards the door. "I'll be right back. Please,do not leave this room."

Yuki nodded her head as she watched her first love leave behind that wood cold wooden door.

* * *

Kaname stepped out into the hallway to find Rose leaning against the doorframe with her eyes closed.

He turned to leave but before they crossed paths he glanced at her. "Please watch over her."

Rose opened her eyes and scoffed at Kaname. "That's what I've been doing."

He nodded his head in understanding before leaving her alone. "Thank you."

* * *

Ever since that confrontation with Zero she was acting colder than usual. The separation must have been really tough for her even though he had warned her not to get to close. She didn't listen.

Yuki sat on the floor of the room gazing at the glass that she had broken just a few moments ago. She thought about Zero. All Yuki ever wanted to do was to help him but it turned out that she was deceiving him the entire time. She really was terrible.

She realized that she couldn't just let it end like that. Yuki had to say something to Zero, maybe explain everything. She hoped that deep down that everything would be okay if she just talked to him.

Ignoring Kaname's instructions Yuki jumped out the window, landing with a graceful tap. Hanabusa and Kain noticed her and whispered to each other. "I think she's trying to escape."

Hanabusa stepped forward and stated. "Hold on Yuki Cross. I mean- Lady Yuki Kuran. Lord Kaname has given us orders to stay here at protect you no matter what happens."

Yuki looked up at the pair and began to walk forward. "Please step aside. Hanabusa, Akatsuki."

The group moved in front of her in a second and tried to make her comply. "We can't do that. Please, just go back to you're room."

She stopped and looked them dead in the eyes before giving an authority command. "Out of my way."

They gasped and immediately stepped to the side, feeling the presence of her power. She slowly moved past them as they nervously looked between them. Kaname was going to kill them when they found out they let her go.

Suddenly Yuki saw a very family phenix swoop down from a tree and land on the ground. She gasped again when it turned into a woman she recognized very clearly.

Rose sighed and glanced at Hanabusa and Kain in disgust. "You had one job. No wonder why Kaname asked me to do this. You two are useless."

The boys stepped forward in fear and authority. "We're sorry but she…"

Kain elbowed Hanabusa in the side which shut him up. "Nothing. We are sorry Lady Adelaide."

Yuki turned her head to look at the girl when Hanabusa said that name. "Rose? Is that you?"

Rose stopped and turned to face Yuki. "Yes Yuki. It's nice to finally meet all of you. I apologize for being in another form for so was the only way to properly protect you."

For the first time Yuki took in all of her. She indeed looked different then when they are just school mates. She had the same aura that she felt in Kaname. A pureblood aura.

Rose's eyes turned serious and pointed towards the window where she dropped from not to long ago. "I believe Kaname's instructions were to stay in your room. What purpose do you have out here?"

Yuki gulped and answered "I need to see Zero."

Rose's eyes cast down at his name, but only for a moment. "I doubt he is in the mood for a conversation at the moment,plus I don't think going there is a wise decision."

Yuki turned her head in confusion "Why not? If I just explain it to him…."

Rose cut Yuki off in a powerful manner which silenced the new pureblood. "Yuki, you are a pureblood vampire. If you go to see him then he will try to kill you."

Yuki thought about how close her and Zero where before everything. She didn't really believe that he would turn on her that quickly. Maybe she could show him that pureblood vampires weren't all that bad. "I don't care. He would never hurt me. I need to go."

Rose sighed in exasperation. She wasn't listening to anything she was trying to say. Then she realized that if she was going to find out just how cruel their destinies were, then she was going to her to see it for herself. "Fine. You may go. But I will also escort you."

Yuki beamed in delight and started to walk towards the boys dormitory when Rose noticed that the aristocrats were not following them. She turned and gave them a are you coming look. "If you don't want to be reprimanded by Kaname then I suggest you follow us."

The boys came out of there daze and quickly moved to follow the purebloods to the sun dormitory.

* * *

Yuki reached the door to Zero's room in no time at all as she hovered above the center. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door as Rose stood a few feet away from the scene.

The both heard a soft click and came to the realization that Zero was pointing his gun at the door where he stood. Yuki's voice came out in a sound whisper. "Zero...I…"

Zero's strong voice came through the door which made Rose's heart flutter in longing. "Go away vampire, before I shoot."

Yuki's hand dropped by her side and she ignored the threat. "I'm sorry I deceived you Zero. I just came to tell you that the Yuki you knew is really gone. She was devoured by the vampire Yuki."

Behind the door Zero clenched his weapon even tighter. "Go away. Both of you."

Yuki glanced at Rose who had an unreadable expression on her face. "You do know that the bloody rose will not kill something like us in one shot."

Zeros eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "I don't want to hear anything from you. Monster."

She eyes closed at the comment as he continued "You said you were turned into a vampire but if you are a pureblood then that means that every single thing you said was a lie!"

She felt him grow closer to the door as a warning that he would indeed shoot her. Rose quietly drew Yuki behind her incase he actually went through with it. "You do not understand what is happening Kiryu. You never did."

Zero gasped when he heard her call him by his last name. Such a vague term meaning that they really were not close at all. "Don't talk to me,vampire."

Rose silently nodded her head and carefully started to lead Yuki out of the hallway. Both of them couldn't take much more of this conversation.

* * *

They slowly stepped out of door at met up with Kain and Hanabusa. Yuki ran right past the two as they rushed after her in the woods.

Hanabusa reached his hand out in anxiety. "Yuki Cross wait! I mean- Lady Yuki! Don't run around barefoot!"

She stopped at his calls and began to check her foot which caused Hanabusa to almost have a heart attack. "Oh no, did you hurt yourself?! Lord Kaname is going to kill me for this!"

She rubbed her hand over her foot in a straight line. "I thought I might have cut the souls of my feet but I didn't."

Hanabusa sighed in relief and shoved her shoes towards her. "Ruka fetched your shoes, just get them on will you?! I mean- would you please put on your shoes Lady Yuki?"

Yuki jumped back in surprise at the way Hanabusa was talking to her. She never thought she would see the day. Behind them Rose was watching the scene in slight amusement. "I didn't think there would be the day when you would ever call me Lady Hanabusa. It's kinda creepy."

A small chuckle escaped Rose's mouth which caused Hanabusa to bow in front of the purebloods. "Please, forgive me for my formal rudeness. Just, get them on! I mean, please wear them."

Hanabusa carefully grabbed Yuki's foot and placed it into the shoe. He looked up when he saw her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. "I've never heard of a pureblood crying in public before."

Yuki's hand wiped the corner of her eye as she looked away. "If I'm only allowed to cry in the confounds of my own heart, then to me,that seems like a punishment of some kind."

Rose looked up at her words made her turn to look at her. "Welcome to the world of the purebloods Yuki. If you show any sign of weakness then they will take advantage of your power. Crying in public is something that we never do, or else we will be seen as weak. We must be perfect."

Yuki tried to back away from Rose but something inside her couldn't bring herself to move her legs. The look in her eyes was so serious it kinda scared her. Hanabusa on the other hand was frozen in place at her tone.

* * *

Kaname walked into that dusty room in utter silence until he spotted Ichiryu leaned against the wall of the bedroom. After taking off the chains to the coffin Kaname gazed at the enemy of the two of them. Everything that this man, no. this THING had done has only brought pain and suffering to everything he touched.

He quickly grabbed the sword out of Ichiryuu's holster and stabbed his hand through Rido's chest. Tamuka ran in when he smelled the scent of blood and gasped. "Kaname! What are you doing?!"

Kaname looked down at the beast and answered plainly. "Since I can't kill him I am doing what he wants. I am resurrecting night he will not need to use Senri's body as a host."

Everyone in the room gasped as Kaname brought his bloody hand up to his face. Everything was for this. Everything that he had set up had been for this moment.

Takuma moved forward and asked the question he had wanted to know for awhile. "Why can't you kill Lord Rido?"

He began to stand and looked his old friend dead in the eye. "It's because he is the one that raised me from my coffin. He is my master."


	24. S2 Chapter 10

The sun shined through the trees and into the new eyes of Yuki Kuran. She was surprised to learn that the feeling burned which caused her to her to shield them with her hand. Hanabusa noticed this as well. "I didn't think daylight would come this soon. We need to get the two of you inside."

Rose glanced and Yuki and tried to ignore the presence that was growing around the academy. His smell suffocated her every part of her and made her nauseous.

Suddenly she smelled the very familiar scent of Kaname's blood and dreaded what exactly that meant. Her worst fears were almost to come true.

Yuki looked up at the same smell and asked. "That smell. I that's Kaname's blood."

Rose ignored her comment and began to walk towards the dorms. "Hanabusa is correct. We need to get you inside."

Yuki was about to protest when another wave of sunlight shone through which caused her to hiss. "Alright."

* * *

Once they had reached the dorms Rose turned back towards the Sun Dorm which caused Hanabusa to run and grab her arm before realizing who she was and dropping it suddenly. "Hey where are you going?! Uhh I mean, I also insist that you must rest Lady Adelaide."

* * *

Rose turned around at his voice and strolled up to him. "I can assure you that I am plenty rested, now I must go finish my work here. Make sure she gets to her room, will you?"

Hanabusa gulped and nodded his head slowly. She took this as a yes and walked away from the scene.

* * *

She didn't have to walk long to find a slue of Level E vampires roaming the grounds. She approached a group that was aiming to attack a couple humans. "I will not allow this sort of activity on school grounds."

The vampires turned at the sound of the voice and gasped, before bowing. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Adelaide. Our Lord will be quite pleased."

She smirked and brought her hand up before lunging forward. "Actually,I don't think he will!"

* * *

After many hours of fighting Rose disintegrated another batch of Level E's into dust at her feet. She sighed and looked at all of the carnage she had caused.

Hearing another scream ring out she jumped into action and ran towards the pleading voice. Once she reached the area she found Yuki's human friend, Yori, being cornered by a group of three Level E's.

She was about to step out into the clearing when she heard a voice behind her shout as ice grew around and crushed the vampire in front of her. "Yori!

Rose recognized the voice as Yuki and saw her run in front of all the danger. Of course Hanabusa couldn't do the simplest thing. "Stand back!"

The group smiled at her presence and stood a step forward in delight. "She's the, pureblood princess."

Yuki readied her stance and went to grab her artemis from her side. "Anyone who tries to hurt Yori will have to go through me!"

She quickly grabbed her weapon to attack but found that it gave her an electric shock, causing her to drop it onto the floor. _What had just happened?_

The vampires took this as there chance and lunged forward at the group only to be stopped by a vine to its heart, causing it to turn to dust.

The other two vampires gasped at what caused their friends deadly demise as Rose stepped out of the darkness. "It can't be…"

The Level E's slightly bowed at the girl as Yuki and Hanabusa watched the scene playing before them. "I wasn't aware that his flower was here as well."

Rose stepped forward cautiously and internally twitched at his nickname for her. "I have already eradicated dozens of your people and I'd rather not add to that list."

They raised their heads in confusion and answered "My lady, you should know more then anyone why we follow our Lord, being a child of the Lord himself."

Hanabusa and Yuki gasped at his words, Hanabusa especially. What did he mean when he said that? Rosabella was clearly a pureblood vampire so there was so way that she was bitten and turned by Rido.

Rose just smirked at the comment and placed her hand to her chest. "Yes, I do know. And because Rido's blood runs through my veins then that means that I am also you're master. So, here are your orders…"

Then she brought her hand up and sharp thorned vines wrapped around the two Level E's in discomfort. "First, you will not harm anyone at this academy and leave the grounds immediately. Second.."

The vines ripped tighter into thier skin. "You will inform all of your people about this before I destroy every single one of you and trust me, I would have great pleasure in that. And finally, third…"

She moved her hand up once again and the vines brought the vampires inches from her face. "When he has ascended you will tell him that I am waiting. Understand?"

They shakily nodded their heads at Rose released her hand, causing the vines to disappear. Rido's henchman quickly started to scamper away from the girl when she thought of someone else. "Oh right. I forgot something very important. I only need one to deliver the message."

Suddenly she leaped forward the thorned vines returned, only to pierce the heart of the vampire on the right. He screamed as he turned to dust in front of his colleague. Slightly shaking the remaining vampire turned to Rose in fear. "Now, on you go. Before I change my mind and deliver the message myself.

The Level E felt the strong aura around her and quickly bowed before running away. But before he was out of sight he swore he could have seen his master standing behind her with a twisted grin.

Once they were gone Rose spun on her heels and looked angrily at Hanabusa. "Really Hanabusa? What part of make sure she gets to her room do you not understand?"

He gulped and shakily answered her. "I do but...she..she..ran away from me!"

Rose sighed and shook her head. She really was going to have to do everything by herself. She looked over to find Yuki and Yori rekindling their old friendship which made her smile on the inside. But of course her smile didn't last long as she heard a familiar voice to her right. "Yuki, what are you doing out here?"

Everyone gasped and straightened up themselves at the presence of the pureblood prince. "Something's about to happen at the academy isn't it? That's why I…"

Kaname looked down on her with sad eyes and touched the side of her face. "You mustn't be so careless. Your condition is still unstable. Hanabusa, take her to a quiet place so she can rest."

Hanausa nodded his head in compliance as Rose stood off to the side, hoping he wouldn't acknowledge her. She slowly turned the other direction and began to walk away when he called out to her. "Rose, please wait."

Grabbing her arm she halted herself and turned around, face to face with those familiar brown eyes. "What is it, Lord Kaname?"

Kaname internally felt a stinging when she heard her say his title. They had promised each other to never see each other by their ranks and here she was, saying it just like any other noble. The idea itself sickened him. He moved her a tiny bit closer and stated. "There are a couple things I would like to discuss."

She was about to reject him but a quick look at the wandering eyes of Yuki and Hanabusa told herself not to draw too much attention. "Alright."

Then she let him practically drag her towards the moon dormitory, all while still touching her arm.

* * *

When they were gone Hanabusa sighed and slouched back down, rubbing the back of his head. "I still can't believe that miss day class president is really Lady Adelaide. Well I guess that's why Lord Kaname treats her different."

Suddenly he realized that Yuki was still standing right beside him and he quickly straightened back up. "I apologize Lady Yuki. Just thinking to myself. No need for you to be concerned."

Yuki looked in the direction that they disappeared and asked. "Hanabusa, what do you mean that Kaname treats her different?"

The aristocrat jumped at the question and looked to where Yuki was staring. "Because she's Lord Kaname's fiance."

Her heart dropped at the sound of those terrible words. All this time it was Rose that Kaname had loved, not her. When he said that there was someone he wanted to protect in this world, he had meant Rose.

A swirl of jealousy, anger and sorrow build up within her as Hanabusa tried to change the conversation. "We should really be heading back now Lady Kaname. It's what Lord Kaname wishes."

She looked down and nodded her head slightly. Then she followed him to the moon dormitory, trying to forget those terrible words she had just heard.

* * *

Once they had reached the gates to the moon dorm Rose glanced down at Kaname's hand on her arm. "Are you going to let go anytime soon?"

He also looked down and noticed the area in question. Then he slowly let go of her arm, before grabbing her hand instead.

She gasped and tried to pull away all while having a small blush graced her cheek. "Hey! Wha- What are you doing? I said let go."

He nodded his head and leaned in closer so only she could hear. "The night class students are still in their dorms and I don't want anyone to look at you but me."

Then before she could say anything, he opened the door to the dormitory. Kaname was right. Standing in the lobby where a group of about six students who were doing a variety of things.

As they walked past the students gasped and quickly stood up bowing slightly at the two. Kaname nodded his head as Rose followed him up the stairs and into his room, all while ignoring the numerous stares on her back.

Once they were out of sight Rose shook off his hand and turned away. Kaname sighed and brought her closer into the room, gesturing her to sit.

She agreed and sat down on the large sofa before turning to him. "Rido's followers have tried to infiltrate the academy but I have changed their orders. Hopefully they will be tethered long enough to finish this.

She stopped talking when she realized he wasn't listening to her, just staring out into space. She angrily ran her hands through the hair and muttered. "Look, for you aren't going to listen then I don't even know why I'm here."

Rose moved to stand when she was pushed back down and a heavy weight rested upon her. She looked up to find Kaname's inches from her face, grasping the sofa on either side of her head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

She was frozen for a moment before Kaname leaned in and wrapped his large hands around her back, bringing her head into his warm chest. She didn't know what to do at this action and stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds, before calling his name. "Kaname."

He held her tighter and muttered into her shoulder. "I'm sorry it has to be like this Rose. I know it pains you to have to separate from Zero."

And the sound of his name she placed her hands on his chest and forcefully pushed him off of her. She ducked and slid out from under his grasp. "What are you kidding, you love this."

He turned around and sadly reached his hand out. "I don't like to see you unhappy."

She scoffed and answered back shortly. "Yes well, that's pretty much my life now, isn't it. Better get used to it."

He slowly turned away and walked over to his chessboard before picking up one of the pieces. "It's almost time."

She nodded her head in response and sighed. "Good. Everything will be over soon. After I kill that monster."

Kaname frowned and put the piece down. "Rose, you know that neither you or I can finish Rido. Even if we desperately desire it."

She shook her head and balled her hands into tight fists."I don't care if it isn't possible. I will find a way. I will kill him even if it kills me."

Kaname's eyes widened and stepped forward. "Rose, don't even think about sacrificing yourself to bring him down."

She bitterly laughed and began to hug her body in a sign that she was furious. "It would be just so, wouldn't it? Having his own monster that he created destroy him in the end."

Kaname raced forward and wrapped his arms around the back of her waist. He knew that deep down, she would sacrifice herself to bring Rido down, and it terrified him. "Please don't die. You and Yuki are all I have left in this world of blood."

Rose sighed and untangled herself from him before bitterly stating "I'm sure you will forget about me in no time, just like you did two years ago."

Kaname turned his hand in confusion and then remember what she had said a couple weeks ago, that he had abandoned her. "I wrote you a letter before I left."

She slightly turned and bitterly laughed "Really? Well they never told me about that. I thought you just left because I wasn't good enough for the great Kaname Kuran."

His eyes widened and grabbed her shoulders "What, No, never Rose. I have never thought that way ever."

Suddenly all the anger and frustration that she had kept inside came tumbling out in waves. She turned and spat words out in anger. "THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! I TOLD MYSELF THAT YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT. THAT WHAT THEY HAD SAID WAS WRONG...BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK!"

Hot tears began to pour down her face as she hissed out even more hate. "After you left...I realized what being a pureblood vampire really meant. Do you know what they did to me?! They beat me when I got question wrong or missed a step in a dance. They starved me of blood and locked me away for days. They told me every single day how worthless and terrible I was. That I wasn't even meant to be born. That I was an abomination. And...I believed it."

Rose crumpled to the ground in sobs as Kaname raced forward to hold her into an embrace but this time, she didn't pull away. She cried in his chest, the man who had left and ruined her.

She pulled away from him and whispered the last part of her tale. "They said they would make me perfect. That purebloods have to be perfect."

Kaname's heart broke at her sobs as he tried to cradle her closer. He had no idea what she had experienced after he had left to start the night class and about what he had let happen. Rose was right, he had no right to hold her close after what he had caused.

* * *

The headmaster opened the drawer that he said he would never open before. He lifted his sword and felt the weight of the responsibility that it held.

Walking outside he found Yagari looking around which caused him to hold his sword tighter. "Yagari. I didn't think I would see you this soon."

Yagari turned and looked the great hunter Cross. "I'm here because there is an order to kill Zero Kiryu."

The headmaster nodded his head and took his sword out of the holster "I can't let you do that. I will protect my children."

Yagari smiled and put his hands out in surrender. "I don't dare to square against the great hunter Cross."

Suddenly a figure dropped to the ground to reveal Zero slouched down in pain.

They all ran to him and heard the words he muttered before passing out "Do it. Kill me. Please."

Yuki awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing her head. She opened her eyes to find Kaname standing over her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She slowly stood up at remembered the events that had past. She remembered that Hanausa and her were arguing about her sleeping and then she was here.

She looked to the right to find Rose and Hanabusa in the corner as well. Her heart sunk when she glanced at Rose. Kaname brought the attention back on himself when he spoke. "Listen, there is someplace I must go soon. I want you to come with me."

Yuki gasped and looked away. "I can't. I can't leave the academy."

Kaname placed a hand on hers and answered plainly. "You're artemis should have made it clear to you. You can no longer live as a human Yuki. Not like before."

She gasped and looked down sadly. "Listen Yuki. I have been separated from you once and I had to endure ten long years. Would you have me go through that again? I will come for you, until then, get some rest."

He began to walk away as Yuki shoot up out of bed. "I'm so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you Kaname, I promise!"

But before she could get a reply, he was already gone.

Yuki lifted her head in sorrow as Hanabusa began to scold her. "You really shouldn't defy Lord Kaname like that."

She nodded her head in understanding. "I know, it's just, I'm so worried about everyone here."

Rose stepped out from her spot against the wall and answered. "Everything will be alright Yuki. Kaname and I have made sure of it."

She began to smile slightly when everyone smelled it. The ominous presence had gotten entirely closer than before, almost like it was in the same room.

Rose on the other hand was frozen in shock as she slumped to the ground, her head pounding with the sounds of his true voice. Her master's voice.

Hanabusa noticed this and immediately ran to her side. "Rose! I mean, Lady Adelaide! Are you alright?"

His voice was so far in her mind as another wave of pain ripped through her, casing her voice to let off a terrified, painful scream. Hanabusa didn't know what to do. "What's wrong?!"

Breathing heavily she was able to look up at Yuki and Hanabusa before panting out. "He's awake."

* * *

Zero could vaguely make out a shape approaching him in his own prison and it wasn't the person that he wanted to see.

Kaname stepped out from the shadows as Zero brought his head up to look at him. "I'm surprised I thought you were crying just now."

Zero scoffed and turned his head away from his rival. "I don't wanna see leave"

Kaname smiled and crossed his arms. "Ah yes. You must be strong, Or else she'll be in trouble."

Zero still refused to look him in the eye. "Who is she?"

Kaname began to walk forward. "It's been four years since the pawn I carefully nurtured, is now almost able to devour the King You're the pawn, you're going to destroy Rido. The monster just rose from his coffin."

Zero narrowed his eyes and looked up at Kaname "Are you crazy? You can do it yourself. It has nothing to do with me."

Kaname laughed slightly and leaned down to his level. "Oh, but it does. You have multiple vampires blood coursing through your body including half of your twin brother Ichiru. I have done this all for this save me from Rido's curse"

Zero let his hand fall to his side in disgust. "Do you really think I would lift a finger to save you Kaname?"

Kaname leaned back and pulled out the Bloody Rose weapon, eyeing it carefully. "No. I know you won't. That's why I'm going to tell you this."

He placed the gun on the ground and stared at Zero with a piecing hate. "The one that turned Rose into a vampire was Rido Kuran."

Zero gasped and looked at him with a shocked expression. She had never mentioned this to him. Kaname continued. "Rido is the cause of her nightmares and fears. I'm sure she has woken up screaming before, it was him she was dreaming of. I know you will set me free because if you don't, Rose can't be set free."

"I can take Yuki and Rose and leave this academy but he will never stop. He will keep coming after them. Rido aims to devour Yuki and make Rose his slave. And if you don't stop it, this reality will come true."

"No matter how hard we wish it, Rose and I can never give the final blow to him. That is why you must step in and protect them."

Zero looked up in shock as he realized Kaname was gone. Was it true? Was Rido the one to turn Rose into a vampire? The one that murdered Isabelle?

* * *

Oooooooooooh crap! We are getting to the end of the show! But, that doesn't mean its the end of my story ;)

Here we can see a little bit of Rose had to go through after Kaname abandoned her. She went through quite a lot that no one knows yet.


	25. S2 Chapter 11

Zero sat in his cage in silence, contemplating all the information he had received. He heard a voices in the back of his head call out to him and all of them sounded like her. Rose.

He shook his head furiously and tried to get rid of the taunting voices. She had lied and betrayed him. All of the time that he thought they were on the same side, it turned out that she was with the enemy, helping Yuki turn into a monster.

He had no idea what to think anymore. She had said that everything up until this point was a game for her own amusement but in the back of his head, he wasn't sure if he believed it

Hatred and sorrow were the only things left in his body. Hatred for her because she let everything happen. He blindly followed her into the pits of hell where she stood laughing at the struggle he gave. Everything that she had said and done were lies. They were only for helping Kaname pull out his sick and twisted plan. In his mind, Zero owed her nothing.

He stopped thinking when the door to his chamber pushed open and a familiar figure hobbled in. Zero gasped and the reveal of his younger brother. "The time has come Zero."

Then Ichiryu bend down and picked up the bloody rose before pointing it at Zero.

The brothers looked at each other for a few moments before a shot rang throughout that basement prison.

* * *

After convincing Hanabusa that she was alright, Rose was escorted into another room where she could be apart from Yuki. Hanabusa still watched her suspiciously as she placed a hand to her temple.

The truth was that those screaming shouts haven't stopped and she never they wouldn't. She was seeing into his world, her masters world.

Hanabusa noticed her squint her eyes, as if in pain and carefully asked "Are you sure you are alright? I could go and fetch some blood tablets for you if you'd like."

Rose grunted and pushed her hand away. "No it's alright. I already told you I was fine."

Truly she was thirsty, but not for any mesly blood tablets. No. She knew what she craved but shoved the lust down with her headache. He would not control her.

Hanabusa looked around and gestured to the bed. "Maybe it would help if you rested a bit?"

Rose angrily sighed and sharply turned to Hanausa. She was not in the mood for this. "I said I was fine Hanabusa! I don't need…"

Suddenly a familiar scent filled both of their noseies and her eyes grew wide in fear. She knew that smell anywhere. That was Zero's blood, and quite a lot of it seeing how strong the aroma was.

Before her mind could make any sense of the situation, Rose found her feet moving on their own, towards him. She pushed him away to keep him safe, not to have him be killed.

Running down the staircase and towards the door she ignored Hanabusa's constant shouts to stop as she had one goal in mind.

Feeling the cool doorknob in her hand she threw open the door and moved forward, only to be blocked by someone guarding the doorway.

The sudden presence made her squeal and jump back at who was blocking the door. "And where do you think you are going?"

Rose slowly took a step back as Matthew entered the sitting room. "I sure hope it's not what I think it is, because I believe we have clearly discussed it already."

She looked around to Hanabusa who was watching the scene and knew that she couldn't make a scene where anyone could hear, so instead she lowered her hands and gave him a knowing look. "Of course not. I simply needed a breath of fresh air."

He smiled at this and gestured to the staircase above. "Excellent. Now we have some important matters to discuss. You there, some tea would be nice."

Hanausa looked around and realized that he was talking to him. He was about to reject his order when a look from Rose stopped him, almost like she was pleading for him to go along with it. He sighed and bowed slightly at the stranger before sauntering off. "Right away."

Once they had reached her room she angrily turned to Matthew. "Why are you here?! I have done what you wanted, all of it."

Matthew nodded his head and gestured her to sit. "Yes, and I'm sure the Lord will be grateful for that but before you assume your role there are a few things to take care of."

He pulled out the briefcase he had next to him and placed it on the table before opening it and picking out a stack of papers. "Firstly, I have brought over some extra clothes that will actually fit your title instead of those rags."

Matthew handed a bag over to her which contained four pairs of various outfits. None of them were her taste but it's not like he cared for what she wanted. Each one had its own set of jewelry and heeled shoes to accompany it. The taste of a pureblood.

She tossed the bag next to her as Matthew gave her his next order. "Secondly, As you have taken care of the first problem we discussed, I have taken the liberty to take care of the second."

He flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for, before handing it to Rose. She eyed the words on the page and turned her brow in confusion. "What is this?"

Matthew smiled at his own handywork and stated. "It's a hunters association report that explains the death of Rose Belcourt."

Rose stared at him in shock before gluing herself to the words on the page.

Hunters Association Report 112

We are disheartened to report the loss of one of our own members. Rose Belcourt traveled to the Westwood mansion on a solo mission to retrieve and safe four humans from the hands of a pureblood vampire and his colleagues. After fighting swiftly, Rose suffered the bite of the pureblood vampire and turned into a Level E. She was found by a another wandering hunter who eradicated the vampire for the safety of our people and humanity itself.

Signed, Association President

After she had finished reading Matthew reworded the letter in a few sentences. "Such a tragic feat for the great vampire hunter Rose Belcourt. It's almost ironic, isn't it?"

Rose growled under her breath and crumpled up the paper in her hands. "Why?"

Matthew simply picked up the paper and unraveled her damage. "Well we certainly can't have you re-joining the hunters association. You're lucky I was able to do this under the table without anyone knowing, including your uncle."

Rose shot up out of her seat and shotued. "HE'S NOT MY UNCLE."

Tear threatened to fall on her face but she tried to hold them back with everything she had. He would not see her cry.

Matthew closed his briefcase and began to stand from his spot. "Let me make this clear so someone like you can understand. We do not care what affairs you take part it but starting tomorrow you will start acting like the head of the Adelaide line or we will have to start all over again in molding you. Do you understand, Lady Adelaide?"

The last word of his monologue came out sarcastic as he brushed himself off and headed for the door. Not expecting her to answer Matthew took her silence as compliance and left her by herself.

Once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she picked up the report he had left purposefully and ripped it to shreds.

The she went over to her desk and pushed everything off onto the ground. Glass and objects breaking didn't stop her as she kicked the chair in front of her, before letting out an angry scream.

The glass around her started to cave in as she moved over to the nearby wall and punched it, leaving a gaping hole in the center. Next she moved to her mirror, smashing it into a million pieces before falling to the ground in despair.

Hell. Her life was one living hell after the next. The only rays of light that she was able to have were ripped away from her. Hunting, living freely, and Zero. She had nothing anymore.

She thought about crying until Hanabusa came bursting in his a tea pot in his right hand. He surveyed the wreckage and ran to her side. "Ro- Lady Adelaide! What happened?"

He looked into her eyes and noticed a hollow of emotion. She didn't look happy or pissed, she looked broken. Bringing her hand up to her face he noticed that it was bleeding where she had punched the wall and mirror. "Oh no you're bleeding! Kaname's going to kill me! Let me see!"

He reached for her hand only to have her pull it away. "You can stop pretending Hanabusa."

Hanabusa looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Rose looked down at her wounds and slowly stood up. "I know how you feel about me. Please do not act polite because it is what Kaname wishes. I don't think I can take another lie."

* * *

Zero slouched against the wall, his shoulder exploding from the pain he was experiencing. His brother gazed and him and stated. "Don't allow yourself to be distracted Zero. You were always like that. Do you think you're words brought me comfort when we were kids? The only thing you're words did was showed me that I shouldn't have existed."

Zero grunted in pain as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't worry. Everything I knew about you changed when you smiled that could you smile about mother and father's death?!"

He found his strength and clutched Ichiryuu's shirt in anger to which he answered plainly. "I didn't want them to die. Our parents were the ones who hunted and killed Shizuka's lover. Her lover also happened to be a former human. He had yet to fall to a level E but still, his name was on the list. Our parents were not at fault. But on that same day they executed Shizuka's lover, they held us with those same hands. The hands they used to kill."

Zero noticed drops off blood and pulled his brothers jacket over to find a large wound. "Ichiryuu, why are you hurt so badly?"

His brother narrowed his eyes. "All I wanted to do was fulfill her wish. He was my only target. The one who messed with the execution list, Rido Kuran."

Zero gasped at that same name he had heard time and time again. "Even though I did the best I could, I knew in the end I couldn't do much."

Ichiryuu fell forward into Zero's shoulder, breathing heavily from the wound. "I'm so useless. I feel so sick,this place reeks of our blood. It must be tempting for you Zero. You have become a different being, yet I still feel comfortable next to you. Zero, I want you to devour what remains of my life. So we can be whole again."

Zero shook his head in fear and what his brother was suggesting. "No, I can't do that. It's wrong."

His younger brother smiled slightly and tried to reason with him. "You have to Zero. That's why I shot you like the Bloody Rose. If you devour me then you will regain what you should've had at birth."

He grasped onto his brother and began to plead. "Please, don't die! I can't lose anyone else!"

His brother smiled and gave him the motivation he so desperately needed."If you really feel that way then, live. Live Zero. Live for me!"

Zero gasped at his words and thought back to a few months ago when he asked Rose to kill him and she refused. She wanted to him to live. Yuki wanted him to live. His brother wanted him to live.

Ichiryuu gave his last breath and collapsed under the arms of his older brother. Zero began to try to wake him but deep down he knew it was hopeless. Doing the only thing he know how to do he retracted his fangs and did what he wanted. Zero devoured the rest of his brothers existence into himself.

After he was finished he slowly stood up, picked up the bloody rose gun and started to ascend the stairs to his mission.

* * *

Rido smiled as another girl turned to dust at his fingertips. So many of his followers had come to greet him and offer themselves but none of them truly satisfied them. The only two people he desired had not come yet.

Another girl leaped into his arms as he began to devour her tasteless blood. "This is who we are. We gather together and then take what we want. That is the way vampires should be."

He could smell his flower, how close she was to him. He could also sense her massive amounts of hate and desire, desire for him. That feeling itself brought a wave of ecstasy over him. "Yes, hate my love ,hate with all your heart. Soon,my flower. Soon you will be mine."


	26. S2 Chapter 12

Yuki walked through the woods with one thought in mind. She was not going to be stuck in her room and remain powerless while other people fought her battles. She still didn't know what was up with Rose but she knew that they fought for the same goal and that was all that matter. Yuki pushed all jealousy and hate a side for now and searched to find an answer why she had done what she did.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard a rustling in the trees and found a couple Level E's blocking her path. Yuki reached for her concealed gun in her pocket but quickly withdrew thinking of Zero. That gun was reserved for Zero.

Instead she closed her eyes and willed for her powers to manifest within her. A couple rocks started to rise up from the ground when the vampires were cut down and discarded. Yuki looked to find Kain, Ruka and Serin gazing at her with an unhappy expression. Ruka was the first to speak "Why didn't you use you're artemis rod on them?"

Yuki looked away in an ashamed manner. "I-I can't use that right now." The group was shocked at this development that they had just encountered. Kain tried to apply logic to the situation. "Then, it's best if you remain hidden, after all you've only just awakened. Fighting now would just be reckless and rash."

Yuki knew that his words were true but even so she needed to do something. "That may be so, but I want to fight!" Ruka was becoming sick of her bratty attitude and moved to speak out when a new voice could be heard in the distance. "Please Wait! My Lady I beg you.."

They all turned to find a very tired Hanabusa and in front of him a very determined Rose. She was wearing her vampire hunter uniform with her bow and arrows strapped around her back. She paused when she saw the group which allowed Hanabusa to catch up. "Ahh finally!"

Kain chuckled at his misery and elbowed him in the side. "Tough job being a bodyguard for a princess?" He did not find this funny and pushed him off of him. "Shut up, I'd like to see you try it."

Yuki raced forward and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "Rose, tell them that I can fight! I can't just do nothing." Rose gazed at her and sighed before turning to the group "I agree with Yuki to an extent. The safest place she can be is by my side."

Ruka was about to contradict her again when she put her hand up. "But, there will be no need to fight. I will take care of what must be done."

The group gasped as Hanabusa moved to stand with the group. "Lady Adelaide you can't, I promised Lord Kaname to insure your safety and running off by yourself is a suicide mission!"

Rose grimaced at his words and somewhere inside Hanabusa knew that's what her goal was. "I think you must have forgotten that I don't answer to you."

Ruka sighed in frustration and pushed her way through the crowd. "Then let me put it another way, Lord Kaname would be distressed to learn of your recklessness my lady."

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed at Ruka's reasoning "Yes well I can assure you that Kaname knows my intentions and if you actually did know him you would know that he would certainly not be distressed."

Ruka was appalled by her response. Of course she knew Lord Kaname better than anyone. Who was this secret pureblood princess that claimed she knew everything about him? It made her blood boil in anger.

But of course Rose didn't let Ruka finish as she moved to the center and looked at everyone who was glued to her stare. "Now it's time for me to put it another way. I did not spend years in hiding to just watch others do the job I was made to do. And I am certainly not going to let a group of naive insolent vampires stop me. So if you want to come with me fine but I am not backing down from this fight. Rido Kuran will die by my hand or so help me I will die trying."

Once the group was silent she turned away and began to walk away. "And Yuki will remain in my care. Any objections?"

Everyone looked between each other and didn't dare to speak against Lady Adelaide, but instead followed shortly behind her.

* * *

They walked for a short time before Yuki and Rose stopped and Yuki whispered "I smell, blood." Rose looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yagari, that crazy fool."

Then she turned to the group and gave her instructions "The Level E's have reached the main gate, take Yuki and neutralize the threat."

Kain gasped and moved forward "What about you Lady Adelaide?"

Rose cast her eyes down for only a second before meeting his. "I am not part of this battle. I entrust you to take care of this."

Once the rest of the group left, Hanabusa insisted to stay with her which she complied to, not wanting to cause an argument. She sat down on a nearby bench and thought about the upcoming battle that was about to happen. It was possible that she wasn't going to make it out of this and truly she didn't mind. At least Zero wouldn't be affected by her death, she made sure of that.

Hanabusa carefully eyed the pureblood and a thousand questions swirled in his head. She was a mystery in every way yet Kaname and Lord Rido knew of her for some reason. Her attitude was both cold and caring depending on the person on the other side of the conversation yet she had this power to her that made you want to comply. And then there was that scene where she broke her mirror. When he found her it was almost like this mask that she had slipped from her face and it was an expression he had never seen Rose Belcourt or Lady Adelaide wear.

He took in a deep breath and tried to get to know the pureblood better. "If I may ask, why didn't you go to the main gate with the rest of the class? It just seems to me like you wouldn't usually turn down a fight."

He watched her carefully for a reaction and was taken back when she smiled under her breath. "You're right. But unfortunately it's not the matter of not wanting to but rather being unable to."

Hanabusa turned his head to the side and question "Unable to?"

Rose's smile dropped into a frown as she ran her fingers through her hair, something he noticed Rose Belcourt used to do. "Those Level E's were straight from the association. I couldn't join the fight because the great vampire hunter Rose Belcourt was presumed dead yesterday."

Hanabusa jumped away from Rose and his mind raced even more. What did she mean dead? Before he could muster a response she stood up and looked at the sky. "They returned. We should meet up with them."

He knew what that meant. It meant to stop asking questions about her and focus at the matter at hand. He understood and even though he still knew nothing about Lady Adelaide, he certainly was curious.

* * *

Meeting back up with the group they found Rima and Senri standing in front of one of the buildings. They walked up to meet them "Any leads on where he could be?"

The group shook their head except Rose who placed a hand to her temple as if in pain. "No need to search. His scent is absolutely obnoxious. Almost like he's bragging."

Hanabusa fdurled his brow in confusion as Yuki moved closer to her before sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything.."

Rose glanced at Yuki and hissed under her breath before whispering. "Ugh just shut up already…"

Hanabusa moved closer in concern. "My lady, are you alright?"

She removed her hand and turned in the direction of the smell. Rido was talking especially loud with the blood bond and it was making her insane "Yeah I'm fine."

He didn't really believe her but didn't have a chance to tell her that because she started to walk in the direction of one of the buildings. The others couldn't do anything else but follow her.

A few moments later each member climbed the stairs to the monster that was waiting for them. Yuki looked to her side to find dozens of newly turned Level E vampires lying in a coma against the walls. They looked up when they passed but said nothing.

As they approached the stairs to the roof,a couple of Rido's followers blocked the way. They readied there stance in battle. "We will protect our master."

Kain glanced at the group and gave his immediate response, everyone getting ready to fight when Rose stepped forward, her hand in the air. They gasped at her arrival and slightly bowed. "We didn't know you were with them."

Rose put her arm in front of the group and glared at the vampires. "Get out of my way."

They looked between each other before stepping aside nervously, letting the group pass. Yuki looked at Rose in confusion on how she could do that. It had happened once before as well in the woods. She was able to control those hungry ravenous Level E's, almost like she had a connection to them.

Hanabusa opened the door before them and a gust of heavy wind tore through each of them. If they couldn't smell Rido before, they certainly could now. Rose was right when she said that his scent was obnoxious, but it was also mixed with something else now. Yuki glanced at Rose who looked like she was going to be sick with the overwhelming scents. She noticed as she took a step back into the crowd, almost as to be hidden.

The group ran into the area and were appalled to see thousands of vampires feasting on each other as their king watched. He was sitting on a large group of his followers, waiting for there arrival. "I've been waiting for you, Juri."

Rose took a step to follow the vampires when she heard his voice, his true voice. She gasped and clenched her heart, sliding to the ground. She was disgusted to find her body in absolutely ecstasy over her master's voice. She needed to get closer.

Rido smirked at the group and moved to stand. "Juri, are you ready to become one with me?"

Hanabusa raced into action and stood in front of Yuki. "You will have to come through us first!"

The rest of the vampires took that as the signal and ran towards the pureblood with the intent to follow Kaname's orders when they found they couldn't move. Rido laughed at their incompetence "You are all vampires. You can not lay a hand on a purebood."

Yuki moved forward to help them when she was grabbed from behind. Rido smiled she tried to break free from his grasp. "Let go of me!"

He sniffed her hair and let out a sigh of anticipation. "You know you smell exactly like Juri did." She gasped as his tongue ran up the side of her throat. Hanabusa tried to break away from Rido's spell to save her but it was no use. He had failed her. "No! Don't touch her!"

He stopped when he heard another voice in the mix, a voice that made him extremely thirsty. "Rido, unhand her."

He looked up to find the object of his affection glaring at him with such wonderful hatred "Ahh my flower, you have finally come to me after all these years."

Rose looked toward the other vampires in danger and then back to Rido. "I will not speak with you until you unhand Yuki and the other night class students. This is between us."

Rido looked between the two and slowly let go of Yuki before pushing her away. Then he snapped his fingers and his followers backed away from the night class students. "I will do everything but let go of the other vampires. Don't want anyone ruining our fun now."

Rose hissed but nodded her head because she knew this was the closest she could get to reasoning with him, at least Yuki was safe. He smiled and put his hand out. "Now, come to me my flower, that is an order."

She tried to ignore his pull but the blood bond made it impossible as she felt her feet move on there own. They moved until they were a few inches from his face. "There we go, perhaps you have become more obedient then I thought. Now, say my name."

Rose gritted her teeth as his name came pouring from her lips. "Lord Rido…"

He smiled at her and moved to touch her cheek, pulling her closer to him until they were chest to chest. He smirked and opened his mouth to bite her when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Pulling away Rose jumped back a few feet, a bloody vampire hunter's knife now in her hand. Rido hissed at the pain and growled at the hunter. "Now that wasn't very nice. And here I thought you had finally learned to obey your master."

Rose smirked and wiped some of the excess blood of her cheek. "Yeah sorry about that. I don't do orders."

Rido narrowed his brow and dusted himself off. "Why do you still deny what you feel inside? I can feel the anger swirling inside you Rose. It's so wonderful. If you just let that go, you could be like me."

Rose placed the knife back in her pocket and glared. "I'm nothing like you."

He laughed at her statement and moved forward once more. "See this is your problem my flower. You have such great potential but you refuse to realize what you are. You think you are so righteous yet I've seen the things you've done, my flower."

Rose nervously glanced at the other vampires who were still struggling to break free. Hopefully they weren't hearing this conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rido smiled and knew the exact thing to get under her skin. "What about Zero Kiryu?"

Rose couldn't help her eyes growing wide at the sound of his name. They only moved for a second but that was enough to show Rido her weakness. "The things you have done to that boy, do you really think you're so innocent after the track record you've shown?"

Rido paused for a moment before realizing something. "Wait, you do accept what you are."

Rose's eyes casted away which was plenty of confirmation enough. He laughed once more as she tightened her fists together. "Yes, I do accept what I am. A monster. And I am the monster that will tear you apart until not a single cell of your existence remains in this world!"

Then she raced forward, towards the one man she hated more then anything. The man that has terrorized her entire existence as a vampire. She reached out her hand and vines appeared, grabbing around Rido's legs and bring him down to the floor.

Using his pureblood powers he was easily able to cut the vines and disappeared, only to reappear right next to her. "You really think you can go against me, your master?"

Rose just smirked and raced forward again, only this time to collide with Rido. They pushed against each other only to have him win the battle of strength.

He went to grab her when she turned around and punch him in the stomach with brute force.

Yuki watched the scene in anticipation and ran over to the over night class students hoping to free them. She pulled on the black mists but nothing happend. She noticed Hanabusa watching the fight in awe. "There strengths are evenly matched. This battle could go on forever.."

She pulled once more on the mists only to this time, have the mists lash back at her. She squeaked and fell backwards as Rose heard her cries of pain.

Turning to look at her, Rido took the opportunity to punch her in the side of the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She groaned and slowly stood up to just barely miss another hid.

Another vine appeared to slash him in the arm before wrapping around his leg, dragging him towards Rose. She raised her hand and a second vine wrapped around his throat, causing him to choke.

She walked forward, between his legs and and tightened the vines, thorns pressing into his skin and drawing blood. She ignored the intoxicating smell and raised her hand to rip out his heart. "I have waited so long for this moment."

All he could do is gasp for air as she let her hand come down in full force, towards his heart with the all power she had. Suddenly she gasped as she realized her hand wouldn't move closer then a couple inches from his heart. She looked down in fear as Rido laughed. "Do you really think you can kill your pureblood master? You might have the outer appearance of a pureblood but under all of that you are just like any other of my Level E's."

She paused in terror as he broke free from his vined chained and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the ground while she gasped for air. Rose tried to claw away from her captor but it was no use.

Hanabusa watched the entire scene in utter horror. Something had changed in the battle and it was clear that Rido had her wrapped around his finger. "Lady Adelaide! Unhand her!"

Rido just chuckled at the aristocrat and brought his hand closer to his face. "So this is what I'm going to do my flower, first I'm going to kill everyone you ever loved, then I'm going to devour Juri and make you watch every last second. And finally, I will train you to be good and obedient to your master."

She growled at her and gave her response by spitting in his eye. He frowned and slowly whipped the area. "I see. I guess I'll have to start training you now."

Then he threw her across the room and she smashed through one of the stone walls to his right. The night class gasped as Yuki worked even faster to free the other vampires, realizing that it was slowly working.

Rose coughed under the rubble and didn't have time to process what was happening as she was lifted again, this time by her hair and thrown into the opposite wall.

She groaned and realized the sad truth that she really was worthless. She couldn't even kill the man that had haunted her dreams. Years and years of training were for nothing. He had won.

She stopped thinking when he reached her again, grabbing her hair and pulling her to the center of the audience.

Red vines of his own wrapped around her arms and legs, causing her to be unmovable. He laughed and circled his prey. "My flower, you truly do surprise me. You rebel and try to defy me and yet somehow I still desire you."

Rido forcefully grabbed her chin and moved closer to her, bringing her into a forceful kiss. She tried to break away but his hold on her was just too strong. She waited for the perfect moment and bit down on his bottom lip hard which caused him to pull away in pain.

He lightly touched the spot where she bit him and watched her cough out his blood on her tongue. He growled and sharply slapped her in the face."I'm not a very patient man Rose. Looks like you need something even stronger."

She gasped as he grabbed her from behind and her mind went back to that night in the woods. She struggled once more, this time in utter fear as he whispered in her ear. "Are you going to cry out like you did all those years ago?"

She looked away from him as his tongue ran up and down the side of her throat before retracting his fangs and painfully sinking his teeth into her.

She cried out in pain as he unforgivingly drained the life out of her. Yuki pulled on the last mist, causing it to disappear and Hanabusa raced into action.

Rose could feel him forcing himself into her mind and violating her every being. Maybe she really was going to die this time.

Her eyes started to cloud over when a loud shot could be heard throughout the group and Rido removed his fangs, clutching his shoulder in pain.

He turned and found Zero Kiryu holding his weapon to the pureblood. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

Hanabusa used this opportunity to quietly approach Rose and free her from her bindings. Once they were gone she fell forward in blood loss and he caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked her over and realized various black veins on the spot where Rido has bit her. She opened her eyes and Hanabusa put his hand on her shoulder "Lady Adelaide?"

Rose started to say his name when she closed her eyes in utter pain. It coursed through her entire body and felt like Rido's finger tips were burning every part of her skin. Hanabusa looked at her in fear and tried to shake her "What's happening?! What did he do to you?"

Rido looked back at the two and smirked "I gave her a certain kind of poison I use to train other rebellious Level E's. If you don't submit yourself to me then that poison will eat away at your body until you unfortunately parish. The only cure is my blood."

Rose forced her eyes open and glanced at Rido, willing words to form in her mouth. She panted heavily but managed to mutter. "Screw you."

He rolled his eyes in response and turned back towards Zero. "You'll come around. They always do. Now, let's chat Zero. You are so terrifying."

Zero graced his finger on the trigger but quickly withdrew it when he felt his blood boiling within him. He cried out in pain as his shoulder began to pulse. The rest of the night class looked at him in concern. "He doesn't know how to control his new powers. This is bad."

Rose squinted her eyes and could halfway hear the conversation that was happening. It was like everything was muffled and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own ragged breaths. But one thing was clear, she could hear Zero's cries of pain and it broke her heart.

He let out another cry for agush and threw his hands to the floor causing the area around him to crack and break away from the ground. Rose felt this movement and quickly whispered "Protect Yuki." before pushing Hanabusa away from the danger zone.

Not knowing what to do he quickly grabbed Yuki and shielded her from the blast without a second thought. Rose on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She grunted as rocks and debris cut her body and pushed her a couple feet away.

Once Yuki was okay he removed himself from her and realized that Lady Adelaide had saved his life.

Zero tried to calm his boiling blood but nothing was working, everything was out of control. Another scream erupted out of his lips and Rose couldn't take anymore.

She moved to stand but hissed in pain as her legs moved on her own, to him. Rido readied his stance to fight when another figure stood in front of them.

Rose stretched out her arms in a productive manner, her knees wobbling from standing. Rido blinked a few times to see what was actually happening.

Zero could see her silhouette through his blurry vision and tried to tell her to get away but his couldn't bring the words to form in his mouth. Rido looked at her in utter awe. "I can't believe it. You amaze me once again my Rose. A normal vampire would have been begging to stop the pain but you, you can still stand. It's arousing."

She ignored his comments as Zero looked over at Yuki and shouted "Yuki, you have to cut me."

Yuki gasped and raced forward. "What, Zero I can't."

Rose was getting sick of this banter as she felt like her insides were getting ripped out and screamed "YUKI JUST FREAKING DO IT!"

She gasped at her tone and placed her hand on her artemis rod and ran forward, cutting Zero in the shoulder.

His hand touched the place where he was wounded and took a deep breath. This was familiar to him, this was the feeling of being alive.

The bloody rose began to glow in an aura as green vines wrapped around his left arm. He had done it. He had mastered his new powers. Zero realized this and pointed the gun back towards Rido before speaking "Rose, stand aside."

Rose looked nervously at him and he gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be okay."

She nodded slowly and wobbled out of harm's way, but still close to his side.

He lifted his bloody rose once again and Rido took a step back in fear at his intent. Zero pulled the trigger and everyone had to shield their eyes on how bright it was. Rido's followers turned to dust around them and when the light disappeared he was gone.

Everyone relaxed except Rose who could still feel his awful aura still in the area. "He's still alive."

Zero took that as confirmation and leaped from the rooftop to find him. Yuki saw this and joined after him, despite the night classes plea to stop.

Rose looked in the direction where they went and knew that she also had to follow him even though her body wasn't listening to her. She grunted and transformed into her phoenix familiar and shakely followed behind them.

Hanabusa through his hands up in air in frustration. "Oh come on! Why can't she stay still for two seconds!" Before jumping down as well.

Rose flew in between the trees determined to destroy Rido when her vision blurred and she crashed into an incoming tree before turning back and rolling onto the grass. Her legs lost all feeling and knew that this was where she was probably going to die,but not before she knew Rido was destroyed.

This must be what a level E feels like. Rido's scent suffocated her and it felt like his hands were touching every part of her body. She could feel his blood flow within him and a part of her wanted to taste it but she knew that he would not control her. She understood what he meant by submitting herself to him because right now all she wanted was to quench the ravenous thirst that tore through her. It was hard to stay focused through the pain but she knew she couldn't die yet.

* * *

Meanwhile Rido grabbed another one of his followers before sinking his teeth into him, training the life to become stronger.

He paused when he felt another presence behind him. "I hate to interrupt your meal, but if you haven't noticed, dawn is approaching. It's time we draw the curtain on this vampire knight."

Rido turned towards Kaname and dropped his victim to the ground "You think only you can actually draw that curtain?

Kaname closed his eyes and Rido's shoulder exploded in pain. "You are right, I can not do that. But I am not the one who will draw the curtain."

He stepped to the side to reveal Zero clutching his weapon. "You're late. Go on, finish that thing off."

Rido gave out a large billowing laugh as Zero raised his gun and pulled the trigger, causing Rido to shattering into a million pieces.

Once he was gone Kaname turned back to Zero to find that he was now pointing the gun at him. "You realize you're next Kaname Kuran? You didn't think everything would go as planned did you?"

Kaname closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I knew all too well. Once you gained this unrivaled power and finished Rido off for good, the chances were you would most likely come after my life. But I also know you wouldn't pull the trigger "

Zero's eyes widened as he could feel Yuki's presence come near. That bastard was right. He couldn't shoot the one that Yuki held dear, even if he wanted to.

When she appeared he slowly lowered his gun and Kaname nodded once more before turning to Yuki "We will be leaving soon." before walking away from the fight.

Once he was gone Yuki and Zero exchanged a look between each other that said everything they needed to know.

Suddenly Hanabusa came racing through the trees and leaned against a nearby tree. The two looked at him in concern as he shouted. "You have to come, Lady Adelaide..she's…"

His comment was mostly directed towards Zero who quickly followed the aristocrat through the woods until he smelled her presence, although it was very faint.

He heard Yuki gasp behind him when they saw her lying on the ground, hot sweat pouring down her face.

Zero ran over to her and noticed her skin was incredibly pale and she was breathing in rapid breaths.

Hanabusa stayed back and answered the questions that they were all asking. "Rido poisoned her. She tried to hide it for so long."

Zero looked back at her and his heart broke at the amount of pain she was in. Rose recognized his presence and struggled to open her eyes and speak. "Z-e-r-o"

He gasped and placed a hand to her cheek. "I'm here Rose, how can we fix this?"

She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. "Pointless. It's okay."

He noticed her feet were starting to crystalize and his sentences grew more panicked. She couldn't die. Even though she had betrayed him he couldn't help but still care for her.

Yuki noticed this and questioned "Her body, what's happening?!"

Hanabusa looked away in grief "She's dying"

Zero's panic grew as he tried to find a solution to this problem but couldn't find one. Rose tried to speak again but found it impossible so instead she used what was left of her strength to raise her hand to cup his cheek sloppily.

Even though she knew she was going to die she was happy. Rido was finally destroyed and Zero was alive. That's all she really wanted from her time of freedom. She looked at the man that she loved more then anything in the entire world and hoped that he would live a long and happy life.

Rose's hand slowly slipped from his face as her eyes closed and her head lulled to the side. Zero breathed out a sigh of terror as he tried to shake her awake but she never gave a response.

Yuki put her head in her hands and sobbed for the loss of her classmate as she felt the sorrowful presence in the air.

Hanabusa kneeled in respect for the fallen pureblood and a little ways away the rest of the night class was silent at the news.

Kaname stopped walking and closed his eyes in pain. He had lost her, the only one who he loved more than anything. His legs wobbled as he fell to his knees in grief, a single tear falling down the side of his face. Nothing mattered anymore.

After several attempts Zero gave up and laid himself across her chest, crying like a child. He saw the crystals growing on her body and he knew soon that she would shatter just like Rido did.

She had saved him so many times and he had failed her when it mattered most. Just then an idea popped into his head. If she was poisoned by Rido's fangs then maybe it was possible to draw it back out.

He quickly turned her head to the side and stuck his fangs into her cold skin. Once his mouth was full he turned and spit out the poisoned blood before repeating the process.

Yuki and Hanabusa looked up and the sound and gasped. "Zero what are..?"

Hanabusa looked at they Level E in disbelief "I think he's trying to suck the poison out of her."

After a few minutes Yuki noticed the crystals on her body started to retract and she shouted "It's working!"

The black veins on Rose's neck vanished as her face started to gain a bit more color. Once Zero couldn't taste anymore poison he withdrew from her and shackley sighed a breath of relief. He had done it.

He smiled through his own tears and turned her face towards his, before kissing her softly. Hanabusa felt like he had to turn away from the public display of affection and blushed slightly.

Then Zero carefully pulled her up and looked toward Hanabusa "Where is her room?"

He nodded quickly and showed him the way. Once they were there Hanabusa observed as Zero carefully undid the covers and lovingly placed her in the bed before covering her back up.

Once everything was finished he turned around and began to walk away but not before Hanabusa cried "Zero! You saved her. Thank you."

He closed his eyes in response and continued to leave the room.

* * *

Rose groaned as her eyes fluttered open. All of the pain had dissipated and for a second she thought she really had died, that was until she heard a knock on the door.

It opened without response and Hanabusa stepped in, looking very run down. "I'm so happy you're awake my lady."

Rose looked around and tried to recall the events that had happened before but everything was a foggy blur. "What happened?"

He stepped further into the room and explained the situation. "You were poisoned by Rido"

She nodded her head and wondered how she was able to be free from that kind of situation, it is until she saw a red neck tie to the left of her bed. She knew immediately who is belonged to. "He saved me.."

Hanabusa just nodded his head once as he saw Rose smile to herself.

Suddenly another knock came through the door and Hanabusa opened it to find Lord Kaname. Without a response he burst into the room and paused when he saw Rose alive and well.

She gave him a little wave and tried to come up with the sarcastic remark "Looks like you made it out also."

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence as he raced forward and embraced her in a strong hug. She gasped at the sudden display of affection and blushed slightly. Hanabusa wondered if he should leave the two but was slightly curious to see what they would say.

Kaname's head came up to her ear and he whispered "You're alive."

She nodded awkwardly but gave into the embrace, slowly wrapping her arms around him. Even though she did dislike him for the things he had done, he also understood the relief she felt that Rido was gone. "We did it. He's gone."

Kaname pulled away and held onto her shoulders "That's not what matters. I felt you die Rose. I thought…"

She smiled slightly and rubbed his head like a child "Well, I'm not. Looks like you will have to put up with me for awhile longer."

He laughed quietly and grabbed her hand. Before kissing it softly "With pleasure."

She gasped and pulled away causing him to laugh even more. Then he suddenly got serious and placed his hand on her cheek. "Rose, I know I've done such terrible things to you but if you would give me the chance, I will never abandon you again."

She lowered her eyes and looked away from him causing his hand to fall. Then instead he carefully grabbed her hand and placed his right one on top of hers. "Then how about we start as friends?"

She looked at his hand and slowly pulled away but not before muttering "You can do what you'd like."

He eyes widened at her words. That was her way of telling him that she would in fact give him a second chance. Kaname smiled softly and before she could react, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before standing.

She gasped and her blush grew more as she hit him on the side of the arm. He just laughed warmly in response at the embarrassed look on her face. "Hey! What the hell was that? That wasn't friendship!"

Then he turned to Hanabusa and asked "I'd like to speak with you Hanabusa."

He bowed in response and left Rose to be by herself.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot Kaname let Hanabusa into his room and gestured for him sit. He complied and nervously wondered what this was all about.

Kaname sat in the chair next to him and spoke carefully "I wanted to thank you for protecting Rose during the battle with Rido. I know firsthand how rebellious she can be."

Hanabusa blushed slightly at the fact that Kaname was complimenting him for something. Even though watching Rose was a pain in the butt, just having his idol thank him was reason enough to do it. "Of course Lord Kaname"

Kaname looked away for a moment before getting to the point of the conversation. "I know I am being highly selfish when I ask this but, Rose is someone very dear to me and I want to make sure that she is safe."

Hanabusa nodded his head in understanding and wondered where this was going. He didn't have to wait long as Kaname finished his question. "I was wondering if it would be possible if you remained her guardian once we leave the academy?"

Hanabusa didn't know what to say to this. Truly he really didn't want to protect Rose knowing her attitude and stubbornness but then again, she was Lord Kaname's fiancee. She was one of the most important people in Kaname's life and he entrusted himself to guard her. It was an honor really, but still he remained uncertain. No, he thought. He knew what he was going to choose. "If you wish for it Lord Kaname then I will humbly accept. Anyone that is dear to you is also dear to me."

He nodded his head in response and slowly began to stand. "Thank you Hanabusa. It truly means alot to me."

* * *

Rose sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She truly didn't look like the same person just a few days ago. She was slapped in the face with reality once Zero saw her in her pureblood form. He wouldn't accept her, and she knew that. As long as he was safe then everything was okay.

She paused when she heard a knock on the door to reveal Matthew. She sighed heavily and turned to him. "What ever happened to knocking?"

He didn't answer her question and pushed his glasses closer to his nose. "I assume you are ready to go?"

Rose looked back at the bag of clothes he had brought her and sighed "Yeah, I just have to change."

Matthew nodded his head and pointed to the hunters dress she was wearing "I would encourage you to burn that trash before you step outside, since you're hunting days are over."

She really wanted to give him a sarcastic remark and tell him to screw himself but she also knew that she didn't have that kind of freedom anymore, they had held up there part of the deal, now it was time for her to finish hers. "I will take care of it."

He nodded his head once more and smiled softly. "Very good. I do quite like you better this way Lady Adelaide. I'll be waiting."

She knew what he meant. He was happy that she was complying like the good perfect pureblood he wanted her to be. She said nothing more as he quietly walked out of the room.

Once he was gone she stood up and took one of the new outfits out of the bag before setting it down on the bed. This was her life now. She knew deep inside that she wouldn't change the choices she had made even if she was given a second chance to do it all over.

She sighed and started to put on the outfit that they wanted her to to wear. She was just a pretty doll to show off and swoon over and that was that. The dress was a white long shirt with a cream colored overlay.

Rose carefully tied the maroon bow around her neck and applied the various lipsticks and eye products that were in the bag. Carefully slipping into the cream lace up heels she sighed to herself.

Finally she reached into the bag and pulled out a small crystal tiara and she scoffed to herself. Of course they would include this in the bag. Rose moved over to the mirror and reluctantly pinned it into her head before taking a step back and frowning. She didn't look anything like she used to.

She turned to leave when a flash of red shown in the corner of her eye. She turned to find Zero's neck tie still resting on her bedside table.

Walking over to it, she carefully picked it up and felt the smooth silk in her hands. It still had his scent on it. She looked over to the desk and grabbed a pair of scissors before cutting a strip of the tie, the other half falling to the ground.

She smiled softly and bought the ribbon up to her hair before tying it into her ponytail. This was enough. Then she turned away from her old black hunters dress and walked out the doors to her new hell.


	27. S2 Chapter 13

Hannabusa walked into his room that was coated in darkness. He thought about all that had happened in just a short few days and now he had agreed to be Miss Day Class President's official guardian.

The only reason he agreed was because Lord Kaname had asked him to, and that was it. Honestly he found the idea of chasing that problematic pureblood less than thrilling, but he would endure.

He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on before screaming and taking a couple steps back. Sitting in one of his chairs was the very pureblood herself. He took in her appearance and noticed that she had changed into something way more professional than before. "What are you doing here?! I mean.. Lady Adelaide, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rose clicked her heels and uncrossed her legs before leaning forward. "I have a proposition for you."

Hanabusa looks around nervously and visually shrinked when she moved from her chair and took a step closer. Her eyes burned crimson and he couldn't look away. "And what would that be Miss?"

She looked over to his clothes that were laid out on the bed and then back to him. "I'm assuming Kaname asked you to be my permanent guardian after this whole ordeal."

He gasped and tripped over his words. "How-did-you…"

Rose smirked in response and rolled her eyes. "I am not an idiot Hanabusa, although Kaname may think otherwise. His protective nature can be predictable."

Then she took another step forward and he smile was gone. "Let me put this plainly, I hate you."

Hanabusa jumped back and a drop of sweat ran down his face. Was it that obvious that it was a struggle to converse with her? "Well I…"

She put up her hand to stop him from speaking and when she knew he wasn't going to, she continued "And I know for certain that you are not to fond of me either so.."

Rose turned away from him and moved towards a window in the corner. "I know that my uncle plans to have me create a blood bond with you but since it's in none of our favors so, this is what we are going to do.

You will be my guardian for the remainder of the break and after that I will tell both Kaname and my uncle that you are not a suitable guardian. Then you will be on your merry way flirting with a thousand girls and I won't have to deal with your constant whining and complaining. Deal?"

Rose lifted her hand out for him to shake and Hanabusa didn't know what to say. First of all was it true that her uncle desired them to form a blood bond? That was only between the strongest servants and masters of the vampire class, and it was eternal. There was no way he could follow Rose for eternity, never mind the rest of break. It also seemed like she wasn't so hot on the idea either. What she had offered was an easy way out.

He looked at her hand for a moment and knew this was the best option. Then he grabbed the purebloods hand and gently shook it. "Deal."

Rose nodded her hand in response and when they stopped she pushed a strand of her behind her head and stated. "Also, let's not pretend that we hold nothing but ill feelings to each other in private. Keeping appearances can be taxing."

Hanabusa nodded his head once more as he watched her leave the room. What was she planning?

* * *

Yuki walked up to the roof to meet Zero who was looking on the academy like a thing of the past. Everything had just gone by so fast. When he felt her approach he turned to her. "It used to be so bright. I used to watch you two from up here. And I'd watch you as you watched Kaname Kuran. Whether you were with him on anybody else, you always had a smile on your face. I was ready to give up everything for you, so now you're going to leave now?"

Yuki gasped and knew she had to tell him the nature of her decision. "Yes."

Zero closed his eyes and pain and nodded to himself. "I thought so.

She turned to the view and thought of something new. "You said that you would want me to kill you if you turned into a vampire, but what if I became a vampire?"

He chuckled to himself and turned away from her. "You know, I'm not sure you really are a vampire. You will have to prove it, drink my blood."

Zero moved close to Yuki and wrapped his hands around her waist like he was holding his little sister for the last time. He gasped when he felt her fangs pierce his skin. This was proof that she really was a vampire.

When she withdrew his eyes grew wide at another voice calling out. "Yuki, it's time to leave."

Yuki turned and found Rose standing in the doorway with a placid expression on her face. Yuki nodded her head and moved away from Zero until he grabbed her arm firmly but not roughly. "This means we can't live in the same world someday in the future I will come after you to kill you."

Suddenly a new hand rested on his arm, pulling him away from Yuki. "We never lived in the same world Kiryu. And I can promise you that I will never let you lay a hand on her."

Zero's eyes grew cold as he shook his arm off her hand. "How does it feels to know that everything you have ever told me was a lie? Does it make you feel superior?"

Rose closed her eyes and looked him dead in the eyes. "I take no satisfaction in these games like Kaname does. I was sent here for a request and it has been completed. That is all."

She then turned away from him and lead Yuki out of the doorway but stopped when she heard him shout words that pierced her every being. "You're right, You really did murder Isabelle. I feel sorry for her, if she even actually existed at all."

Rose closed her eyes and forcefully dragged Yuki further until she could shut the wooden door to the roof. Yuki was confused at Zero's words but gasped when she saw Rose's face.

One wet tears dripped down her cheek as she had the look of utter heartbreak. She was about to speak out when Rose gave her a look that silenced her. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

Then she wiped the tear and walked away from her first love forever.

* * *

Walking down the academy steps was one of the hardest things Rose could ever do. She paused when she saw Headmaster Cross waiting for her.

Rose stopped and breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay. "Looks like you made it out also."

He laughed and pointed to the huge rock pile behind him. "Just barely. Yagari is okay also. Takes more than a thousand level E's to slow us down!"

She smiled and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. The rest of the vampires gasped at the familiarity of the situation but were only able to watch. Rose sucked in a small breath as he let go and grabbed her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

She looked down at his hand and dropped her smile. "I honestly don't know."

The Headmaster placed his other hand on top of hers and sighed. "I will pick up your requests again if that will make you feel better?"

She looked up and nodded her head slowly before squeezing his hand lightly. "Thank you Cross. "

He nodded his head and noticed her looking in the direction where Zero was standing on the roof. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's safe."

Rose closed her eyes and removed her hand before turning to Kaname who had appeared out of nowhere. "Ready?"

She looked out onto the other vampires and and nodded once more, as they moved together. They stopped when Hanabusa offered to carry her things which she complied to, keeping up appearances in the process.

Rose stopped abruptly when she saw Matthew with a black car waiting for them. This was really it, the end. Kaname noticed her uneasiness and quietly slipped his hand into hers. She let out a gasp when they made contact but she didn't pull away. Instead she lightly squeezed his hand for comfort and reassurance.

Walking together they passed the other members of the night class who insisted to come with us but Kaname put his foot down. It wasn't that he didn't want them to come but Rose had made it specific that the people that would join them would be as few as possible. Only Hanabusa was approved of.

They slipped into the car, Yuki taking the seat across from Kaname and Rose and Hanabusa sat in the last place across from Rose. As the car started to leave the academy he spotted Rose looking out the window with a sorrowful expression. The curiosity of her continued to grow as he watched her movements. She was so complex.

The first couple hours where silent which made things slightly awkward for Yuki and Hanabusa. Rose and Kaname seemed to welcome the silence as they sat with their eyes closed.

Kaname opened his eyes when he realized that Rose was leaned against the window. He sighed to himself and carefully pushed her body towards his, having her head fall onto his shoulder.

Yuki and Hanabusa blushed and the action and turned away from the moment. Yuki felt a sharp pain of jealousy in her stomach as she tried to take a nap of her own.

* * *

Katiou smiled as he downed another shot of alcohol. He was satisfied after finishing a successful hunt and decided to go out and celebrate.

The bar he chose was a local place that hunters tend to frequent in town. He turned his head and saw the rest of his friends drinking to their heart's content and winked when a few girls circled him. "Hey handsome. I heard you had a great hunt."

Katiou smirked and pulled her waist closer as she giggled. "Well not to brag but it was one of my best."

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered seductively. "What do you say we get out of here and celebrate then?"

He closed his eyes as the girl's lips collided with his passionately but only lasted a moment as he pulled away. "I think I'm going to have to decine."

The girl tilted her head in confusion and let go of his neck. "Wow, what they said is really true. What happened Kaitou? Has the famous playboy actually fallen in love?"

Katiou laughed at this statement as a flash of blonde went through his brain. He pushed in aside and ordered another shot. "Oh come on Aimi do you not know who I am? I'm not settling down, just not in the mood."

Aimi narrowed her eyes in suspicion before her hands landed on his chest. "Okay sure. If you're not in love then prove it playboy."

He was about to deny her again when a couple of his hunting buddies approached him. They had a small paper in there hands and looking less than thrilled. "Hey boys! What's with the long face? Did they call us out on another hunt? Already?"

The group looked between themselves and mentally had to draw straws to see who would speak. The elongated silence started to worry Kaitou. "Come on guys, what's up?"

Finally a man from the left side that had the paper known as Jun moved to face him and gulped. "Kaitou.. I-I-I'm sorry"

Kaitou dropped his smile and looked at the paper in his hands. Jun shakily brought the paper up so he could grab it before hurrying away.

He looked down at the paper and read the words.

Hunters Association Report 112

We are disheartened to report the loss of one of our own members. Rose Belcourt traveled to the Westwood mansion on a solo mission to retrieve and safe four humans from the hands of a pureblood vampire and his colleagues. After fighting swiftly, Rose suffered the bite of the pureblood vampire and turned into a Level E. She was found by a another wandering hunter who eradicated the vampire for the safety of our people and humanity itself.

Signed, Association President

After reading all the words before him Katiou sat in silence, letting the weight sink snapped to his colleagues when a couple them muttered things like

"We are sorry Katiou.

It's such a tragedy.

There was nothing we could do...

The words swirled around in his head as he breathing started to come faster and faster. It couldn't be. He wouldn't believe it. Rose was dead?

The mummers became louder and louder driving him insane. He had just seen her a couple days ago and now, now she was- he couldn't bring the courage to finish that sentence.

The voices got so loud that he couldn't take it anymore and smashed his shot glass against the nearest wall which caused everyone to pause. "SHUT UP."

Everyone in the bar didn't dare to move as they watch the hunter fall apart before their eyes. Hot tears streamed down Katiou's face as he thought about the letter. She was turned into a Level E by a pureblood. Such vile and lowly creatures, to take the life of someone he lov-

He paused as his sadness turned into anger. That pureblood had turned the wrong person and he wasn't going to stand for it. He would find that disgusting creature and he will give it the same treatment it gave Rose.

Katiou slowly rose out of his seat and pushed Aimi off of him before walking towards the door in silence. The rest of the group looked confusion and one brave soul called out "Where are you going?"

Katiou stopped his steps at the question and turned to the hunter with the intend to kill. "I am going to kill a pureblood."

* * *

Hello everyone it's Ashley aka Zerolover713 here! I can't believe Rose's story through the anime is over. This is honestly so much fun to write. BUT DON'T FEAR! Because after this chapter we explore the many many secrets of Rose Belcourt/Rose Adelaide and why she does what she does. I have no plans of stopping the story here. In fact we are just beginning ;)


	28. S3 Chapter 1

After a few long hours the group were almost at the main gates of their destination. Kaname looked down at Rose and gently shook her awake. She groggily opened her eyes and took a couple minutes to register what was going on. After she connected the dots she leaped up from him and turned her head away, slightly embarrassed at letting her guard down. He invisibly sighed and spoke. "We are almost there."

Hanabusa watch her movement as he just barely saw her eyes widened in what he thought was fear.

Just then the car stopped and everyone begin to pile out as they saw their new home for the time being. Hanabusa gasped at the beautiful estate he had never been to. He couldn't help himself whisper something like "It's like heaven" before noticing that Rose was next to him.

Her eyes were glued to the building like everyone else's, except her gaze was not one of excitement, but terror. She heard Hanabusa whispered under his breath and scoffed at the word choice he used. "More like hell."

He whipped his head around to find her gone and wondered what she actually meant. Before he could think any further a group of house maids greeted the group as one approached Rose. "Good evening Lady Adelaide. I assume you had a comfortable journey."

He watched her bow her head slightly and walk past her. The lady's smile dropped but soon returned when she saw Yuki. "Ah and it is such an honor to meet you Lady Yuki, and of course Lord Kaname as well."

Yuki smiled at the action as Kaname bowed. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here for the time being."

A few maid behind them giggled at the handsome pureblood which caused Rose to start walking away. She had hit her limit of being friendly today. "The ride was a bit tiring. I think I will turn in for the day. Hanabusa come with me."

Hanabusa looked up at this and quickly grabbed her bags before following her inside. The inside of the estate was even more beautiful than the outside. Columns and columns of white marble lined the staircase as a giant chandelier hung as the centerpiece. He paused when he saw several portraits on the wall of past members of the clan. He moved closer to see the inscriptions but heard Rose call after him. "Why not take a picture? It will certainly last longer."

He gasped and moved up the staircase to meet her. "If I may ask, Lady Adelaide, why did you leave early back there?"

Rose thought about these words at turned to face the window to her left. She saw Kaname and Yuki clearly through the glass and Hanabusa could see Rose's expression in the reflection. "Because I already told you, keeping appearances can be rather tiring."

He opened his mouth to say more but stopped when she turned to face him. She ran her fingers through her hair and gave a loud frustrated sigh. "Look, this is how it's going to work. Don't get involved with my affairs. No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, and no matter what you learn here. I don't need you messing everything up okay? Just stand quietly and bide your time under you're free of this game. And most importantly, stop asking questions you don't want to know the answer to. Understand?"

Hanabusa remained frozen to her stare under she turned away and continued walking. It wasn't like he didn't have anything to say, in fact a thousand question whirled in his head about her words but in the back of his mind he knew. He knew that he just had to sweep it under the rug until he was free.

* * *

Once they had reached her room he watched her carefully open the wooden door and turn on the lightswitch to the left. He carefully stepped inside and took in this new world that he knew nothing about.

Her room was clean of mementos and personal belongings like pictures and writings. The only things that caught his attention was a giant bed and a medium sized desk in the corner. Was this really how she lived? It seemed like the room was just for display purposes from how bare it looked. That is until Rose pointed to the bed without meeting his eyes. "You can put my bags there."

Hanabusa compiled and carefully set her bags on the surface of the bed before trying to start a conversation. "You're room is very umm…"

Rose smiled bitterly and carefully unclipped her hair clip before throwing onto her vanity. "Boring?"

He looked around and tried to come up with a better word. "I was going to say simplistic. I don't like I've even seen a room without a picture on the wall or something."

She placed her hand on the vanity before answering. "Yes well, momentos lead to pain. Pain and weakness."

He moved to stand when they heard a knock on the door. He watched her roll her eyes before opening the door, her voice laced with sarcasm "What a pleasant surprise."

Matthew walked past her before pushing his glasses up to his nose. "That was quite a spectacle you made downstairs."

Rose carefully closed the door behind her before answering. "Is it wrong that I was feeling exhausted after the long journey?"

Matthew closed his eyes and stepped closer. "I just want to make sure you still understand our terms."

She laughed bitterly and nodded her head. "Of course I understand the terms Matthew. How do you think I would forget?"

Hanabusa watched as Matthew reached out a grabbed her arm roughly and pulling her closer. "If you understand then I suggest you start acting like it Lady Adelaide."

He tried to move to stop Matthew but his feet were glued to his seat. Was this even allowed? She was a pureblood after all. All he could do was watch as Rose looked him dead in the eye with such hatred. That was until he pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear. "You have two days until he returns."

Rose's face went from disgusted to horror at those words. Noticing he got his point across he unhanded her and moved to the door to leave, but not before stated. "I'll assume I'll see a change in attitude tomorrow. Goodnight."

* * *

The next day Hanabusa carefully crept to Rose's door to wake her up when a maid stopped him and stated. "Are you looking for Lady Adelaide sir? If so, she left several hours ago."

He paused slowly dropped his hand from the door. "Oh. Thank you. Do you know where I could find her?" She smiled and gave him a couple directions. Then he winked, thanked her and turned around to where she was pointing.

The maid blushed and nodded her head excitedly before hurrying off to do her duties for the day.

A couple moments later he was standing in front of a new door, but this time he heard wondrous shouts and talking through it. Carefully he pushed it open and a couple staff members turned to him. "Umm, good evening. Is Lady Adelaide here?"

They nodded her pointed to a corner where he could see the back of her blonde hair peeking through the top of a chair and walked over.

At the sound of his presence she turned her head and he expected an eye roll or a sarcastic remark, but instead he got something different.

Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the corners of her mouth lifted to reveal a warm smile. "Good evening Hanabusa. How was your rest?

Hanabusa was confused and slightly scared of her tone and muttered. "It was good."

She nodded her head delightfully and reached for a white tea cup on the table before bringing it to her lips. "Wonderful. Terribly sorry I wasn't able to greet you this afternoon but you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm and all."

She laughed quietly to herself in her teacup and noticed him staring. "Oh where are my manners! Would you care for a cup?"

Hanabusa looked at the kettle and shook his head. What the hell had happened to her? He knew that Rose could be moody sometimes but this? This was something he had never seen before. It was like she was a new person. "Lady Adelaide, are you feeling okay?"

Rose seemed puzzled by the question. "Of course Hanabusa. Why would you ever ask such a silly question like that?"

He wanted to ask another question but stopped when he heard the doors opening. A few servants bowed when Lord Kaname appeared from the doorway. He spotted Hanabusa and nodded his head slowly. "Hello Hanabusa."

He bowed in response and gave him a formal greeting. "It's so nice to see you Lord Kaname."

Hanabusa took his silence as a welcome as he watch Kaname take a seat next to Rose on the sofa and reach for another tea cup. "Good evening Rose."

She looked to the side and helped him fill his cup. "Time doesn't seem to be on your side today does it Lord Kaname?"

He grimaced and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. I was caught up in showing Yuki around the estate. You know how massive it is sometimes."

Rose nodded her head and looked straight ahead. "Yes. I know that all too well."

Kaname looked at her sadly and whispered. "How has your hunger been? I know it can challenging coping after detaching from a source after a long time."

Rose knew exactly what he meant. He meant that the only blood she drank at the academy was his and Zeros blood and since Zero was gone, she would start to feel the effects of withdrawal. The fact that she can't have his blood anymore.

She turned her head towards him but kept her eyes averted. "I'm fine Kaname."

He didn't really fully believe her but didn't want to ask too many questions with so many ears and eyes watching. It wasn't safe to talk freely.

Instead he brought his hand her wrapped his finger around one of the curls in her hair and stared insanely. Feeling the gaze her eyes flicked to his and he whispered. "You will tell me if you need me, right?"

Rose looked away but nodded her head slowly as he brought the piece of hair up to his lips. "Thank you."

The maids around them swooned and gasped at the display of affection guled there eyes to them. This would certainly be the talk of the kitchen tonight. Hanabusa on the other hand didn't know how to react and just looked away blushing and feeling a bit embarrassed.

* * *

A couple hours later Hanabusa followed Rose into a new room. This time the room was lined with rows and rows of books and other various documents. He surveyed the area and found a large desk to the left with a smaller sofa chair next to it. She sighed to herself and took a place behind the large desk before opening some documents.

He watched her as she circled and crossed out certain sections in the book. "Lady Adelaide. If I may ask, what are you reading?"

She looked up with her book and put the pencil down. "My lessons begin again in two days so I am preparing for the material that is going to be taught."

He shook his head at the answer. "But why would you have to prepare if are you going to be taught in a couple days anyway?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and he noticed her choosing her words very carefully. "I would like to refrain from being reprimanded, if possible."

This just added a thousand more questions in Hanabusa's head but a stern look from Rose gave him the message to shut up and stop asking.

* * *

As the sun began to rise Hanabusa yawned as he watched Rose pack up her books and stand up. A couple moments later they stood outside her door. He bowed slightly and mechanically spoke. "Have a good rest Lady Adelaide."

She nodded her head and when a few maids past by she added a smile. "Thank you Hanabusa. Have a wonderful rest as well. I will certainly try to greet you tomorrow before I leave."

Then she added a little laugh that made him slightly worried for some reason. "I'll look forward to it my Lady."

Rose smiled once more and watched him walk away, down the long winding hallway. She then opened her door and when it shut, her smile melted away into an annoyed look. She felt his presence. "You know it's rude for a boy to come into a girls room uninvited."

Rose turned at saw Kaname sitting on her bed with a worried look on his face. Ignoring her previous comment he stood. "Are you okay?"

She narrowed her eyes as she undid a couple clips from her hair. "Oh yeah, just peachy."

He gazed at her with those sad pitying eyes she always hated. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

Rose laughed bitterly at his comment and turned to face him. "That was a great show you gave the staff today. I think they really bought our 'I'm in love' act."

Kaname took a step closer and carefully grabbed her hand before bringing it up to his lips. "That may have been for show but I meant what I said Rose. I'm worried about you."

She turned her head away and muttered. "I'm worried about me to."

At those words Kaname's weight crushed next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments Rose returned the hug and they just sat in silence, that is until she pulled away. "Kaname.."

He understood her words and put a finger to her lips. "Shh I know. I know exactly what you're going to say and it's okay. I'll be here no matter what."

In her mind she really wanted to believe him. Believe that he wouldn't leave her again even though he knew she loved Zero. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was hesitant. "Friends only."

Kaname nodded his head and pulled away from her embrace. He knew he needed to earn back that trust. "If that is what you wish, I will obey."

She nodded her head and yawned. "I guess I should turn in."

Rose moved past him but Kaname gently stopped her. "Do you think you will have your nightmares again now that you're back?"

She looked over to her bed and sighed. "I honestly don't know."

He then wrapped his fingers around the same strain of hair that he did this afternoon and whispered. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

At first she was hesitant at the offer but knowing how bad it could possibly get she didn't want the staff busting in and asking questions. And it wasn't like he hadn't done this before, it used to a reoccurring thing before he left. "Fine. But only till then."

Kaname nodded his head and undid the covers before slipping inside. Rose followed and turned around so that her back was facing his towards him. She gasped when she felt him run his fingers through her hair like the old days and hummed internally at the comfort she felt. He may be an ass but he knew how to calm her down.

* * *

Running. Rose ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to get away. She turned the corner but gasped when she realized a brick wall blocking the path. Rose gasped as her attacker closed in and spoke. "I knew I should've killed you back at the academy. Monster!"

Zero took a couple more steps as Rose tried to explain herself. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

He laughed bitterly and pointed the bloody rose in her direction. "You killed my parents and my only brother. IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE DEAD. "

Rose crumpled to the ground in self loathing and cried. "I'm sorry! I tried.."

His finger graced the trigger in excitement. "And you thought that I would accept you? After what you've done? It's comical really. A monster in love with a hunter? How pathetic can you be? Well I know one thing, I'll take joy in killing you!"

Zero pulled the trigger and she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She slunk to her ground just in time to see him point the gun at her face.

He paused only for a moment as another shot rang out but this time no pain came. Instead she looked up and saw a single trail of blood leak out of his mouth as Zero collapsed to the ground, dead.

Rose screamed in terror and crawled over to his side as her blood ran cold, hearing a new voice. "Hello Rose."

She looked up and tried to back away a few feet. Why was he here? "You killed him…YOU KILLED HIM."

He laughed maniacally and twisted his head to the side. "No my dear. You killed him."

Rose gasped as she lifted her hands to reveal red blood covering the surface. Zero's blood. She broke down and moaned the loss of her love. "No..no no no no! NOOO."

He smirked and suddenly he was only a few inches from her face. "Now look what you did. Just couldn't obey could you? Such an abomination. Who's next Rose?"

He pointed to the left and Rose gasped as another body laid on the cold pavement. Her eyes widened as she recognized that familiar chocolate hair. She limped over and found Kaname's lifeless body on the floor. She let out a choked sob and rest a hand on her chest. "No please. No please god."

Suddenly he opened his eyes and let out a whisper that made her blood ran cold. "It's you're fault.."

Rose gasped and backed away when Kaname jumped up and grabbed her shoulders screaming. "IT'S YOUR FAULT ROSE ROSE."

The voices got farther and farther away as Kaname retracted his fangs and bit into her. She tried to struggle but it was no use. Her name sounded like it was underwater now as she screamed once more.

Rose shot up breathing rapidly as a hand rested on her side. She hissed and pulled away whimpering softly. The voice were still calling her name as she tried to hide within her self. When a hand reached out she tried to break away from it. "NO! Get away!"

She was shaking now as she felt the same force bring her into his chest and whisper. "Rose. It's okay. You're safe. Look at me. I won't hurt you."

The words brought her peace as her fear turned into devastation. She broken down in that stranger's arms as he held her, all while running his fingers through her hair. It felt familiar.

She choked back a sob and whispered the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The stranger's heart broke at those words as he held her close. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You're okay Rose."

Once she had calmed down she was able to regain her senses and pull away from the stranger. She recognized Kaname's scent and felt slightly embarrassed. She was always her most vulnerable when she was with him and she hated it.

Remembering her nightmare she carefully touched his face and sighed when she found out he wasn't hurt. "Rose? Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and looked away. She didn't really want to talk about it but she knew she would have the same dream again if she didn't tell him. "I saw you. You were dead, and I killed you. It was my fault. And then Zero.."

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence and Kaname understood. He then took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm not dead. I'm right here."

Rose sighed and let her hand fall. "I'm sorry. Did it take longer to bring me out?"

He nodded slowly and instead cupped her cheek. "Don't apologize. And yes it did just longer for you to regain your surroundings. I was worried."

Rose closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Well that can't be a good sign."

After a long moment of silence Rose tucked herself back in the covers and tried to sleep once more, this time with Kaname facing her.

A few minutes later Kaname watched the rising and fall of her chest and knew that she was asleep. He looked at the ceiling for a moment and contemplated leaving when she groaned next to him.

Her eyebrow flurried in anger as Kaname realized that she was to fragile to be left alone tonight. Anything could set off another nightmare.

So instead of leaving he turned on his side and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She muttered something he couldn't make out and her facial expression went back to a neutral state. It seemed like his body heat was keeping her at ease.

He closed his eyes and rested his face in her hair before also falling asleep.

* * *

This was a great chapter for you Kaname X Rose fans. Here we see a bit of the dynamic they have going on and the struggles they face. More and More secrets will be revealed next chapter!


	29. S3 Chapter 2

Hanabusa hummed to himself as he carried a tray of food to Rose's room. Sure they had gone off to the wrong start but yesterday she seemed so different. Maybe this could be torrable

When he reached the door he quietly knocked before realizing it was open. He saw her outline through the sheets and stepped closer to realize that there was not one, but two outlines. When Kaname's head peeked over the side to look at him, Hanabusa shrieked embarrassedly and dropped the contents on the floor. "Good morning Lady Adel-AHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTRUDE."

Rose heard the clanging and grumbled to the visitor annoyingly. "Ugh Shut up. It's too loud." Then she to realized Kaname's warm body next to her as she yelled just as loud. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK?!"

Kaname just sighed and leaned forward towards her. "I'm sorry but I couldn't leave you alone in that state."

She completely understood what he was talking about but she was more frustrated about what could come of this. Hanabusa on the other hand was surprised at Rose's tone but quickly darted out of the room before muttering. "I'm sorry Lord Kaname, Lady Adelaide please forgive me!"

Rose tried to call after him to explain herself but he was gone before she could finish. She ran her fingers through her hair in nervousness and angry hissed. "See? Now look what you've done. He totally misunderstood."

Kaname looked at the door where he left from and shrugged "I don't understand the overall issue."

She threw her hands up in the air and shouted. "The overall issue is that people are going to infer other things when they hear about this. That-that-that we slept together."

He slowly grabbed her flapping arms and moved his hand over hers. "You know Rose, It is not uncommon for a man to sleep with his fiancee. It's not as dabo as you believe."

Rose blushed intensely and ripped her hands away from him. Of course it wasn't uncommon but they didn't have that kind of relationship and hearing the housemaids gossip about this would surely irritate her. Of course she didn't know how to tell him that so instead she stuttered. "No that's not what I-I mean of course it is but- I mean- AHHH NEVER MIND."

Then she angrily pointed to the door and muttered. "I have to change. Get out."

Kaname slowly stood but instead of leaving he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have to go to a conference today but I'll be back tomorrow to talk about preparations.

Rose closed her eyes and looked away with an unreadable expression. Inside she knew that this was the start of him abandoning her again. "Okay good to know."

His hands fell and he slowly bend down and kissed her forehead. "Take good care of Yuki for me." before turning and leaving her alone.

* * *

When she met up with Hanabusa again she quickly averted her gaze before settling down for her evening tea. Putting on her cheery exterior she watched Yuki walk in and greet her. "Hello Rose!"

Rose smiled warmly and patted the seat next to her. "Good evening Lady Yuki, it's so wonderful to see you. How are you enjoying the estate?"

Yuki took her place next to the pureblood and went to pick up a tea cup. "It's really nice. Is this where you lived before Cross Academy Rose?"

Rose put down her cup and nodded her head. "Yes I am blessed enough to call this lovely estate home."

Yuki nodded her head in response as Rose noticed Matthew enter through the side door. She internally groaned but kept her role going. "Ah Matthew, what a lovely surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Matthew strolled up to the group and bowed slightly. "Good evening, it's so nice to meet you Lady Yuki, I've heard such wonderful things. My name is Matthew. I am the caretaker of the master to the household."

Yuki smiled politely and answered. "It's nice to meet you to."

He pushed his glasses further as he reached into his notebook and pulled out a couple papers before handing them to Rose. "This is the schedule for the preparations that must be completed in a timely manner please."

Yuki squinted her eyes and questioned "What kind of preparations?"

Matthew smiled and handed Yuki a list as well. "Why, for Lady Adelaide and Lord Kaname's engagement ball in a couple days. This also includes the debut of Lady Adelaide's first public appearance, and of course yours as well."

Yuki looked down at the list and a small pain appeared in her chest. Kaname's engagement ball? Did she really have to go to this? She didn't know if she could take looking the two of them being all romantic and in love. "Did you know about this Rose?"

Rose closed her eyes and glanced at Matthew who was also awaiting her response. "Yes of course. It has been in preparations for months now."

Yuki frowned and tightened her grip on the paper. It was obvious that Rose was looking forward to this ball, she should be happy for her. But why was it so hard?

After a moment of silence Matthew gestured to Rose and reached out his hand "Would you mind if I took Lady Adelaide for a moment Miss? We have much to discuss."

Rose didn't like the way this was going but glanced at the people watching her every move she she carefully took his hand and stood as Yuki answered. "Oh of course not! Take your time!"

Hanabusa followed the two to the end of the hallway when Matthew stopped. "It seems that my Lord has returned early. It also appears that he is eager to see you. He was going to find you with Lady Yuki but I told him I would bring you to him instead."

Rose froze and Hanabusa could see her cheery exterior drain from her face. He wondered what what could've meant. He watched her slowly nodded her head and follow him for awhile until they reached a new door.

Hanabusa watched her take a breath and gasped when she turned to look directly into his eyes. She was serious about something. "Listen Hanabusa, this is the most important thing you will ever hear. Do. Not. Interfere…..not matter what happens in here. If you wanna live you will obey."

He stood frozen as he slowly nodded his head. When Rose knew he was serious she closed her eyes once more before stepping into the room.

A man was seated at the center in a big leather chair with a cane by his side. Rose straightened her back and stopped halfway, before bowing to the man. "Good evening Uncle. I didn't expect you back so soon."

The man tapped his finger on his cane and smiled. "It's been awhile Rosabella. I've heard many rumors about your time away from here."

She eyed him carefully and replied. "Oh? Is that so? What rumors, if I may ask?"

He slowly stood and took a couple steps closer. "That you met up with that boy. What was his name again, Zero Kiryu?"

Reaching out his hand the man threw the reports that Matthew showed her on the desk and she visibly stiffened. "He was at the academy, yes. Lord Kaname asked me to enroll because he missed me. It was just a coincidence."

He narrowed his eyes and questioned. "Just a coincidence? You seemed rather chummy."

Rose gave him a blank look and tried to hide all of her emotions. "He was a means to pass time. Nothing serious. Zero Kiryu means nothing to me."

Watching for a few moments he bought her statement and smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. You seemed to have matured in those years. Now, let's move on to other things…"

Just then the man moved other to Hanabusa who was standing in the corner and smiled. "My name is Carson Ackerman and I am Lady Rosabella Adelaide's guardian. I assume you are her new guard?"

Hanabusa gulped and nodded his head. There was something about him that really freaked him out. His stare was icy and cold. "Yes my Lord."

Carson leaned against his cane and replied. "Such a fine boy from the Adiou line. Your family must be proud. You will make a fine guard."

Hanabusa bowed slightly and answered back "Thank you my Lord."

Carson then turned back to Rose and questioned "I'm assure you were made aware about the ball being held in the next couple days? I would like you to show Lady Yuki how to behave probably."

Then he got really close and whispered. "Or I could teach her?"

Rose visibly stiffened and glared at her uncle. "That won't be necessary. I can handle it."

He nodded his head and stepped away. "Very well. That is all, you are dismissed."

Rose and Hanabusa looked to each other before each bowing and walking away from that room.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, back to Yuki Hanabusa tried to strike up a conversation with Rose. "You're Uncle seems very nice."

This caused Rose to stop in her tracks before bitterly laughing to herself and turning to face him. "Don't call him my uncle when we are alone."

Then he eyes cast to the ground and whispered something that caused a surprise to him. "Please."

When they had returned Yuki was waiting for them with a big smile. "Welcome back!"

Rose resumed her place on the sofa and turned to face her. "Yuki, I think it's important that I teach you some things about this ball."

She turned her head in confusion but leaned forward in interested. "Okay! I'm ready to learn anything!"

Rose grimaced and continued her lesson. "You see, this is going to be your first time meeting other vampires as a pureblood, and there are some things you need to know."

Yuki nodded her head in response "Other vampires either worship or despise creatures like us and all of them want our power. They wait for any sign of weakness so that they can control you. That's why we can't have any weaknesses. We have to be perfect."

Hanabusa listened from afar at Rose's explanation. "They will say the most vile and disrespectful things to shake you. You can't not let them see through you, no matter what."

Yuki squinted her eyes and still understand what Rose was saying. She must have been exaggerating. "What kind of things will they say? I mean, not everyone can be like that."

Rose just sadly nodded her head. "They are. And I'm going to show you what it will be like, okay?"

She replied yes as Rose took in a deep breath and smiled warmy, changing her character. "Hello Lady Yuki, it's so wonderful to meet another branch of the Kuran bloodline."

Yuki slightly bowed and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you also."

Rose moved in closer and lowered her voice. "Is it true that you love Lord Kaname?"

Yuki's eyes widened as she stuttered with her words. "What?"

Rose continued on in a cold tone. "If so I feel sorry for you. I mean, he already has a fiancee that is more powerful than himself ,why would he need you?

Hot anger started boiling up on her face as Rose gave no mercy. "You must have heard the rumors today. Unless you are ignoring them. That last night Lord Kaname slept with Lady Adelaide?"

Truthfully Yuki did hear the rumor circling around the estate but she choose to ignore it and told herself that it couldn't be true, but was this Rose's confession?

For the finally bow Rose leaned in even closer and put a hand to her chest before smirking "Well, I hate to tell you but I can confirm they are true."

All of Yuki's anger overflowed as she raised her hand and slapped Rose clear across the face. A few windows cracked from the anxiety as she breathed heavily.

After a few seconds Rose lifted her head to reveal a blank look and stated. "Two things. First off, it is not wise to slap a long standing member of a clan. And secondly, if you are going to do it, make sure you put some force behind it."

Then Rose rose out of her seat and headed towards the door. "That is enough for the day. Try and make yourself stronger, I could see right through you."


	30. S3 Chapter 3

A couple days had past and it was already the day the grand event. Anyone who was anyone was confirmed to attend the highlight ball of the year. Rumors surfaced left and right about the mysteries of the two new pureblood daughters, some good and some bad.

The staff around Carson's estate were hurrying around preparing and making sure that everything would be perfect. Rose was in charge of setting up the event and was busy from everything from floral pieces to dress designs. Matthew certainly had given her an extensive list to follow to a T.

Every once and awhile her eyes would meet Yuki's but it wasn't long before Kaname's sister pulled away. It seemed like the conversation they had was quite jarring for her and was now suddenly upset for some reason which was perfectly fine for Rose. She had a billion other things to worry about besides Yuki's jealousy.

Yuki didn't even notice when Kaname walked next to her and held out a single white lily. "Good evening Yuki."

She blushed and carefully grabbed the flower. "Oh Kaname it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

He turned his head toward the direction he came and smiled. "The garden. This flower just reminded me of you."

Yuki blushed even more has he reached out his hand hoping that she would accept it. "I believe I still need to teach you a few things for the ball tonight, if I may?"

She quickly glanced at Rose who was talking to a couple maids about floral arrangements before turning back to Kaname. She wouldn't lose. "Of course."

* * *

He quietly led her to a new room where she noticed a dozen mirrors lining the sides of the walls and a large bay window in the middle as the sunset peaked through. This place felt magical for some reason.

Yuki turned to face Kaname to notice that he was now bowing. "I have seemed to forget to teach you the most important part of a ball, dancing."

She stood shocked before rubbing the back of her head. "Oh right! I guess I did forget that."

He gave a low chuckle as his hand slipped into hers and they moved to the first position. "Now the most important thing is to let me lead. As long as you do that you won't fall."

She nodded her head as they started to move across the floor. Shaky and uncertain at first Yuki followed her brother in how he was moving. He was so perfect at this and she was so...unperfect.

After a couple moments she started getting a couple of the steps and smiled at her accomplishments. Kaname returned the smile and replied. "Now you got it. I knew you could."

Of course the feeling didn't last long as Yuki took a wrong turn and stomped down hard on Kaname's foot. She squeaked in embarrassment and broke their hold. "Ahhh I'm so sorry Kaname! I guess I don't got it."

Yuki was expecting a disappointed look but instead she was meant with a warm laugh and a gleaming smile. She had never seen him like that before, so open. "Don't worry Yuki I'm used to it. Rose used to step on my foot a hundred times before she got the hang of it."

She smile suddenly dropped as she realized what made him open up, it was a memory of Rose. That familiar pang of jealousy returned as she asked a question she didn't really know she wanted the answer to. "Did you and Rose used to dance like this?"

Kaname dropped his smile as well and moved over to Yuki. He understood the meaning of her phrase "Yuki.."

She quickly turned and ripped her hands away from him. "No! Answer me!"

He listened to the silence for a moment before answering carefully. "When I visited this estate dancing became one of our usual pastimes."

Yuki's heart dropped when she heard those words. What kind of memory's did they have together that she didn't know about? Was this a side that Rose was able to see but she couldn't?

Letting her head hang she whispered sternly. "Show me."

Kaname's eyes widened as she looked up with determination. "Show me what you two were like, what dancing was like."

He paused until he knew she was serious. Kaname slowly sighed to himself before moving his neck to the left for her. Yuki moved closer until they were chest to chest and then she retracted her fangs and bit into his skin, into his memories.

* * *

Rose heard someone clearing their throat behind her as she whipped her head around to find herself in a large empty room, with Kaname standing in the middle of it.

She sighed and angry stomped up to him. "You did this."

He laughed and looked at the work that he had ordered. Deciding to put her in a dress had been a smart move. "Yes, I'll take the blame. I wanted to do something that would make you get out of that room of yours."

She shook her head but underneath it all was a smile. "You're terrible."

He grinned and lifted his hand to show the room. "Maybe so, but would a terrible person teach you how to dance?"

Isabelle blinked a few times to make sure that what she was hearing was correct. "Wait. Teach me to dance?"

He nodded his head and glanced and her. "Of course. You can't be dressed like that without a purpose. So, Miss Isabelle, may I have the honor of teaching you to dance?"

A soft blush rose up in her cheeks as she let her hand fall into his. "I may step on your feet multiple times."

He laughed and readied his posture. "I shall be prepared then."

It took a few tries to actually get the steps down and various bruises on Kaname's foot before she began to feel more confident. She heard the instructions of his smooth voice in her ear as she tried to mimic them. "Elbow up a little higher, that's it."

She turned away from his hypnotic eyes when she heard his voice again. "Always keep your eyes on your partner, never stray from me."

She nodded and regain her gaze as they finally stepped in time to the music. She knew why he had planned this entire ordeal. It was because of the conversation and cruel reality that she faced in the future. She was going to die, that was unavoidable. But right here, next to him, she didn't have any fear, just comfort.

Kaname brushed a strand of hair from her cheek as he spoke in her ear. "You're a natural Isabelle."

Butterflies ran through her stomach as she answered back in his ear. "Thank you, Lord Kaname."

At the sound of his title coming from her lips, a sharp shiver ran through his spine. He misstepped his step and caused Isabelle to come tumbling onto the ground.

* * *

The memory shifted to another fragment and Yuki saw Kaname walk into the dance room to meet Rose. "I apologize for being late. The vampire council were relentless today."

She smiled slightly before poking his chest. "It's okay mister important. I know you have a lot on your plate."

Kaname laughed slightly and bowed. Isabelle smiled and responded with a curtsy before moving into position.

This time their movements were smooth and unwavering. Kaname's eyes never left Isabelle's as they twirled around in circles.

Suddenly Kaname grabbed Isabelle's waist and lifted her up into the air before placing her back down. She squeaked in surprise and when her feet touching the ground they broke away.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide as she excitedly shouted. "We did! Ahhh we finally did it!"

Kaname nodded his head in response. "It only took about 500 tries but yes we did."

She smirked at his tone and answered. "Oh, don't be all sarcastic at me. It doesn't fit your character."

He laughed and carefully grabbed her hand before bringing it up to his lips. Isabelle blushed intensely as he whispered. "Congratulations Isabelle."

* * *

Suddenly it felt like Yuki was being ripped from the memory as she broke away from Kaname. He just looked at her with a sad expression and grabbed Yuki's hand. "I'm sorry but this is all I can show you. Rose doesn't like people digging into her past like that."

She looked into the boy she loved eyes and knew that she would never have those kinds of moments with him. That she wasn't good enough for those kinds of memories.

Hot tears started to build up in her eyes as she broke down in front of her first love. Her knees gave out and Kaname was right there beside her to hold her. She secretly wondered if he had ever done this for Rose at one point but tried to shove those emotions down. She was being childish for crying but that didn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

* * *

Rose had just finished placing the last flower in one of the giant vases in the grand hall when her dress got caught on her shoe and she started to tumble off of the latter. Excepting a fall she closed her eyes but when no crash came she opened them to find a very squished Hanabusa.

He groaned under her as she looked at him confused. "Hanabusa? What are you doing here?"

Hanabusa hissed in pain as he muttered. "Get off of me you're heavy. I mean...please."

She listened and stood up before helping Hanabusa up. "What are you doing on the floor? I think it's hardly the time for a nap."

He grumbled in frustration as he angrily pointed to the latter. "I wasn't taking a nap I was saving you from falling! Who wears heels on a step ladder anyways? You know Lord Kaname would kill me if you got hurt."

He then realized he had let his temper go off and shut his mouth. What he had just done was not the proper way to talk to a pureblood. A couple maids around them looked suspicious at the display and he wondered what Rose would do because of his outburst.

He was certainly surprised when she nodded her head and thought about his comment. "I see, huh. Interesting. I guess that does make more sense. I'm sorry I'm not used to people caring about me."

Hanabusa froze at her comment and thought it through. What had she just say? She had to be lying about that last sentence. She was a pureblood vampire. She was practically the center of the vampire society.

He stopped thinking when he saw Carson round the corner and noticed Rose's back go stiff. She always seemed to be on edge with him even though he was her uncle. "Ah the preparations are going lovely Rosabella. Just what I would expect from an Adelaide."

She bowed her head slightly and gave a pain response. "Thank you uncle."

Carson smile slightly which made the hair on Hanabusa's back stand up as he reached out his hand. "I believe the next item on the list is to greet the guards for tonight. Just thought I would escort you myself."

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly in response. This couldn't be good. What was he planning? She glanced at Hanabusa for a moment before nodding her head. "Of course thank you. That was very kind."

Then the group moved to the next item on the list.

* * *

When they approached the door Carson stopped for a moment and turned to Rose. "Now I have personally chosen the best of the best service for the ball tonight, to make sure everything goes as planned."

That last past of the sentence felt synyster to both Hanabusa and Rose for some reason but Hanabusa chose to ignore that. Rose on the other hand had her guard up.

Carson turned away and opened the door, talking to the hired guards as Rose stepped inside. She could hear his voice echo through the halls. "Lady Rosabella Adelaide may I introduce the guards for tonight's ball…"

She rounded the corner and looked up only to have her legs go completely listened as she heard Carson finish his sentence. A couple names rolled off his tongue but he saved the most important for last. "Zero Kiryu."

Rose's eyes grew wide as her head became lightheaded. He was here. The boy she let go because she didn't want him to get hurt was here. Zero was here.

He looked at her with such a blank military stare with her hands by his side. The true sign of hatred.

All she wanted to do was run and wrap herself in his arms, kiss him and apologize a thousand times for the words she used but she knew better.

Her head angrily whipped towards Carson who met her eyes with such a diabolical look. Of course he wouldn't have let this loose end go that easily and she was stupid to think it could've been.

Carson waved his hand over his choices and questioned. "What do you think Rosabella?"

There were so many underlying tones in that sentence and Rose understood all of them. She tried her best to fit her words and to shove all of her feeling down so that he wouldn't see them. "I think that they are fine choices."

He seemed satisfied with her answer but pressed further. "After I heard about your time at that academy I knew I had to hire your class friend. He does have quite a promising record as well."

Rose nodded her head and and stared straight into Zero's eyes. "I wouldn't say that we were friends uncle, just classmates."

Carson narrowed eyes and continued. "Well even for classmates it has been such a long time. Why not say hello to each other?"

He then looked at Zero who stepped forward and bowed to Rose. A sick sensation rose up in her throat but she tried to push it down. Then she heard his voice for the first time in a week. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Adelaide"

Carson watched as she stood a small stepped back and Rose felt absolutely disgusted. Not him. Anyone but him could call her that horrible name, but not him.

Rose carefully curtsied and answered him back, being careful not to make her voice waver. "Likewise Kiryu"

Once that was over Rose knew she couldn't take much more and quickly came up with an excuse. "Now this is lovely but I have many more items to prepare before tonight. So if you would excuse me."

She turned and began to leave but not before hearing Carson call out to her. "Very well. But you shouldn't feel to discouraged because your classmate will be at the ball tonight to see everything."

Rose stopped at thought about that sentence before tearing out of the room. Hanabusa carefully closed the door behind him as he watched Rose lean against the wall. Her breath came out in heavy rasps as he noticed her hands slightly shaking. _Was she afraid?_

* * *

Carson walked down the hallway looking at all the decorations when he caught Rose waiting for him. He smooth walked over only for her to talk first. "Why?"

He looked around and pretended not to know what she was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and got right to the point. "Why did you bring Zero Kiryu here? I told you he meant nothing to me."

Carson turned his head and tapped a couple fingers on his cane. "Let's call it insurance. To make sure everything goes as planned tonight"

She shook her head bitterly and stared him down. "It doesn't matter. How can you blackmail me if I don't care about him?"

He then lifted his chin and rested it under her chin before looking at her menacingly "I wonder about that."

Carson then pushed his cane up causing her chin to raise. "All you have to do is make sure that everyone believes that you are a perfect puppet and that Kaname is your everlasting love. It's simple. Remember our terms?"

Rose looked into Carson's eyes and she knew that he saw a hint of uncertainty, and that uncertainty could get Zero killed.

After a moment of silence Carson withdrew his cane and moved away from her. "Remember what I said. Don't test me Rosabelle, or should I say Isabelle?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her old name which was enough for Carson to know that she was distraught. Knowing that was enough reason to withdraw as he turned and walked away.

Once he was gone Rose sighed a rested her hand on the railing before giving a loud frustrated groan which caused the stain glass window behind her to crack.

* * *

Ahhh so many things! And the return of Zero ooooh! I just really wanted to say thank you so much for enjoying and reviewing my last chapter. Honestly I wasn't so sure about it but hearing the positive response and all of the comments makes me want to continue. :)


	31. S3 Chapter 4

When Rose entered the fitting room she looked pissed. Hanabusa looked around nervously, making sure no one was listening before carefully asking. "Lady Adelaide? Did something happen?"

She turned to him with dead eyes and hissed. "Shut up." before walking into the room.

Hanabusa was taken back by her comment and paused for a moment before taking his place by the door.

Rose gazed upon and dozens of maids around her who curtsied and bowed at her presence."Are you ready to begin Lady Adelaide?"

She slowly walked over the seat in the middle of the room and nodded her head while forcing a smile. "Of course."

The lady's squealed as they began their work. A couple years ago Rose would've found their approach of manhandling her to be uncomfortable but now this was just normal.

Rose watched as the maid on her left begin curling and pinning up her hair, sharp diamond pins scratched the edge of her head but she didn't care.

Another maid began working on her makeup, applying a thousand beauty products and fake eyelashes to her eyes.

When they had finished the maids helped her into her dress for the evening which was larger and much flasher then Rose would've dress itself was a deep crimson red to compliment her name with gold trims around the sides and bottom. It was supposed to represent her Phoenix familiar with the color palette.

One of the maids went to remove her red ribbon when Rose felt the motion and grabbed her arm without thinking. The girl looked at her in fear as if she did something wrong and Rose relaxed. "I'm sorry but is there a way we could incorporate this into the design. It's precious to me."

The lady quickly nodded her head and giggled slightly. From that reaction she must have thought that the ribbon was a gift from Kaname. If only she knew.

Carefully weaving the ribbon into her bun she smiled at her and turned Rose towards the mirror. Everyone around her oohed and ahhed at the transformation. "Ahh you look simply beautiful Lady Adelaide! Lord Kaname will be especially pleased."

Rose glanced at herself in the mirror and tried to give the maids the reaction they wanted but inside she felt nothing. Truthfully it kind of scared her.

She turned to leave when the same lady ran after her and shouted."Wait! Before you go, your uncle wished to give you this."

Rose looked down at the box that was carefully wrapped and dreaded what was inside. If it was from Carson that it couldn't be good.

Undoing the bow on the top she opened the box and instantly felt like she was going to be sick.

Inside was a golden leaf tiara with a small gold rose in the center. It was like a slap in the face to her. Under the crown was a small piece of black paper with one word in blood red font. REMEMBER

The girls around her shouted with excitement as they pinned her crown of thorns into her head as a sign of what she was.

* * *

When they were satisfied she was led into a different room to wait to be called. Hanabusa looked up at the sound of the door and his mouth hung open in shock.

She had only seen her a couple hours ago but she looked so...different. He always thought to himself that she never really looked like a pureblood but here, it was unmistakable.

After everyone left, Rose let her shoulder sag and pulled out the paper that Carson gave her. Hanabusa looked at her curiously as her aura suddenly grew dark and the paper in her hands rotted into nothing.

He gasped as what was left fell out of her hands in a pile of dust. He didn't know what that paper was but he knew it angered her.

Suddenly the door opened again and Yuki walked into the space. Rose just looked away and stared at the floor. She didn't need Yuki's jealously to make everything worse.

Hanabusa bowed and complimented her to which Yuki playfully slapped him on the arm and laughed. Apparently having him compliment her was new to her.

The room grew silent until Kaname entered wearing a black suit with a crimson tie to match Rose. He paused when he saw her and for the first time was at a loss of words. She was stunning.

Of course the look on her face made him wither a bit. He knew this wasn't her choice and that hurt him to know that she was in pain. But he also knew that he would be there for her even if she loved someone else, someone that didn't deserve her.

When it was time to go he didn't bother asking her if she was okay because he already knew the answer. Instead he slowly slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

The group followed them to the doors of the grand ballroom as Rose took a shaky breath. This night had to be perfect.

The doors began to open as Yuki and Hanabusa stepped out into the cheering crowds. Yuki carefully counting her steps so she wouldn't fall with Hanabusa on her arm leading her to where the lions were waiting.

Just then a loud spoke above the others had Rose recognized it as Carson. He sounded like a proud parents giving away his child. "And now the moment you have all waited for. May I present Lord Kaname Kuran and for the first time, Lady Rosabelle Adelaide."

The crowds watched as Kaname slowly stepped down the stairs before a big ball of fire tore through the room causing the audience to ooh and ahh. The Phoenix circled around until it reached the top platform and changed into Rose.

Everyone was stunned at the appearance of the new pureblood daughter slowly began to bow and curtsy in respect.

Rose lifted her head and gave everyone a warm smile before speaking. "Thank you for attending this ball. I would like to fully introduce myself. My name is Rosabella Adelaide at its very lovely to make your acquaintance. I sincerely hope you will enjoy you're time here at the Ackerman estate."

She then stepped down to meet Kaname's outstretched hand which was an invitation for everyone to circle her and start asking questions.

The other half of the members circled Yuki who looked strangely uncomfortable at the sudden outburst. Rose thought to herself that they were going to devour her without help so she turned to Kaname and asked. "Go with Yuki. She needs more help then I do."

Kaname was going to question her when he saw Yuki struggling to keep conversation with a couple aristocrats and knew she was right. He bowed his head and went to save his sister as more people filled his spot next to Rose. Then the questions started. "Lady Adelaide, why were you so indisposed until now?"

Rose smiled slightly and gave an answer she rehearsed. "I am humbly sorry about that. I wanted to become someone worthy of the Adelaide name before I appeared publicly."

Everyone nodded, pleased with her answer as an older gentleman moved forward before bowing "Hello Lady Adelaide, it is truly an honor to meet you. I must congratulate you on your engagement but if I may ask, do you believe that Lord Kaname will compliment someone as unique such as yourself?"

Here is comes, the offers for her to give up Kaname and marry some other rich vampire instead. The game they were playing was so obvious but she pretended to not notice. "What do you suggest then Sir?"

He gave a crooked smile and glanced at another boy grabbing a glass of blood tablets. "My son comes from a very pomente line and can satisfy you even more than Lord Kaname could."

Rose looked him with a blank expression before politely putting her hand up and rejecting him. "That is very kind but I'm sorry I'm going to have to decline."

Then before he could interject she walked to another part of the room where other admirers were waiting. No one here cared about her. They only were interested in the newest toys that they had gotten.

* * *

She spotted Yuki in the corner without Kaname and Rose cursed to herself why the hell he would leave her alone with these sharks.

As she approached and heard the conversation going on around her. A boy that looked about her age with blue hair circled Yuki and was obviously trying to shake her up. When she reached him she pasted on her fake smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't believe we have met before."

Yuki looked up at her savior and give her a silent thank you which Rose took. The boy gasped and tried to compose himself. "I don't think so. It's so nice to meet you Lady Adelaide."

She smiled slightly as two more people joined the conversation. Rose had to blink a couple times to believe she was seeing things because next to the older gentleman was someone who looked exactly like the boy that was harassing Yuki. "I apologize if my son has caused you two discomfort."

Rose looked at the second boy and suddenly became very interested in him. He didn't look like everyone else at this ball, he looked bored.

The man noticed Rose staring and moved forward to introduce his other son. "Where are my manners, My name is Aki Amano and these are my twin sons, Jun Amano and Kazuki Amano ."

Yuki looked between the two and greeted them as Rose remained fixated on the boy next to his father who she now knew as Kazuki.

Kazuki noticed her staring and asked sharply. "Do you need to say something?"

His tone surprised the other guests but Rose's face twisted into a small smirk before stepping forward and speaking low so that he could hear. "Not at all. You just remind me of someone I know."

His eyes grew wide and narrowed them in confusion as Rose stepped away with Yuki in tow.

Yuki dropped Rose's hand when they were safe and smiled. "Thanks Rose. I didn't know what to say to that guy."

She nodded her head and grabbed a glass from the server's tray. "Usually you just say what they want to hear. Makes them go away faster."

Kaname's sister nodded her head at the advise when she spotted Kaname through the crowds of people. "I'm going to stand with Kaname. Thanks again Rose."

Rose lifted her glass as acceptance as she watched Yuki leave. This was so exhausting.

* * *

Suddenly her ears perked up when she heard a commotion in the opposite corner of the room. Looking up she spotted a good size group of people circling around Zero.

Rose narrowed her eyes in annoyance and moved slightly closer to hear there conversation.

One of the men lifted his head and accused. "Is it true? Are you the Level E that killed Lord Rido?"

Zero glared at the vampire and waved him off. "Shouldn't you go enjoy the party?"

Rose's hand tightened around the glass as the man grabbed Zero roughly by the shoulders and turned him around. "You should learn to listen to your superiors Level E. Answer my question."

He looked down at the man's hand before shaking him off. "I am."

The man's friends whispered wildly as Rose could hear the terrible thoughts they had in mind for Zero. She took a step closer when she noticed someone staring and watching her every move.

Rose turned to find Carson watching everything she was doing. She then realized that she couldn't interrupt if she wanted to keep up the lie that Zero meant nothing to her.

Balling her firsts at her sides she glued herself to the conversation as the man spoke once more. "Lord Rido was our master and you ended him. It's only fair that we do the same thing."

She really should've stayed put and trusted that Zero could have handled himself. But before she knew it her feets were moving on there own until she was standing in front of him.

Zero's eyes grew at her presence She was so close that she could smell her scent but tried to ignore it. He didn't need help.

Rose quickly glanced at Carson and slightly swore to herself how careless she was. But it was too late to turn back now.

She looked the main leader of the group and darkened her eyes. "May I ask what business you have with a guard I hired for this ball?"

The man was taken back but tried to hold his ground. "Lady Adelaide you do not understand, this man killed Lord Rido. As a pureblood yourself you must agree that is unforgivable."

Rose closed her eyes and gave him a sharp response. "I understand very well and it is a tragedy that we had to lose one of our own. But I also believe in the pacifist roots laid down by my finace and will not tolerate the spilling of blood without proper reason."

The men were silent as the leader tried to come up with a rebuttal. "You would protect a Level E instead of a long standing member of the Kuran clan?"

She looked away for a moment before taking a dangerous step closer, her eyes turning a dark crimson and answering in a low tone. "Yes. And I suggest you take your friends and leave before you cause a scene. I wouldn't want to find a proper reason to spill blood tonight. Understand?"

The man backed away slowly at the aura of the pureblood princess and for a second they thought they saw her eyes turn blue and red, like their master.

When they had scampered away Rose refused to turn around to look at Zero because she knew if she did that then everything would be over.

She could already feel a warm breath on her bare neck as his scent wrapped around her. Rose practically felt his heartbeat and blood circulating. This was bad. "Try not to get yourself killed."

Zero looked down at the back of her neck and his response was laced with confusion."What does that mean?"

Rose closed her eyes and gave a small smile remembering the day they had first meet in the woods at Cross Academy. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean, Zero."

Then she quickly walked away from the hypnotizing scent that was making her go insane.

* * *

She met Kaname who bowed and raised his hand for her to grasp before moving to the center of the floor. This was it. She may have blown it with Zero but she could still show Carson that she kept his promise.

Rose curtsied as they moved into their hold. This was familiar. Before everything went to hell this was the safest place she felt.

They began to move in time with each other as the crowd watched in anticipation. There movements were both graceful and refined as they complimented each other.

Yuki held her stomach as that pang of jealousy returned in full force. This was just like the past that Kaname had showed her. They truly were perfect for each other.

Rose tried to get lost in the music when she spotted Zero out of the corner of her eye, watching the dance. Her smile fell as she thought how terrible of a person she was.

Kaname heard this and carefully lifted his hand before placing it on her chin and pushing her eyes back to him. She understood the motion and knew she had to keep her head on straight.

The smile returned as Kaname grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air before placing her down. The whole audience clapped and were awestruck by their performance.

As the song came to a close Rose knew what she had to do next to seal the deal but a part of her wanted to run away instead. Carson was very specific about what he wanted and Rose knew she couldn't disobey if she wanted Zero to live.

The final notes came as Rose spinned and landed chest to chest with Kaname. He placed a light hand on her cheek as she moved her face close until their lips collided into a light kiss.

Everyone clapped at the action and whispered excitedly at the sudden display of affection they had showed the public.

Yuki's mouth flung open in shock as warm tears threatened to fall. She knew she didn't stand a chance but actually seeing it only hurt more.

Zero had an unreadable expression on his face as he turned away and left the ballroom.

Hanabusa eye's grew wide as he watched the scene but somewhere inside of him he felt something was wrong.

Rose kept her eyes closed as she heard the approval of the crowds. She felt like she was going to pass out and hoped that no one would notice her shaking hand that was covered by Kaname's.

This wasn't anything new. Honestly they had kissed before but this felt different. She felt so dirty and used. And the worst part was that Zero was there, watching everything.

She had sold everything to keep him alive and now she had sold her free will. Nothing mattered anymore. If Isabelle wasn't dead before she had truly died tonight.

They slightly broke away from the kiss as she tried to keep a straight face for the public. Luckily the ball didn't last much longer after that.

* * *

As the guests started to leave Rose excused herself down the hallway where she could be alone and leaned against the wall. She felt a wave come crashing over her as all of the pend up anger and fear from the last couple days came pouring out.

She tried to cover her mouth to silence her sobs as her own legs gave out and she sunk to the floor.

Her breathing started to come in and out faster as the vision around her blurred. She vaguely registered that she was having a panic attack but that wasn't enough to stop it. Everything collided together as she thought about Zero, her life, and Kaname.

She was such a disgraceful creature. Tormenting Kaname, playing with his feelings while Zero watched. She had ruined everything about Zero. Everything was her fault. And now Kaname would end up the same way, because she was poison.

Rose could vaguely hear someone shout her name as he kneeled before her. He sounded scared to death.

He moved away to go somewhere when Rose quickly grabbed onto his jacket for dear life and tried to tell the stranger not to leave her.

The stranger seemed to understand and sat down in front of her as she heard the echo of kind gentle words in her ears.

Rose leaped into the stranger's arms for comfort and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest.

He seemed uncomfortable at the action before carefully wrapping his own arms around her. "What happened?"

Her breathy rasps turned into heavily sobs as she buried herself in his chest.

Suddenly she could smell his scent on though his shirt and realized that she was starving. Slowly making her way up to his neck she let her tongue brush the side of his throat.

The stranger tightened under her and tried to call out to her. "Lady Adelaide? What are you…?"

Before he could finish he could feel her fangs dig into him. Gasping at the impact he gritted his teeth and thought about pulling her off but decided against it for some reason.

Once she was done her insanity diminished at she looked into the terrified eyes of Hanabusa Adiou.

Rose backed away in fear as she pushed away from him. What had she just done? Putting her hands up defensively she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..I..I don't..know…"

But before shet have time to register what was happening a warm hand covered her eyes and whispered. "Sleep"

Rose's body went slack as Hanabusa looked up to find Kaname staring down at her. He scrambled to think of an explanation of what had just happened. "Lord Kaname this isn't what it looks like! I was just walking down the hall and I found her and…"

Kaname put a hand up to silence him as he carefully picked up Rose bridal style and nodded his head. "It's okay I understand."

Then he turned and left Hanabusa wondered a million questions that he knew would probably never get answered

* * *

When Rose came to she sat in silence before putting her head in her hands. Kaname looked at her sadly and patted her head. "Why don't you take a shower?"

She slowly sat up and nodded her head knowing that maybe the hot water would clear her head.

After she was done she stepped out in her pajamas and returned to her place on the bed next to Kaname and continued to remain silent.

He reached his hand up and started to rub her head as he spoke. "I'm sorry Rose."

She lifted her head and gave a frustrated sighed. "You always say that. This isn't something you have to be sorry for. It's my fault I lost control."

He gazed at her sadly and his hand traveled to cup her face in comfort. "That wasn't your fault either. I told you that it was difficult to be without a blood source for a long time. The withdrawal is normal, not your fault."

She sat in silence at his words. It certainly felt like her fault. Kaname looked at the hair cascading down her neck and felt that familiar warm sensation in his throat.

He quickly moved away from her and started to stand when Rose noticed something was wrong and touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

The action was to much for him as he lost control and grabbed her wrist before pushing her down on the bed.

Rose let out a squeak as she felt the sheets on her back as Kaname leaned over her while holding her wrists.

She looked up at him as he brushed a piece of her from her face. "It seems like we always end up back here."

Rose turned her head to the side which caused him to let go and sat up. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like I promised."

She didn't make a move to stand but rather gazed at his now crimson colored eyes. It was clear that he was craving blood but he was trying his best to hide it from her.

She thought about how inconsiderate she was that she always drank from him but she always refused it when it came to him. First she played with his feelings and now she was denying him what he really needed. She really was terrible.

Rose lifted her head up and muttered. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Kaname sharply turned his head to hers and moved forward. "But Rose, you remember what happened last time?"

She closed her eyes and clearly remembered the incident the last time he had tried to drink from her. Sitting up she looked at him. "I'll be okay. Rido is dead now so everything should be fine."

He was apprehensive but didn't want to give this chance up and quickly pushed her back down into the bed, his hands intertwining with hers. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded her head and tilted her neck to the side as Kaname moved in closer and licked the side of her throat before retracting his fangs and biting into her.

She gasped at the impact and focused on his hand intertwined with hers. She had to do this. She told herself that she would be okay.

That is until the visions happened again as she felt Rido's hot fingertips touching her and burning her skin. His whispers could be heard sharply in her ears as she started to grow more panicked but shoved it down.

She could feel herself shake slightly but kept in the anguish she felt. It didn't work of course as Kaname lifted his head up and started to call her, his voice laced with concern. "Rose? I'm sorry I'll stop."

She opened her eyes and looked into his before giving them a determined gaze. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Kaname looked at her with uncertainty and slowly found his place back on her neck. As soon as she bit into her the hallucinations resumed.

Rido appeared before her and hissed in her ear as his eyes shown like flashes in her memories. Telling herself that he was dead wasn't working.

Kaname sat up sharply and looked at Rose who was shaking in fear with tears in her eyes as he gritted his teeth. Rido had broke her.

She opened her eyes as Rido's voice disappeared "I said it was okay."

He became more and more frustrated as he sat up and turned away. "I'm not going to continue."

Rose also sat up and grabbed his shoulder. "I have to get over this Kaname and I know you need it. Why won't you just take it?"

Just then Kaname grabbed onto her shoulders and shouted, something that shocked her. "Because I don't want to end up like my uncle!"

His head fell onto her shoulder as his whispered. "You don't know how much I want you Rose, but I can't torture you like that. It makes me no better than him."

Rose remained silent at his words as he slowly stood and moved to the door. "I have to attend a week long summit tomorrow with Yuki. Goodnight Rose."

When he was gone Rose let herself collapse on the bed and placed a hand over her eyes. She had caused him to leave her again.


	32. S3 Chapter 5

The next day Rose walked into the sitting room without saying a word and avoiding eye contact with Hanabusa.

Hanabusa of the other hand was dying to ask her what exact had happened last night. She usually seemed so calm and arrogant but when he saw her in that hallway she looked a mess, almost like a Level E.

She sat down at her usual spot and heard the conversation around her. News that Kaname went to a summit with Yuki had spread fast, especially the fact that Rose wasn't invited.

She felt just awful about the night before and what she made him do. In a desperate attempt to not seem so flawed she caused him to up and leave her again. She really was pathetic.

Rose paused when she heard Hanabusa call out to her in the back of her mind. "Hey, Lady Adelaide?"

She reluctantly turned to him as he whispered. "Are we just not going to talk about what happened last night?"

Looking around at the others in the room she quickly stood and moved to leave. "Nope."

Without thinking Hanabusa raced forward at grabbed her arm to stop her. He couldn't live with a response like that, he needed to know.

The action surprised Rose and the people around her as her gaze shifted from his face to the two bite marks on his neck. She had done that to him.

Carefully lifting her hand she ran her fingers lightly across the marks to which Hanabusa stood frozen as a light blush ran across his cheeks. What was she doing?

Just then she gave him a face that he had never seen her wear before. It was a look of utter disappointment and pity and he wondered exactly who it was aimed at.

Rose closed her eyes and let her hand fall before speaking. "If you want to stop here with being a guardian then I will tell Kaname and my uncle."

Hanabusa internally gasped at what she was saying. Was she letting him go? There agreement was supposed to be until the end of the break but she was setting him free.

He opened his mouth to speak when another voice entered the room. Rose turned as he spoke. "I have a package for you Lady Adelaide."

Hanabusa watched as Rose's mouth curved up into a warm smile before taking the package. It seemed to be shaped like some sort of book and whatever it was it made her smile like that.

She held it close to her chest as Matthew entered the room and she quickly withdrew. "My Lord wishes to see you."

Rose looked at him for a second before slowly nodding her head and reluctantly giving the book to a maid passing by. "Could you please put this in my room?"

The maid nodded joyful as she handed the book off before turning back to Matthew.

* * *

When they entered the room Hanabusa could feel an immense heavy aura attending from the space. It didn't feel welcoming.

Rose stepped forward before bowing her head like always in respect. "You wished to see me uncle?"

This time Carson didn't smile like usual and just gestured one of the servants to bring in an object wrapped in cloth. "You know Rosabella, I believe I told you not to test me."

He unraveled the cloth and Rose tried to hide her fear but failed to do so. Underneath that thin piece of fabric was her hunter's bow.

Hanabusa felt the air shift as Carson stood. "Honestly you keep surprising me. I would have never thought that this is how you would spend your time."

Rose balled her first in anger as she looked up. "With all due respect, you never specified what I could and could not do."

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard throughout the room as Rose fell on her knees in pain. Her jawed screamed from the sting as she didn't dare to look up at him.

Hanabusa raced forward to help her in fear when she shouted. "No! Stay where you are Hanabusa."

He complied but started to regret it when Carson gave a low laugh. "At least you remember that much. I did think you had matured over those years, but it seems I was wrong. No matter, we can fix that."

She sharply lifted her head when she heard those words and found Carson lifting her bow before chucking it into the fire beneath the fireplace.

She could do nothing but watch as the flames engulfed her only speck of humanity and covered the wood into a ashened mess.

Tear threatened to fall but she shoved them down as he turned back to her. "There. Now then.."

He stopped when he saw a shining piece of metal in her neck and his eyes darkened. Rose deepened her eyes in fear and confusion when he stepped forward. "What do we have here? I thought I sold this pile of junk."

Before she could react Carson wrapped his hand around her necklace and pulled in from her neck painfully, the clasp breaking in the process.

Rose hissed in pain as the metal rubbed against her skin as he held one of the only remaining joys in her life.

He held the necklace by the ends before crushing it in his hand. "You never learn do you?

Carson walked to throw it in the fire when Rose screamed. "NO! Please…"

He paused at her noncompliance and turned to look at her.

Shaking Rose threw away her pride and kneeled before Carson as the tears came cascading down her face. "Please, It's all I have left of him."

He watched her for a moment before kicking her in the chest and causing her to fall backward. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her look at the fireplace as he handed the necklace to Matthew. "A pureblood crying and begging? Seems like that humanity is still left on you."

Then as she grunted in pain Rose watched Matthew throw the last connection she had to her human life being thrown into the fire.

She screamed out in anguish as Carson held her hair firmly in place. She had lost everything, her hunting, Kaname, Zero, and now she had lost the last remaining piece of her past.

Carson released her when she stopped struggling and let her fall to the floor. Her smiled at her compliance and snapped his fingers as two burly guards approached. "Now, it seems we need mold you to erase that humanity from you again Rosabella. Take her."

Hanabusa watched as the guards grabbed onto each of her arms before lifting her up and carrying her away. She didn't try to claw, fight or scream like she usually did, instead she stood there numbly as they let her take her away.

Once they were gone Hanabusa turned to Carson and asked. "What are they going to do to her?"

Carson glanced at the aristocrat before moving back to his chair and sitting. "There is no need to worry Hanabusa, she will be back soon. You are dismissed"

Hanabusa remained frozen when another guard carefully touched his arm, telling him to leave.

* * *

Three days later Hanabusa paced his room back and forth wondering what could have happened to her. She seems so afraid and terrified

It had been three days and there had been no word of Rose anywhere, truthfully he was starting to get worried.

Wandering the hallways he paused at her room and noticed that the door was unlocked. Looking back and forth for any sign of people he slowly slipped in and shut the door.

What was he doing? Was he actually worried about her? Just the thought of her face brought a low pain in his stomach. Where was she?

He stopped when he saw the same book from three days ago resting on her bed. She looked so happy when it arrived and he wondered what could possibly be inside.

Telling himself it was wrong he thought about it for a moment before saying screw it and opening the top cover.

Inside was a collection of writings that looked like a journal. He read the first couple pages and gasped.

Dear Rose,

Zero is doing quite well today. The loss of you and Yuki has caused him to throw himself into his work and he usually stays late at the association. I do believe he is handling it in his own way through which is a step in the right direction. Yesterday he made vegetable soup but ended up burning the entire pot because he was spacing out, sounds like Zero huh? Sometimes at night I hear him go to the rooftop of the school and just look out at the horizon until sunrise. I may just be saying things but I believe the he is thinking about you and Yuki. Tomorrow we plan to go on a hunt together so I can whip him into space after being all mopey for days. I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow, let's hope I don't end up getting shot cause that would be a real bummer.

Sincerely, Kaien Cross

After reading the first entry Hanabusa almost dropped the book. Why did she have a book of entries about Zero?

Suddenly he heard a creak and jumped up to find Rose standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression.

Hanabusa jumped and quickly looked at the book before closing it and hiding it behind his back. "Ahh I'm so happy you are back Lady Adelaide, I was just ummm."

Rose quickly stepped forward with a blank expression before grabbing Hanabusa by the tie and lifting him of the ground.

He avoided her eyes and stuttered nervously. She was pissed, she was so pissed at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just there and I-."

Without a word Rose pulled Hanabusa along down another hallway before opening the door to a library.

He wondered why he was here until she pulled him along a stopped by a wall of book. Carefully scanning the shelve she pulled a certain book down and the book shelf slid to reveal a passage.

Hanabusa gasped as she threw him into the dark corner as he tried to explain himself. "Look I'm so sorry Lady Adelaide, if you would just let me explain I could.."

He paused when she flicked out the light switch at saw what exactly was in that room.

Hundreds of books that looked just like the ones he just read lined the left side of the wall, covering the entire surface. On the right ride where almost identical books except instead of being black they were colored in an off white.

Hanabusa looked around in confusion as Rose closed her eyes and shut the bookcase, leaving him alone.

He heard the sound of the entrance being sealed at looked at the books. Wondering if this was really okay he carefully picked one off the top row labeled "10" and opened it up.

* * *

Dear Rose,

Zero seemed to be eating better today compared to other days. I wish he would tell me what his favorite food was but whenever I ask he just looks at me in annoyance, typical Zero. Yuki seemed to be having a good influence on him and yesterday I actually saw him smile to her. Can you believe that? He still has nightmares even though he tried to hide them from me I can still hear him yelling from his room. He keeps urging me to teach him to hunt, sounds like someone else I know. Slowly by slowly I can see him attempting to open up a bit more.

Sincerely, Kaien Cross

* * *

Hanabusa closed the entry and placed it back on the wall before looking at the others. Were all of these entries about Zero?

Then he turned to the other wall at pulled out a small white book with the label "10R" on it before opening it up, except this one shocked him even more.

* * *

Dear Zero,

I'm so happy you decided to eat again and if I could I would come over and make a thousand different dishes until you told me which one is your favorite. I am a pretty great cook you know. I wish I could see what your smile was like, I'm sure it's even more amazing then I could picture. I know very well how terrifying nightmares can be first hand and I'm sorry you have to experience them. If I could I would rub your head like my parents used to for me and stay with you until they were gone. Everything will get better I promise, if you were able to smile today then maybe you will be able to laugh tomorrow. I just know it's possible.

Signed, Rose

* * *

Hanabusa looked up before putting the book away in its rightful place. So this was the extent of her love.

He had always wondered what was so great about that silver haired hunter but now he felt like he understood a bit more. All of these white colored books where responses to Cross's letters.

He wondered to himself if Zero had even actually seen these since they looked handwritten.

Pulling out a stack of both the black and white colored books he sat down and began to read her story.

* * *

Once he had finished Hanabusa found his way back to Rose's room to find her waiting on the bed for him.

He looked at her and started with his millions of questions. "That room, why did you show me that?"

She looked up at him before speaking. "Because I knew you were going to ask a million questions after you read the first one so I thought this was easier."

Hanabusa nodded his head knowing that's exactly what was going to happen if she hadn't shown him. "Has he read any of them?"

Rose's head shot up and narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. It complicated."

Complicated? That was a understatement. "What's complicated? Why don't you just show him?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed loudly. "It doesn't work like that Hanabusa."

He didn't understand anything she was saying but watched her get up and leave. "It's time for my lessons, remember what I said about interfering."

* * *

When they got to her usual study room an older woman was already there waiting for them.

She taught the lesson quickly and firmly as Rose started to jot down notes at lightning speed until she was finished.

Putting down her pencil the woman walked over to her and started testing her as Hanabusa watched. She seemed tense. "According to legend, the Shinto Sun Goddess who was the Great-Grandmother of Emperor Jimmu, the mythical founder of Japan and the Japanese Imperial family?"

Roes looked at her dead in the eyes and answered. "Amaterasu."

The woman nodded her head and asked another. "Dogū figurines date from the _ period."

She glanced at the board before stating. "Jomon"

Seeming pleased the woman took a step closer and continued "The largest Kofun tomb is has been attributed to be the tomb of who?"

Hanabusa noticed a bead of sweat drop down her forehead as she nervously replied. "Emperor Jimmu."

The woman looked furious as she slapped Rose across the face and she fell to the side. "Wrong. Would you like to give it another try?"

Rose bitterly looked up and tried to remember her notes. "Izanami?"

Another hard slap met Rose as she spit out a drop of blood and the woman looked down on her in disappointment. "Wrong again. Let's try it again."

This continued for another hour until Rose was able to answer all of the questions from the lessons correctly and then she was dismissed.

* * *

Rose staggered down the hallway until they got to her room and Hanabusa yelled. "What the hell was that? Hitting a pureblood?"

She rolled her eyes and moved to remove the pins from her hair. "Don't worry about it Hanabusa. It's always like this."

His eyes grew wide in shock as he grabbed her arm. He didn't care about being polite anymore, he was genuinely afraid for her. "What do you mean always like this? Does Lord Kaname know?"

Rose laughed bitterly at his response and put her hand on her dresser. "Not until recently no. But it looks like that didn't stop him from leaving again. Carson's special orders to make me perfect."

He tightened the hold her arm before shouting. "Then why won't you do something about it?! I've seen your records as a hunter, you could destroy him if you wanted to. So why?"

She looked at him before shaking his hand off her. "It's not that easy. You don't understand."

Hanabusa was done trying to be nice to her, he needed answers. "Then make me understand!"

Rose stood in silence for a moment before sighing at walking over to her desk before pulling out a folder of papers.

Then she gripped the folder and threw its contents on the floor.

Hundreds of papers flew onto the ground as Hanabusa picked one of them up. It seemed to be a profile of an aristocratic vampire, in fact all of them were profiles of various vampires. "What is this?"

Rose darkened her eyes and showed him the entirety of the contents. "It's a list of Carson Ackermans followers. All 200 of them."

Hanabusa gasped and picked up even more papers before realizing it was true. He heard her voice though his thoughts. "2 purebloods, 50 aristocrats, 40 regular vampires, 60 Level E's and 48 humans."

He looked up and saw her pick up on of them before crumpling it in her hands. "It doesn't matter if I destroy Carson. He has so many followers it won't matter, another one will just replace him. He's purposely weaving a web so that I can't cut free. That's why I have to destroy all of them."

Hanabusa watched her eyes turned crimson as he looked at all the names of the floor. Could she really kill all of these vampires? "Is that even possible?"

They watched as Rose took her foot and forcefully stomped on the profiles before looking at him with a murderous gaze and muttering. "I'll make it possible."


	33. S3 Chapter 6

Two months had past since Hanabusa's encounter with Rose and she seemed to have acted like nothing had ever happened.

He watched her everyday redo the same routine over and over, sometimes getting a package in the mail which was the only time she smiled.

Kaname returned with Yuki but soon enough they were busy themselves with various tasks which left Rose alone most of the time.

This didn't seem to bother her though but Hanabusa wondered if that was actually true. He couldn't help but worry more and more about the pureblood after what she had shown him.

Today however was different as Rose waited for him in the hallway, leaning against the wall for support.

He approached her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hanabusa."

Stopping in front of her he bowed slightly. "How may I assist you Lady Adelaide?"

Rose pushed herself off of the wall and handed him her latest journal from Cross and sighed. "I will tell my uncle and Kaname that are not a suitable guardian tomorrow since the break is almost up."

Hanabusa's eyes widened as he realized she was right. The break was almost over which means that there agreement was also over. He was almost able to leave, but that meant leaving her side.

Calling himself crazy he thought about Rose and if she could really survive on her own. He internally hit himself when he realized he was thinking about her way to much.

She turned and placed her hand on the book in his hands and smiled lightly before speaking. "Just a bit more, then you will be free."

Free? Was that really what she called it? He wasn't sure about the low pain in his stomach as she smiled at him. He watched her as she turned on her heels and left him with the journal to keep safe.

* * *

The next day he knocked on Rose's door to find no answer. He turned when he heard a maid call out to him. "Are you looking for Lady Adelaide? Because if so she is downstairs preparing for her trip."

Hanabusa turned his head in confusion as he rushed to the window. What was she talking about? He had never heard of Rose going on a trip.

Gazing out the window he saw Rose with a large suitcase walking across the courtyard. What was she thinking?!

He turned away and tore down the hallways, down the stairs to catch her as the car pulled up.

Without thinking he called out to her so that she would stop, not realize what he was saying. "Wait, Rose!"

Rose suddenly froze as Hanabusa realized what he said. He called her without her title for the first time since she awakened as a pureblood. Embarrassed but standing his ground he shouted. "Where are you going? You can't leave without telling me, I mean.."

Slowly Rose turned to look at him in awe and what he was saying. The fact that he called her without her title made her strangely happy inside. Curving her lips into a smirk she shrugged and pointed to the car. "Well then, come on."

Hanabusa stood frozen until he knew that wherever she was going she would need his help, and climbed into the car.

* * *

Once they were inside Hanabusa realized that he didn't even know where the heck he was going. "Umm Lady Adelaide, where are we going?"

Rose glanced and him before laughing. "You ran into a car without knowing where it was going? Good one Hanabusa."

He pouted and crossed his arms before Rose gave him an answer. "I'm going to visit an old friend. I've been avoiding it but I feel like I should finally suck it up and go."

That didn't really tell him anything but knowing that's all he was going to get out of her he settled in.

* * *

One car and a plane later Hanabusa found himself in the center of England. She hadn't said anything since she arrived as he leaned against a taxi cab.

Where the heck was she even going? The car stopped at a small park as Rose stepped out and looked around. "It looks the same."

Hanabusa closed the door behind her and looked at the same park in question. "So, why are we here? You haven't said anything since we were back in Japan."

Rose smiled under her breath before walking away from him. "I told you, I'm visiting an old friend."

He gave a frustrating groan before following her into a wooded path. The path turned into a forest as he followed Rose through the branches.

Watching her stop before taking a breath she stepped out and smiled. "Sorry it took so long."

Hanabusa followed her and realized that he was actually going to meet someone in Rose's life. She seemed so closed off but it looked like she was finally letting him meet her friends.

He smiled as he stepped out and bowed. "Hello it's nice to meet you, my name is-."

Hanabusa froze when he saw what was before him. His blood ran cold as he watched Rose crouch down beside a gray tombstone.

He moved closer and saw the inscription on the front.

In Our Loving Memory

William Lawndale

Rose pulled out a small red rose and placed it down besides a dozen other flowers before saying the words that she never spoke of. "You asked why I won't do something about my living arrangements, this is why."

Hanabusa looked down at her as she pressed her hand against the stone. "The papers said it was a bear attack, funny huh?"

Bear Attack? Those words ran through his head a thousand times until it clicked. It wasn't a bear attack, it was a vampire attack. "A vampire killed him?"

Rose closed her eyes in pain before removing her hand. "No, I killed him."

Hanabusa stood in shock as he tried to process the words but he didn't have long to wait as she continued. "I didn't believe them when Carson threatened his life. I was so young and naive. Three days after that my "uncle" gave me the obituary."

He watched her as she broken down at that tombstone. Wet tears streamed down her face as she clutched the ground, digging up some of the dirt. "If I had only just obeyed, he would still be alive."

Rose looked up at the stone as she felt Hanabusa's hand on her back in reassurance. She didn't turn to him but rather stayed where she was and cried herself until there were no tears left.

Once she was numb she stood up and wiped her eyes with her hand. "I don't deserve to live, all I do is destroy everything."

Hanabusa looked at her was sorrowful eyes and put a hand on her arm. "You can't say that Lady Adelaide, it's not true."

Rose bitterly laughed before throwing his arm off her. "You sound just like Kaname. Of course it's my damn fault! Will and Zero, they are the same. But I know one thing for certain, I will NOT let Zero have this fate, even if it kills me."

* * *

After catching a taxi Rose and Hanabusa traveled to what looked like an abandoned building as she stepped out.

Not bothering to ask questions anymore he just followed her as she walked into the building and started to descend down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom she pushed open the door to find a couple vampires waiting for them.

Rose nodded her head as Hanabusa an anti vampire circle in the center of the room for some reason.

She then turned to him and stated. "Stay here."

Then he watched her stand at the edge of the circle as one vampire brought a large vase before pouring the contents in the circle. What exactly was happening?

Rose took a deep breath before reaching out her hand and opening her eyes.

A hot energy burned her fingertips as Hanabusa watched her eyes turn into a solid crystal blue as the dust in the center began to swirl and scream.

The dust whipped around until until it took the form of a vampire. Hanabusa gasped at what he had just seen. Was Rose able to bring vampires back to life?

The vampire looked at himself up and down before Rose lifted her hand up and thorned vines wrapped around his neck, arms and legs, trapping him. "Where am I?"

She smirked slightly as she lifted her head up mocked. "Oh you don't remember me? How rude. Well I do suppose I have changed."

The man looked at her before it clicked as he whispered. "Isabelle?"

She internally flinched at her name and lifted her hand out. "Isabelle is dead. I murdered her, now, let's get down to business."

Lifting her hand the thorns pressed against his skin before pulling out a paper in her pocket. "Akien Hills, aristocrat, age 45. Follower of Carson Ackerman and Number 43 on my list , you must know why I'm here."

Akien looked around for a means to escape as he hissed. "You better watch your tongue Isabelle, calling the Lord without his title."

She just smirked at the action and folded the paper before putting it back in her pocket. "Yeah, I don't do titles, and you're avoiding the subject."

Hanabusa realized her words from the first time he had met her at Cross Academy. He used to think she was some naive hunter, boy was he wrong.

Akien tried to pull against the vines while playing dumb. "What subject was so important that you had to drag me here then?"

Rose's eyes turned crimson in anger as she tightened the hold on the vines which cause him to choke. "Do you honestly not remember? Your assignment three years ago in this town."

The aristocrat coughed wildly as he remembered. Rose let go of her vines so he could speak. "Ah you mean that boy. It was just an order sweetie, nothing to get angry about."

Rose heard herself growl like an animal and walk forward towards Akien. Then she lifted her hand up and slashed her nail across his chest, causing blood to pour out as she screamed. "Nothing to get angry about?! You hunted him down like a mouse and plunged your disgusting fangs in his neck until he was a lifeless sack of flesh, and you say it was only an order."

He slumped against the vines in pain as she smelled his scent all over her. "Was it fun? To kill a unknowing human?"

Akien coughed up a drop of blood and laughed at her anger. "It was fun knowing that it was your boyfriend."

Rose quickly lifted her hand up and the vines wrapped around his arm, twisting it an unnatural way before a loud sickening crack could be heard through the room.

Hanabusa took a step back in terror at what she had just done. When he read her records at the academy he thought they were extreme but actually seeing her was another story.

Akien screamed at the break as he looked up to find Rose's eyes a couple inches from his. "You asked me why I brought you back? Well, I couldn't just let you die peacefully after what you have done. Accept your punishment!"

She turned around and punched the vampire square in the jaw and seeing him tumble down. His head slowly raised back to hers only for him to gasp. Staring back at him were the eyes of Rido Kuran.

Hanabusa heard Rose laugh slowly at his pain and moved forward to grab her, only to find her blue eyes transformation into a combination of blue and red.

He gasped as she smiled a twisted grin at him before turning back to her prey. Hanabusa knew he had to do something, she was losing herself.

He raced forward and grabbed her waist to pull her away only to have him be thrown to the other side of the room.

Groaning in pain he watched as Rose plunged her hand through Akien's heart before ripping it out of his chest.

Rose watched the aristocrat turn to dust as Rose slumped to her knees and put a hand to her temple.

Hanabusa raced towards her and kneeled next to her only to find her eyes had returned to normal. She squinted her eyes in pain as Hanabusa watched the girl that just destroyed an aristocrat.

* * *

After that event they retired to their hotel as the sun began to rise. They both stood in silence as Rose sat on the bed and Hanabusa looked out the window.

Rose was the first to speak as she lifted her head and turned to them. "Go ahead, ask them."

Hanabusa's eyes traveled to hers in confusion. "Ask what?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh come on Hanabusa you saw everything. Pick one"

When he didn't answer she stood up and walked over to him. "What, do I scare you now?"

Shaking his head he looked into her eyes. "Of course not, I just have so many."

Rose nodded her head and leaned against the wall for support as he asked the first of many "Why did you show me all of this? The grave, the letters, that aristocrat, why me?"

Obviously she wasn't expecting that question as she looked away. "Call it one last hurrah since you are leaving when we get back."

He hadn't thought about leaving until she actually said it. That couldn't be the reason why she was trusting him so much. "But why me? You said you hated me."

Rose looked away and pushed away from the wall before smirking. "Yeah well, I hate to admit it but you've kinda grown on me. It feels nice to actually have a friend again"

Hanabusa thought over that word for a few seconds. Was she really a friend to him? I mean he did worry about her, keep her secrets and try to support her. He supposed that really was what a friend was. "I'm a friend?"

Rose nodded her head before turning away. "Yeah but don't tell anyone that. It will blow my cover of being cold and uncaring."

He actually laughed at her joke before she turned serious. "You know,I have never told anyone this much before. It feel nice to not have to worry by myself for once. "

Hanabusa smile slightly as so many question whirled around in his head. "I still don't know anything about you though. You have so many secrets that I want to ask about."

She thought for a minute before walking up until they were chest to chest and she carefully lifted her hair to one side before stating. "Here."

He lightly blushed as he looked down at her revealed neck. Did he want him to bite her? "Uhh I can't Lady Adelaide, you have Lord Kaname and I…"

She gave him an are you stupid look and slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up it's not like that. Now take it before I change my mind."

He then realized what she was trying to do. Rose was giving him a chance to see into her past.

Apprehensive at first he looked down at her neck before retracting his fangs and biting her memories that until now, were forbidden.

* * *

Next chapter we get to see Rose's past that I've been working on for quite some time. And here we have Rose being so welcoming to Hanabusa, is she just opening up or is she planning something? Who knows….. (I know this seems a bit out of character for Rose but there is a reason for it, in due time of course)


	34. S3 Chapter 7

Whooo okay bear with me this is a long one. I literally could write an entire book on Rose's past but I tried to include as much as possible. Hope you enjoy :)

Screaming. Screaming and pain was what overtook her body. Blinking a few times she tried to regain her senses but she couldn't hear herself think over the screams of agony. Suddenly she felt like she was on fire. Her skin burned as she tried to rub the heat away. Fading in and out of consciousness she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Afraid of what they had in store she tried to hide herself and silence her cries. Instead a stream of hot tears poured down her face. This how she was going to die.

A hand reached out to touch her and she tried to shrink away but she wasn't fast enough. The hand rested on her head as she heard a faraway voice whispered "You poor thing. It's ok, I know what you want."

She was confused by this until she smelled something hypnotizing, something she had never smelled before. Her mouth watered with anticipation as her body moved on its own. She grabbed the stranger's jacket and found her way to the source of her relief, his neck.

Opening her mouth she let her tongue grace the side of his neck until she felt something sharp come out of her mouth. It pulled its way to the surface as she let her body take control. She sharply bit into the stranger and started to drink him enterally. A smooth savory taste filled her as she dig into deeper. She needed more.

After she was filled up, all the pain in her body had disappeared completely and all that was left was a warm comfortable feeling of bliss. She was now able to look into the eyes of the stranger and the reality of what happened crashed in her mind. What had she just done?

Even more hot tears poured down her face as the stranger looked at her with sad eyes. Then he moved his hand over her head and she passed out in his arms.

He carefully picked her up and moved towards the car in the distance. Slowing opening the door he placed her inside before stepping in himself. The man next to him was surprised at the action. "Whoa! What's happened, Kaname?"

Kaname sighed and shut the door behind him. "She was attacked by the vampire and left to die."

The man gasped and looked at the girl. "That's terrible! So does that mean that she's…..?"

Kaname glanced at the girl and sighed before nodding his head. "She was turned."

* * *

Isabelle woke with a gasp as she looked around the room. This wasn't familiar. She rubbed her head and tried to think of what had happened but everything was a foggy blur.

Suddenly the door opened in front of her and a woman in a maid outfit stepped forward. "Oh, You're awake?"

Isabelle nodded her head and climbed out of the bed. She found herself dressed in a long pink nightgown. "Where am I?"

Instead of answering her question the maid turned around and began to walk away. "You are requested to come at once."

Then she walked away causing Isabelle to chase after her. "Hey wait a minute!"

After walking for some time she finally stopped in front of a large door.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside to find two men sitting at a table. "Ah, finally. Come in, come in."

She carefully stepped into the room and sat down in the chair next to her. "Where am I?"

The man on the left shooed his head away. "All in due time, Miss. How about we start with your name?"

She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but answer him. There was something about him that made her want to back away in fear. "Isabelle. Isabelle Slater"

The man nodded there heads as he continued to speak. "Lovely. My name is Carson Ackerman and this is Kaname Kuran."

Isabelle glanced at the other boy and their eyes met for just moment, before she pulled away. "Uhh It's nice to meet you, but where am I?"

Carson nodded his head and began to pick up the pot next to him, before pouring it in smooth line to the cup before him. "As I said, all in due time. Please try to be patient."

After he was done he regained his piercing gaze on her. "Unfortunately, some terrible circumstances have occurred. Do you recall anything that has happened?"

She shook her head in confusion "I don't know what you're talking about Sir. Look, I just want to go back to my family."

The man nodded his head "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Isabelle's head snapped up as she felt a sense of danger around the room. Did that mean that she was kidnapped? "I don't have anything valuable for you. Maybe if you let me go I could…"

She slowly tried to step back through the door she came from but found two large burly man guarding her escape, she was trapped.

Carson stood from his chair and laughed. "No no, there is no need for that."

He took another step forward as Isabelle was glued to her spot. "Now, let me try to dislodge that memory of yours. A few hours ago, you were walking in the woods and…"

Suddenly flashes of memories ripped through her as she slumped to the ground. Breathing heavily she grabbed her chest. "What…"

Carson answered back "There we go…."

Isabelle gasped as another terrifying memory appeared. It was impossible. Carson leaned against his cane as he answered her thoughts. "I'm afraid it's very possible my dear. Unfortunately you were caught in the path of a rogue vampire. Such a shame really."

His words were like echos in her mind. He was insane. Even though she remembered every little detail and tried use logic on the situation. "What? A vampire? You're crazy, those don't exist."

She blinked and suddenly Carson was inches away from her. She gasped and tried to back away but he was quicker, taking her chin in his hand. "Oh my dear. You saw it yourself, and now, you are one of us."

Her eyes widened in fear as his eyes turned a deep crimson and sharp fangs appeared from under his lips. She tried to scream or run but her legs refused to listen.

Suddenly a voice from behind them spoke. "That's enough Mr. Ackerman."

She snapped out of her trance as she realized the voice to be attached of the other man in the chair. He stood up and began walking in there direction.

Carson sighed and let go of her chin before stepping away. "Very well. You may use our estate to get your hunger under control. Kaname's request."

Isabelle looked between the two men and backed away. "You're insane…..this isn't real...I'm not like you!"

She pushed the doors to the study opened and began to run for dear life when one of the security guards caught her and picked her up in his arms. "NO! Stop please! I'll give you anything, just let me go!"

The guards refused to listen and carried her up to the room she woke up in before. They opened the door and threw her into the chamber before shutting the door. Hearing a soft click of the lock behind her, she ran up and banged on the door. "Please, anybody! Help me!"

After a few hours, she gave in and slumped against the door, before placing her head on her knees,crying softly.

* * *

A few days later Kaname walked up to one of the servants of the household and smiled. "Hello. Could you tell me how the girl is? The one I bought a few days ago?"

They giggled with glee that a pureblood was talking to them before shaking her heads. "She hasn't left her room, not once Lord Kaname."

He closed his eyes and smiled once more before walking away. "Thank you."

After they had gone, he let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know why but he felt oddly responsible for the girl. Even though they had never even had a conversation he was still curious. In some wierd way, she reminded him of Yuki.

His feet began to walk once again, but this time, it was in a different direction.

* * *

Isabelle lifted her head when she heard a soft knock on the door. It slid open with a creak as the stranger walked in. "Pardon my intrusion."

She remained frozen in her corner as he cautiously moved forward. "I'm afraid we haven't been probably introduced. My name is Kaname Kuran."

She glanced at the boy and refused to answer. He sighed and tried another route. "I'm sorry for what has happened. If only I had been there sooner."

Her eyes sprung up as she looked into his eyes once more, but this time, she noticed something familiar. "Wait, you are…you were there…."

He nodded his head as she buried her head in her knees once more. "I'm sorry, I...I don't know what came over me…"

Kaname looked at at the broken girl with sad eyes and crouched next to her. She tried to shrink away but he wouldn't budge. "Never be sorry, what you did was natural."

She scoffed and turned away "Natural? I...I….It wasn't natural. It was, disgusting."

He then brought his wrist up to her mouth before slowly biting it. The rich smell she experienced before swung around her. "What is…"

He lifted his wrist and brought it closer to her face. "What you smell is the smell of blood."

Her eyes dilated as she was starting to get lost in the overwhelming smell. He lifted it more and stated. "Drink. You'll feel better."

She gasped and pulled away. "What? No...I..can't…."

He remained unmoving as he spoke smoothly. "If you don't drink then you will die."

She took in his words and shakily wrapped her hand around his wrist, bringing it closer to her. She opened her mouth and bit down, drinking a sweet liquid that was offered.

Once she was done she pulled away and gasped. "What...Oh my god….what did I do….."

His hand reached to pat her head. "You drank blood. It's what we do."

She remained frozen as his words snuck into her. She has drank blood, she was a vampire. She left herself fall into the stranger as streams of tears poured down her face. Grabbed his shirt she cried until there were no more tears left in herself. Kaname was surprised at the action at first but slowly understood as he let her use him.

When the sound had disappeared he looked down to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He carefully lifted her off the ground and brought her over to her bed.

Undoing the covers he slipped her inside before stepping away. After one step he felt himself halted by a tug on his shirt. He looked to find Isabelle still sleeping. She turned her head and whispered. "Please don't leave me, Will."

He looked sadly at her and brought a chair over before pulling out a book and settling in.

* * *

About three months Isabelle was settling into the estate ,thanks to Kaname. Kaname on the other hand was getting more and more attached to the newly turned vampire. She was just so helpless and lost that he felt like he had to do something. On the days that he didn't visit Yuki, he found himself drawn to Isabelle.

Her long gray sweater swung as she walked beside him down the hallway. He smiled at her. "Have you had a chance to read that newest book I sent you?"

She smiled slightly and turned away. "Yes, I loved the main character. She was able to go through so much strife."

He nodded his head and led her outside the backdoor "I'm glad you enjoyed them just as much as I did."

Isabelle smiled and looked out at the sky. "Thanks for being here Kaname. It really makes me feel safe."

He nodded his head when she heard someone call out to him. Kaname sighed and turned back to Isabelle. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Of course, take your time! I know you must be really busy."

He placed a warm hand onto her head and ruffled her hair. "I'll be right back."

The he turned and walked away, leaving Isabelle on her own. She hummed to herself as she came across a group of woman in fancy sundresses. They strolled up to her and scoffed. "Did you hear her? The ungrateful swine."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes in question. "I'm sorry?"

The lady of the left smirked as she strolled closer. "You heard me. How dare you call Lord Kaname, a disgusted pureblood, without his title. You common whore."

Isabelle tried to back away from the woman. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled into her glove and smiled. "Of course YOU don't. You're just a common Level E. I'm surprised you haven't been put down yet. It's a shame really."

Suddenly a gust of wind tore through the garden as the woman began to shake in fear. Isabelle turned and found an overpowering aura coming from Kaname. He didn't look happy. "I prefer if you didn't say those words to an honored guest of the Ackermans."

The woman gasped and bowed her head up and down several times before scrambling away. "I'm sorry Lord Kaname!"

After she was gone, Isabelle turned to her friend. "What was she talking about? She was angry that I didn't call you something else or something…"

Kaname looked away from her eyes and gestured for her to sit. "We need to talk."

Then he proceeded to tell her about the difference between a pureblood and a Level E and about how different they actually were.

* * *

After Kaname's conversation, Isabelle didn't feel up for any social interaction and chose to stay in her room for a few days. On the third day she heard a knock on the door.

Signalling the person to come in, the door opened to reveal one of the house servants. "Please come with me, you are requested."

She turned her head in confusion and slowly followed the maid into another room. Closing the door behind her, she looked up to find five other maids in front of her. "Hello Miss. Isabelle."

Isabelle took a step away, trying to distance herself. "Umm hello. What was I called for?"

The maid on the fastest left smirked and the other followed. "No need to worry about it. We will take care of everything."

She gasped as the ladies grabbed onto her and began tearing her clothes off of her body. They brought over a long gown and slipped it over her head without permission, and tied the bow in the back.

Then another woman spun her around and placed lipstick, eyeshadow, and a thousand other products on her while another girl pulled up her hair into a messy bun.

After they were satisfied they dragged Isabelle into another door and locked in behind them. She began to bang on the door and shouted. "What was that for?!"

She heard someone clearing their throat behind her as she whipped her head around to find herself in a large empty room, with Kaname standing in the middle of it.

She sighed and angry stomped up to him. "You did this."

He laughed and looked at the work that he had ordered. "Yes, I'll take the blame. I wanted to do something that would make you get out of that room of yours."

She shook her head but underneath it all was a smile. "You're terrible."

He grinned and lifted his hand to show the room. "Maybe so, but would a terrible person teach you how to dance?"

Isabelle blinked a few times to make sure that what she was hearing was correct. "Wait. Teach me to dance?"

He nodded his head and glanced and her. "Of course. You can't be dressed like that without a purpose. So, Miss Isabelle, may I have the honor of teaching you to dance?"

A soft blush rose up in her cheeks as she let her hand fall into his. "I may step on your feet multiple times."

He laughed and readied his posture. "I shall be prepared then."

It took a few tries to actually get the steps down and various bruises on Kaname's foot before she began to feel more confident. She heard the instructions of his smooth voice in her ear as she tried to mimic them. "Elbow up a little higher, that's it."

She turned away from his hypnotic eyes when she heard his voice again. "Always keep your eyes on your partner, never stray from me."

She nodded and regain her gaze as they finally stepped in time to the music. She knew why he had planned this entire ordeal. It was because of the conversation and cruel reality that she faced in the future. She was going to die, that was unavoidable. But right here, next to him, she didn't have any fear, just comfort.

Kaname brushed a strand of hair from her cheek as he spoke in her ear. "You're a natural Isabelle."

Butterflies ran through her stomach as she answered back in his ear. "Thank you, Lord Kaname."

At the sound of his title coming from her lips, a sharp shiver ran through his spine. He misstepped his step and caused Isabelle to come tumbling onto the ground.

She groaned as his heavy body rested upon her. She laughed nervously and answered "Hey, that wasn't my step this time, you were the one at fault. Who knew that even the great Kaname Kuran could've made a mistake."

She laughed even more as she looked up into his eyes and suddenly her laughter was gone. He was looking at her with such intensity and desire that she had to avert her eyes from the aura.

Isabelle felt a warm hand on her cheek and heard his deep voice whisper in an authoritative tone. "I told you never to stray from me."

She felt a shiver goes through her as she turned back to his face in compliance. His head started to lean forward as Isabelle sat frozen underneath the pureblood. He moved closer until she could feel the warm air and heat coming from his lips.

She closed her eyes as their lips touched in a tender kiss. It was the gentlest kiss she had ever experienced, almost as if he was afraid that she would break if he went too far.

They pulled away after a moment as Isabelle saw Kaname's eyes turn deep crimson. She gasped as his head found its way to her throat. Panic began to rise in her chest. Panic of being devoured by a monster. She began to thrash around, trying to pry him off of her. The lines were blurred and she swear she saw the same eyes as that day in the forest.

Kaname's tongue licked the side of her throat causing her to tilt her head up. Hot tears started to form in her eyes as she screamed at the thought of that night in the snow. "NO! PLEASE...STOP!"

Suddenly all of the glass around them shattered into a million pieces as Kaname snapped out of his delusion. He pulled himself away and looked upon what he had done. He saw Isabelle tremble before him in utter fear. He quickly moved to touch her, only to have her her shrink away. "Isabelle? Isabelle! Isabelle!"

She whimpered weakly as she began to hug herself. "No, please, don't hurt me…"

Kaname was devastated at the girl before him. He had done something without thinking about her feelings at all.

Shamefully he moved closer to her and pressed her against his chest. "Shhh..It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

At first she tried to break away from him but after some time, her shaking began to diminish as she focused on his hand running through her hair. He sighed to himself in relief and whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The next night Kaname left for an extended visit to Yuki's, leaving Isabelle in the estate alone. She sat in her room and wondered if it was her that made him leave. Because she acted like a child and scared him off.

She mentally hit herself in shame at why she's couldn't keep it together. He had kissed her, and she enjoyed it. After many months he was the only one that had stayed by her side when she needed it most. Even though their statuses were surely different, she didn't care.

But the fact that he had left her after the accident scarred her to her core. What if one day he just up and left her completely? Alone to die.

She brushed the thoughts off quickly and shook her head. No. Kaname wasn't like that.

She decided she needed to get some fresh air and stepped outside her room, into the open.

After walking for some time she bumped into something that caused her to come tumbling over. With a squeak she fell to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry,I didn't see where I was going."

The person grumbled and she looked up to find man a tiny bit older than herself. He didn't look happy to be knocked over. "Surely. Please do be careful next time."

She looked behind her and found a pair of glasses belonging to the man. Picking them up she handed it to him. "Here you go, Sorry again. My name is…."

He rudely snatched them out of her hand and placed them back on his face, before turned to her. "I know precisely who you are, Miss Isabelle. Even though you are granted an extended stay here I do ask that you treat this estate not as a circus."

Her eyes grew wide as she nodded her head in shame. He then picked up the book beside him and turned to leave. She turned and called after him. "Who are you?"

He squinted his eyes and touched his eyes. "My name is Matthew and I am in charge of Lord Ackermans affairs. Now, I suggest you head back to you're room."

The he turned and left her alone once more.

* * *

After a few more hours of wandering she came across an area that wasn't so familiar to her. Against her better judgement she moved closer until a stairway shone in the distance

Suddenly she heard a distant song and decided to follow the sound. When she reached the button she saw an older woman with white hair, sitting in a cage while singing.

When her footsteps echoed against the walls, the woman stop and turned to her. Isabelle held her breath at the beauty that this woman possessed. "Oh? Who are you?"

Isabelle found her words and stumbled forward. "Ummm hi. My name is Isabelle."

The woman smiled and reached her hand out through the bars. "Isabelle, what a lovely name. A name of innocence. My name is Shizuka Hio."

Shizuka was surprised when the girl didn't back away from her hand. "Why are you in a cage?"

She touched Isabelle's cheek and answered "Because I am dangerous. You to should go back to where you came from, before I devour you."

The purebloods eyes turned red as Isabelle's widened but didn't back away. "That's terrible! Nobody deserves to be locked away like that!"

Shizuka was shocked by the Level E's actions. She was so naive, so innocent to the world around her. "It is the way of the purebloods. They are afraid of our power, so they try to control it."

Isabelle looked down sadly. "No one should have to live like that, all alone."

She moved her hand away and picked up the fan laying next to her. "Unfortunately that's how it must be."

Isabelle thought for a moment before crying out. "I'll stay with you!"

Shizuka dropped the fan in shock and looked at the girl dumbfounded as she continued. "We can be friends. I'll come by everyday. That why you won't be alone!"

Inside the pureblood was extremely happy but on the outside she shrugged and turned away. "Do what you'd like."

Isabelle gleamed and began to walk away. "Ok! I'll be back tomorrow!"

* * *

Isabelle kept her promise and the days that she missed Kaname, her new friend filled that loneliness. They talked about various topics and she even told Isabelle that she had fallen in love with a human man.

She was happy for her friend as the days grew longer. One day when she visited her, Shizuka looked at her with such sorrow. "Shiz, what's wrong?"

She turned away and sighed heavily. "I am grateful for your company but my prison does get rather confining."

Isabelle thought for a moment and then thought of an idea. "I can go talk to Mr. Acklerman and see about setting you free!'

Shizuka ran forward and stopped Isabelle from leaving "Wait! If you go he will surely kill you."

She responded by shaking her head and giving a reassuring smile to her friend. "I can't just stand by and do nothing. It will be okay. I'll tell him that you aren't dangerous at all and he'll have to let you free!"

Then without a word she quickly ran out of the basement, to find Mr. Ackerman

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Mr Ackerman's office. Isabelle stopped for a moment before knocking on the door in front of her.

It slowly opened as she stepped inside, revealing Carson and Matthew sitting by a table. He stood at her arrival. "Ah Isabelle, what do we owe this visit?"

She slowly stepped inside and held onto her necklace for courage and took a deep breath before continuing. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Matthew looks partially unpleased by her appearance but Carson pulled out a chair across from him and gestured her to sit. "Not at all. What is it you need?"

Instead of sitting she took another breath of courage and spoke out. "I don't think Shizuka Hio should be locked away!"

Both man stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads towards her. "You went into the basement?"

Isabelle gulped and nodded her head slowly. "Yes. And I don't think she deserves to live like that. Nobody should!"

Carson looked and Matthew before turning his attention back to the vampire. "Lady Shizuka is extremely dangerous and needs to be kept under surveillance."

Isabelle leapt forward in anger and spoke even louder than before. "But she's not dangerous! I've spoken to her and…"

This time it was Matthew that gasped. "You spoke to her?"

Carson began to stand and leaned against his cane. "That's enough. It's time you go back to your room."

Isabelle eyes widened and knew she had to be brave for her friend. She balled her first in anger and shouted. "No! I'm not moving until you release her!

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard before the entire room as Isabelle fell to her ground in pain. Carson's raised hand towered above her in authority. He then grabbed a fistfull of her hair and forced her to look at him. "Now listen here, you need to learn to obey you're pureblood masters. Don't ever defy me you disgusting Level E."

He then led go of her hair and threw her on the ground, like trash. Isabelle was so shocked at his words that she remained frozen, slightly shaking as tears threatened to fall.

Carson and Matthew stood up and started to walk away from the room but not before he turned and commanded. "This has gone on long enough. You will pack your bags and leave the estate by tomorrow. That is an order."

Then after those words, he was gone leaving a broken crying vampire shaking on the floor.

* * *

The next day Isabelle packed up everything she had, which wasn't much and walked down the hallway one last time. Kaname still hadn't shown up and she feared that she maybe would never see him again. She would probably be thrown out onto the street until a hunter came to take her life.

She thought about Shizuka and about how she wasn't going to visit her today. Isabelle thought about it for a moment and she knew she had to keep her promise to her friend, even if it was for one last time.

Isabelle descended the stairs to the basement as usually but stopped when she smelled something intoxicating.

Slowly down she followed the smell until she turned the corner and found three house servants coated in blood. They were dead.

Her eyes grew wide as they turned the same crimson red as Kaname's did that day in the ballroom. The smell was so intense that she held her throat and coughed at the strangling sigh.

She suddenly heard a soft sound in the corner and found Shizuka drinking and draining another servant. When she heard the footsteps she lifted her head up and smiled a twisted grin. "Oh, Hello Isabelle. So lovely for you to join us."

She started to back away in fear. "Shiz, what are you doing? You're killing these people!"

Shizuka just laughed at the girl. "Of course I am. Poor Isabelle. So innocent and pure. Not a drop of corruption in you."

Isabelle ran forward to catch the girl in the purebloods grasp "You don't have to do this! You're free, let's just go!'

The pureblood grinned as she backed away from her friend. "Free? Nothing is free. Life has no meaning now. He's gone."

She shook her head in confusion. "Who is gone?"

Shizuka opened her fan and stated. "My fiancee, he ended up on the vampire hunters list and they eradicated him."

Isabelle gasped and tried to step forward. "What?! Oh my god that's horrible! Why would they do such a thing?"

She smiled sadely in response. "It doesn't matter. Because now you must see why I must take my revenge."

Shizuka turned to leave when Isabelle ran in front of her with her arms spread. "No! I understand you're angry but I won't let you kill anyone else!"

Shizuka laughed and this and taunted "So what? You're going to go against me?"

Isabelle looked away for a moment before running forward. "I won't let you destroy yourself!"

She rushed to grab Shizuka but the pureblood was too fast. Swinging her arm she pushed Isabelle into the nearest wall, causing her to make a dent in the plaster.

Isabelle grunted at the pain and felt the sticky red liquid of blood on her brow.

Stumbling she moved forward again and lept into Shizuka's body but before she could reach it, Shizuka lifted her hand up and four large slash marks appeared on her chest.

She slumped in pain as her vision began to become blurry. She vaguely heard the sound of footsteps and shouting next to her as more red liquid was thrown onto the ground.

Blinking a few times Isabelle saw Shizuka start to walk away from the scene and using the last bit of energy she had, she reached out her scraped hand towards her and screamed at the top of her lungs.

The soldiers around her were shocked to feel an immensely strong aura around them as one of them looked down to find Isabelle's eyes replaced by two shining blue orbs.

Shizuka paused at looked up as the room began to shake around her and vines reached up from the wooden floor and grabbed everyone in the vicinity, thorns pushing into the skin.

The guards were able to cut the vines as more started to grow. They turned to face Shizuka but found her gone in the pile of rubble.

Matthew and Carson ran down to inspect the damage as they were hit with a blast of powerful energy. Carson especially looked in awe about the feeling. One of the guards ran up to him and bowed. "My Lord, it seems as if Lady Hio has escaped."

Carson looked around at the destruction before the guard pulled him back. "And Sir, there another thing you need to see."

The guard stepped aside and Carson gasped at the sight. Laying on the ground was Isabelle all bloody and bruised, but what really entranced him was that she was lying in a perfect circle of tangled vines and red roses.

The immediately summoned a few guard and ordered. "Take care of her. This girl…...she needs to be protected."

They are bowed at his orders and carefully picked Isabelle up and away from the wreckage.

* * *

Groggily Isabelle awoke as she groaned in pain. Something about her felt different. Carefully she tried to stand but a sudden wave of nausea came over her as she stumbled backwards.

Trying once again she lifted herself up and wobbled to the door. What had happened? Then all of those terrifying thoughts came rushing back to her. She had to stop Shizuka before she did something she regretted.

Racing down the hallway she stopped at Lord Ackerman's door and paused when she heard voices from the other side. They spoke in a harsh whisper and Isabelle recognized them as Carson and Matthew. "Are you sure?"

Carson's voice rose with slight excitement "Yes, I'm almost certain."

Isabelle pushed open the door without bothering to knock and faced the two man. They looked at her in surprise before Carson gave a small smile. "We are so glad you have awoken."

The change in demeanor was not lost to Isabelle as she took a step closer. "Where is Shizuka? We have to stop her!"

Carson slowly stood and nodded his head. "Yes it is a tragedy what happened to Lady Shizuka. But we have more important matters to discuss besides that."

She shook her head in anger and felt an unfamiliar heat rise up in her chest. "What could be more important than someone trying to murder someone!? We have to go before it's too late!"

Suddenly Carson's tea cup shattered into a thousand pieces and the window to the left cracked right down the center. Isabelle froze and looked around her. "What.."

Carson and Matthew smiled to himself as he clapped his hands. "Incredible. Simply incredible.

Isabelle's face morphed into a look of horror as she started to shake. "I-did-that?"

He nodded his head and leaned on his cane. "Oh yes, and you can do so much more than that, Lady Adelaide."

Another confused look let Carson continue "You see, when you first arrived here you had the aura of a common Level E but now, now there is no denying it, you have the aura of a pureblood."

Isabelle took a step back and started to give a nervous laugh. "What? Is this some kind of joke?"

Carson shook his head and moved a couple inches towards her. "Of course not. I would like to show you something."

She looked around and thought about escaping but two burly men backed into her signaling her that she didn't have a choice.

* * *

As they descended the long stairwell Matthew carefully opened the door to the left and they found themselves in a new room.

The area was like a tall hollow dome with a single coffin in the middle like a centerpiece. Carson proudly stepped forwards and motioned Isabelle to join him. "Come"

Isabelle gulped as Carson picked up her hand and placed it in the coffin. A cool almost electric energy rose into her body and the gasped at the feeling.

He smiled and carefully removed the lid. "I wondered when you would show yourself again. Although I wasn't expecting you to take this form."

Isabelle gasped as she saw what was inside the coffin. It appeared to be an exact twin of herself, expect perfect. Her hair was four times the size of Isabelle's and her skin was a clear pocean mask, almost like a doll.

Carson roughly grabbed Isabelle's hand and stated. "This is Lady Adelaide. The clan has been around since the start of the vampire race but many years ago she disappeared without a trace. I believe I have finally found her."

Then without warning Carson shoved her hand on the cold body and instantly Isabelle felt woozy, almost like her was getting shoved out of her body.

Matthew was there to catch Isabelle and placed her carefully on the ground when the coffin started to buzz with electricity.

Suddenly the body sprung up and coughed wildly, her chest rising up and down. She looked around panicked and saw Isabelle's body on the ground, lifeless. "Oh my god."

Carson clapped his hands wildly and bowed "Lady Adelaide, it's so wonderful to meet you."

Isabelle scanned the room and noticed her reflection in the mirror of the coffin. Panic started to rise up in her chest as she moved to stand but her body felt heavy and lethargic. "What did you do to me?"

He lifted his cane up and scanned the girl. "Why I fully awakened you. And I wouldn't try and move around just yet, that body has been immobile for many years now."

Isabelle shook her head and tried to make sense of the situation. She was a pureblood? How was that possible?

Suddenly the phone began to rise and Matthew picked it up. After waiting a couple moments he put it back down and turned to the group. "That was the Hunter's association, it seems like Lady Shizuka Hio was spotted."

Isabelle gasped at tried to stand again, this time she was able to apply pressure on her feet, although she still felt woozy. "Is she okay?!"

Matthew carefully glanced at Carson who nodded her head urging him to continue. "It seems like she has disappeared, but not before attacking the Kiryu family."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide as she raced forward until she was a few steps from Matthew. "Attacked?! What happened?"

He pushed up his glasses before taking out a small notebook and writing the few things down. "The president said that Lady Hio murdered the parents and one of their sons. The other son survived."

She felt her legs give out as her breaths grew faster. They were dead? She thought back to her confrontation with Shizuka. If only she was stronger this wouldn't have happened. "Where is he now?"

Matthew put his notebook away and answered. "They said the Hunters Association."

Isabelle thought of the boy and how terrified he must have been. "Take me there."

When silence entered the hallway Isabelle balled her first and screamed. "Take me there now!"

The earth in front of them split apart at her feet and Isabelle jumped back in fear. Had she just done that?

Carson looked at the now pureblood and nodded his head. "It's alright Matthew, let her go."

She lifted her head and watched as Matthew turned and let her to the car waiting in the driveway.

* * *

When they reached the association Matthew reached out his hand and helped her out of the car. Then they moved to the front doors of the association.

As they got closer a man reached his hand out and stopped the two of them. "Who are you? You can not enter the assassination as a vampire unless you state why."

Isabelle looked at Matthew who just pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man. The man gasped and quickly nodded his head before opening the gates. "Ah I'm sorry, you may enter."

Once they were inside everyone turned to look at the two of them. The looks were not friendly in the slightest as she heard the whispering appear around her, saying such hateful words. It made her feel unwanted.

Reaching a door, Matthew pushed it open to reveal a small group of three people. One of them had long blonde hair and admitted a presence about him. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Isabelle poked her head out from behind Matthew who handed him the same piece of paper. "My name is Matthew and I was given permission by the senate to come here. We are following up on the Shizuka Hio case."

The stranger glanced at Isabelle and narrowed his eyes before sighing and giving back the paper. "I don't think we will be to much use to you, she disappeared and no one could find any scents."

Just then Isabelle saw a boy that looked about her age through a glass window. It seemed like a holding room on those police crime shows except this was real.

She ignored the conversation around her and carefully stepped to get a better look. Upon further inspection the boy had blood all over the front of his shirt but that's not what Isabelle noticed the most.

His eyes were a cold clouded haze that looked like two endless whirlpools. His face was pale and almost a sickly white color as his silver hair fell in front of his face. Then she realized where she had seen this face before, she saw it in her reflection after she was turned.

Letting out a choked noise which almost sounded like a sob her hand unknowingly pressed itself against the cool glass.

She always wondered what kind of person could destroy another's life and not even care. That they could just ruin everything about a person in one single hint, like the man that turned her. But then she figured it out, that kind of person was her. She had done what she thought before was unforgivable.

The blonde stranger moved up to meet her and sighed. "His name is Zero 's a tragedy. They found him covered in his family's own blood."

Isabelle sharply turned to him with wide fearful eyes. His name was Zero.

Just then another hunter opened the door to that boys cage and Isabelle raced forward without thinking. She had to apologize. She had to kneel and tell him she was sorry.

Ignoring the shouting of the other members in the room Isabelle burst into his hold cell only to have him look up.

His eyes looked so dead and lifeless. Almost like no one was actually home.

Hot tears poured down her face as she raced forward and wrapped her arms around the small boy named Zero without thinking.

Suddenly his demeanor changed from hollow to enraged as he smelled her vampire scent on him. She smelled like that woman.

Zero sharply grabbed the hunter's knife off the table in front of her and plunged the blade into her thigh.

Isabelle grunted in pain as she sharply pulled away and looked at her thigh before gazing back at Zero.

His eyes were different now, all she could see was absolute hatred, hatred for her. He jumped up and screamed in her face. "GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER"

Just then the stranger was there looking at her thigh before grabbing her arms and pulling her out of the room.

Zero raced forward with the intend to kill as more men held him back. He struggled against them screaming words laced with poison. 'COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF VAMPIRE. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU BEAST."

All Isabelle could do was listen as they men dragged her away and locked the door behind them.

The stranger knelt down and touched her thigh before looking back at her. "I'm going to pull it out, but it's going to hurt intensely."

Isabelle didn't listen to his words as all she could hear was Zero screaming through the glass about her murder.

Suddenly she felt an agonizing pain in her leg as the man removed the blade. Screaming she bit her lips as it drew blood.

Once the blade was out the stranger gave her his hand and helped her stand. "Now that blade was laced with a certain kind of poison so it may leave a scar. It is used to mark vampires so we can identify them if they run."

Isabelle closed her eyes and looked her leg which wasn't healing as quickly as usual.

The man bowed his head in sorrow and glanced at Zero. "I'm sorry that happened but you shouldn't have gone in there. His family was just killed by vampires."

She nodded her head slowly and glued her eyes to the boy that tried to kill her. He was still banging and screaming on the door to finish her. A sick sensation build up in her stomach and forced herself to look away.

Matthew bowed his head slightly and spoke. "Thank you Kaien Cross. We will be going now."

Cross nodded his head in return and watched the two of them leave.

* * *

When they arrived back at the estate Kaname was waiting for her. She turned the corner of the hallway when she saw him.

He looked at her and sensed her knew found presence before taking a step back in shock.

She saw this and internally wept. Was he scared of her now also? "Kaname? It's me…"

Kaname slowly took a cautious step forward to meet her. Then he took his hand and gently cupped her cheek before looking in her eyes. She was mostly certainly Isabelle.

At the action Isabelle melted into his arms and pressed herself against his chest. This was all too much for her.

She felt Kaname wrap his arms around her with his voice laced with fear. "What happened?"

Refusing to speak she just stood and cried for what felt like hours until she was numb. He held her all of that time until she pulled away and let him to her room.

* * *

Once they were inside he reached out for her. "Isabelle, what happened?"

She shied away from his hand and spoke low. "I-I went downstairs and saw Shizuka killing innocent people so I tried to stop her but I wasn't strong enough. She escaped and ended up killing a boy's family. I saw him Kaname, he wanted to kill me."

Kaname looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her sides as he let her continue. "If it had just been stronger none of this would have happened. And now, this boy is ruined because of me."

The tears started to come again and she placed her head in her hands. Kaname slowly rubbed her back and tried to reassure her. "What happened with Shuzika wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for unfortunate circumstances."

Isabelle lifted her head and felt something new to her. A hot ball of angry warmth grew in her stomach as she pulled away. She was angry at him. "How can you say that?! You didn't see him Kaname, his eyes they looked dead. He called me a monster.I could have talked to her or fought her better and anything would be better then what happened! I was to afraid and now look, I really am a monster."

* * *

After night Rose experienced her first vivid nightmare which caused Kaname to run into her room as she was screaming.

She was never the same after the event with Zero. Kaname watched her as she shut herself out from the word and it was unbearable to him.

But instead to holding her close during her cries of help, he pulled away. He mistook her silence and cold words for hatred and starting coming to see her less and less, hoping that would in some way help her.

When he was gone Carson would put her through certain kinds of training to erase her humanity by locking her away in the same cage that Shizuka stayed in for months until she was ready to obey.

Rose told herself that this was her punishment for the pain that she had caused. She may have lost her humanity but Zero had lost everything. Her punishment didn't seem in the least bit fair compared to his loss.

* * *

One day though was different, and it quickly became the worst mistake she had ever made.

Rose fell onto her side as Carson gave her another blow. This time it was for not getting a hundred percent on her last exam.

Coughing up a couple drop of bloods she realized that she had enough. His hand flew down once more but she didn't let it make contact as she grabbed it and threw it away.

Carson stood shocked at her action as she stood up and looked him with hatred. "No."

The fact just she had rejected him was completely new in face he thought she was finally coming around. "No?"

Isabelle tightened her firsts by her side and shouted. "No, I will not bow to you."

The look of shock was instantly replaced with one of planning as he pulled out a stack of papers from his desk. "Be careful what you say Isabelle. I may just have to use these."

He threw the papers on the desk and her eyes widened as she saw her boyfriend Will staring back at her. They looked to be candid camera shots.

She slowly picked one of the pictures up as Carson swiped it away from her "Keep defying me and I might have to offer a little extra motivation. Sweet boy, it would be a shame if something happened to him."

Isabelle gasped as she took a step back. Was he threatening her? Course she knew that what he was saying couldn't have been true. It was a bluff. "You're lying."

Carson shrugged his shoulder as Rose turned on her feet and walked away from him. There was no way he was possible of something like that, it was only just to her scare. This wouldn't have been the first time.

She paused when she heard his voice ring in her ears. "If you walk out that door I will have no choice."

Looking at the wooden door she took in a deep breath of confidence before pushing it open and walking away. There was no way he would control her anymore.

* * *

Three days later she was called to see Carson again as she confidently walked into the room. He knew that she didn't have any power over her now.

Standing in her usual spot Carson turned to her before throwing a newspaper on his desk and looking up. "You really should've listened Isabelle."

Isabelle looked down at the paper and after she read the first couple words her heart dropped.

Staring back at her was Will's face next to three words, In Loving Memory.

She suddenly lost all feeling in her hands and the paper dropped to the floor as her knees gave out. He was dead

Her breathing started to come out in sharp gasp, something that had never happened before as her vision started to become blurry.

Everything sounded like it was underwater as she heard Carson laugh at her misery. "Reporters labeled it as a bear attack, such naive humans."

Isabelle willed words to form in her mouth but she was only met with a choked sob. She tried again but it came out in a whisper. "You killed him."

Realizing that her sadness that turned to anger she lifted her hand up and shouted. "YOU KILLED HIM."

Carson blinked a few times before getting down to her level and grabbing her chin. "No my dear Isabelle, you did."

Realization flooded over her as her realized he was right. She walked out that door on her own thinking she was so cocky and smart, now look what had happened.

After a few moments Carson stood up and a sat behind her desk before smiling. "Now onto more pressing matters. I assume your attitude will have a change of heart now so I'm going to triple your lessons starting tomorrow."

She sat there on the floor like a hollow shell as his empty words filled her ears. "And I suppose it's time to start thinking of a new name so you properly represent the Adelaide legacy. I've decided on Rosabella."

Rosabella. That name brought back so many memories that used to bring joy but now it was only a painful reminder. That was the name of Will's dog when he was still alive. She knew that he had purposely chosen that name because of the painful reminders of what she had let happen, and the fact that she was now a dog to Carson.

All of the devastation she felt swirled inside her until she had hit her breaking point as she stood up and ran as far as her legs would carry her.

Matthew leaped to grab her when Carson put his hand up and stated. "Let her go. She will return soon enough."

* * *

Cross smiled as he placed his award winning casserole on the table and grinned at his work. "Yuki, Zero! Dinner is ready!"

A loud boom of thunder rolled through the sky as he looked at the sky curiously. It had seemed to be sunny a couple minutes ago. Strange.

Yuki and Zero filled in as they took their seats when Cross felt a prickling in his left ear.

Zero must have felt this two as he shot up out of his chair and growled. "There's a vampire here."

Yuki looked towards the window in curiosity as he raced towards the door when Cross put a light hand on his arm. "There's no need for that Zero. I'll take care of it."

Zero looked at him for a moment before shrugging his hand off of him and walking back into the kitchen.

Once Cross was sure Zero wouldn't follow him he carefully grabbed his sword and stepped out into the rain.

A flash of lightning cracked across the sky as he noticed a figure in the distance.

His hand lightly touched his sword as he realized the stranger wasn't moving. Another flash opened the sky and he recognized her face. It was that girl from the association that was attacked by Zero.

Her hair dripped from the water as she looked at him with such hollow eyes. She looked broken. He waited for her to speak which didn't take long as she clenched her first. "Teach me."

Cross turned his in confusion until she looked up, her eyes filled with determination. "You hunt vampires right? Teach me."

He took a step back in shock at what she was saying. She was a vampire herself but was asking to kill her own kind? She kind of sounded like Zero.

He put a hand out to her in question. "Why? Why do you want to kill your own kind?"

Isabelle raised her head slightly and took a step forward which caused Cross to notice she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Because they deserve to be destroyed, all of them."

Cross had wondered what had happened to this poor girl that she looked like this. He had never seen her before that day in the association yet he felt pity to her for some reason. "What is your name?"

Isabelle thought about this for a moment. What was her name? Surely it wasn't Isabelle anymore after everything that happened, and using the name Carson gave her seemed like a chain around her neck.

A couple minutes of silence occurred before she knew her answer. If Carson was going to give her a new name then she would sure to paint it in blood. "Rose."

* * *

Cross trained her how to hide her pureblood aura and allowed her to use the training grounds at the association on the days after her lessons with Carson.

At first she was unsure and frail which didn't respond well in her fighting as Cross was able to get quite a few swings at her before she fell to the ground.

He would've thought she would have given up by now but just when he thought about walking away she would look at him with such a determined look, telling him to keep going.

Once a week turned into everyday and Rose found herself sneaking out of her room in the mornings to practice until she was panting and almost ready to pass out.

She had become what Carson wanted and tried to act as neutral and perfect in public as she aced all of her lessons with a breeze, locking down all emotions so he would never use her weaknesses to his advantage again.

Kaname came around every once in awhile but it never lasted long as he always had somewhere else to go. But those few moments were the only couple moments of true happiness she experienced. They usually spend their time on the dance floor as he taught her new and challenging steps.

* * *

One day the president of the association was looking at the various training grounds when she happened upon Rose. Her face was a void of emotion as she swung at her target the president smiled will interest. "Who is that girl?"

One of the nearby hunters beside her gazed at the girl and pointed. "Her name is Rose Belcourt. Cross brought her in one day and she comes everyday to train."

The president nodded her head and looked at the newbie hunter, scanning her up and down. She seemed promising.

* * *

Rose put her head down as she walked to the door of the training room when she saw a couple making out next to the wall. They seemed pretty into it.

She sighed annoying at pushed through the doors, ignoring the couple and began her training of the day.

Once she had finished her first rounds she dropped to the floor panting when she heard the sound of clapping coming from the entrance.

She straighten herself to find the boy that was making out with that girl a couple minutes ago. He wore a signature playboy grin as he smiled. "Impressive. You know I've seen you come here everyday but actually watching you fight, I gotta say I'm pretty impressed sweetie."

Rose looked at for a second before turning and ignoring him completely. She had work to do and it wasn't going to completed by talking to this random boy.

He noticed her ignoring him and he took a step closer, frowning. "I also heard that you aren't much of a talker. Seems like both rumors were true."

She picked up her water bottle before letting herself have a small sip before putting it down. Man he talks a lot.

The boy narrowed his eyes and her before bowing slightly and winking. She seemed interesting. "The names Katiou Kane. And what might your name be sweetie?"

Rose grumbled in frustration and turned to him which seemed to be what he wanted. "Don't call me sweetie. It sounds like a 50 year old man flirting with a 15 year old."

Kaitou shut his mouth and smirked. "Oh she does speak."

Rose realized her mistake and rolled her eyes. "Get out, I have to train."

He turned his head to the side and placed a hand on a practice sword. "Oh? Then would you mind practicing with me? If I win I get to keep talking to you, and if you win I leave. Deal?"

She looked at him like she was an idiot before grabbing the swords with one hand and using the other to shake with Kaitou. "Fine, deal."

Katiou smirked once again as he moved to the other side of the room before they raced at each other.

Rose threw the first swing but completely missed as Kaitou dogged with ease. That little cocky son of a bitch knew what he was doing.

He disappeared behind her only to have him swings at her leg, knocking it out from underneath her.

She tumbled to the ground as they pushed swords apart from each other, only to have Rose win and pushed herself back off the ground.

They clashed again and again until Rose turned and punched him in the side of the face before kicking his legs and jamming the sword in his chest. She had won.

She smiled with glee as Kaitou used this advantage to overpower her and knock her onto the ground as he leaned on top on her before carefully her chest with the sword. "Your good, but you still trust too much."

Kaitou hit her hand causing the sword to fall onto the floor as she wondered how long he was going to stay on top of her. Hearing his heartbeat against his chest Rose felt a familiar sickening feeling of bloodlust and shoved him off of her.

Her looked at her surprised but brushed himself off before smiling. "Okay not one for touching, noted."

Rose slowly sat up and put a hand to her forehead, trying to will the feeling away as he heard him spoke. "I won which means I get to stay."

She groaned at this realization when she saw his hand reach out to her to help her up. "Now, what is that name of yours?"

Rose looked it his hand for a moment before standing on her own and smirking causing him to be surprised. "Rose, Rose Belcourt."

* * *

A few days later Rose waited in the ballroom for her dancing lesson with Kaname. It seemed to be the only spec of humanity she had left, checking her dress to make sure she was presentable.

She had build up the courage for months to actually tell him how she felt. Even when everything was at its worst Kaname was always there for her and you know what, she loved him.

She tried to deny it for months but he was the only one that actually showed her kindness in this hell that was now her life and she decided to tell him today.

A couple minutes of waiting turned into hours as she sat on the ground of the dance floor and wondered about all the situations that could have happened. He could've gotten caught up with Yuki, or the Senate could have had a late meeting, or he could've been out with Takuma. There were so many options and she refused to believe the last choice in her mind. _Maybe he left you._

Rose's eyes glistened when the door opened but quickly diminished when she saw Carson. "Oh, good evening uncle. I didn't expect to see you here."

He smiled which made she feel uneasy as he looked at her on the floor. "What are you doing Rosabella? Stand up. And I am here with a message from Lord Kaname."

She quickly complied as he walked forward and smirked. "It seems like he's not coming here anymore."

Rose remained frozen as she felt like her feet were glued to the floor and Carson continued. "Seems he has decided to start a vampire class at Cross academy with the humans, so his time will be dedicated there."

Vampire class? Rose had never heard of that before this moment. She looked at him and turned her head in confusion. "So I'm going to attend this vampire class?"

Carson found her remark funny as he lifted his cane mockly. "Oh of course not Rosabella, you weren't invited. Seems like even Lord Kaname has gotten sick of you"

Those words seeped into her brain ever so slowly until she felt a single wet line on her face. Was she crying?

Carson looked at her with disgust and slapped her for crying in public before turning to leave. "Maybe he left you because you act like a child."

When he was gone Rose shook her head repeatedly as she found her strength and tore through the halls. He couldn't be gone, he was all she had left.

Opening the front gates she ran down the sharp gravel and felt the small rocks dig into her feet but she didn't care. She had to find him.

When she reaching the end of the pathway she tripped on a larger rock and fell to the ground in despair. His scent was gone.

Rose sat there for a moment before she let out a painful scream which cracked part of the pathway as she jammed her hand in the ground.

She never got to tell him, she never got to tell him that she loved him and now Kaname was gone. The one light in her life that kept her sane had disappeared.

It was all her fault. She quickly realized that by existing she had caused everyone to be destroyed and hate her. She truly was a beast in human form.

Rose screamed and screamed on that pathway until her voice was hoarse and she could barely speak. All of her tears had dried up into her skin as she realized she felt nothing. She was a hollow shell and didn't care if she lived or died at this point. She was done.

* * *

Katiou had just put his jacket on his bed when she heard a knock on his door. Carefully walking over to it he opened it to find Rose looking back at him.

He gasped at the state she was in. She looked like she had ran all the way here as sweat poured down her face. He tried to come up with a comical response to break the mood. "Hey Rose, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask."

She didn't find his remark funny as she looked at him with such dead eyes that it slightly frightened him. Her voice came out in a raspy tone from all the crying and screaming she had just done. "Katiou..I.."

His face turned to something more serious as he let her inside his house. As she trudged inside he tried another approach. "I won't ask what happened cause I know you don't like talking about things but at least have a seat."

Rose complied and sat down on his bed looking down at the floor. Katiou had never seen her like this before and honestly It kind of scared him.

He paused when she spoke for the second time. "Katiou, Do you think I'm unneeded?"

He almost dropped his glass of water at her statement. "What? Oh course not. Who told you that? I'll kill them."

Expecting her to give a usual chuckle he waited but nothing came. _Was she serious?_

She then lifted her head and tried to form the words in her tongue but found it difficult. "It just seems like I'm someone who is incapable of being loved."

Katiou's heart broke at her words as she felt his hand push a strand away from her face. "That's not true Rose, I think you're gorgeous."

She looked up at those words before putting a hand to his face. Was she really capable of that? "Show me."

His heart stopped as he looked at her lips. Truthfully he wanted to kiss her out of his playboy nature but she never seemed interested, until tonight that is. Something must of happened.

He lips hovered closer to her as he whispered. "Are you sure?"

Rose looked at him before nodded her head as their lips connected with such passion and hunger.

His hand trailed all the up her body like his usual routine as she let him. This was nothing new to him as he hungrily attacked her neck. It seemed like she needed it.

* * *

After everything was said and done Rose lay on top of Katiou with their clothes thrown across the floor, thinking about her life and what it had become.

She silently thanked Katiou for understanding her needs because if not she would have probably have died that night.

When he opened his eyes he smirked at her before lightly kissing her lips. "Good morning."

Rose nodded her head as she turned to him. "Katiou, please don't think this is anything but friendship. I don't do relationships."

He looked at her for a moment before standing and dressing himself. "Of course, that's how I live anyways. Relationships are too messy."

She looked at him before nodded her head and dressing herself before they walked around the training grounds.

Rose paused when she saw a familiar head of silver walking across the the lower level and and gasped. It was that boy.

Katiou stopped at looked at her direction before pointing. "Who, him? His name is Zero Kiryu a wannabe hunter."

She looked at him as he passed her line of vision and thought about to that night in the interrogation room.

Then she realized something. She had no reason to live anymore so instead she would live for someone else. That way nothing bad will ever happen to him ever again.

* * *

Marching up to Carson's room she kicked the door open without a care and mindlessly walked up to him before slamming her hand on his desk. "I have a proposition."

Carson looked at her in question before seeing her eyes. They looked like a corpse's. "And what would that be?"

Rose looked up at him with such dead eyes as she spoke with authority. "Let me have two years of freedom and after that I will bow to you like the dog that I am and do anything you ask without resistance."

He looked at her with such shock as he leaned forward. "Anything? Would you marry Kaname Kuran?"

She closed her eyes and the sound of his name that brought her pain. "Yes."

Carson leaned even further and pressed on. "Would you not defy me anymore?"

She nodded her head in response. "Yes, whatever you want I will do."

Carson smiled at this and liked this idea. Sure Rose was getting better with obeying but it was always a bit of a struggle. This was intriguing.

He slowly took at pointed to the floor to test out her promise. "I need to see a test. Kneel to me."

This was something that Carson could never make her do but he gasped when he saw her crawl onto her knees and put her head down in submission. She really was his to control. "Now bark like the dog you are."

Rose looked away literally before barking loudly with self humiliation. Carson seemed pleased with the response as he nodded. "Very well. I will accept this request. But after the time is up don't forget my promise."

She nodded her head in understanding as she slightly bowed before walking out of that room with a plan in her mind.

She didn't care if she only had two years, in that time she would track and hunt down the very people that had destroyed her life, and she wouldn't stop until they were dead.

Rose may have let Shizuka, Kaname, and Will down but she would sure as hell not let anyone else have the same fate, especially Zero

* * *

A couple months later Rose was extremely well known in the hunters community as one of the most dangerous hunters the association has ever seen, killing a thousand vampires with no mercy.

Inside Rose felt numb and nothing mattered in the sense of her life. If she was going to die then so be it, but she wasn't going to go without kicking and screaming.

She quickly became known as the hunter that would take on hundreds to suicide missions, but what they didn't know was that they were all meant to be for Zero. Rose would take all of his dangerous cases so he would remain safe. He had to be safe.

* * *

One year late Rose and Katiou were on a case at an old shipyard. Katiou pointed at Rose who got in position and whispered. "You go around the back and I'll grab them in the front."

Katiou nodded his head and left her as she moved around the corner and heard a prickeling in her ear. This case involved a middle age Level E tracking down and murdering innocent girls at night. Such a disgusting creature.

She readied her bow when she felt something at her side. Quickling aiming her arrow she found that she was face to face with someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Takuma. "Careful where you aim that thing."

Rose grumbled and put down her bow. "Takuma? What the hell?"

Takuma laughed nervously and put this sword back in his holder. "It's been a long time Rose."

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm before pulling him away from the scene. Katiou couldn't see this. "Why are you here? I'm busy."

He smiled and looked at her. "Kaname asked me to find you."

Kaname. That name brought so many emotions with just one word. She took a step back and scoffed. "Oh really? That's a new one. Okay I'll bite, why?"

Takuma carefully put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "He needs your help."

Rose looked at him before throwing his arms off of her and laughing. "Yeah okay sure. That's a good one. And what makes you think that I would help that egotistical, stuck up prick?"

He was taken back by her words and watching her walk away from him when he blurted out. "He knows where Rido is."

Rose stopped in her tracks the words sunk in. She had been trying to follow Rido's track for months but it seemed to be running cold. As much as she hated Kaname maybe this was the key she needed. Then she thought of something else, Zero Kiryu went to that academy. "What about Zero?"

Takuma nodded his head expecting his and smiled. "Don't worry he is out on a long term hunters assignment."

Rose sighed in relief as she thought about her options before turning to him. "Fine, I'll go."

He nodded his head before turning to leave as she heard Kaitou approach. It was just a short job, nothing to worry about.

* * *

When Rose arrived at the academy she quickly opened the main door to find her mentor Cross smiling at her. "Good to see you Rose."

She smiled slightly at him and put her hand out, stopping an incoming hug. "Same Cross."

He laughed at her when her blood ran cold. It couldn't be. Racing out to look down at the window she gasped. Kaname said he was on a hunter's trip. He lied to her.

Walking towards the very building they were in was Zero Kiryu and Yuki. Headmaster seemed to notice this as she shouted. There was no way he would meet her. "Whaa I can't do this. I have to go."

She raced to the door when Cross put a hand out to stop her. "Rose please. You can't run away from him forever."

Rose looked at Cross before dodging his hand and stepping past him. "Well I can sure as hell try."

Suddenly she paused as the door was being knocked on and Rose froze. This was it, she was dead. She was so so so so dead.

The door swung open to reveal the boy that was the center of her world for a year, Zero Kiryu.


	35. S3 Chapter 8

Hanabusa gasped awake and shot up straight from the place where he lay. Breathing heavily he looked around to find himself in his room at the estate. _How long had he been out?_

He couldn't begin to try and comprehend what he had just experienced. Touching the side of his face he went a wet line and was surprised to learn that is was tear.

All of the experiences and emotions that Rose felt sweeped into him like liquid as he kicked his leg out from under the covers and stand. He knew one thing for certain, he needed to find her.

Racing down the hallway without worrying about proper manners he tore through the area looking for her.

When he reached the sitting room he found a familiar head of blonde hair and he raced forward to face her. Then without a word he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the room.

Once they were free from wandering eyes he pushed her back into the wall and grabbed her wrists.

She looked at him with understanding as he carefully lifted up her skirt and found what he was looking for, there on her thigh was a red scar, the same scar he saw in her memories.

The realization that everything she had just showed him wasn't a trick found its way into his mind as he stood frozen.

All Rose did in response was close her eyes before removing his hand and muttering. "You are set to leave tonight, pack your things."

Then before he could respond she was gone. He put a hand to his temple and tried to think about everything that had just happened. Could he really just leave after what he now knew? She didn't have anyone who understood her.

* * *

After he had fully packed his things he lay against the suitcase in front of him and sighed. He should have been happy, he was finally able to live his life how he wanted. No whiny pureblood and no orders, just cute girls and freedom.

That was all he had ever known, never really remaining serious about anything besides Lord Kaname.

Lord Kaname. That name still brought a shiver to his spine. He was only watching Rose because he had asked him to. It was a sign of total trust and adoration from Hanabusa's part to have agreed. That's how it started out anyway.

It seemed that as the days moved by in the estate he found himself growing more and more attached and he realized that he didn't really think her as Lord Kaname's finance anymore but as Rose. As a person with hopes and dreams that he wanted to keep safe.

Hanabusa had never felt this kind of thing before expect with Lord Kaname when they were kids. It was new.

Suddenly Hanabusa knew his answer as he stood to find Rose when the door swung open and a maid entered. "Excuse me, your car is here but Lady Adelaide wishes to see you before you depart."

He looked at her before bowing his head and following her out of the room without his suitcase.

* * *

When Hanabusa opened the door to Rose's room he found her sitting on the bed reading another one of Cross's journals. Feeling his presence she turned and put the book away before smiling. "All ready to go?"

He slowly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Yes I just finished."

She nodded her head and hopped off the bed. "Good. Safe travels."

Hanabusa realized this was his only chance and he felt himself moving on his own, only to grab her arm. "Wait. None of this makes sense."

Rose looked down at his arms but didn't try to shrug it off. "What are you talking about Hanabusa?"

He gripped his hand a bit tighter and poured out the words he had been thinking about for hours. "Why me? Why did you show me your past, those books, that aristocrat? I know you said that it was because I'm leaving but I've been in your head, your memories, and all of your logic revolves around not letting anyone in. So why? Why did you let me in?"

Just then it clicked and realization hit his eyes as he removed his hand. Taking a shaky step back he tried to scan her face to see if he was wrong but found nothing.

Trying to process what he just realized he spoke. "You asked to see me before I left. Are you planning on erasing my memory?"

Rose stood silent and Hanabusa got his answer. That's exactly what she was planning.

He threw his hand out in fear and shouted. "Is that why you showed me everything?! Cause you knew it wouldn't matter in the end?!"

She closed her eyes before suddenly throwing her hand out and having thorned vines snake around Hanabusa's arms and legs. He was trapped.

The thorns didn't touch him though as he tried to break free. "Was this his idea, or yours?"

Rose looked up and took a step closer to him before giving him a blank expression. "It was mine but my uncle agreed in the matter."

Hanabusa struggled as he dismissed her tone. "Oh no don't do that. Don't try to hide your emotions. I know you don't want to do this."

Not expecting that response Rose's mask melted away to show her distraught of the situation. She didn't want to do this either. "It doesn't matter. I won't have you get involved. You saw what happens to everyone I associate with. I will NOT make that same mistake again, even if you can't see that what I'm doing is right."

He scoffed at her choice of words and fired back. "You always decide everything by yourself. Did you ever think about anyone else's opinion?!

Rose took another dangerous step forward as she laughed bitterly. "I know I'm right because this is the only option I have. It's either this or you make the blood bond and become a slave for the rest of your life."

Hanabusa watched her ball his fist as he whispered carefully. "I wouldn't mind."

Rose's head shot up as she darkened her eyes threatenly. "What did you say?"

He gulped nervously and tried not to make his voice shake. "I wouldn't mind forming the blood bond."

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard through the room as the side of his face exploded in pain. Had she just hit him?

Looking up he found himself face to face with her crimson eyes. "If you say that again I will break your arm. Do not use those words so lightly."

He looked at her and held his ground. "I'm not taking them lightly."

Rose growled in response as she narrowed her eyes. "If you've been in my memories then you know what a blood bond is like, what it does. It's slavery, and I wouldn't wish that on even my worst enemy."

She backed away for a moment and Hanabusa thought about her words. He had indeed experienced what she described. Throughout her memories he always felt like someone was watching him, following him. It was a unreplaceable feeling he never wanted to feel then he remembered that those were her feelings, not his. "It's not the same."

Rose froze at his words before regaining her spot next to him. "What's not the same? You've seen what I can do Hanabusa. I can try and deny it all I want but I have Rido's blood in my veins which means I'm just like him. If you made a bond with me then I could make you kill your family, or kill Kaname Kuran. You would be my puppet to throw away."

His words shocked him to his core and Rose could see it. Gaining the response she wanted she slowly backed away and looked at his fear.

Then he did something that was new to her, he smiled. Looking up at her wide eyes he answered. "You are not Rido. Yes I've seen you at your worst and you know what, I'm still here."

Not expecting that response she muttered something under her breath before tightening the hold on her vines and moving forward to finish the job. She wasn't going to be swayed by his fake words.

Hanabusa realized that his words weren't working as she lifted her hand to erase his memories. He didn't want this. Maybe a couple months ago he would have taken it in a heartbeat but now, he wanted to be by her side, needed to be at her side. She couldn't take all of this on her own.

All of his words and emotions floated out as she shouted. "Damn it! Why can't you see I want to help you Rose?!"

Rose paused her hand when she heard him call her without her title for the second time at that estate. But this time it was different. He didn't look embarrassed or frightful like it was a mistake, this time it was on purpose.

Seeing her pause he took the opportunity to continue. "You think you can do this all of your own but you can't live like this! Lean on me Rose, I'm here. I will help you track down Carson's followers, I will keep Zero safe, just please don't do this."

He watched her as hot tears poured down her face and her hand begin to shake. She didn't put it down though as she took another step closer. "No, I can't let you do this. I won't let anything happen to you."

Hanabusa tried to break away from his chains as he saw her approach this was it. He was going to forget everything. "I can't say that anything isn't going to happen to me but if it does it will be my own decision not 's what friends do."

He felt her cool hand on his forehead as he closed his eyes in fear. He never knew if I would feel this kind of feeling ever again.

Waiting for the impact Hanabusa stood but instead of feeling sleepy he felt his hands and feet being freed from their chains.

He opened his eyes to see Rose looking down at the floor in silence, tears falling onto the ground. On further inspection he noticed that all of the vines were gone from the tile.

Rose thought to herself how weak she actually was. She promised herself that as soon as his time was up that he would go on and never remember her. It was better that way. That's why she showed him everything, she wanted a friend for just a little while. She was such a coward.

She stopped thinking when she watched Hanabusa slowly lower himself to the ground before kneeling before her in a sign of respect. "If you will have me Rose, I would honored to be your permanent guardian, not because of Lord Kaname, but because of you."

Rose gasped at his words and stood there frozen until she felt herself sink down to the floor to meet him. She didn't want him to kneel to her, she wanted them to be equal. "Am I allowed to be selfish just this once?"

Hanabusa smiled at her before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "After today you can be selfish anytime Rose."

She noticed that he stopped calling her by her title which made her feel an unexplainable joy. Was she finally allowed to have a friend?

He felt her move closer to him, finding her way to his neck before pausing and looking back at him. "Are you sure? You can't go back after this."

Hanabusa smiled at her before nodding his head. "I've never been more sure about anything."

Rose glanced at him once final time before brushing her tongue up and down the side of his throat.

Then retracting her fangs she bit into him as he held onto her waist for support. This was different then the first time she had drank his blood at the ball. This time Rose was gentle and caring, making sure not to go too far.

Once she was done Rose withdrew before closing her eyes and repeating the words of the blood bond in latin. Words that Hanabusa had heard long ago but never realized they would be real someday

Per verba, quae ego loquor

(Through the words that I speak)

Permanere vobiscum facere

(I make a promise to you to remain true)

Partem partis animae nostrae

(Share our souls and share our minds)

Et in reditu

(And in return)

Eris sequi meum in aeternum

(You will be mine to follow for eternity)

Usque ad consummationem saeculi

(Until the end of time)

After she finished Rose carefully grabbed Hanabusa's hand and flipped it over to reveal the back part of his wist.

Then without hesitation she moved his wrist up to her face before kissing the soft spot under his hand.

Hanabusa felt a buzz in the back of his ears as he watched the spot where her lips touch revealing a black mark.

Suddenly the spot grew into a scalding burn as he jumped back in pain. He noticed Rose also holding her temple also at this new found feeling.

Flashes and specks of memories and emotions came pouring through him as he felt everything about her, what she was feeling, what she was thinking, everything.

Then suddenly it stopped. He looked down at his wrist to find a black outline that kind of looked like a tattoo, except it was in the shape of a rose. It was a pureblood mark.

He quickly turned to Rose and found her also looking at the mark she created. He felt a wave of fear and anxiety wash over him with thought in the back of his mind saying. _Was this right? Maybe I should've just erased his mind. I'm such a coward._

Realizing these were her emotions and thoughts he moved closer to her and did the only thing he knew how to comfort her. He hugged her.

Rose was surprised at first until she felt his voice in the back of her head 's okay, you are not alone anymore Rose.

She gasped at his words and melted into the hug as she realized she finally had someone on her side, a friend.


	36. S3 Chapter 9

**One Year Later**

Walking up the steps of the unfamiliar estate Hanabusa knocked on the large wooden doors before hearing them open.

Standing there was a smaller man who looked quite old from the silver hair peaking out the top of his head.

He carefully stepped aside to let Hanabusa in as he was faced with a new group of people, just the group he wanted to see.

He bowed slightly in respect before standing. "I apologize for arriving unannounced but I have a letter addressed to you, Lord Amano"

Lord Amano glanced slightly at the boy before smiling and signaling him to come further in. "Oh, no need to apologize. In fact I am kind of excited to meet you, Hanabusa Adiou. It seems you have been the cause of some gossip recently."

Hanabusa was well aware of the gossip but he tired of the idea of small talk and followed Amano into the sitting room. When he approached he found his two twin sons waiting for him. "What kind of gossip is that my Lord?"

Amano motioned him to sit but quickly became annoyed that Hanabusa didn't comply. "You must have heard. It's not everyday that a pureblood princess chooses someone like you to be her companion. It seemed almost out of the question."

They were getting more and more off track so to help this Hanabusa reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white letter with a rose imprint on the back. "It seems we are getting off topic. I was asked to give this letter to you by request of Lady Adelaide."

Everyone in the room eyes went wide as Amano quickly grabbed the letter from Hanabusa. It was certainly rare to hear anything from the mysteries pureblood princess. She always seemed so closed off from gatherings or visitors.

One of the twin boys, Jun, stood at his words and gazed at the letter. "I wonder why Lady Adelaide would send this to us?"

Hanabusa closed his eyes and turned to leave when he heard a sharper voice cut through the air.

The other twin, Kazuki stood and joined the group while sighing. "Yeah, what exactly is so important that she couldn't come deliver it herself? Such a prissy little princess not wanting to get her hands dirty, is that it? So instead she sends her dog."

Hanabusa's eye twitched at the way he was addressing Rose but tried to keep silent. Those were his orders after all, not to cause a fight, even though he really wanted to.

Jun turned to his brother at the language he used and tried to calm him down. "Kazuki you can't just say that."

Kazuki scoffed at his brother and put both his arms out in a shrug. "Why not? I know you were thinking it too. She thinks she can sit in the back and order us around because she's a pureblood? In fact even if she was here I would say it to her face, someone has to."

Suddenly the air grew thicker and a new voice entered the room, a female voice. "Well, I admire your honesty."

Everyone gasped as they saw the very person that Kazuki was tearing down a second ago, Rosabella Adelaide.

She leaned against the doorway with her foot resting on the wall behind her. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with matching cape as her red ribbon remained firmly in place with a half pulled back hairstyle.

The Amano family was stunned to silence. They hadn't seen or heard from Lady Adelaide since the engagement ball a year ago. Why was she here now?

Rose lifted herself off the wall and walked over to Hanabusa before carefully taking the letter from him. "I apologize for not being able to deliver this myself, so I hope this will do instead…"

Then she turned around at smirked at the twins before reaching out the letter to Kazuki. "Please read this and consider attending. This is not an order as you were implying, more like a request."

Kazuki shivered under her gaze. This time and the time at the ball were the same. That pureblood looked at him like she knew something,like a secret. Silently panicking his saw his brother take the letter out of her hand before bowing. "I will take it Lady Adelaide."

Rose smiled at the action and bowed slightly before turning on her heel as he watched her approach the door. "Hope you see you later, Jun and Kazuki Amano."

Then she was gone as the boys stared at the letter in question. _What exactly did she want?_

* * *

As they piled back into the car Rose turned to Hanabusa who was giving her a death glare. She glaced at him and batted her eyelashes in innocence. "What?"

Hanabusa ticked his brow in annoyance and shouted. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?!"

Rose blinked a few times before rolling her eyes and leaning back in the seat. "And I thought I told you that I don't do orders, plus I was bored. You can only roll up the window so many times before it gets old."

He pictured a bored Rose rolling up the window up and down repeatedly and quickly wiped it from his memory. "Yes but-UGH never mind. I really wanted to punch that guy in there. He was so rude."

Rose opened one of her eyes and smirked. "Rude like you?"

Hanabusa was taken back by her comment and ran his fingers through his hair magically. "Well when I'm rude its charming. It's different."

She stared at him with a blank expression as he realized his sparkles weren't working on her. "Okay sure Hanabusa. Whatever you say."

He slumped back in his seat and sighed. "You are so difficult sometimes."

Rose smiled slightly as she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket. "Why thank you, I try."

Unfolding the paper she looked at is contents and got right down to business. "Well that crosses off the Amano's. Looks like we got everyone on the list. Did you make sure the others would be delivered?"

Hanabusa nodded his head and carefully took the paper from her. "Yes. Everything has been taken care off. But, are you sure you want to do this Rose?"

She looked away only for a moment before settling into her seat and sighing. "Yes, in order for Zero to be free I have to destroy Carson. It was my fault that my uncle caught his scent in the first place."

He looked at her carefully before deciding if he should say his next question. The feeling of anxiety flooded into Rose as she spoke. "What do you need you say?"

He took in a quick breath of courage before asking. "Have you ever given a thought on what would happen after Carson is gone. I mean, you would be free to do what you want, even go with…"

Rose sharply put her hand up getting him to stop as she pieced together what he was going to say. "No. absolutely not. I'm only doing this so he can be free."

Hanabusa leaned forward and question and raised his voice slightly. "But why…"

She darkened her eyes which made him pause. "Because I will always do what's best for him, and I know that I am certainly not what's best."

* * *

Zero sighed as he moved up the steps into his room at the association. After the whole ordeal last year he decided he needed some space and moved out of the academy and focused more on his work schedule.

Pausing for a moment he placed the bloody rose on the table when a sick wave washed over him.

He shakily fumbled in his pocket as he clutched his throat in pain. This was worse than the other times which couldn't have been good. Ever since the night class was disbanded he felt the need for blood more and more.

Luckily he learned how to force the blood tablets but everyday his torrerence was growing weaker and Zero feared that this was the start of his Level E descent.

He shoveled a few tablets in and coughed at the taste when he felt a presence behind him.

Quickly pulling his gun out, Zero let a bullet fly into the wall behind him, crumbling it to pieces. Once the rubble cleared he recognized the shape. "Ahhh be careful Zero! I don't want to have to pay for all these damages."

Zero sighed at put away his gun when Headmaster Cross stepped through the hole and sighed. "It's not my fault your aura can be confused with a vampires."

Cross looked around at the hunters room and pulled out a green plant. "See, I knew this place would still be drab, that's why I brought a nice houseplant to liven it up!"

He rolled his eyes and the sign of the plant and moved to sit on the bed. "Is that why you're here? To bring me a plant?"

Suddenly the Headmaster grew quiet before digging into his pocket. "Not quite.."

He pulled out a small envelope and tossed it on his bed. Zero looked at the paper in confusion and picked it up. "What is this?"

Zero turned over the envelope and found a small rose engraved in the paper. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up. He knew exactly who this belonged to.

Cross nodded his head to confirm Zero's suspicions and pointed to the letter. "It seems that Rose has requested to re instate the night class at Cross Academy."

Zero's eyes widened at the sound of her name and clumped the notes in his hands. "And you told her no.."

Just then his adopted father turned his head and whistled nervously. Zero didn't like where this was going but he listened to his words. "Well you may not think so, but I still believe in the human/vampire pacifist roots I set many years ago, and if Rose wishes to continue that I can't say no."

Zero rose in anger and balled his first at his sides. He had tried to hard to erase Rose's presence after she betrayed and slowly but surely it was working. He found himself thinking of her less and less but if she returned to Cross Academy, he didn't know what he would do. Thinking of her in that white vampire uniform just brought a sick sense in the bottom his stomach. "If she's going to re instate the night class then I'm not going back."

Cross gazed him with sad eyes and put the plant down on the floor while growing serious. "It is not my decision whether you leave or stay but just think about it."

Then he slowly stood up and moved towards the door. "The new semester starts in three days if you decide to return."

After he left Zero laid back on the bed and put his hand to his head before sighing loudly. _What was he going to do?_

* * *

Hanabusa flopped on his suitcase, urging it to close but it wasn't working. He had been trying to attempt this feat for a good twenty minutes but the object didn't want to corroborate.

He paused when he felt the weight of the case get heavier and looked up to find Rose looking down on him, sitting on the object. "Need some help Hanabusa?"

Gasping at her surprise presence his fell back in fear and landed on his bottom. "Rose?! When did you get here?"

She smiled slightly and crossed her legs on top of the case. "Well I was wondering what was taking you so long and when I saw you struggle it was too much fun to not watch."

His cheeks glew a light blush as he realized she want been watching him all this time and internally felt a little anger that she didn't help him sooner.

Rose felt his emotions of anger through their blood bond and she leaned forward in interest. "Ah come on, don't be mad. You are just too much fun to tease."

She reached out her hand and Hanabusa looked away in embarrassment before grabbing it and lifting him back up.

Then she pointed to the case and he understood what she meant, carefully zipping it closed which was now easier with Rose's body weight.

Once they had finished she hopped off gracefully and landed with a light tap. "I assume you are ready to go then? I think the car is here."

He nodded his head slightly before smiling. "Yep all ready! I'll be right there, I want to get something before we leave."

Rose nodded her head in response and stepped closer, pacing a hand on his cheek lightly.

She smiled warmly as the blush returned to his face. "Thank you for being here and doing this Hanabusa. I don't know what I'd do without you."

His eyes grew at her words as he felt himself plummet to the floor in the bow of respect. She may be a pain in a neck sometimes but this was the woman he chose to follow and in moments like these he knew he made the right choice. "Of course. It is my honor."

Suddenly he felt a pain on the top of his head as Rose bonked him with her hand in annoyance. He rubbed the area quietly as he looked up in surprise to find her kneeling as well, looking at him.

Pouting her lips she leaned forward and spoke. "What did I tell you about bowing and all that crap? I am not some mistress."

He closed his eyes in frustration but opened them when he felt her warm hand on his head.

She rubbed it back and forth like you would do with a small child as she spoke. "Remember, we are equal."

Then as soon as the hand appeared it was gone and Rose began to stand, moving towards the doorway.

But before she left she turned to him and smirked. "I'll be outside when you're ready."

Then like a flash she was gone leaving a extremely flustered Hanabusa on the floor below.

He slowly moved his hand to touch the spot where her warmth had been and smiled remembering the words she used.

Indeed she was right when it came to her side of the blood bond. After that night she had never ordered him to do anything and constantly reminded him that he was free to walk away at anytime. But one thing was for sure, he would remain by her side.

Truthfully he wanted her to be happy which made the next step he was going to take all the more easier.

* * *

Carefully dodging the wandering eyes Hanabusa slipped into the library unnoticed with his bag draped by his side.

He quickly found the book that led to Rose's secret room and turned on the light to gaze upon the thousands of journals which had never been seen before.

Hanabusa walked up to the black colored side and began his work, pulling out a huge stack of the journals before doing the same to the white ones.

She was going to be mad. She was going to be so mad at him and internally he knew it but he also knew what had to be done.

He opened his bag before carefully placing the stacks inside and zipping it back up.

Then he stood and followed the pathway down to the car where his mistress was waiting.

She deserved to be happy and if Rose wasn't going to do anything about it, then he sure as hell would.

* * *

Next chapter we are bringing back those Zero and Rose moments and of course Kaname and Yuki will be there also. Heck, we're bringing the whole gang back together for one last story arch. *cries internally cause this is the start of the end*


	37. S3 Chapter 10

The crowds gathering around Cross Academy were something that the Headmaster had never seen before. Hundreds and hundreds of vampires cornered the gates to catch a glimpse of the three purebloods that would be attending, especially Lady Adelaide who still remained a mystery.

A black car pulled up and out stepped Kaname and Yuki as the crowds screamed with excitement. Yuki looked down at herself self conscious about her new night class uniform and whispered. "Why are there so many vampires here?"

Kaname glanced at the crowds before moving in front of Yuki, blocking her from view as they moved. "It's because it's rare to have three purebloods attend the same school."

The crowds moaned in disappointment as Lord Kaname blocked Yuki until they couldn't be seen anymore and slowly shut the door the the Headmasters office.

Once they were safe Yuki forcefully made herself detach from him and glanced at the window to where they had been just a second ago. "Kaname, do you know why Rose asked to re instate the night class, and why did she ask us?"

He looked at his sister with sad eyes before sighing and responded. "No, I have no idea what she is planning but we should start moving towards the dorms before it gets to crowded."

Yuki narrowed her eyes at the fact that he changed the subject so quickly and nodded her head, following him out.

In the year that they had been together she had noticed that whenever Rose was mentioned in one form or another he would simply change the subject. Was he that irritated because he couldn't see her? It seemed off.

* * *

After about ten minutes Kazuki finally pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and sighed annoyingly. _How much stuff did his brother actually pack?!_

The brother in question leaned against the car laughing hysterically and the altercation which resulted with a slap on the back of his head. "Oh shut up! It's not my fault you pack so damn much."

Jun rubbed his head and sighed loudly before picking up the case. "Well it's important to look presentable in front of our pureblood classmates, plus I'm not sure how long we will actually be here. I wanna be prepared."

Kazuki grumbled at his response and picked up his own case before noticing the hoards of people watching them. "Why are we even here anyways?! This is stupid."

Jun smiled slightly and pointed to the night class dorms before shrugging. " You know what our father said. If a pureblood asked us to go somewhere then we have to obey."

His brother scoffed and rolled his eyes in response. "Have to obey? Just wait, I'm going to give those royal pains a piece of my mind."

Suddenly Jun stopped and put a head to his chest warningly. "Kazuki please just try to behave? You are one step away from getting kicked out of this family. I don't want that so please, don't anger any purebloods."

Looking at him with such pleading eyes Kazuki relaxed under his brother's hand and muttered. "Fine, but I make no promises okay? If one starts something I'm not just going to sit there."

Jun nodded his head at his twins brother and removed his hand, satisfied with his answer. "Alright. Now, we should be heading to the dorms. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

He started walking away and Kazuki paused for a moment before looking at the sunset.

Lady Adelaide must have flipped through his records of the past before inviting them to join the night class which added even more questions in his mind.

Why would she ask someone like him to come here? It was currently no secret how he felt about purebloods and their social standings which to seemed caused problems in their family in the past. He made sure that no pureblood would ever want him after his record, but for some reason this Lady Adelaide didn't get the memo.

He concluded that it must've been because of his brother. Unlike Kazuki, Jun was able to present an highly exceptional attitude with his grades and demeanor, careful not to upset father. Jun was the picture perfect example of a slave for the vampire society.

But there was one thing that bothered him the most. That pureblood girl always seemed focused on him for some reason. Her cryptic conversations made him question what her actual motives were as he moved towards the dorms with his brother.

After a short greeting and a quick walk to the classroom, everyone had claimed there seat and sat down to meet their instructors.

Kazuki and Jun sat next to each other, naturally, as Kazuki leaned back in his chair.

Kaname and Yuki sat in there specific larger chairs in the corner as everyone tried not to stare. It was certainly a shock when they greeted the great Kuran's and Kaname could feel the anxiety in the air because of them.

The time before class was slightly awkward for them and the one thing on everyone's mind was that the mysterious Lady Adelaide hadn't made an appearance yet which had everyone on edge, even Kaname.

All the past students from the night class had also decided to re join as they settled in their usual included Ruka, Rima, Senri, and of course Kain.

Kazuki sighed loudly at the atmosphere and crossed his arms over his head. "It looks like the star of the show ditched us."

Jun forcefully elbowed his brother, almost causing him to fall over as a result.

Suddenly the air grew thin as everyone felt a presence approach. The door to the room slowly creaked open as Hanabusa stepped into view.

His friends including Kain gasped at his presence and leaned forward in anticipation. They hadn't heard from him in the last year and wanted to find out everything about his time away.

He bowed slightly to the group before speaking loudly. "Thank you everyone for gathering here. I would now like to introduce you to my mistress, Lady Rosabella Adelaide."

Kain's eyes grew at the word "mistress" as the girl in question stepped into view. Her blonde hair flew through the wind as the small click of heels moved across the floor.

Everyone in the room besides Kaname and Yuki rose up to greet her as she stopped at the center of the floor.

Lifting her head up to her classmates she smiled slightly as her face came into view.

The night class student's bowed in respect as her eyes lingered to Kaname before settling back on the group. "As Hanabusa has said, thank you all for your time. It is my belief to once again resurrect the ideology that was set by the founder of this academy. I hope you will all enjoy your time here and feel free to approach me with any questions or concerns."

The room remained silent before one brave soul stood up and spoke for the class respectably. "It is an honor to finally meet you Lady Adelaide. I hope to be of service to you in the future."

Rose glanced at the random boy and smiled slightly which made the entire class swoon. "Thank you very much. I will put my trust in you then."

This started a frenzy of voices forcing to get a chance to talk to the pureblood princess as Hanabusa stepped forward and put a hand out to silence them. "I understand you all would like a chance to speak to Lady Adelaide and that time will come, but please don't overwhelm her."

They all nodded their heads as Hanabusa saw Rose breathe out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he stopped them.

Kaname stared at her interactions but didn't make a move to greet her as she already seemed very overwhelmed already.

Once the chatter cut down Rose moved to the chalkboard behind her and picked up a white piece of chalk. "Now since classes start tomorrow I suppose it's important to go over the rules and regulations for the academy."

Rose carefully wrote the words on the board as the class watched in anticipation. "Rule Number 1: Drinking blood from humans is strictly prohibited."

Another line revealed itself. "Rule Number 2: The night class students must not mingle with the day class unless an emergency occurs.

Finally she scribbled one last rule and turned to the group who was watching her every move. "And finally Rule 3: You are not in any circumstance to harm the disciplinary community."

Suddenly the air grew darker as she narrowed her eyes threatenly and the class froze. "If you choose you break these rules then you will have to answer to me. Understood?"

Almost immediately came a monotone group response of "Yes Lady Adelaide" as they bowed in respect.

After that was over Rose glanced out the window for a second before lifting her hand out gracefully. "I highly apologize but there are many aspects to take care of before classes resume tomorrow so I will take my leave. Thank you very much for the warm welcome and I look forward to getting to know all of you."

This seemed to please the group as they nodded in excitement, all expect Kazuki who was just staring at her in annoyance.

He paused when he felt her eyes shift to his as her mouth turned into a small smile. But this time it was different, this looked like a smirk.

Without thinking Kazuki shot up out of his seat aggressively which caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Rose.

His eyes glared at hers as he let his mouth run. "What exactly is your plan?"

Everyone gasped and looked down upon him at the words he was using. They seemed unwelcoming.

Rose just stared at him for a moment before turning around and walked a few step closer to him, tilting her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean?"

Kazuki scoffed as he held his ground. "You suddenly re-establish this class out of nowhere and invite the most prominent families to join. You must be scheming something."

He looked at Rose who was silent for the moment before moving closer so that they were only a few steps away. "Scheming? That sounds a bit wrong, doesn't it?"

Not missing at beat his fired back. "I don't know, you tell me. It's what your kind is good at."

Jun internally kicked himself as he felt his brother speak and stood himself bowing in apology. "I'm so sorry Lady Adelaide on my brother behalf."

The twins stared at Rose expecting a blow or a suitable punishment as any other would have done but it never came.

Instead they watched her face go from an unreadable expression to a small smirk she always wore when she looked at the boys. "I knew I chose correctly. Try not surpass my expectations so quickly."

Then she just turned away at moved towards the exit as the twins wondered what exactly her words meant. Any reasonable superior would've expelled them on the spot but it seems like she was happy that he insulted her.

* * *

Hanabusa unlocked the door to Rose's new room and watched her walk past him into the open space.

He stretched his arms out in relief as he sighed. "Well, that could have gone better. Although,I think you made a good impression Rose."

Hanabusa watched as Rose looked at the bed in front of her before flopping onto it face first and groaned.

Her legs were still visibly hanging off the side as all respect for her professionalism flew out the window. "If only everyone could see the great all powerful Rosabella Adelaide now."

Rose groaned once again and muttered into the mattress loudly. "Shut up."

Placing her bags down he carefully moved to the bed and stated. "Come on Rose, you have to meet the headmaster and the new disciplinary committee members before you can rest."

Her body grew still at his words until she found the courage to turn her head to the side. "This is stupid. Who came up with this idea anyways?"

Hanabusa answered her straight forward. "You did."

Realization crossed her face as she sat up on the bed and started to internally freak out. "Oh right. What was I thinking?! I can't do this!"

He felt her anxiety and tried to reassure her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you can. All you have to do is get them on your side."

Rose responded by throwing his hand off her and scoffing. "Right, you make that sound like it's a piece of cake. I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not so great at making friends. I'm not Kaname. The last time I tried to talk to someone I ended up having to hide my social status and the other one left me. Great track record."

Hanabusa tried to think of rebuttal to her case but what she saying was honestly true. Heck, even when he first met Rose he hated her for he stuck up and know it all attitude. It took a long time before she showed him her truth self.

Then his mind shifted as he thought about his friends. Hanabusa hadn't contacted them since mailing the letter and wanted to desperately explain what had happened, although he also knew he couldn't tell the whole story. Rose would certainly kill him if he did that.

The feelings of longing and his thoughts filled Rose as she understood what he wanted. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking about his desires. Knowing this she stood up slowly and stretched. "Well I guess I should get this over with. While I'm gone you should go meet with your friends. It has been a while."

Hanabusa's head sharply turned his head as he realized what his thoughts were. Rose probably felt them. "No that's okay. I should be with you."

She carefully smoothed out her white skirt and placed her hands on her hips. "Hanabusa, it's just a boring meeting. I can handle it. Go, have fun."

He eyed her carefully as he chose he next words. "But you will be meeting Zero again. I can't let you be alone."

Rose remained frozen as her demeanor changed for just a moment before regaining her pose. "I'm not a child and I certainly don't need to be babysat. I think you forget that before you I accomplished this all on my own. So don't worry about me, okay? Go, flirt to your heart's content."

Still apprehensive he looked at her face for any signs of worry but he found none. Maybe she was right. He has worked himself to the bone lately and could use a some break with his friends. "I suppose, if you insist."

Smiling that she had won she quickly grabbed Hanabusa by the shoulders and began pushing him out the door. "Perfect! I won't be long. Take all the time you need."

Then with one final push she playfully shoved him out the door and shut it behind her.

Once he was gone Rose dropped her grin and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

* * *

Stopping at the door in front of her Rose could feel his presence on the other side. She tried to keep her composer she slowly pushed it open to reveal her everything.

Headmaster Cross just gleamed at her arrival and ran to embrace her in a hug. "Rose! It's so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!"

Unaware of his attack Rose felt herself get swept away into his suffocating arms as she tried to wiggle free. "Can't breathe…"

He realized his mistake and jumped away as she gasped for breath. He may have been a hunter but dang, was he strong.

Her demeanor changed when she saw Zero and another boy standing, watching the altercation that had just occurred.

They both looked less than thrilled to be there as Cross noticed her staring. "Oh where are my manners! They are going to be the new disciplinary committee members. Of course you know Zero and this is Kaito."

Rose looked between the two boys and turned into her pureblood mode, giving them a warm greeting. "Hello it's nice to make your acquaintance. I am Rosabella Adelaide and I will be the dorm president taking care of the vampire classmates. I hope we can work together peacefully."

Suddenly her mask dropped when Zero scoffed at her greeting. "Just don't get in our way."

Shaken from the unexpected response she fired back. "Well, I can not guarantee that Kiryu.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the sound of his last name and quickly answered. "Why is that?"

Rose just looked at him with a blank expression before adding. "It seems better to say that then making an empty promise."

Just then a bitter smile showed on his face as his next words stung her internally. "Really? Because last time we met you seemed to take pride in those."

The room became quiet as the second hunter, Kaito spoke up. "You two sound like you are in the middle of a lovers quarrel."

This perked both Zero and Rose's ears as they shouted angrily in unison. "Shut up!"

Kaito put his hands up in defensive and backed away from them. "Okay okay it was just a joke. Geez."

Once the glaring towards Kaito was finished they continued their argument, with Zero starting it this time. "What exactly is your game this time?"

She ticked her brow in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I told you before, I don't take pride in games as Kaname does. Is it wrong to believe in the ideology of the Headmaster?"

Zero took a threatening step closer which made a sick sensation wash over Rose. She could feel the blood running through his veins but she shoved the desire so far to the back of her mind. "Really? You could have fooled me."

The Headmaster quickly jumped between them as he tried to defuse the fight. "Alright alright I know we have a lot to catch up on but Rose needed to get to bed soon since it's almost sunrise."

Then he shoved a stack of files in her hands and smiled. "These are all the requirements and rules of the dorm leader. Just read them in your own time and you should be perfect!"

Rose nodded her head and the Headmaster roughly patted her on the back. She understood what he meant and sighed. "Cross is correct, I must take my leave. It was nice to meet you."

Walking as smoothly as possible Rose slipped outside the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Well, that went terrible. Zero's words cut her deep even though she made it seem like it was nothing. It pained her to see him look at her like she was a manipulative monster. But she guessed that was actually accurate.

Thinking about him brought that unwanted feeling of blood lust once more as she clutched her throat in pain.

Gritting her teeth she used the wall for support and shaky took out her blood tablets before popping almost the entire box in her mouth.

The terrible taste caused her to crunch over in disgust as she coughed but forced herself to keep them down. All of this thinking about him wasn't helping her withdrawal phase.

Once the attack eased a bit Rose decided she needed a break from the academy and set out for the gates. Hanabusa probably wouldn't be thrilled but this is what she needed.

* * *

Hanabusa walked down the stairs to the lobby and saw his friends sitting on the usual sofa they usually did.

When he approached they turned to him and Ruka blinked a surprise. "Hey stranger."

He looked down for a moment before giving him a signature smirk. "Hey did you miss me? I know life must of been pretty boring without me."

Kain glanced at him and shook his head, growing serious. "Hanabusa what happened to you? It's been a year and we haven't heard anything. I was worried."

He nodded his head in understanding and reached his hand out in defense. "I know I know I'm sorry. The Adelaide estate was very strict on sending messages."

His friend didn't buy his explanation as he harshly whispered. "What did that girl do to you?"

Hanabusa chuckled nervously and questioned. "What? Nothing."

Kain grumbled in his throat as he punched his first into the wall behind him. "Don't lie to me. A year ago you hated her and now she is your mistress?! What the hell."

Truly it did seem a bit strange in his friend's eyes. When they received the invitation to join the night class it was the first time they had heard anything from Rose in a while. What could have possibly happened for him to change this much?

Dropping his grin Hanabusa turned serious and turned to his friends. "I know it seems strange but she isn't what I thought she was. It's kind of hard to explain but I'm not brainwashed or anything."

They didn't seem to buy his routine as Ruka stepped forward. "Really? Because she seems like a manipulative brat to me."

Rima smirked at her words and lifted her latest pocky stick out of her mouth. "You just think that because she is Lord Kaname's fiance."

Ruka turned a soft shade of pink in response and pointed aggressively at Rima. "Of course not! I just think that Lord Kaname deserves someone better by his side then her. That has nothing to do with it."

Hanabusa moved to speak again when a large pain punched into his stomach and with it came a wave of fear and anxiety. It was so strong that he had to lean against the nearest wall for support.

Gritting his teeth in pain he looked up to find everyone staring at him. "Hanabusa are you okay?"

He tried to speak but the feelings inside of him were just so indescribable. It was like a mix of fear, sadness, pain and agony all at once had hit him with a large object.

There was also this lingering thing in the back of his head which burned as it crawled its way to the surface. It was like thirst but more extreme.

Then it clicked. These were Rose's feelings through the blood bond. She seemed so afraid and in pain that his heartbeat grew quicker with fear. He mentally kicked himself for not being with her during this time.

Mustering as much power as possible he pushed himself of the wall and muttered. "I have to go." before heading off in the direction of these feelings.

* * *

Kazuki pushed down another shot as he grumbled against the counter. After that awkward encounter with Lady Adelaide he sneaked out of his dorm and into the city to get some peace and quiet.

Everyone was swooning and chattering about social status and it was ticking him off. He questioned why he even agreed to be in this stupid academy. Maybe it was easier to just get kicked out of his family and make a new start.

He didn't understand why everyone was so excited about there pureblood classmates as one of his friends slipped in next to him. "Hey Kazuki! I heard you talked back to a pureblood today."

Kazuki smirked in his glass as he took another sip. "Rumors travel fast don't they?"

His friends nodded his head and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Man you are a brave one. Hey, I don't think you even told me why you hated purebloods so much."

Kazuki placed his glass down and put his arms behind his head. "It's because all of them all the same. They think that they are entitled to everything just because of how they were born. It makes me sick. All they do is get lower class vampires like us to do there dirty work. So shameless."

Understanding his friend nodded his head as Kazuki turned and froze. Sitting a couple tables away was the very vampire that insulted him before, Rosabella Adelaide.

She had her own drink in her hand but sat alone, kind of zoning out. A thousand thoughts poured into his head but the most important one was _Why the hell is she here?_

He cursed to himself when he realized how completely defenseless she actually was. If anyone in this bar found out who she was it would be bad news.

Then he realized that this wasn't any of his business. If she stupidly got herself killed then it wasn't his problem.

Kazuki tried to ignore her but couldn't help notice a couple guys approach her in a threatening manner.

They say down at her table and she looked up to meet them. He hung on every word as he listened in. "Hey babe, you here alone?"

Rose didn't answer which the stranger took as 'move closer'. "Are you shy? Well don't worry, I could bring you out of your shell."

Kazuki watched as one of the boys placed a hand of her thigh and snaked closer. Why wasn't she doing anything?!

In actuality Rose was about to slam the stranger's head into the table when a new voice entered the circle. "Hey, did you wait long?"

She looked up to find Kazuki smiling sweetly at her as he forcefully shoved the stranger's hand off of her. "Is there something you want from my girlfriend?"

The boy looked at him with disbelief as he stood. "She's your girlfriend?"

Kazuki smirked and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders before glaring. "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

Then before he could answer Rose was pulled out of the bar and out the back door to the restaurants alley.

* * *

When the threat was gone Kazuki turned to her angrily and shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?! Do you wanna get killed?!"

Rose just blinked a few times and stared at him blankly which made him even more mad. "Oh so you can't speak now that your bodyguard isn't here?"

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a threatening voice call out. "Oh, if it isn't Kazuki. I wondered when I would see you again."

They turned to find a group of twenty vampires cornering the two of them. The main leader stepped forward and chuckled. "Do you not remember me Kazuki? I would think dumping my sister would've been important in your eyes."

Kazuki put his hands up in defense as he shoved Rose behind him protectively. "Hey that wasn't my fault, and I didn't know my love life was that important to you Haru."

Haru grumbled in annoyance as he noticed Rose behind him. "Oh and look, you already found a new whore. That was quite fast."

Rose stepped out from behind Kazuki and moved at speak when he put his hand up and whispered harshly. "You can't use your powers here. Just let me handle it."

He turned back to the group and tried to defuse the situation. "Look,I'm sorry but there has to be some other way then this guys."

Haru just chuckled darkly before taking a threatening step closer as Kazuki realized that this wasn't working.

Suddenly he felt Rose grab his shoulders and and shove him against the wall next to them. The shock was so large he didn't even notice her movement until it was too late.

Kazuki watched as Rose looked at him with threatening eyes and spoke. "Remember when I told that you reminded me of someone?"

All he could do was watch as Rose carefully lifted her hand up to show him his hidden vampire hunters knife as she smirked. "It was me."

Then she turned on her heels and faced the group while twirling the knife in her fingers. "Now, I don't know about you but it's just plain rude to call someone a whore. You should really learn some manners. Also, if this is like a genetics thing then I can see why he dumped your sister."

Haru blinked a few times in disbelief and Kazui noticed the immediate change in attitude. "Now listen here girlie, you better watch that pretty mouth of yours."

Kazuki knew where this was headed but he wasn't sure it would end well.

He dangerously called out to Rose to not get herself killed. "Remember what I said you idiot! You can't use your powers here."

She turned to him only for a moment before tilting her head to the side in amusement. "Oh Kazuki, I won't need them."

Suddenly she raced into action so quickly that Haru was caught off guard.

With his own commands the twenty men came barreling towards her all at once. One thug swung and missed as she side stepped to the left.

Rose easily knocked out Haru minions with fast thinking and her hunter skills. Kazuki watched from the sidelines in awe at her moments. She wasn't using even one ounce of her vampire strength. This was all her.

When Rose reached Haru he fluttered back a couple steps in fear of what he had just witnessed. "Who-What are you?"

She just smiled at his fear and brought the hunter's knife up. "Oh you don't need to know that. And where is that cocky attitude of yours, or are you all bark and no bite?"

Haru deepened his eyes in anger as he raced forward to slash her but Rose dodged the attack easily. While he was preoccupied she lifted her arm up and used the knife to slash his arm right up the middle.

He groaned in pain as he swung at her with all the power he had, causing him to be unbalanced. Rose took this chance and kicked his legs out from under him before slashing his leg.

Now unable to stand Rose placed the small knife to his throat and smirked. "Now this is what's going to happen. You are going to leave this city and not bother my dear friend Kazuki ever again or I will have to come back and finish this job. Understand?"

Haru nodded his head in fear as she backed off of him, letting him stand. "Good. Now leave before I change my mind."

He quickly stood up and ran in the other direction as Rose made sure he followed directions.

After his presence was gone Rose turned to Kazuki and handed him back his knife. "Here you go, sorry it's dirty."

He blinked a few times before swiping it out of her hand and shuttering. "What...How?!"

Rose put her hands on her hips and turned her head in confusion. "How what? Do you mean how did I know you had that knife? Well, I knew I've seen your face before and finally it clicked. It was at the hunter's association a couple years ago."

Kazuki took a step back in fear at her findings. How in the hell did she know that he went to the hunter's association from time to time? That was supposed to be a secret. If his father found out he desired to be a hunter then he would surely be kicked out of the family for good. "How do you know all this?"

She looked up at the sky before giving him a response. "Do you know the name Rose Belcourt?"

Rose Belcourt? Of course he knew that name. She was a big deal at the association until her untimely death.

He just nodded his head as Rose leaned forward before reaching her hand out in a greeting. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Kazuki's breath caught in his throat as she tried to piece together what she was talking about. Was she saying that she was _The_ Rose Belcourt? Impossible. "You're insane. There is no way a pureblood is a vampire hunter."

She shrugged her shoulders at his comment and answered. "Believe me or not Kazuki I don't care, but I'm not too fond of vampires either. Don't assume you know everything about me."

This statement brought even more questions in his head as he moved to ask another when another voice entered the area. "Rose?!"

They both turned to find Hanabusa racing towards them in utter fear. When he realized who the man beside her was he froze and tried to clean up his manners. "Uhh I mean Lady Adelaide whatever are you doing out here? You should be back at the academy"

Rose narrowed her eyes and him before throwing up her arms and crossing them behind her head. "Ah give it a rest Hanabusa. He already knows."

Hanabusa turned his head to the side as he eyed that rude boy from a couple hours ago. Then he let his true feelings fly. "What are you doing?! Do you want to get yourself killed?! You almost gave me a heartattack when I felt you in pain. I knew I should've stayed with you."

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and patting it. "Yes yes I'm sorry. I just needed a break. It's not like I planned on running away or anything."

Then she walked past him and towards the end of the alley. "Well, let's go."

Hanabusa ticked his eyebrow in fury as a small circle of ice formed at his feet. She was so careless sometimes! She could've gotten herself killed.

His ears perked up when he saw Kazuki staring at the situation in awe and Hanabusa knew he didn't like him. "So it's true…"

Hanabusa heard those words and stomped up to him threatenly and hissed. "Don't go near her. She already has way too much to worry about."

Then in an instant, they were both gone only leaving Kazuki in that alley with a million questions.


	38. S3 Chapter 11

Rose grunted as she was thrown into the deep abyss that was her prison. She quickly looked around and raced towards the exit to find it locked. Slamming herself against the bars an electric current flew into her body and she moaned under the pain.

Suddenly a new hand was there, digging into her chest before leaving four slash marks. She screamed and fell to the ground as the blood loss started to take hold.

Realizing her eyes had turned crimson the minutes turned into hours, which had turned into days and Rose didn't know how long she had been under this torture. Her throat longed for relief at any cost but nothing was able to quench her thirst.

Her primal hunting instincts took hold and sniffed out a source of blood but found none. She was slowing going insane over her own lust and didn't know if she could last much longer.

A couple more days had past and Rose smelled a human presence enter the room. Hearing the cage slowly open a new stranger had entered into her territory. She could vaguely make out the man's jumbled words before stepping away. "Be careful. She is extremely dangerous right now. Just drop the food and leave."

His words registered in her mind as his scent disappeared, leaving her alone with his newly dropped off package.

The human squirmed and tried to sit up but Rose was too fast, pinning him to the floor. He looked at her in utter terror and cried out. "Please! Don't hurt me! I have a family! I don't want to die,please!"

His words stopped her insanity for just a moment to realize what he was saying. A soft voice whispered in her ear and she knew its owner.

Rido's warm breath cascaded down her ear as he send his words of encouragement. _Do you really think you are better than me Rose? I made you who you are. Now, do it. Unless you want to make that boy like us?_

Rose growled at the very thought and knew what she had to do. Her hunger was driving her insane and knew she had to relieve it somehow.

She roughly grabbed the boy and sunk her fangs into his skin, drinking him mercilessly. He cried out in screams for a couple minutes before his body went slack in her arms.

Once she was done she quietly pulled away from him and all of the realization of what she had just done crashed upon her.

Carefully she used her shaking hand as she touched the boys body and let out a choked sob. What had she done?

Then she collapsed onto of him and mourned the loss of the boy she had murdered for her own pleasures.

* * *

Rose sprung up out of bed in a panicked scream. She looked at her hands for any traces of blood and then around her bed for the boy but found nothing. It was only a dream.

Then she shook her head rapidly and placed her head in her hands. No, it was a memory.

A memory of the terrible things that she had to endure at the estate. It was supposed to strengthen her mentally but she couldn't help but think of all the people she needless murdered in her state of insanity.

She could see a bit of sunlight peek through the curtains as she kicked her legs off the bed. She needed some air.

Carefully,she dressed herself in a simple sundress and snuck out the doors of the Moon Dormitory. What Hanabusa didn't know wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Immediately she was hit with the blinding sun which felt warm on her skin. It had been awhile since she was able to experience the sun.

Rose strolled through the woods until she came upon a very familiar fountain in the center of the academy.

She walked closer before settling down on the edge of the stone and sighing. She always felt so at peace here. Almost like she was a human.

Taking her hand, she carefully rubbed the soft stone and remembered when she told Zero about her past, well a part of it anyways.

He was so understanding back then and it made her heart flutter at the time. Of course now he probably wouldn't believe I word she said and rightfully so she supposed.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to see him so bad with his usual black uniform and smug look, just like everything was normal.

Suddenly she heard a noise to her right and sharply turned at the ready when she paused. Standing there was the very boy she had wished would have appeared.

Not knowing what to do she just stared at him awkwardly until he spoke. He sounded annoyed. "What are you doing out here? You aren't allowed to be here."

After realizing she had to say something she tried her best not to stutter. "I couldn't sleep. Just needed some fresh air."

Zero seemed unamused as he took a step closer in a threatening manner. "That isn't an excuse. Go back to your dorm."

His look made her heart break a bit but she tried to keep a strong face. So instead she changed the topic of conversation. "I've missed the sun. It always made me feel, I don't know, normal I guess."

He looked at her confused and fired back. "Well you're not normal,vampire."

Rose sharply turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. But it's nice to pretend sometimes."

Zero was really confused by her statements. It seemed like the words she was using were not ones of a pureblood vampire, but instead ones of the girl he used to know her as.

He watched her stretch her arms into the air and yawn slightly before standing up. "Well, it's almost sunset. I suppose I should get back to the dorms. Don't want to set a bad example as the president and all."

Rose looked at him from the side before heading off in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

It was a couple days since Kazuki's and Rose's encounter in that alley and unfortunately that's all the aristocrat could think about. He always thought that Rosabella was just another bubblegum princess but after their encounter a few nights ago a new and interesting chapter opened up.

He saw her walk into the classroom as the other students stood respectfully and just stared. What other secrets could she have been hiding?

His brother glanced at him from the side and noticed his staring before carefully asking. "Hey Kazuki? What's up with you? Everytime I look you're staring at Lady Adelaide. I thought you hated her."

Kazuki jumped back and tore his eyes away from her before letting out a nervous laugh. If he told Jun about what he knew he wasn't sure if he would believe him. "Oh believe me, I do. But she seems up to something."

Jun sighed visually and opened his notebook. "Maybe you're just paranoid?"

He refused to answer as he heard a couple people behind them talk about the latest gossip. It seemed like Lady Adelaide was close to choosing a Vice President for the Night Class and everyone was eager to know who would be offered the position. It was the highest honor among vampires to be able to serve a pureblood.

Jun listened to the conversation before whispering to his brother. "Who do you think Lady Adelaide is going to choose to be her vice president? It's still odd to me that Lady Yuki or Lord Kaname didn't take the position."

Jun was right as Kaname and Yuki had both turned down the position. They just wanted a nice quiet school life, nothing to crazy, which Rose had respected. But then the question was, who would she choose?

Kazuki smirked and shrugged his shoulders playfully. "Don't know,don't care. Almost seems like a curse to be chosen by her. I'd much rather live my life as I choose."

He turned and waved at a couple giggling girls in the corner as Jun rolled his eyes. His brother could be so immature sometimes.

Honestly he secretly wished that Lady Adelaide would choose him for the position. He was certainly loyal enough to the pureblood line.

After a couple hours past everyone got up out of there seats and turned to leave. Jun closed his book and turned to his brother once more when a new voice entered there bubble. "I was wondering if I could borrow Kazuki for a moment?"

He turned to find Rose smiling at the two of them sweetly as she put a light hand on his brother's arm. He was going to flatout reject her but then Kazuki remembered their encounter in the alleyway and knew he had to know more.

Kazuki forcefully shook her hand off of him, which got a couple unhappy stares, but quietly agreed before following her out of the room.

Once they were free from wandering eyes Rose became the first to speak. "Did you tell your brother about me? You know, my past life."

He caught up to her fast paced walking and shook his head. "No. Why would I? He wouldn't believe me anyways."

Kazuki watched Rose's lips curve into a soft smile before nodding her head. "I suppose that's true. I knew I chose right."

Chose? He wasn't sure what that fully meant. Although he knew there was one question he had to ask "Is it really true? Are you Rose Belcourt?"

Rose stopped walking before turning to him, carefully leaning against the wall. "What do you think, Kazuki?"

He stared for a moment and concluded that she must have been telling the truth, even though it seemed impossible. "If you are, then why did you become a hunter?"

She stood silent for a moment before kicking herself off the wall and changing the subject. "I noticed that you are one small incident away from getting kicked out of your family. It would be helpful if you became friends with a pureblood."

Kazuki stood in awe at her words when he felt someone watching him from behind. He sharply turned to find Hanabusa watching his every movements with narrowed eyes.

What did she mean be friends with a pureblood? She was trying to manipulate him just like every other pureblood he had met. She wasn't any different. "So, what? Are you blackmailing me into being your slave?"

Rose narrowed her eyes in confusion before giving him a concerned look. "Blackmail? That wasn't my intention. I simply wanted to offer you the Vice President position to become in good social standing with your family."

He thought she had gone insane. Why in the hell would she offer him that kind of job in the first place? She must have been after something. "And why do you care so much about me? What do you want in return for being ever so gracious?"

The last past of that sentence came off overly sarcastic and Hanabusa didn't like the tone he was using. "Watch your tone."

Rose put a calming hand to his chest and pushed him slightly back. "I don't want anything in return. I just want to help. I admire you Kazuki. You are like the person I wish I could be."

Kazuki blinked a few times before taking a cautious step forward. "But wouldn't that be using your status for my own wellbeing?"

She looked down in understanding and smiled sadly before locking her eyes back on him. "If I can be of use to you then that's all that matters. Besides, you wouldn't be the first. I'm on a tight leash but thankfully I can do this much."

Then she lifted out her hand and took a step forward. "So? What will it be Kazuki Amano?"

He thought about it for a moment before slipping his head into hers and shaking it. "Fine. But don't expect us to be all buddy buddy."

Rose laughed quietly and nodded her head. "Of course."

Suddenly Rose heard a noise behind her and turned to find Yuki standing there awkwardly. "Umm could I talk you to Rose?"

A bit confusion by her appearance Rose was honestly interested in what she had to say so she quickly said her goodbyes to Kazuki and followed Yuki to a new hallway.

* * *

When they turned the corner Yuki raced forward, grabbing Rose's hand and speaking loudly. "Teach me."

Rose looked at her hand and tried to back away but Kaname's sister was persistent. "I'm sorry?"

Yuki gripped on tighter and leaned forward secretly. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Once the words had registered her brain, she quickly shrugged Yuki off of her and looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about Yuki?"

Yuki balled her firsts in determinations and answered. "I have my artemis rod now but I have no clue have to use it anymore. Rose, you used to hunt vampires. Teach me how to fight!"

Rose blinked a few times in confusion before answering Yuki plainly. "No."

She turned to leave when Yuki blocked her path and slightly whinned. "Why not?"

Throwing her hands in the air Rose turned her head sarcastically and stated. "Other than the fact that Kaname would probably kill me?"

Kaname had made it painfully clear that he wanted his sister to take no part in any kind of fighting and Rose agreed. She didn't need Yuki to be introduced to this life.

Yuki angrily brought her fists down and turned her head to the side. "This is my decision not Kaname's."

Rose watched her for a few moments before shaking her head and turning around. "Yuki, I can't. I'm sorry."

She was able to walk a few steps before Yuki grabbed her arm again, this time pleading. "Rose please! I wanna be able to do something! I can't just sit back and watch the people around me do everything. I want to be able to help, so I can protect what matters to me."

Rose remained silent as Yuki continued. "I just don't want to be weak anymore. Have you ever felt that feeling that you are useless and can't do anything? I don't want to feel that anymore."

Her words cut Rose deep as she knew perfectly well the feeling she described. In this moment she remained her of a younger version of herself, pleading with Cross to teach her as well.

Maybe a couple lessons wouldn't hurt. Just so she could be able to defend herself.

Rose turned around slowly before sighing. "Alright. But only the basics for self defense. Meet me at the old dormitories tomorrow after classes."

Yuki's face grew in excitement as she leaped forward and hugged her new teacher. Rose tried to wiggle away but found it pointless under her grip. Kaname was going to kill her for sure.

* * *

The next day passed quicker than expected and soon Rose was walking towards the old dormitories to meet Yuki.

She paused when she heard a rustle and turned to find Zero moving towards her. She thought that the universe must have been playing a trick on her for having them meet so much. "Where are you going?"

Rose glanced towards the old dormitories and crossed her arms. "Why, are you worried? It's not against the rules to roam at night. You're not my mom Zero."

Realizing her mistake right away by calling him by his first name she tried to backtrack, covering her face with her long hair so he couldn't see her blushing in embarrassment. "I mean.. Kiryu."

Zero looked at her which such curiosity that he made the other other party feel slightly uncomfortable. It was almost like she had two different modes which switched on and off when he talked to her. He remembered the hateful words she had said a year ago and tried to regain his senses. "You called me by my first name…"

Rose jumped back in surprise. He had noticed. Flustered she tried to remain cool but found it hard when he was staring at her like that. "N-o I didn't. Shut up."

Then before he could say another word she fled into the woods, away from her embarrassment.

He called after her and without thinking grabbed her arm to see she her. She kept hiding it from him.

She slowly turned to him for a moment and she could see her face clearly. A light blush graced her cheeks as she looked away from him and pulled away.

Rose looked down and tore off towards the dorms all while ignoring his staring. She was so uncool.

Realizing she needed to get her head on straight she slapped her face a couple times before taking a deep breath and continuing on.

* * *

When she reached the old dormitories she found Yuki waiting for her at the front gates. She seemed way to overly happy about learning how to fight which was extremely naive for her.

They carefully stepped into the main lobby and Yuki sprung to life, taking out her artemis rod in the process. "Alright! I'm ready to lean! I want you to teach me the same way you were taught!"

Rose blinked a few times before shaking her head and dismissing her. "Yeah, well I'll spare you the constant physical and emotional abuse part. Remember we are only learning the basics."

Yuki paused for a moment and tried to process her words. Was that supposed to be some kind of sick joke? Because either way it didn't seem funny.

One look from Rose confirmed it wasn't a joke. "Abuse?"

Rose glanced at her with a deadpan face before it twisted into a sarcastic laugh. "We aren't here to talk about my problems though. Let's see that weapon of yours."

She waited a couple seconds to confirm that Rose wasn't going to talk about it and slowly pulled out her artemis, readying it for attack.

Nodding her head Rose eyed the weapon before transforming herself into the teacher. "Now, the most important thing to know about fighting is that you need to find a center, something that makes you want to fight. If you ever go into battle without a center then you are as good as dead."

Yuki nodded her head quickly to take in the information before wondering something herself. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to answer to. "What's your center Rose?"

Rose froze in place and looked down at the ground before answering halfheartedly. "It's not important. What's important is that you find yours."

Not believing her she tried to press on, which only brought another question in her mind. Her voice grew deathly quiet as she whispered. "Is it Kaname?"

The ex hunter looked up at Yuki in shock before slowly shaking her head. "No."

At those words a hot ball of anger rose up in Yuki and all of the jealously she had felt for her brother's fiancee came pouring out. "Why? Don't you love him? Because he loves you."

Rose wasn't ready for this kind of confrontation so instead she tried to brush it off. "Yuki we are getting off topic. I thought you wanted to learn how to fight."

Kaname's sister ceived at her words and lashed out, taking a dangerous step closer. "Answer me."

She looked and Yuki for a moment before sighing loudly and answering her demand. "No. I used to, but now, it's complicated."

This didn't ease her answer at all and Yuki found herself pointing her weapon at Rose in anger. "Complicated? You know what's complicated? Watching my brother fall in love with someone that doesn't even care about him."

Rose put her arms up in defense as Yuki came barreling towards her. This was different then the times they fought before. She felt determined.

She dodged her attacks as she listened to even more hate. "I love him. I love him so much but he won't even look at me. I just want to protect him!"

Yuki's words sweeped into Rose which caused her to misstep and she felt a sharp pain in her cheek.

They both pulled away and Rose carefully touched the slash on her cheek that was already starting to mend itself. "Looks like you found it, your center."

Yuki froze for a moment before looking at Rose's injury and knowing she was right. Her center was to fight for her brother and to protect him.

Rose nodded her head in understanding and carefully touched her head before turning away from her. "That's all for today. Good work."

Then Yuki watched Rose walk out of the old dormitories alone.

* * *

Once Rose got to her room her leaned against the door in frustration and sighed loudly. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her and jumped back to find Kaname staring at her angry.

He knew. Well of course he knew where she had been. It was hard to pull anything over his eyes. "I thought we talked about having Yuki fight?"

She nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "We did, but she came to me a couple days ago practically begging for me to teach her."

Kaname took a step closer and threw his arm out. "So you tell her no."

Her nervous demeanor turned into one of anger. Yuki was only trying to be helpful, why was he keeping her on a lease. "It was only for self defense. Plus you can't keep her in a cage forever. What if something happens? How would see be able to defend herself?"

He knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. "That won't happen because she has us. She doesn't need to learn those things."

Rose threw her hands up in exasperation and cried. "For how long though?! I'm on a tight lease Kaname, I can't blindly give up everything for her anymore. I don't have that luxury."

They paused for a moment and he let her continue. "When I saw her face it was like looking in a mirror. That's why I couldn't say no. She reminded me of myself."

Kaname took a step close to her and let out a frustrated sigh. "You don't understand. She doesn't need to be introduced in this world of blood. I will make sure of it."

It seemed like her reasoning was lost on him which made her even more angry. "What don't I understand? The fact that she doesn't want to be a sitting duck? When I was in position I felt the same way! Why wouldn't you want her to defend herself?!"

His emotions ceived up at a small crack could be seen in the window behind him as he said his next thought without thinking. "Because I don't want her to become like….!"

The entire room froze as the words processed in her mind. An utter expression of hurt crossed her face as she knew what I was going to say. "Like me?"

Kaname was quiet for a moment before reaching for her hand, backtracking. "That's not what I meant Rose."

He knew the damage had already been done when she pulled away from him, listening to her voice crack slightly. "No, I get it."

She had always knew what he felt but actually hearing him say it hurt on an entirely new level. "You don't think I know how broken I am? Because guess what? I do know."

Rose crossed her arms around herself and spoke the feelings she had been holding in for quite some time. "I know the fact that I haven't been able to sleep for the past week and a half because I'm haunted by all the terrible things I've done. Nor do I forget the fact that you selflessly give me blood when I need it but I'm not able to provide when it matters. I also know that Rido's blood is inside of me and each day I feel more and more like him. So yeah, I get it. I wouldn't want Yuki to be like me either."

Kaname stood in silence at her words and honestly didn't know how he could respond to ease her pain. He always knew she was in a delicate state after he saw her cower beneath him after he took her blood. The fact that she was aware of it made his heart break.

Rose had been twisted by pain and suffering and if Rido was still alive, he would've killed him with his bare hands for leaving Rose to deal with these years of abuse. No one except him knew what was behind that smile. "Rido can't influence you anymore. He is dead."

She glanced at him sidelong and laughed bitterly. "I wish he was. I can still hear him every waking moment of my life because of the blood bond. That will never go away. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing myself to his influence. It scares me."

He looked at her with concern at this new information. He didn't know Rido's hold was still on her. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Rose sighed as she felt his hand on her shoulder. "It wouldn't make a difference anyways. I'm a ticking time bomb. Might as well enjoy what I have left."

Kaname threw her closer to him to which she allowed for a second before pulling away. "I should get some sleep before classes start up again. I'll stop the lessons for Yuki, okay?"

He thought for a moment before nodding his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone. He knew that he had just taken one giant step back from her after that conversation.

* * *

Once he was gone Rose let out another frustrated sigh before opening the doors to her balcony and jumping to the ground. She didn't know where she was going but anything was better than this prison.

Wandering for a couple minutes Rose came upon the fountain the center and slumped down in her usual spot. Why could she do anything right for once?

Placing her head in her hands she willed the world to go away and hoped no one would bother her ever again.

* * *

Katio roamed around the grounds for his weekly duties when he stopped as flash of white shone in the corner of his eye.

He turned to find the night class president leaning against the fountain with her hands covering her face.

Katio turned around sharply and walked a few more feet until he came across his partner and threw an arm over his shoulder. "Patrolling is done."

Zero shoved his partner off of him and answered. "Anything unusual?"

Shaking his head once he pointed towards the fountains and shrugged. "Not much. But your girlfriend is sitting by the fountain again. What is this, like the fifth time this week?"

Zero quickly frowned and looked towards where his finger was pointing. "She's not my girlfriend, and she's not supposed to be out at this time. Why didn't you say something?"

His partner smirked, not believing his words and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Sureeee she isn't. I must have forgot. Looks like you are going to have to tell her off."

Not knowing the game he was playing, he pushed off in the direction of her and winked. "Look, not to get personal but you really need to get a girlfriend. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud. So go on, tell her I say hi."

Zero opened his mouth to fire back when Katio took off running in the opposite direction. He then sighed to himself and headed towards the center of the academy.

* * *

Rose could feel someone approach behind her but she wasn't in the mood for putting on her pureblood face so instead she muttered in her hands. "Whoever you are I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone."

A couple moments for silence progressed before she felt a weight next to her and looked up to find Zero staring at her.

She jumped away in fear at the surprise and put her hands out. After a few seconds her surprise turned into annoyance. "AHH! I mean, oh it's you. Are you here to tell me I can't be here again?"

He watched her face to find small red circles under her eyes and knew something had happened. "Yeah,and are you going to tell me you can't sleep again? Because you've used the same excuse five days in a row."

Rose thought about it for a moment before letting her mouth curve into a small smirk. "Touche."

Feeling the body heat radiate off of him she looked down at the ground for what felt like hours until he decided to speak first. "I can never understand you."

Her smile fell into a grimace as she brought one leg up to her chest in comfort. "Maybe that's a good thing."

He wasn't sure what she meant by those words but he also knew that she didn't make any move to pull away. "You know, I always feel so at ease here. More than I've been in awhile."

Zero glanced over to her and noticed she had her eyes closed which kind of made him smile to himself. Was it really possible for her to be as cruel as she claimed? He wasn't sure because in moments like this, she felt normal.

Suddenly he felt a weight on him and looked over to find that her head had lolled onto his shoulder. Had she really fallen asleep that easily? Maybe what she said about not being able to rest was true. But if that was true, then what caused her sleepless nights?

He tried to move a bit to wake her but Rose wouldn't budge. She was out cold.

Zero wondered why she let her guard down so easily with him when he could've easily ended her. Maybe she knew somewhere in her heart that he could never pull the trigger. He had loved her after all, maybe that same Rose was still in there somewhere?

Carefully reaching out his hand he lifted a stray hair and tucked it back behind her ear. What was this feeling that continued to haunt him everytime he saw her?

She muttered something under her breath which caused him to look at her in concern. Rose's brow narrowed, almost like she was in pain at the dream she was having which made him worry for her. Was this why she couldn't sleep?

He couldn't bear to wake her now as he watched her face return to normal and sighed.

Somewhere behind the trees Hanabusa watched the scene, ready to jump into action in case Zero tried to attack Rose but realized he was worried for nothing.

Tightening his grip on the tree he carefully pulled out Rose's journals and knew what he had to do.

* * *

OH BOY THIS WAS SUCH A LONG CHAPTERRR TO WRITE. But we got those Zero and Rose moments back which is cooool. Next chapter Hanabusa makes his move with those journals. Also can we appreciate that Katio (Zeros partner) totally ships the two of them together?


	39. S3 Chapter 12 Part 1

ALRIGHT THIS IS GOING TO BE A 2 PARTER BECAUSE FLUFF. There is just a lot of fit in one chapter so I broke it up. After this one the next part should be out within the next day because cliffhangers and such. Enjoy all the fluff!

Rose sloppy opened her eyes to find her surroundings were different then usual. The ceiling above looked almost like the sky, huh that's weird.

Suddenly all the memories came rushing back as she shot straight up and hit someone in the nose.

He groaned in pain as her eyes refocused and recognized Zero's outline next to her. Oh crap.

Looking around she looked where she had been sleeping before and blushed in embarrassment when she realized it was his lap. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there."

Zero rubbed his nose slightly and looked at Rose for a moment before covering his mouth and letting a small chuckle escaped his lips.

She looked at him confused until he spoke up. "You got a little something right there."

Rose followed his finger and wiped the corner of her mouth before realizing it was drool. Oh god she was so uncool.

Playfully slapping him on the arm she cried out. "Oh shut up!"

Then she froze when she smelled something different in the air. Rose glanced at Zero and noticed that his nose was slightly bleeding from being hit. This was bad.

Rose felt her fangs ich for his blood but she shoved down her lust and quickly stood. An attack was right around the corner. "Well I should get going. Lots to do you know…"

The sudden movement caught her off guard as her legs buckled underneath her, certain she was going to fall to the ground. (Yes I'm doing this cliche shhh)

Zero's strong arm wrapped around hers and stopped her from falling, which caused her body weight to shift onto him, wrapping her in the intoxicating scent.

They stood there for a moment and Rose moved closer to the blood source, not noticing her eyes turning crimson.

She had almost reached his neck when reality snapped her back and she shoved him away from her as quickly as possible. "No!."

Once they were apart Zero took her words as one's of disgust and scoffed loudly. "Okay. Fine then."

Before walking past her and leaving her alone.

Rose didn't have time to process his sting as she dug into her pockets for her blood tablets, falling to the ground in the process.

This attack was way worse than the others only because she had been so close to what she needed.

She grabbed onto her throat desperately and silence a painful wave crash over her as her blurry vision fumbled to open the box.

Once they were open Rose took no hesitation and poured the entire contents in her mouth and coughed loudly at the disgusting taste.

She willed for them to go down and after a few moments they did, but not before she was degraded to coughing on her hands and knees weakly.

It took a couple minutes for the attack to completely pass and when it did Rose sighed a breath of relief before standing up.

It seemed that the attacks were taking more and more to ease the pain. Just a month ago it only took a third of a box and now it took nearly the entire package. That couldn't have been good.

After she concluded she was fine, she turned on her heels and walked back towards the moon dorm.

* * *

When she entered the dormitory everyone was in a tizzy over the latest swaray that was announced a couple days ago.

Of course it wasn't her choice but Carson insisted that she make herself presentable and greet all of the high class families that decided to attend the academy.

Everyone's parents and siblings would surely be there to be in good graces with the purebloods and Rose wasn't excited in the slightest.

She spotted Kazuki in the corner, directing a couple student and strolled over to him. "Good afternoon Kazuki. How is the planning going?"

Because Kazuki was elected the vice president that meant he was in charge of putting together events like this. Kazuki himself seemed less than thrilled about it. "Who's idea was this anyways? I'd like to slap them upside the head."

Rose smiled a bit and laughed while quietly pushing his shoulder so no one would notice. "Honestly I'd want that too."

She turned away from him and found Hanabusa hard at work in another corner so she decided to greet him.

When she got there he gave her a ticked off look which made her laugh. "Rough day?"

He glanced at her and pointed towards Kazuki angrily. " I don't like him. Why did you choose him as the vice president? All he does is complain."

Rose looked between the two and shook her head. "You didn't like me before."

Hanabusa narrowed his eyes and watched Kazuki stick his tongue at him. "Don't pull that card on me. Just look at him! He's impossible and rude."

All she could do was pat his shoulder in comfort and reply. "You can do it Hanabusa. I believe in you."

He looked over to her glumly and muttered. "That doesn't help."

Rose let her hand fall and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry that's all I've got. Now I should help out other people. Okay have fun byeeee."

Then she turned and ran away from her friend who called after all playfully. "Rose! You get back here!"

* * *

Later that night Zero was patrolling the grounds when he heard a rustle in the bushes and pulled out his bloody rose. "Show yourself."

A couple seconds later a large group of twenty people circled around him in a menacing manner. From the looks of it they were a mix of Level E's and aristocratic vampires.

They circled Zero, enclosing him within the circle when the leader stepped forward. He smiled and a chill grew up his spine. "Good evening Zero Kiryu. It seems we have some business here."

Zero shifted his weapon to the leader and muttered. "You are trespassing on school grounds. What could you possibly want with me?"

The group around him began to whisper as the man put his hand up. Leaning forward on his cane he smiled, causing the group to close in. "Oh silly me. I should've been more specific. We don't want you. What we want is attached to you."

The hunter tried to hold his stance but couldn't help be confused by his words. "What?"

The man chuckled and pointed at him with interest. "You see, we want your guard dog. Let's see how fast she runs when she finds her dear Zero in danger."

Zero's eyes grew as he watched the group get closer and closer. They wanted Rose? What made them think that she would come because of him? A couple hours ago it seemed clear that she wanted no part of him. "You're wasting your time. Rose won't come."

The leader chuckled loudly and leaned forward. "Well I suppose we shall see. But first, we need to send her a signal. So sorry about this.."

The hunters turned his head in confusion when a small group of aristocrats came barreling towards him all at once.

He easily fought off the front group but barely had time to notice as another snuck up from behind him and ripped her claws through his back, drawing a large amount of blood.

Zero grunted in pain as he clutched his back as the leader stood before him. "There, that should do. Now you better hope she gets here quickly."

A couple vampires held him down as he face pressed into the grass unwillingly. These people were wasting their time. There was no way Rose would put herself in danger for him.

Rose sat at her usual seat in the classroom and looked into her book boringly. When was class going to be over?

She couldn't help but think of Zero and her's altercation a couple hours ago and how she had almost drunk from him. It was a good thing she snapped out of it in time.

Suddenly a fleck of blood crossed her nose and she paused. The entire class seemed to notice it as well and started to discuss the smell.

The scent became stronger and stronger until Rose realized who the source exactly was, and she thought she was going to be sick.

Her head snapped towards Kaname and Yuki who also seemed to recognize it and Rose knew what she had to do.

She shot up out of her seat in an instant which caused the entire class to look at her in confusion at her actions. Rose always seemed so emotionless but now everyone could see the anxiety on her face.

Without another word she pulled open the window next to her and glanced at Hanabusa before jumping out.

Landing with a graceful tap it didn't take long to find the source of the blood and she raced forward, turning into her Phoenix familiar.

Zero could feel his shoulder being mended with his vampire powers and knew he had to say something to this crazy group to stop them from hurting Rose. "I told you she's not going to come. You are wasting your time."

The leader turned to speak when a fiery ball of energy tore through the group and burned a couple of the vampires standing near it. The bird landed on the ground before the gold matter swirled to reveal Rose.

She looked upon the group and then at Zero before turning at give the leader a look of anger. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The man's face changed into an expression of absolute delight as he bowed in her presence. "Finally, it has been such a long time. My name is Eito Funai. I'm surprised you don't remember me Lord Rido."

At Rido's name Rose's eyes grew in terror as she put her hand out, slightly in fear. "You must be mistaken. My name is Rosabella Adelaide, Rido has been dead for a year."

Eito nodded his head in understanding when a couple other members stepped forward. Rose recognized them as the boys that were harassing Zero at her engagement party. "We thought so too. Being followers of Lord Rido we were very distressed to learn of his death. But then a couple of my colleagues heard rumors of a successor. One that shares the blood of the Lord and will take his place."

Successor? Rose's blood grew cold at his words. What the hell were they even talking about? There was no way that she was Lord Rido's successor. "I don't know what rumors you have heard but I am in no way that man's successor."

Eito turned away from her and moved towards Zero which made Rose froze. "Oh we've heard many rumors about you my Lady. Let's test them out shall we?"

The group holding Zero pushing him further in the ground and he grunted in pain. One of them pulled out a long sword and held it to his face in which Rose tried to race forward but Eito moved in front of her.

Carefully touching her hair he glanced towards Zero and stated. "For example, we have heard that you will do anything for this boy. Now, I want you to bow to me or I'll let my colleague over there end him. What will it be?"

Rose nervously looked at the pain Zero was in and knew what she was going to choose. She gritted her teeth in anger as she took action.

Everyone watched as Rose slowly slumped to the ground before kneeling for Eito in utter humiliation. The entire circle gasped as the leader moved forward in amusement. "So it is true. This boy is your weakness."

She looked away from Zero as Eito laughed at her weakness and forcefully kicked her in the chest.

Rose groaned in pain as she felt two strong hands wrap around her arms, holding her in place. "Now let's get down to business. We believe that Lord Rido is waiting to be awakened inside of you. You just need a little, motivation."

When the group lifted Zero to his feet Rose growled and tried to struggle against her captors to no avail. What the hell were they going to do to him? "I don't care what you do to me, but he has nothing to do with this. Let him go!"

Eito smirked and ripped his crawls through Zero's chest, causing him to scream out in pain and Rose was frantic to break free. "You don't understand. We need Lord Rido to reveal himself,do that and we will stop."

Rose could feel the hot ball of energy in her stomach, waiting to break free but she shoved it down into the abyss. She was honestly so afraid to let Rido's influence control her but with every hit to Zero she could feel it building faster and faster.

Suddenly Eito lifted up his sword and lifted it above his head. "What's it going to be, my Lady?"

Her vision became blurry as she struggled to stay conscious. Zero was going to die, he was going to die because of her.

A loud animalistic growl seeped out of her lips and she knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

With one swift burst of energy the two captors holding her flew in opposite directions and Rose leaped into action.

A couple enemies blocked her path but they were no match for her as thorned vines ripped through the grass and pierced their hearts, but not before breaking a few bones.

Looking at the carnage Rose felt a low chuckle escaped her thought at there pain and moved to fight Eito.

He seemed surprised by her sudden action which was enough time for Rose to grab him by the throat, lifting him up into the air.

Eito gasped for air as he gazed into her eyes and froze. Looking back and him were the exact eyes of Lord Rido. He had done it.

He tried to speak but felt the air escaping from his lips until Rose dropped him.

Gasping for air he quickly bowed and smiled widely. "My Lord, it's so wonderful to see you again."

Rose's face curved into a twisted smirk as she spoke, her voice sounding like sandpaper. "You think I will spare you?"

Eito shakily nodded his head and pointed to Zero who was bleeding on the grass. "I did awaken you my Lord."

She smiled back before lifting her hand up and having the thorned vines wrapped around his arms and legs, slowly crushing his bones.

Eito screamed at the pain and shuttered quickly. "Please my Lord, spare me!"

Rose continued her torture before plunging her hand deep in his chest and ripping out his heart with her bare hands.

Once he was dead Rose felt another presence next to her and turned to find someone staring at her with terrified eyes. Why was he so scared? "Rose! Damn it, not again!"

She turned her head to the side in confusion before racing into action to attack. The stranger seemed more inclined to run away as his seemed to be shouting at something. "Rose! Snap out of it! She's too far gone!"

His words were lost on her as she raced forward to grab him. A small formation of ice swirled around her feet which caused her to growl in anger.

The stranger seemed to be desperate as he shouted at an unnamed source. "You have to do it! You're the only one that can do it."

Suddenly she felt a strong force wrapped around her waist and she tried desperately to break free. That was, until she heard his voice.

His words wrapped around her as his warm breath felt so familiar. "Rose, stop! I'm okay, I'm okay."

Her temple screamed in pain and she placed a hand up to relieve it as his voice registered in her mind. This was Zero's voice.

Rose blinked a few times and everything came crashing back to her. Zero was going to die, That man wanted her to be his successor, and she had hurt a large amount of people.

Her head sharply turned to see the carnage she had caused in her insanity and crumbled to the ground in self hatred. What had she done?

Zero's warm embrace wrapped around her until it was suffocating and she aggressively broke free. She didn't deserve his warmth after what she had done. "I'm sorry I don't-I don't know what…"

She paused when a new voice entered the area, low and concerning. "Hanabusa, please clean this up."

Hanabusa nodded his head and Rose looked up to fnd Kaname's smooth voice in her ear. "It's okay Rose. I've got you."

He helped her stand and Zero raced forward to grab her arm. He didn't even know what to think anymore.

Rose looked down at his hand and forcefully ripped it away from her before leaning into Kaname's chest. She didn't want him touch her after how dirty she was. She didn't deserve it.

Zero watched as Kaname quickly led her away and once they were gone Hanabusa moved forward in anxiety. "We need to talk."

Zero glanced at him before dismissing his words. "I have nothing to say to you."

Hanabusa caught him before he tried to leave and spoke carefully. "It's not about me. There is something I want to show you."

He stared at the aristocrat who looked slightly nervous and became curious and what made him so paranoid. "What is it?"

Pulling out a bag he had with him he gazed it for a couple seconds before turning back to the hunter. "I still don't understand what she sees in you,but I want her to be happy."

Zero was extremely confused at his words as he watched Hanabusa take out a stack of black and white journals before reaching them out to him. "What is this?"

The aristocrat threw the bag onto the floor so Zero could see that there were numerous journals just like the one he had shown him in the bag. "It's the truth."

Zero leaned down the looked through the bag when he realized Hanabusa leaving the conversation.

He tried to call after him but Hanabusa was gone in a flash, leaving him with these strange notebooks. What was that all about?

* * *

When Zero returned to his room at the association he placed the large bag on his bag and began ruffling through it. There seemed to be about twenty books in the large space.

Not sure exactly what he was doing he picked up the top book and opened the top.

When he turned the page a folded up piece of paper flew from the book to the floor and Zero picked it up.

Then he carefully opened it and began to read its contents.

* * *

Dear Zero,

I guess it's pretty stupid to say that since you will never read this entry but somehow I always feel the need to. At this moment we have parted for hopefully the last time as I go to face the punishment I deserve.

I just want to thank you. Thank you for giving my life meaning once again. You don't know but the last couple years ripped everything away I could ever hold dear. The only thing I wanted to happen at that time was for a hunter to come along and end the non existent life I lived. But then you came into my life and I willingly gave up everything for you. How funny is that? You became my everything without even knowing it. And slowly, without fail, I started to fall in love.

Of course, I know I don't deserve you or anything more then the result which played out and I'm fine with that. When I found Shizuka had escaped from her cage it was my duty to stop her and I failed. I failed her and later I found out I had failed you. I'll never forget the eyes you showed me in that interrogation room. You probably don't even remember me being there but I remember it like it was only a couple hours ago. That's when I knew I could never have you.

To tell you the truth, I didn't know you were going to be at this academy and when I found out I almost killed Kaname for not telling me. I didn't want you to see what I've become and let your life meet the same fate as many have before you. I promised long ago that you would be different, no matter what I had to do.

When you told me you loved me that night after I regained my necklace, I was so happy. You can't describe the pure and utter joy I experienced that night as you kissed me. I thought maybe it was possible to have both possibilities, your safety and my happiness. Of course, I was dead wrong about that.

I can't ask you to understand why I did what I did and right now you probably hate me which is perfectly okay, I don't blame you for that. You see, my time of freedom here was very limited and I couldn't bear for you to come into the world I lived in. I would have rathered died.

I then concluded that I would always do what is best for you no matter what. Even if I long to be by your side and embrace you I know it will only end in tragedy. So at least I can say it in this letter that you will never read...

I love you Zero. I love you more then words can describe. I tried, I tried so hard not to fall for you but I failed miserably. But you were to die then I would die too. I wish I could stop this car and run up to the steps of the academy, wrapping my arms around you and kiss you with an amount of passion you've never experienced.

I want you to know that if we do meet after this, I will always think of these things. When I say your last name I'm secretly thinking "I love you" and if I ever do something impulsive (knowing me that's highly likely) that is me showing just how much you mean to me. Your scent will drives me insane every time I look at you and your body heat will seep into me and make me feel normal again.

Now, it's time to face the future I've been avoiding for quite some time and we may never be able to speak freely again but know this, I will always be yours. Even if you don't wish it, even if you can't see it, my life is dedicated to you. And I would never change that for the world.

For the last time,

Rose Belcourt

* * *

Once Zero had finished reading the numbness in his hands caused the letter to sink to the floor.

He didn't know how to process this new information. A new wave of unexpected emotions crashed over him as he picked up the fallen letter. Did this mean that she still loved him?

Wanting to know more he dug through the books to find a set of matching black and white bindings before opening the black one and reading the first entry.

* * *

Dear Rose,

Today there is supposed to be a night celebration in town but Zero doesn't seem to want to go to it even though I said it was going to be fun. I really hate to leave him alone after all that has happened but it's hard to talk about him when he pulls away like that. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know *cough cough*. His training is going better and I think he's finally able to get to sleep now without a nightmare. Things seem it be going good.

Signed,

Cross

* * *

He remembered this day from a couple years ago. The town was holding this lantern festival for the New Year but he didn't want to have to socialize. Zero wondered why Rose would have had that memory in the book. In fact, all of these black books were just entries of his life.

Zero picked up the book underneath it which was an off white color and opened that one instead. When he read the first couple sentences his heart dropped into his stomach.

* * *

Dear Zero,

A festival? That sounds like a ton of fun, although I know what you mean by the crowds. Although as of now I would take any type of interaction. My lessons were doubled yesterday and Kaname missed another meeting. Of course I shouldn't blame him, he gets so busy I'd understand why he wouldn't have time to see me. As I was riffling through the paper I found that there is supposed to be a shooting star tonight, how exciting is that?! Of course I probably won't be able to see it but it's a nice thought. You know what I wish? I wish that we wander through town, drinking hot chocolate and see the stars together. Does that sound cheesy? Oh it probably does. Oh well. About the nightmares, I'm so happy to see you have recovered from them, if only for a little while. If only I was just as lucky. It seems mine have only been getting worse. But I suppose that's just how the way things are. Maybe next year you will go to that festival. It would make me really happy if you did. I'll hope you do.

Signed,

Rose

* * *

When he finished the words on the page he froze. Where all of these books letters to him? And if so why hadn't he seen them?

Zero flipped through the rest of the book and the ones after them and concluded he was right. How long had she been writing these?

He spend the rest of the night reading all the entries as he slowly understood just how she felt about him.

When the night was over Zero wiped a small tear from his eyes and knew he needed to see her.

* * *

Next chapter we deal with the party, Zero confronting Rose and so much more fluff! :D


	40. S3 Chapter 12 Part 2

Zero raced up the steps to the moon dormitories not caring about the staring eyes next to him. A thousand thoughts and questions whirled in his head as he reached the door.

Banging on the surface the door opened to reveal a random night class student who yawned the groggily looked at him. It was still the morning after all which meant most of the vampires were sleeping.

The vampire turned his head in confusion and question. "What is it Disciplinary Committee?"

He took a step closer and peered into the room, realizing no one was there. "I need to speak to Rose."

The aristocrat narrowed his eyes in confusion not understanding what exactly he was saying. "We don't have anyone here by that name."

Zero balled his fists in frustration and pushed the door open with his palm. "Just let me through."

The vampire struggled against the door, trying to keep it closed from the hunter that was so desperate to tear it off it's hinges.

Suddenly he paused when a familiar voice filled the space. "It's alright, let him in Tanaka."

Tanaka turned to find Hanabusa coming down the stairs. He glanced at Zero once before releasing his pressure on the door and stepping back.

Zero entered the room as Hanabusa turned to Tanaka and smiled. "If you could leave us alone please?"

Not really caring about the conversation Tanaka gladly nodded his head and sidestepped away, yawning in the process.

Once they were alone Hanabusa turned to Zero angrily and stomped up to him. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't just barge up here and bang on the door. Then everything she has done would be in vain. Have some sense."

Zero looked around the room widely and ignored his words. "Where is she?"

Hanabusa sighed loudly at the fact he wasn't listening at all and dropped his voice to the hushed tone. "She hasn't been out of Lord Kaname's room all day. I can't even go in. So it's impossible to meet her right now."

Zero let those words sink in as his shoulders deflated. Why was she with Kaname? A small pang of doubt pooled in his head but he forced himself to push it down. "When will she be out?"

Sighing loudly Hanabusa shook his head and crossed arms in defeat. "I have no idea. I've only been with her for about a year but this is something new. She doesn't usually mope or pout. It's new territory. Plus she's been blocking out her thoughts and feelings so I can't feel them. Honestly, it worries me."

Saying that Hanabusa was worried was an understatement. It killed him not to know what exactly Rose was going through but because of last nights events he knew it couldn't be good.

Zero looked at him for a few minutes before realizing he couldn't do anything at this moment. Whether he liked it or not he had to wait. "Could you tell me when she does come out?"

Hanabusa nodded his head which was Zero's que to exit reluctantly through the moon dorms gates.

* * *

Kaname glanced at Rose from his spot of the sofa who was laying on his bed, curled up with her eyes closed.

Ever since he had brought her back from the incident with Zero three days ago she had refused to leave his room. To him this response was welcoming but he also knew deep down that something was very wrong.

During his time with Rose she had never acted so childlike and dependent like she had been now. Usually she would have shoved down her emotions and moved on but this, something about these past events had shook her in some way.

He carefully made his move and stood up, moving towards the bed carefully before sitting on the edge.

This gained a response from Rose as she opened her eyes and spoke for the first time in a couple hours. "Let's just go."

Kaname turned to her in confusion and carefully moved closer. "Go where?"

She didn't make any move to shy away, instead she turned to him. "Go back to the estate. Give up on this stupid game."

He blinked a few times in disbelief at the words she was suggesting. Never in her life had she been willing to back away from her goal. So why now? "What about Zero? Do you still want to protect him?"

Rose roughly pushed her arm over her face and sat up. "What's the point anymore?! He was safer before I decided to meddle in his life. If I hadn't gotten so close none of this would've happened. I'm done. Carson's won. It's better if I just go back and submit to him like he wants."

Kaname raced forward without a thought a grabbed her arm in fear. He didn't like the words she was using. "But then you wouldn't be happy."

Rose looked at him and bitterly laughed. "Happy? It's never been about me being happy. I was so naive to think that I could deserve someone like him. That just maybe, he would love me and I wouldn't be so alone in this god forsaken world. But now, it's time to grow up and realize my place."

Kaname didn't know how to respond to her words. On the one hand he was extremely happy that she was suggesting to leave the world of Zero to stay with him, but on the other hand he knew this wasn't by her free will.

Just like Rose had been reading his mind her next words stung him internally. "At least now you will be happy. I'll finally give up this stupid dream and face reality. That's what you want right?"

He looked at her for a few moments before bringing her into a tight embrace. She was completely right, he was happy. But he also felt dirty for feeling such an emotion when the girl he loved was unraveling before him. Maybe he really was like Rido in more ways than one.

Kaname leaned in and muttered into her hair. "Rose, I want nothing more than to be with you. But I also know that your heart still belongs to Zero. No matter what decision you make all I want you to do is finally smile."

He pulled away to look at her face which was a jumbled up mix of emotions. She quietly pulled away from him and stood. "I'll tell Carson to terminate my attendance at Cross Academy during the sware. Time to forget about what could be and focus on what will be."

Kaname looked at her sadly and knew he couldn't change her mind. In some ways this was the ending he wanted, but somehow he still felt empty deep down.

* * *

When Hanabusa saw Rose descending the stairs into the lobby he filled with a mix of fear and relief.

He was glad she was okay but silently feared for the conversation they now had to have. She was not going to be happy at what he'd done but he still believed this was necessary.

A group of students greeted her as she reached the bottom step and she politely responded a second later. Of course, the minute Hanabusa heard Rose's voice he knew something was wrong.

She sounded almost robotic, like she had been rehearsing what to say before hand.

When the students were satisfied Rose moved over to the sofa, taking her place across from Hanabusa before pouring herself a cup of tea.

Not knowing how to start the conversation, Hanabusa started off easy. "How are you feeling?"

She responded by glancing up for her cup and speaking in the same robotic tone as before."I'm as fine as I'll ever be."

That response was laced with so many hidden meanings that Hanabusa couldn't even begin to start to break down. "I need to tell you something."

Rose smiled slightly before placing the cup into the small plate and held it by her side. "And what would that be Hanabusa?"

A couple moments of silence followed which made both parties feel uneasy. Finally Rose was getting irritated and spoke first. "Spit it out."

Hanabusa gulped before choosing his words very carefully, making sure to watch her face the entire time. "Uhh Okay. Well, remember how you told me then when all of this was over you won't tell Zero everything because you would always do what's best?"

She nodded her head in response in slight confusion but let him continue, but not before picking up her tea cup and taking a long sip. "Well I can't accept that! And I know deep down you couldn't too. So ummmm….I showed him your journals."

Rose let the words process in her head before connecting the dots and almost choking on her tea.

This gained the attention of everyone in the room as Rose coughed widely, the liquid burning her throat.

Once she could breath she sharply glared at Hanabusa and shouted angrily, forgetting about the eyes watching her. "You did what?!"

Hanabusa put his hands out in defense and tried to explain himself. "I just thought that if he read them then he would understand."

Rose shot up out of her seat and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. This wasn't the plan! He wasn't supposed to know anything. Hanabusa that stupid fool.

She could feel her breath start to come in and out rapidly as she tried to suppress another panic attack, this time in public.

Trying to keep any sense of lucid thought she shook her head aggressively and hissed. "You idiot!"

He watched her hands shake aggressively as she tried to get away from the large amount of people.

Hanabusa knew he couldn't leave the conversation like that so instead he reached for her arm only to have her shrink away and shout. "Don't touch me!"

Suddenly a sharp wave of electricity coursed through him and he was forced to let go. Wondering what exactly just happened they looked at each until it clicked. It was the blood bond.

Rose seemed to have realized this also as her face fell in despair. She told herself she wouldn't order him to do anything but in her careless state she had done just that.

Quietly she whispered. "I'm sorry." Before darting away to find a quiet spot to think.

* * *

After a couple minutes whether Rose liked it or not it was time for the switch and didn't know how she was going to face Zero.

Hanabusa had done something reckless without consulting her which was why she was hesitant to create the blood bond in the first place. Maybe she was right after all in thinking that this was a mistake.

She shortly concluded that this wouldn't change anything. Rose had already decided her path in life and she wasn't going to delude herself anymore. Just pretending that those journals never existed was the far better option.

Rose carefully stepped out of her hiding place and moved back into the lobby where everyone was waiting for her. They didn't dare ask what had just occurred with Hanabusa, and Hanabusa himself watched her from afar without getting to close.

Slapping on her fake illusion of happiness she moved next to Kaname and waited for the door to open and shortly they did.

Shielding her eyes from the sun she moved forward, into the crowds of people with one goal in mind.

Rose ignored the screams and cheers and only focused on the destination in front of her. That was until she heard his voice.

It reached above the crowds in a loud shout and her blood ran cold. He was calling her name over and over, racing through the crowds to see her. "Rose!"

Taking a deep breath Rose continued on, not looking behind her and drowning out his voice. She didn't want the rest of the night class to think anything was a miss.

The voices ceased for a moment and she thankfully was relieved that he had given up.

Suddenly his voice came back but this time it pierced through her being and caused her body to freeze to a complete stop. Rose's eyes widened when she heard Zero call out in another way. "Isabelle!"

It took everything in her power to not turn around as she clutched her fists by her sides and closed her eyes in pain.

Everyone around her was confused by his words and the rest of Night Class were less than pleased at the way he was addressed Lady Adelaide so casually.

Rose knew that if she had turned around then all of her strength would have disappeared so instead she forced her feet to move forward and pushed his words from her mind until they were out of reach.

* * *

Once they reached the classrooms everyone was instructed to wait there until their parent or guardian greeted them to prepare for the sawrey.

Rose was not looking forward to this in the slightest. Any time she had to see Carson and Matthew always turned into an unpleasant one.

Because she had snapped at Hanabusa before he was now remaining quiet in fear of being yelled at again. Yes she was still pissed at him but the silence seemed to only make it worse.

When he decided to speak first she was internally glad. "Are you going to be okay?"

That was the question wasn't it. Was she going to be okay? She was about to spend a long evening with the man she hated more then anything and Zero had found out about her private journals. After all of these facts she wasn't so sure.

He waited a couple moments for a response and Rose realized she had to actually answer him. Her voice came out quiet and uncertain, laced with fear."I honestly don't know."

Hanabusa looked at her sadly when the door opened and bunch of vampires poured in, each greeting their children. When they caught eye of Rose they practically ran over to her, plowing everyone else down.

The meaningless conversations started and Rose shoved down all of the feelings that worried her, focusing to the moment at hand.

Always hitting the correct giggles and responses, the parents seemed thrilled at her answers. She quickly glanced at Kaname and Yuki who had their own hoard of aristocrats to deal with.

Once it got to be too much Hanabusa stepped in and dissipated the crowds. She breathed out a sigh of relief until he heard another man speak. "So lovely to see you again Rosabella."

Automatically straightening her posture she turned and smiled politely at the man who held her chains. "Good evening uncle. Did you have a safe journey?"

He nodded his head once and smiled at her compliance. "I see you've grown up in these months. Excellent. Shall we go prepare?"

Truthfully she didn't want to follow him but knew she had no choice in the matter and did so anyways.

On the way to her room he started to interrogate her about her life here. "How is that boy? Zero Kiryu. I would love to meet him again."

That bastard. He knew just the sound of Zero's name could set Rose off, but not this time. This time she knew exactly what she was doing. "There is no need. We have ceased communication completely."

Carson stopped at her words and gave her a smug chuckle."Really? I thought you would have tried something reckless by now."

Rose tried not to meet his piercing gaze as she spoke. "You were right uncle. All of this was just a child's game. It is time I grow up."

Not believing what he was hearing he looked deeper into her eyes but found nothing. She was actually telling the truth. "That's wonderful news. So when the semester is over you will finally marry Lord Kaname and be undefiant?"

She nodded her head quietly and continued to walk to there destination. "Yes. I already promised I would. You kept your end of the deal so now it's time I fulfill mine."

* * *

A couple hours later Rose was standing in front of the mirror in the dress that Carson had chosen for her.

His choices were obviously meant to mock and demean her but what he didn't know at the time was that Rose accepted it.

He touched the fabric and said the words she had been thinking. "Purple, the color of royalty. It suits you."

Rose remained quiet as Carson turned and brought her a new box, this one smaller than the last. "And now the finishing touch."

Undoing a bow he opened it and pulled out a silver tiara etched in diamonds. He knew she hated things like this, and that's exactly why he did them.

Carson moved and placed the crown upon her head before letting his hand cascade down and grab her shoulders roughly. He expected her to flinch but no response came. "Now you are perfect. My Rosabella. My pureblood."

The fact that he was talking about her as property only proved the fact that he had no love in this heart, only the need to control. "Now that you have become obedient I suppose I'll tell you what we are going to accomplish together."

Rose narrowed her eyes in confusion but let him continue. If she spoke now it would only anger him. "All of these purebloods and shared responsibility. It is aggravating. We are going to fix that. The world only needs a Queen."

All at once Rose began to connect the dots and her eyes grew and what exactly he was suggesting. "You are going to kill off all the purebloods?"

Carson gave a mighty laugh and shook his head in amusement before pointing to the mirror, his breath hissing into her ear. "No my pureblood. You are. With your power I can use you to wipe out the entire pureblood population except one, our family. And because I control you that means I'll control the world."

Rose stood frozen at his words and tried not to lash out. He knew she would do anything for Zero's life, even if it meant killing off an entire population, and with Rido's power she could.

Just then a knock came through the door and Matthew entered before bowing. "It is time my Lord."

Carson nodded his head at let his hand fall from Rose's shoulders as she stepped away from the mirror, trying not to freak out.

Rose took this as her cue to leave but as she moved closer to the door Carson grabbed her arms roughly and squeezed it so hard until he saw she wince. "I do have to say though, you were far easier to train then Shizuka was. She outright refused, that's why I had to hold her in that cage."

At those words Rose gave Carson the exact reaction he was looking for. She quickly ripped her arms away and glared at him with an intense hatred. The fact that Shizuka had to live with this man was unforgivable.

She stomped up at him and hissed her words that were low and dangerous. "Just because I have agreed to comply doesn't escape the fact that I hate you with every ounce of my being."

Then before she could see his reaction Rose turned and walked out of the door, into the lion's den that was the sawray.

* * *

The music pounded in her ears as she entered the ballroom and quickly found Kaname. Because this was a public event they were obligated to prove how "in love" they were with each other.

Rose strolled up to him and interlaced her hand with his before greeting the guests before them.

She paused when she saw a very familiar set of twins walk up to her with there father in tow. "Good evening Lady Adelaide. May I say you look absolutely beautiful.I hope my boys haven't given you too much trouble."

Smiling slightly she glanced at Kazuki before answering. "Thank you, and I would say that they haven't given me enough trouble. They are truly a delight."

Lord Amano nodded his head before changing the subject into something she was waiting for. "Please excuse my rudeness but if I may ask, why did you chose Kazuki as your second in command? That boy always has a way of messing things up."

Rose silently pitied Kazuki for having to live in this household. It clearly seemed that his father favored Jun instead. Disgraceful.

Before sharing a quick look with Kazuki who was slightly telling her 'Don't blow it' she answered straightforward. "I apologize that you feel that way but I for one think that Kazuki has been doing a respectable job. Maybe you should have a bit more faith in your son."

That last bit may have been a bit unnecessary but it certainly gave a reaction to Amano who was internally seething. That was her cue to leave. "Now if you would excuse me, I must greet the others. Have a wonderful night."

As she turned to leave she quickly saw Kazuki from the corner of her eye, smirking at what she had just done.

Walking a couple steps she suddenly felt her arm being pulled across the floor to the side of the ballroom.

Turning her head sharply and gasped when she realized it was Zero that had pulled her. "Why are you ignoring me?"

Not knowing what do she glanced at Carson who wasn't paying attention and then back to Zero. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Zero noticed her change in speak and pointed it out. "Why are you talking like that?"

Being backed into a corner she checked a second time to make sure her uncle wasn't watching and smiled slightly. "Talk like what? I am only speaking in a manner that would be suitable for someone as myself. Now, if you would excuse me."

Now he knew that something was wrong at the way she kept checking behind her. "What are you afraid of?"

Rose gave a nervous giggle and tried to walk away from the situation as quickly as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her in this state he decided to do something reckless.

He quickly grabbed her arm before she could react and began to pull her through the hallway, away from the crowd.

Rose's polite protests could be heard but Zero just ignored them. They turned a corner and found Hanabusa leaning against the wall before stepping aside. "Go. I'll cover for you."

Not exactly knowing what he meant Rose waited until they were out of site. When they reached the woods outside she decided she had enough and ripped her arm away from him. "What the hell Zero?!"

He stopped when she let go and breathed out a sigh of relief when she spoke normally. "That's better.I need to talk to you."

She nervously looked back to the building and spoke. "Look, this isn't a good time. I have to go back in there."

Zero knew he had to do something to make her stay so he quickly fired back. "I read them. The journals."

Gaining the reaction he wanted she stopped with her back still turned and laughed sarcastically. "So? That doesn't mean anything."

Somehow deep down he knew she didn't mean those words. It was hard to believe that everything she had written about was fake. "What are you so afraid of?"

Silence followed afterwards so instead Zero asked the question he had repeated in this head for the past couple days. "Do you still love me?"

He watched as she tightened her fists and even though he couldn't see her face he knew it was distraught.

Her words came out in quick breaths as she shook her head. "Don't ask me that question."

Zero became more and more desperate as he lifted his arms out and shouted. "Why not?! All of those entries,why won't you tell me if they were truth or not?!"

That's when Rose spun around and shouted quickly just as loud. "NOT YET."

Looking into her face her could see her fear as she spoke, quietly this time. "Not yet, Just a bit more and then you will be free. So don't ask me that question."

He took a cautious step forward and searched for the answered on her face but found nothing. "Free? Free from what?"

Rose chuckled bitterly and responded. "Free from me and my stupid decisions. I have worked so hard for you to stay safe, please, just a bit more."

Not understanding her cryptic words he asked the same question again. "Do you still love me?"

She looked into his eyes as tears started to form. There was no going back now. "You idiot, I always have. When will you understand that everything I've done has been for you. It's always been for you. I've even sold my soul so that you could be safe."

Zero's eyes widened at her realization and took another forward, only to have her take one back. She did love him. "What do you mean?"

Rose shook her head and hugged herself to stop the tears from flowing. "A couple years back after I failed to stop Shizuka I promised that you wouldn't meet the same fate. I offered up my life to slavery just to have two years of freedom and to make sure to fulfill my promise. And now I must keep my half of the deal. That is why I can't be free to do what I want."

The pieces started to click into place as he realized that the man she kept looking for was the man that made that deal with her. He became furious that she would do something like that. "Why would you do something like that?"

She smiled sadly and whispered. "It's my punishment."

His heart broke before her as she stood in front of him. But there was one thing for sure, he couldn't let her go back in there with those wolves.

So instead he grabbed her hand and turned to the direction of the gates.

* * *

Once they were in town Rose wondered where Zero was taking her, not that it really matter anyways though.

She looked down and saw her hand being pulled by his, his warmth flowing into her.

Just then, a quick wind tore through them and she shivered at the chill when she felt a heavy weight rest upon her.

Looking up she found Zero placing her jacket onto her shoulders before continuing down the path.

Rose blushed slightly at the action and shuttered. "You don't have to do that, I'm fine."

He glanced at her and playfully laughed. "You idiot, just take it."

It seemed he wasn't giving up that easily so instead Rose gave in and pulled his jacket closer to her, inhaling his scent.

Once they reached a clearing he pointed to the bench in front of them and stated. "Sit."

She complied and watched him walk away from her and out of sight. What the heck was he up to? Maybe he finally decided to ditch her after she told him everything.

A couple minutes later she spotted him walking towards her with two mugs in his hands. When he reached her he lifted one out and gave it to her.

Rose looked into the mug and gasped at its contents. Inside the mug was a cup of warm hot chocolate.

She was confused at first until she heard one of her chapters in the journal echo through her head. _You know what I wish? I wish that we wander through town, drinking hot chocolate and see the stars together. Does that sound cheesy? Oh it probably does._

Sharply turned to Zero she looked at the mini marshmallows and shook her head. "You don't have do this Zero. Those were just stupid little things I said."

He looked at her before taking a long sip himself and pointed up at the sky.

Rose turned her head in confusion at looked up only to find a thousand stars painted in the sky.

She couldn't help but ooh and awe at the sight and Zero watched as her mouth curved into an enchanting smile. It was like she was a little kid. "Incredible."

Zero looked at in that moment and thought about everything she had done for him. He thought we knew exactly but now he realized he had only seen the tip of the iceberg. He internally kicked himself for letting her suffer so much without having a clue. But one thing was for certain, he wouldn't let her run away anymore, no matter what.

He smiled at her childlike wonder and spoke. "I know I'm late but if we get started tomorrow we should be able to do everything in the journals."

Rose blinked a few times before putting her hands up in defense and shuttering. "W-what? I already said it's okay. You don't have to do all of that. This is enough."

Carefully lifting his hand he placed it on hers and whispered. "I want too."

All of this was being too much for Rose, almost like a dream. She wondered when all of it would actually end.

Suddenly, music started to play through the speakers which eased the silence a bit. That was until he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat. "Come on."

She quickly scanned through her head and realized there was a entry about dancing or something cheesy like that. Was he really going to go through all the journals?

The fact that no one else in town was dancing didn't stop Zero as he held her waist close and swayed back and forth. Rose couldn't believe what was happening. "This feels like a dream."

Zero smiled to himself as he pulled her closer allowing Rose to wrap her arms around his neck. Whatever was going on, she didn't want it to end.

* * *

A couple hours later Zero opened the door to his room at the hunter's association and let Rose inside.

They sat on the bed and waited for who would speak first. It ended up being Rose. "Why are you doing all of this Zero? Is it because you pity me after reading those journals?"

He blinked a few times before shaking his head. That wasn't what he was thinking at all. "No, of course not! It's just, I finally understand."

She looked away for a moment before turning back. "If you understand then I shouldn't even be here. This wasn't part of the plan. If Carson finds out that I've been hanging out with you he will have my head, and I mean literally."

That name was one that Zero had never heard of before so he decided to call her out on it. "Carson? Is that the guy you made that stupid deal with?"

Rose gave him an eye roll at the word stupid and nodded her head. "Yeah. It's complicated."

He realized he may be taking this too far but against his better judgment he pushed on. "I don't want it to be complicated. I want to understand. Please, don't shut me out."

She thought for a moment before thinking that she had told him everything anyways, what was the point of keeping the rest in?

Carefully moving forward she pushed her hair aside and tilted her neck as permission. "You may hate me after."

Zero took this chance and leaned in closer. Rose could feel his hot breath on her throat. "I could never hate you."

Then in an instant, Zero bit into her, and into all of her memories. She didn't bother to close any doors this time. She showed him everything.

A few moments past until he forced himself to break away from her with fear that she may be devoured.

Trying to process everything that he had just saw he now understood everything. Why she had been so cold and what exactly she had sacrificed for him to be safe. It was more than he could bear.

Without knowing what to do he ran forward and wrapped himself in her embrace. It took a few moments but Rose carefully returned the hug as they sat there in silence.

Zero muttered into her shoulder but still allowing her to hear every word. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What you've been through.."

She clutched his shirt with her hands and smiled sadly under his chest. "If I had the chance to start over after Shizuka, I would have made the same decisions. I don't regret dedicating my life to you. It's the least I can do."

At her last words he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes that were coated with sadness. "You tried your best to stop her. Please don't hate yourself anymore for this. Because that happened she brought you to me. "

Rose's eyes filled up with tears as she shook her head rapidly. "How could you say that?! How can you even look at my face without disgust?! If I was able to stop her then your family would be alive, your brother would be alive, you would be happy…."

Suddenly her voice stopped when Zero quickly moved and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was so sudden that Rose didn't have a moment to process it before it was gone.

He looked at her stunned face and gasped when he saw tears cascading down her face. He had taken it too far.

Zero nervously waved his hands around in fear and tried to stop her tears that kept coming. "I'm sorry, please don't cry."

Finally regaining the muscles back in her face she shook her head aggressively which he responded by carefully touching her back in a calming motion. Was she really that repulsed by what he'd done?

Once Rose was able to speak through her tears she looked up into her eyes and whispered. "I just didn't think you would touch me like that again. I'm so happy."

At her words Zero's eyes widened as he carefully moved forward and cupped her cheek. "So it's okay?"

She nodded her head as Zero wiped some of her tears before moving back and kissing her once again.

It started out small and tender, almost like Rose was afraid that she would wake up at any minute, then it slowly turned into something more passionate.

She kissed him like she had always dreamed of kissing him. There were no walls or boundaries between them anymore. Everything in that moment was perfect.

Running her fingers through his hair he found his hand reaching her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

They pulled away for a moment and Rose could feel an attack coming on. All of this close contact wasn't good for her state.

Rose broke away from him before he watching her eyes turn red, holding her throat in pain. "Shit. Not now."

Zero's eyes grew in fear as he shook her shoulders, watching her cough widely. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes as another wave of pain hit and then she spoke. "It's withdrawal symptoms. My body craves your blood but I'm trying to beat it. The close contact isn't helping. It will pass."

His blood? He looked at her and realized just why she must have pushed him away in the woods. Was that because there was another attack coming on and she didn't want him to see it? How long had she been suffering alone?

He moved closers and titled her neck to the side as permission. "You don't have to wait. Just take it."

Rose looked at him before feeling another wave crash down and she grunted. "No it's okay. I have to beat this. If I take your blood then the next time we separate I'll be in trouble."

Zero shook his head and roughly grabbed her shoulders before answering seriously. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. It's okay to depend on me."

She cautiously moved closer to him but stopped for just a moment and looked at him. "Why? Why are you doing all this?"

He thought about those words for a moment before raising his hand and cupping her cheek. "Because I love you."

Rose stood in shock at his words, feeling her tears start to pool again. That was the only thing she had wanted to hear throughout her entire existence. Zero liked her for her, and nothing else. It didn't matter that she was a pureblood or Rido's descendant, he just loved her.

Moving closer she found her way to his neck before licking the spot and sinking her fangs into his skin. A complete wave of bliss filled her as she drank his blood. A couple years ago she wouldn't have dared to bite him after everything but now, now she knew that this was a sign of love.

His blood cascaded done her throat in warm honey and she realized that she had never tasted anything so magnificent before. She had tasted Zero's blood but this time it felt completely different.

Back at the estate she had heard a lesson about how the blood of two lovers was the most pure and delectable type of blood there was, and that once you had it nothing else could satisfy.

In that moment Rose knew exactly what she had meant. Because they had both recognized there love for each other, now there blood was something entirely new.

Once she was done she broke away from him and wiped her mouth before Zero pulled her closer.

He dipped his head down and kissed her slowly, allowing her to deepen it.

Their movements became much more aggressive as they wrapped their arms around each other, slowly letting Rose fall onto the bed.

Zero appeared on top of her as he attacked her neck. Rose's breaths quickened at the intensity and longed for his lips again.

She moved her hands, pushing his face back onto her's as they kissed each other with an immense passion.

Suddenly they heard a whistle behind them and sharply turned to find Kaito staring at them shock.

Everyone remained frozen until Kaito blinked a few times and spoke. "I know I said you needed to get a girlfriend but I didn't think it would happen this fast, geez. You got some skills Zero."

Zero moved his hand, allowing Rose to sit up as he looked him in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

He pointed to the extra gun resting in the corner and shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could borrow your extra gun. All of the vampire weapons have been acting weird lately. But I can see you're busy so I'll just go. Put a sock on the door next time or something though."

Zero rolled his eyes before standing up and throwing the gun at his face. "Here."

Kaito caught the gun and twirled it around in his fingers. "Thanks. By the way, you two are quite the pair. A pureblood and a Level E. Never thought I'd see the day."

Rose and Zero gave him a sarcastic look before she spoke. "Kaito, please don't tell anyone about this."

He looked at her and winked in response. "Don't worry about it sweetie. I can see how things might get messy if your fiancee found out. You have my word."

At Kaname's mention Rose's eyes fell which caught the attention of Zero. She the looked up and probably said something she shouldn't have. "Don't call me sweetie. It's weird."

Suddenly Kaito's face dropped from a sarcastic one to a devastated one. Then just as soon as it had appeared it was gone. "Someone I knew used to tell me that also. Well, I'll let you go. Bye bye love birds."

He winked one more time and then he was out of sight. When they were alone again Rose scooted off the bed and pointed to the door. "I should be heading back. I don't know how long Hanabusa can cover up for me."

Zero watched her take a step towards the door and all of the memories of her being tourched and struck came back to him. Without thinking he raced forward and grabbed her arm. "Please don't go back there, not yet."

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Then what do you think I should do?"

He looked down and her arm for a couple moments before looking back at her. "Sleep here."

Rose blinked a few times as a large blush graced her cheeks. Then she realized what exactly was waiting for her when she returned. Maybe it was okay to stay in this dream a little longer. "Okay."

Zero smiled a bit and reached into his drawer before pulling out an old sleep shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. "These might be a bit big but it's better than sleeping in that dress."

He gave her the clothes and shortly after she was standing in them. He was right, they were a little big on her but she didn't mind one bit.

He looked at her in curiosity as she grinned like an idiot. "What?"

Rose flopped onto his bed and shaked herself under the covers before giggling. "These clothes smell like you."

Zero wasn't expecting that answer as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, carefully climbing under the sheets with her. "Are you always this childish?"

It was interesting to see this side of her, a side that he was sure no one else had seen before. She just smiled at this words and answered. "Sometimes. I haven't been like this in awhile through. I can't help it. I'm just so happy."

He smiled at her words as they moved closers to each other. Having to share a twin bed was a tight squeeze but both of them didn't seem to mind.

Rose snuggled up to his chest and slowly allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

This chapter was so flipping cute to write omg. Sorry for it being so long, I just started writing and everything just poured out in all its fluffy glory. Next chapter we have Kaname's reaction and more! We are getting towards the end. Kinda sad it's ending though.


	41. S3 Chapter 13

Rose ran down the dark hallway, looking behind her to check if he was following her. She didn't remember who or what it was that was chasing her but something inside told her to run as fast as possible

Her heart hammered in her chest until she felt something smack into her and carefully touch her shoulders. Half afraid to look up, she stood froze in place until she heard his voice. It was a cool calming sound that she swear she'd heard before. "I'm not going anywhere, not anymore. It's okay to depend on me."

Quickly looking up, Rose found Zero's soft grey eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He was here for her.

Suddenly a shot rang out throughout the hallway and she watched as Zero's eyes went from his normal color to a dull white. Still trying to hold onto him he slowly collapsed onto the floor, blood leaking from his head.

Rose crumpled to the ground shaking and tried to shake him awake but it was no use. He was dead. She felt something warm on her fingers and found it was his blood.

A hard laughter erupted behind her and she turned to find Carson holding his gun out. He had shot Zero. "See what you did Rosebella? You should have just stayed away."

Her breathing started to come in sharp gasps as she continued to shake Zero in hopes that Carson was lying. He couldn't be dead. "Zero?! No No No no, please no."

After a few minutes she flung herself on top of his body and screamed in agony as the rain drenched her head. Turning her head to the side she looked into a nearby puddle and gasped at what she knew looking back at her.

Staring back was her face with Rido's eyes. On closer inspection she was wearing a dog collar with a chain attached to the man himself.

She screamed at his presence and jumped up trying desperately to get away. He seemed to be fast and held her small frame in place. Rose crawled and cried for him to get away but he wouldn't budge. Somehow he seemed gentler them she imagined.

Blinking a few times the room began to spin and turned out something familiar. Someone was still holding her and whispering in her ear. She decided to focus on those whispers. "Rose, calm down. I'm right here, please calm down."

His voice brought so many emotions to her as her screams turned into sobs. Clutching onto his for dear life she made sure he wasn't going to leave her, like so many had done before. "You're alive. Thank god."

Zero turned his head in confusion before burying it into her hair. He felt her shake under him in intense fear. This was exactly like what happened at the Headmaster's house but this time she wasn't breaking apart from him. "Of course I'm alive. What happened? You're shaking."

She waited a few moments until a bit of her shaking had stopped and gently touched his face, repeating what she had said before. "You're alive."

He nodded his head and didn't make any move to detach himself from her. Zero was afraid that if he let go then she would unravel before him. "Yes, I'm right here."

Rose aggressively pulled herself against his chest listening to his heart. Zero tried once more for her to open up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded her head feeling the warm of his body and focusing on it. "I saw you die, again."

Again? Zero wondered what she meant by those words and carefully ran his fingers through her hair. "Again? How often do you have that dream?"

Refusing to answer his question Zero lightly grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him. "Rose, how often?

Rose looked into eyes before speaking softly. "It used to be only at the estate but now it's every time I close my eyes. Told you I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't sleep."

He remembered her words at the fountain and realized this is what she was running from. Did that mean that even before she revealed herself as a pureblood she had these kind of dreams? The thought itself terrified him.

She bitterly looked down and turned her head away from him once she saw his expression. "I thought I had a bit of time before you saw how truly broken I am. Even a year ago I tried to warn you, I'm messed up."

Zero also remembered their conversation in her room a year back. He thought he understood back then what she was dealing with, when in actually he had no idea.

Taking her hand he lightly pulled Rose's eyes back to him before planting a light kiss on her forehead. "We will figure this out together."

She smiled to herself and looked at the sun shining through the curtains before letting out a heavy sigh. "I should get back, as much I would love to stay here forever people are likely to notice their president is gone."

Zero didn't want her to leave but he also knew that she couldn't keep her locked in his room forever.

Regretfully he stood up and nodded his head. "You're right. Come on."

He helped up and before heading back they stopped at a nearby clothing shop so Rose could put on something less obvious than a slightly dirty ball gown.

When she emerged in a knee length polka dot dress Zero smiled in approval before grabbing her hand and heading towards the academy.

Rose tried to photograph this feeling in her mind, wondering when it would end and started the face the facts.

She paused which caught the attention of Zero who sensed her uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

Regretfully letting go of his hand she sighed. "After we get back the academy we can't tell anybody about this. Whether I like it or not I'm still Kaname's fiance and I won't have anyone go after you because of me."

Not liking the words she was saying, everything did make sense in a strange way. If they did become public then it would only cause problems for her in the end. Maybe it was better if they didn't get together. "So you want to end our relationship?"

Rose took a step back and shook her head wildly before grabbing his arm. "What? No! This is the happiest I've ever been, I just don't want you to get hurt. Even if what we are doing maybe wrong I don't care, because I…"

She paused for a moment at Zero smirked slightly at what she was going to say. He then decided to tease her a bit "You what?"

Rose looked away from him and a heavy blush shown across her cheeks. Zero had to admit she was really cute when her childish side came out. "You idiot, don't make me say it."

He laughed a bit and waited for her to finish the sentence. "Say what?"

She grumbled a bit as the blush deepened and she muttered out the words like a little kid would. "Because I love you."

Zero smiled and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips before nodding his head. "I know."

Rose pouted her lips in annoyance but underneath there was a small smile. "Shut up."

He gave a soft chuckle and laced his fingers into hers before walking once again toward the academy.

* * *

Once they reached the gates Zero did as promised and let go of her head before moving forward. Immediately that warm fuzzy feeling disappeared and all that was left was reality.

She frowned when the moon dorms tall outline could be seen only a few feet in front of them. It was almost time to part ways.

Zero also seemed unhappy as Rose turned and waved before taking a couple steps away from him. "Well I guess I'll see you in a couple days."

Because it was Saturday that meant that they wouldn't see each other for another two days. The very thought of it grew a large pit of disappear in her stomach.

Rose took another step when Zero suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the densely wooded area next to them.

She gasped at the sudden action and questioned his motives. "Zero, what are you doing? I have to go back."

Suddenly Rose felt herself get slammed into the tree trunk behind her as Zero's scent engulfed her. Before she could question, his mouth was on hers.

The kiss was rough and lead with an aggressive passion she had never experienced before. Slightly worried for who might see the altercation but feeling an indescribable amount of bliss she gave in and started kissing him back.

Zero pushed her deeper into the trunk as Rose ran her hands across his back in a fiery blaze. Everything burned around her and she started to feel slightly lightheaded.

Then as soon as the kiss had happened, it stopped. They both broke away, breathing extremely heavily for the amount of the oxygen they lacked as Zero kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "See you in a couple days."

Rose blinked a few times trying to process the experience she had just encountered and sunk to the ground. She had no idea what had brought that on but she was happy it did. They were just lucky no one else was there to see it.

Reaching her hand up she lightly touched her top lip where Zero's scent had once been and slightly smiled.

Unknowing to Rose, Kaname gazed outside his spot by the window in utter frustration and sorrow. He then let go of the window sill he was clutching tightly, leaving deep claw marks and closed the drapes.

* * *

Once Rose returned to her room she found Hanabusa waiting for her which she didn't expect. She gasped for a moment before realizing who it was and sighed loudly. "Geez don't scare me like that, you are turning into Kaname with all your stalking."

Hanabusa leaped off the bed and ignored her comment, eager for a response. "What happened? How did everything go?"

She turned her head away from him and all the memories from last night poured into her mind causing her to blush. "Nothing really."

He blinked a few times before giving her a sly smile. "Oh come on, that look is not a 'nothing happened' look. Your face says it all."

Rose playfully slapped him on her arm and muttered quietly. "Shut up."

Hanabusa just laughed in response and pressed on. "Well then, what did happen? I've been waiting all night so you better spill."

Honestly Hanabusa wanted justification that showing Zero the journals was the right thing to do. He was betting on him expecting her and didn't want to think of the other option. He was relieved when she smiled and answered. "I told him everything."

He nodded his head and urged her on. "And?"

She smiled warmly and locked eyes with him before laughing. Hanabusa could see her eyes well up with tears and an overwhelming joy overcame him through the blood bond. "He accepts me. Not as a pureblood or as a hunter. Just as me."

Hanabusa smiled at her joy and brought his head up, patting her head like a child. "That's good then. Congratulations."

Rose looked up at his hand and saw the top of his rose tattoo and frowned. "About yesterday, I'm sorry about ordering you to let go of me. I broke my promise."

He removed his hand slightly at looked at her face that was filled with regret. She had indeed said that she would never order him to do anything when they first made the blood bond but he truly didn't mind.

Hanabusa shook his head and tried to ease her pain. "The truth is when you gave me that order, I was slightly happy."

She blinked a few times in disbelief and shouted. "How can that make you happy? I did something against your will."

He nodded his head in response and put his hand up. "Let me finish. I was happy because I've watched you since your days at the academy always put everyone above you. No matter how it may affect you, you always did the right thing. When you gave me that order it was like for once in your life, you were thinking of yourself."

Rose shook her head slightly and let Hanabusa continue. He carefully lifted his hand up to her cheek and smiled. "I don't mind you giving me an order if I can be of use to you. I see you suffer everyday and if I can ease that even slightly, I will. It's okay to be selfish sometimes and reply on others."

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever until Rose smiled slightly and carefully bumped foreheads with him before closing her eyes. ""What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Hanabusa looked at her for a moment before also closing his eyes and answering cockily. "I don't know."

She smirked and lifted her head before turning away from him, grabbing her brush off the nightstand.

Hanabusa noticed the silence and coughed slightly before continuing. "Right so, Carson left early this morning with nothing but positive feedback."

Rose nodded her head and run the brush through her hair as Hanabusa continued. "And, later today my friends and I are getting together."

She continued her work and brushed off his comment. "Oh really? Have fun."

Not noticing that Hanabusa paused he coughed one more time before getting the main subject matter. "I thought maybe you could join us."

Rose stopped her motions at his words and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you serious? No I think I'm good."

Half expecting that answer, Hanabusa pushed on. "Come on Rose, you said it yourself that you had to get everyone on your side to beat Carson. This could help."

She slammed her brush onto the table in response and laughed sarcastically. "Yeah sure. Let's have lunch with the girl who's in love with Kaname and the boy who thinks I've brainwashed you into becoming my sevent. That's a great idea."

He shook his head in frustration and took a step closer. "That's because they don't know who you really are. I'm sure if you got to know each other then those rumors would disappear."

Rose wasn't believing what she was hearing every way she imagined this would go would surely be a disaster. She didn't know how to talk to people, let alone make friends with anyone. Especially people that wanted her to disappear. "This is the stupid idea."

Hanabusa knew he was losing her so he tried one last thing. "Rose, they are my friends. You mean a lot to me but so do them. I just want both of you to get along."

She was going to reject his offer again until she saw his face. He looked so desperate for her response and it saddened her. She really didn't want to do this but if it meant his happiness then she would try.

He lifted his head when he saw her walk towards him and place her hand on her hips before sighing loudly. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Knowing that mean 'yes' in Rose langauge Hanabusa perked up and raced forward pulling her into a big hug. After a few seconds he remembered she was a pureblood and let go before turning away with a look of embarrassment.

Rose didn't seem to mind though as she laughed at the action but internally she was worried of what she had just agreed to.

* * *

A couple hours later Rose found out just exactly what she had to agreed to as she sat across from the people that absolutely hated her.

It seemed Hanabusa didn't tell his friends of her arrival which brought more than a couple less than thrilled faces. She really didn't want to be here.

Of course she also knew she had to try her damndest from Hanabusa so she did just that a plastered a smile onto her face. "It's been awhile since we've last seen each other, how have you all been?"

The group just looked at her with a blank expression until Ruka decided to speak up in a less than friendly manner. "What exactly are you up to Lady Adelaide?"

Not enjoying the use of her title she brushed it off and gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you mean Ruka."

Ruka then brought her tea cup down and slammed it on the table before speaking. "You know very well what I mean, that's what's so frustrating. You and your arrogance."

Starting to her hear her true words Hanabusa looked nervously toward the two of them and tried to defuse the situation. "Come on guys, take it easy."

Kain shook his head at those words and piped into the conversation. "We just want to know what happened between you two. What did you do to him?"

Rose carefully picked up her teacup showing no fear externally and sighed. "I haven't done what you are suggesting. I simply gave him an offer and he accepted. It's simple."

Her words were not putting Kain at ease in the slightest, in fact it made him even angrier. Rima and Senri half listened to the conversation as Kain continued. "Simple? He is my friend, and I won't allow you to do what you please."

Sure enough his friends weren't listening to her words. Never once had she suggested that Hanabusa was a slave but here they were implying it. Truly, it irritated her a small drop of sarcasm came out in her tone. "I don't believe I ever said he was my servant. Maybe you should stop twisting people's words Kain."

Ruka wasn't having her response so instead of keeping quiet she let out everything she felt for the pureblood. "Everything is a game to you, isn't it? You've manipulated Lord Kaname and now Hanabusa to do your dirty work. All just because you think you are a perfect, egotistical brat who can't do anything wrong. You are so fake it kills me to think someone as lowly as you deserves Lord Kaname. I don't think you've ever told the truth."

The room became deathly quiet after her words and everyone awaited Rose's response.

She just looked down at her cup before turning to Hanabusa and giving him an apologetic look. He felt her words sweep into his through the blood bond as she whispered. _I'm sorry._

Then Rose looked up from her cup and faced the group, laughing sarcastically at their comments. The mask she was wearing had come completely off and now she was showing them her truth face. "The truth? Okay, fine. You really don't know anything about me, do you?"

The blood boiled around the room as Rose continued. She gripped the cup tightly as she decided to try a new approach, telling the truth. "Perfect, egotistical? Those are not words I would use to describe myself."

She took a deep breath as Ruka tried to process what was happening. "What are you.."

Rose put her hand up to silence her and she finished her sentence. "I would say disappointment, self loathing and regret fit that category more."

Kain blinked a few times and tried to come up with a come back. "What is this? Another game?"

She turned her head to the side and smirked before responding. "Game? No, of course not. And you don't need to tell me how I am unworthy of the great Kaname Kuran, because I already know."

Not knowing how to process this information all they could do was let Rose continue. "And perfect? Yeah right. Would someone who is perfect have panic attacks over the smallest things, or have recurring nightmares of the things you couldn't save, or undergo years of physical and mental abuse, or have PTSD every time someone tries to bite her? I think not."

Once she had finished the group wasn't sure if what she had said was the truth or not. It seemed very out of left field for someone like Rosabella Adelaide who always seemed so composed.

Kain chose not to believe it and shook his head. "You're lying."

Then he saw Rose's hand grasping her teacup, expect this time it was shaking. Almost like she was terrified of this conversation. Could what she said really be true?

Ruka's hand shook in anger as she raced forward, lifting her hand up to slap Rose. This couldn't have been true. "Are you kidding me? Stop lying."

Rose saw the incoming hit and awaited for the impact, flinching slightly and getting into position.

Ruka stopped when she saw Rose beneath her, flinching and slightly shaking from the blow she was about to give. She looked like a scared child.

Everyone around her connected the dots and realized that Rose's flinching meant she had been hit before, which also meant that her story could've been true.

After a few moments Rose realized the hit wasn't going to come and opened her eyes. "Believe me or not, it's your choice. Just don't assume you know everything about me."

Shocked from her words Ruka put her hand down and watched as Rose slowly stood up from the sofa and turned to Hanabusa. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you want you wanted. I guess I really am meant to be alone."

Then she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. She paused when Kaname emerged from the scene and took one look at her crying face,before glaring at Hanabusa's friends.

He moved forward to punish them when Rose placed a strong hand onto his chest and shook her head, silently telling him not to get involved.

Kaname seemed to understand her needed and nodded his head before watching her leave up the steps.

As soon as she was gone Hanabusa shot up out of his seat and angrily pointed at his friends. "What was that? I thought I asked you to be nice to her."

The group looked him kind of guilty but held Ruka and Kain held there ground. "It's her fault for spewing those lies."

Hanabusa was far from pissed at the fact they knew nothing. He balled his fists up in anger and muttered. "They weren't lies."

This got the attention of his friends as there eyes grew wide with shock. It couldn't be true. "What?"

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with them. "Look, I don't expect you to fully understand her but she is precious to me. It was my choice to make the blood bond and you need to accept that. You don't understand how much she's been through, how much she's lost and sacrificed. I want to remain by her side, and if you were really my friends you would respect that."

Then before he could get a response Hanabusa turned and walked out of the room with one goal in mind, to find Rose.

* * *

When Hanabusa reached her door he hesitated for a moment before knocking on the hardwood. After he didn't gain a response he decided to open it and found Rose leaning against the door frame, looking out the window with a blank expression.

Taking a couple steps into the room she didn't bother to acknowledge him and he knew why. He had done something stupid without thinking of her feelings. Of course Ruka and Kain wouldn't have accepted her right away but he blindly believed in hope. Some guardian he was.

Yet, even so she went along with it and even tried to open herself up a bit which surprised everyone in the room. He knew it took a huge amount of courage for her to say those words to outsiders, even if it didn't end well.

He took another step which finally caught her attention as Rose looked up and began to apologize for her actions. "I'm sorr-."

But before she could finish Hanabusa reached out and brought her small frame into a tight embrace.

Without words they stood there for what seemed like forever, just holding onto each other almost for dear life. He needed her and she needed him, and there wasn't anything anyone could say that would change that.

The hug didn't feel intimate enough to be perceived as anything romantic, it was more of a brother sister connection that Rose had longed for many years.

Hanabusa lifted his head up to speak without letting her go and muttered the words that she had wanted to hear since her time as a vampire. "I'm proud of you."

He really did mean those words. He could hardly believe that Rose would be so open to her suffering even if it came out in a harsh tone. Every opportunity she's had, she's just brushed them off or shut them out. This time was different, maybe Rose was growing as a person, if only a little.

After his words there overcame another silence as they held onto each other in the darkness.

* * *

The next couple days passed quickly enough and before they knew it, it was Monday once again.

The night class students stumbled down the stairs, most of them still yawning from the lack of sleep or staying out too early.

Kaname and Yuki descended into the lobby and greeted everyone before waiting in the corner for the doors to open.

Shortly after Rose and Hanabusa entered the scene which caused a couple wandering eyes from Ruka and Kain but they just ignored them. Now wasn't the time.

Rose walked up to Kaname and smiled slightly before bowing. "Good afternoon Kaname, Yuki."

Yuki waved back in response but Kaname remained where he was and just stated monotone. "Good afternoon."

She had to blink a few times to register his tone. He seemed oddly perturbed by something but Rose couldn't quite figure out what.

Before she could figure it out the doors to the outside opened up and the rest of the members began disappearing into the crowds.

Rose followed everyone's lead and was immediately met with the bright autumn sun. She shielded her eyes and continued walking when she saw a very familiar head of silver hair.

Noticing him push a couple girls back, he looked emotionally drained at the job. Another girl tried to dodge him but Zero was too fast and grabbed her just in time.

One of the girls pushed through the crowd and ended up twisting her ankle before slamming into his back.

Not realizing the impact he fell forward and landed face first in a pool of mud that had formed from the recent rainfall.

Everyone turned at the hunter who was now covered in mud and Rose couldn't help herself. She felt her mouth curve up into a smile before letting out a loud contagious laughter.

The sound carried across to the entire night class who looked at her in complete shock. They had never seen her face like it, it looked so happy. Rose had smiled a thousand times before but this was the first time they saw that kind of expression. It was like she was actually smiling and not something halfhearted like usual.

Rose slowed her laugh and realized that when Zero fell a small leaf had got caught in his hair.

Carefully she walked over to the crowd and reached her hand out, slowly grabbing it and throwing it away before whispering. "Somehow this feels like deja vu, doesn't it?"

Zero looked at her and smiled slightly at the memory she was talking about. It was surely the one where they first met and he tried to straighten a piece of her hair after Kaname embarassed her.

Rose smiled warmly and extended her hand all while ignoring the wandering eyes of the night class. There was nothing wrong with helping a classmate up.

He carefully grasped her hand as she pulled him up and they looked at each other, smiling goofily.

One of the night class students watched the scene and whispered to another in suspicion. "Isn't this atmosphere a little too good?"

Turning, he gasped when he found Kaname standing behind him and he immediately tried to backtrack. "Ahh that's not what I meant Lord Kaname."

Kaname just glanced at Rose and Zero before closing his eyes and moving forward, wrapping his hand around Rose's arm.

Then without warning he pulled her away from Zero and quickly muttered. "We need to get going." before leading her towards the classroom.

He locked eyes with Zero in intense hatred before turning his back to him while still leading Rose away.

Rose looked up at him in protest and harshly whispered. "What you are doing?" to which Kaname remained silent.

He knew what he had done was a childish move but seeing and hearing the two of them together brought a large empty feeling in his chest that he couldn't just ignore.

Even so a little voice in the back of his head whispered the words that he didn't want to comprehend. _You lost._

* * *

This chapter is filled with so much fluff. It was so much fun to write! Hanabusa and Rose's relationship is so cute I love writing their interactions. Plus more of that Zero X Rose fluff! I've mapped out the rest of this story so I estimate that it will take another 3-5 chapters to resolve everything. S3 is going to be longer because its silly to make another season for just a couple chapters. :)


	42. S3 Chapter 14

The night class settled into their seats before the lesson started and thought about what had just occurred outside with Lady Adelaide.

The girl herself was sitting in the corner per usual as she pulled out her textbook and flipped through the pages looking bored like she always did.

Ruka walked into the classroom and glanced and Lady Adelaide before thinking of the words she used yesterday. It couldn't possibly be true, she was obviously saying all that for attention. Of course something inside her doubted her own thoughts and before she knew it she found her feet moving in the direction of the pureblood.

Rose looked up from her textbook in curiosity at why Ruka was standing in front of her but didn't have long as the aristocrat spoke first. "What you said yesterday, was it true?"

The pureblood glanced to the other students who weren't watching her and decided not to sugar coat her response. "Why, do you care?"

Ruka seemed a bit taken back by the response and quickly fired back. "What? Of course not. Just so you know, I still hate you."

She waited for Rose to give a reply but was surprised to see her chuckle while turning the next page in her book. "Well, join the club."

That seemed like such a weird response for someone like her, it was almost like she didn't care if everyone hated her. "Do you purposely make people hate you?"

Rose paused her hand and looked up from her book before answering sarcastically. "Unfortunately no. This is just my sparkle personality. Then again, it does make things easier."

The last words of her sentence struck a chord with Ruka as she wondered what Rose could really mean by those words. "Makes what easier?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak when a couple students to her left began gossiping loudly about her. She looked away from her Ruka and focused back on her book, pretending not to care."Did you see what happened?"

Another girl glanced at Rose before continuing the story. "Yes, what do you think this means? Do you think that Lady Adelaide could be cheating on Lord Kaname with such a lowly Level E?"

Ruka listened to the conversation and looked at the pureblood expecting a response but she stayed glued to her book in silence. Was she really not going to say anything?

One of the boys joined into the conversation and chuckled loudly. "If that's true in maybe our family has a chance of stealing Lady Adelaide away from Lord Kaname. It's obvious she doesn't fancy him anymore."

Lucky Hanabusa wasn't here yet because if he was then his sudden outbursts would be infinite to the words they were using. Ruka snapped her head back to Rose but still found her uninterested about the gossip.

Another group to the right of her formed as they talked about an entirely new subject. "Do you really think Lady Adelade would do such a thing to Lord Kaname? Maybe she's not as sweet as everyone thinks."

The boy next to him nodded his head and leaned in closer. "You know, I heard from my uncle that she murdered a group of aristocrats last year."

His friend gasped at the news and Ruka noticed Rose stop her hand from turning the page. "No way really? That doesn't sound like Lady Adelaide at all."

The boy smiled and placed his hand on the desk before whispering. "That's what I'm saying, but if that's true then Lady Adelaide sounds really dangerous. Maybe we should keep our distance and tell our father's about it."

At those words Rose stood up from her seat and walked over to the group before give her best dazzling smile at the boys.

She then leaned over the desk to grab a paper and her scent intoxicated them. "Hello, I was wondering if I could be of any assistance? You seem distressed about this assignment."

The boys gasped at her sudden presence and shook there heads. "No it's okay Lady Adelaide, I can handle it."

Rose smiled and at the boys and slowly nodded her head. "Alright, but if you ever need some assistance please feel free to ask. Quadratic equations can be quite tricky."

They nodded their heads in response as Rose moved over to help another group when she tripped over her own feet and started to tumble down.

When a strong hand caught her she looked up and thanked her saviour. "Thank you Lord Kaname."

Kaname smiled and helped her to her feet before fixing a piece of her hair that was out of place. "Try to be more careful."

Rose smiled slightly as Kaname leaned down and kissed the top of her head which caused the rest of the class to blush and look away.

She turned to sit back in her seat when she heard the same group of boys next to her speak. "Maybe we were wrong,It seems Lady Adelaide is still quite taken by Lord Kaname. There is no way she could be that kind of person."

Once she was settled in her seat Ruka looked at what had just occurred and gasped. Did she just plan all of that so that they would stop gossiping about her? It seemed her suspions were right, Rose was a manipulative girl. "Why?"

She reopened her book and glanced and Ruka before answering quietly. "I could care less what they think about me, but if it effects the one I hold dear then I will do anything to change that. I don't expect you to understand."

Honestly if those boys actually did tell their fathers about her past actions then it would eventually reach Carson. And if it reached him then that would mean the end of everything for Zero. Of course she wasn't going to tell Ruka that in fear that she may turn around and do the same thing so instead she shrugged her shoulder and settled back into her book.

At that moment Hanabusa walked into the classroom and protectively walked up to Ruka and Rose. "What are you saying to her?"

Ruka blinked a few times and didn't like the fact that she was being painted as the bad guy. "Nothing."

He didn't believe her words and instead turned to Rose for a response. She just shook her head and waved her hand away. "It's what she says Hanabusa. Nothing to worry about."

Hanabusa looked between the two and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they were finally getting along? Of course he wasn't going to hold out much hope after what happened yesterday.

Just then Rose smelled a familiar presence and turned to find Zero doing his normal patrolling just outside the window.

Hanabusa and Ruka watched as Rose's lips curved up into a small smile for the first time since their conversation as she watched him walk by.

The female aristocrat seemed disgusted by her actions. She already had Lord Kaname wrapped around her little finger. Why did she want that hunter also?

Hanabusa noticed this and carefully stepped in front of her before speaking. "Class is about to start. I think you should find your seat Ruka."

Ruka seethed with anger as she stomped away from the two of them and Hanabusa decided to find what was really up. He spoke carefully through the blood bond. _Are you really okay?_

She closed her eyes in response and answered back. _Yeah I'm fine. She didn't say anything don't worry._

He nodded his head in relief and smiled slightly. Maybe this was a good sign for her.

* * *

Zero turned to corner and into the hallway the next day and found that he was face to face with another girl who was in his class. She looked really nervous. "Umm Zero? I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Slowly nodding his head she continued, her voice slightly shaking "Well umm I really admire your job as a guardian and I was wondering if um, you would like to go out sometime?!"

He blinked a few times in confusion at what the girl was suggesting. Was she really asking him out?

But before he could answer another voice entered the mix in amusement. "Sorry sweetie but he already has a girlfriend."

Zero turned and found Katio winking at him as he playfully slapped his books against Zero's head. The girl seemed dejected at his answer. "You have a girlfriend? Who is it?"

Not really knowing what to say he searched for the answers until Katio gasped and pointed behind him. "Ahh here she is now."

Then he raced over and grabbed Rose who was walking towards them and pushed her over to the group all while she protests. "Hey, Katio what are you doing?!"

The girl looked at Rose strangely and narrowed her eyes. "You are from the night class. Are you really Zero's girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened as a light blush ran across her face, throwing Katios arms off her in the process. "Girlfriend? Ahh well…"

Zero looked between the group and realized Rose was in a weird situation and quickly grabbed her hand before dragged her away from her interrogation.

Once they were away from the protests and shouts Zero let go of her hand and immediately she felt drained of all the warmth. "What was that all about?"

Zero shook his head in annoyance and replied. "Don't worry about that. This girl confessed to me and then Katio got involved."

At the word confession her heart dropped into her stomach but tried to remain cool on the outside. If Zero wanted to choose that girl then there was nothing she could do to stop it. Maybe it would be better if he did accept. "So what did you say?"

He sharply turned to her and checked to see if he was hearing her words right. Did she really think that he would just leave her like that? "What do you think I said? I obviously said I wasn't interested."

His words made her slightly happy inside but this also brought up an important topic she wanted to mention. "Look Zero, if you ever find a girl that you want to hold dear then don't worry about me, okay? I want the best for you, and I'm still unsure that I am the best option for you."

Zero blinked a few times and a hot ball of anger swirled in his chest. What was she talking about? Finding someone else? "Would you really be okay if I was with someone else?"

She looked down at the ground and gained a bit of courage for her response. "I would endure it. As long as you are happy then that's all that matters. I could die tomorrow and be content if I knew you would live a long life."

He was becoming more and more frustrated by her actions. What kind of warped perspective did she have and how did she think so low of herself? "Well I wouldn't be!"

Suddenly she felt him grabbed her arm and pull her deep into the forest so that no wandering eyes could see them, then when he knew they were safe he aggressively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

She gasped at the feeling but slowly melted into him as his voice echoed in her ear. "I wouldn't be okay if someone else took you away. I just got you back, I can't stand the thought of anyone else hugging you, biting you, kissing you. I've already missed so much. So how can you be okay with it?"

Rose buried her head in her shoulder and muttered. "I never said I would be okay with it. I said I would endure it. If you find someone who makes you happy then I have no right of getting in the way."

Zero shook his head and pulled away from her only to cup her cheek in his hand as he spoke. "I have found someone who makes me happy, and I am never letting her go again, no matter what."

Blushing slightly at his words he leaned in closer and she complied. They moved closer into a soft kiss as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. He really was her everything.

When they pulled away Zero shifted his head to her neck and Rose gasped when she could feel his sharp fangs on her throat.

She grabbed onto his back as he bit into her and started to drink her blood. The air around them shifted and she hoped that the night class was still sleeping or else this would be difficult to explain later.

Rose listened to his heartbeat hammer in his chest to suggest that he was nervous of this interaction.

When he was finished Zero pulled away and wiped the blood off his lips before grabbing her hand. "Come on."

Looking confused she pointed to the school and questioned. "Where are we going?"

Zero's mouth curved up into a tiny smirk as he dragged her along. "We are going to complete those journals."

Then before she could reply they were already heading towards the gates of the academy.

* * *

Zero certainly wasn't kidding when he said they were going to complete the journals. No matter how silly it may have seemed he brought her to do as many things as possible before they had to return. He bought her the biggest sunday and he let her drag him to karaoke as she sang every song in the book.

When they were finished they made a wish together and threw a couple pennies into the fountain as they walked back hand in hand.

Rose knew that all of these things were not something that Zero would have normally enjoyed which made it extra special that he was doing this for her.

* * *

A couple hours later they returned to the academy and decided to hang out in the headmaster house next store so that no wandering eyes could catch anything suspicious.

Rose opened the door and stretched out her arms before flopping down on the familiar sofa. "Ahh that was the most fun I've had in years. You really are a trooper Zero for being able to listen to my terrible singing for hours."

Zero nodded his head and smiled before taking out a bag that he had hidden and lifted it up. "Well we're not finished yet."

Her eyes lid up when she realized that inside the bag was a bunch of various ingredients "You didn't…"

He smiled and handed the bag to her before moving towards the kitchen. "I did. Someone told me that you love chocolate cake."

Rose thought about who could have possibly told him about her guilty pleasure but quickly forgot about it once Zero started taking the ingredients out of the bag.

She took out a bowl from one of the drawers and got to work mixing in the different items while humming happily. " I used to love to bake for my boyfriend many years ago. Course I wasn't very good then and he almost threw up once because of it but in the end he still eat everything."

Rose smiled at the thought before realizing her words as she backtracked. "Sorry you obviously don't want to hear about my past boyfriend."

Zero responded by moving closer and carefully grabbing the hand that wasn't mixing the bowl. "I want to know everything about you, even if it's painful. You always light up when you talk about him. What else did you do together?"

Thinking that Zero was a weird man for wanting to hear about her past relationships she continued. "Umm well he used to play piano and would teach me a couple things. I was never any good though. It was like I had two left hands."

She found it strange when Zero chuckled a bit at her statement which made her heart flutter. This made her decide to open up a bit more, into something darker. "When I was at the estate Carson forbid me to bake. Said it was a very human thing to do. I've missed this so much."

He looked at her with such sad eyes and was hesitant to ask his next question, but he needed to know. "The estate, what was it like?"

Rose stopped mixing the bowl and moved her hand into a fist. She didn't really want to talk about this. "You saw my memories, you know what it was like. Torture."

Zero nodded his head slightly but still wanted to know more. Of course she showed him her memories but he couldn't live with that. " I know, but I want to know more. I know it's selfish but please."

She looked up and him and knew that if he asked for it then she would comply. That's just how she was. "I don't really know what to say, my time at the estate made me into something that isn't human anymore. I hurt and killed so many people Zero, including you. The blood on my hands will never go away no matter how hard I scrub. And that's just how it is."

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her neck in comfort as she stared at the bowl in a black stare.

Suddenly the room opened and the headmaster walked in only to jump back at the scene before him. "Rose, Zero, what are you doing here?!"

Zero jumped away from her as she answered quickly. "Zero and I are making a cake. Would you like some Headmaster?"

Cross stared at them blankly before nodding his head joyfully. "Would I? Of course I would! I never turn down cake."

Rose laughed quietly as the room became silent and the headmaster changed his tone. "Rose, are you and Zero together?"

She jumped back in embarrassment and tried to come up with a lie quickly. "What? Of course not. That's ridiculous Cross."

Although Zero wasn't as sly as he moved forward and grabbed her hand before turning to his adoptive father. "Yes we are."

The headmaster looked between the two and Rose feared for the worst but was caught off guard when his mouth curved up into a small smile. "I see.I always had a feeling things would end up like this. Congratulations you two."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and moved forward to ask Cross another question. "Are you going to tell everyone about us?"

Cross eyes the two of them and shook his head before placing both his hands on her shoulders. "I don't see why I would have too. Love is a beautiful thing Rose, you must hold onto it no matter what."

She nodded her head as Cross expression changed into a sly smile and added. "Now make sure you two give me lots of grandchildren to love!"

Rose and Zero's faces blushed with embarrassment as Zero kicked him out of the room. Once he was gone they looked at each other and laughed at his words.

Rose quickly finished the batter and poured into into the mold before turning to Zero. "Almost done."

He smiled slightly and picked up one of the ingredients before asking. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She smiled slightly and grabbed some of the batter in her fingers before flinging it onto Zero's face.

It landed on top on his cheek and he stood there shocked for a few second before grabbing his own bit of batter and wiping it on her nose.

Rose gasped at the cold liquid and grabbed more batter.

Before they knew it most of the cake was on the two of them and not the cake. Rose looked at the carnage and sighed. "Well, there goes that idea."

They laughed wildly at each other and Zero wiped off a part of batter that was stuck to her cheek and brought it to his mouth before tasting it. "Delicious."

Rose blushed at the action as they stood there in utter bliss. Was this what normal felt like? She wasn't quite sure but she knew that somewhere deep down, she liked it.

* * *

After Rose had wiped all of the cake batter off of her she reluctantly headed back to her dorm. Zero offered to come with her but she thought it may have looked suspicious if he kept dropping her off. She didn't need anymore rumors.

Opening the door to the dorms she was surprised when someone was waiting for her on the sofa in the lobby. A couple of other vampires were around and bowed at her presence.

She moved closer and the figure stood up, stepping into view. When Rose recognized who it was she became a bit more wary and on guard. "Good evening Lady Adelaide. I would like to talk to you about a few things if you don't mind."

Rose narrowed her eyes and looked at the woman who she now knew as the president of the vampire hunter's association. "If I may ask, what do you want with me?"

The president smiled until her fan and answered loudly to make sure the other vampires would hear her. "I would like to speak to you about Rose Belcourt."

Her eyes widened at her hunter name and the vampires around her started to gossip about the deceased girl. "Very well, we can talk in my room if you don't mind."

Knowing that she had won, the president nodded her head as Rose led her into her room quietly with Hanabusa trailing behind her.

Once they were gone from wandering eyes Rose lifted out her hand and gestured her new guest to sit. "Why are you asking me about a deceased hunter?"

The president chuckled and sat down before giving her response. "Oh I think you know why I'm asking, Rose Belcourt."

Rose froze and quickly glanced at Hanabusa before answering. "I'm sorry I think you must be confused. I am not a vampire hunter."

She laughed quietly at her joke and smiled. "No you are right. You aren't a vampire hunter anymore. Now let's drop the act and get down to business shall we? You were never good with answering straightforward."

Rose brought her hand into a fist and muttered. "How long did you know?"

The president closed her fan and placed it up to her lips before replying. "I knew since the day I saw you on the training grounds after Cross brought you in. I then realized that you could be of use to us in the future. Now it looks like that time has come."

Suddenly all the pieces started to click together as she recalled the report Matthew gave her a year ago. "You, you're the one who wrote that fake report of my death…"

She smirked at her accusation and placed her fan on her lap. "No my dear I didn't write that. That was all your secretary's doing. I just made it official. Now time to talk about what I came here for."

The President reached into her sleeve and threw a vampire gun on the table in front of them before stating "Notice anything different?"

Rose glanced at the weapon and gasped when she realized that it was admitting some kind of blue lightning. This wasn't normal. "What happened to it?"

Hanabusa and Rose looked between each other as the president spoke. "There once was a story of a hooded woman who sacrificed her heart in a blazing furnace so that she could create a number of vampire weapons, the weapons that we have now. Unfortunately it seems that the energy that woman possessed is wearing off."

Rose looked down and the gun and question. "What does that have to do with me?"

The president chuckled darkly and moved in closer. "Because the energy is depleting that means it is once again time to repeat the process. Another sacrifice is needed."

Not understanding what she was saying Rose turned her head in confusion and answered. "So, what? You want me to find another sacrifice?"

Suddenly the air around them got darker as she spoke back. "No, the sacrifice must be a pureblood with immense power. We don't need you to find a sacrifice, you are the sacrifice."

After slowly processing those words Rose's eyes grew wide and she jumped out of her seat. Hanabusa also moved to stand in front of her protectively. "And what makes you think I would comply?"

The president stood up slowly and moved closer to her. "I knew you would ask that question. You are so easy to read Rose. If you don't agree to this then we will have to find someone else. What about Kaname Kuran or Yuki Cross? Those are also fine choice. See, I came to you first because you aren't even technically a pureblood."

Rose remained frozen as she circled her prey. "Think about it. Who would the world miss more? Two of the most influential vampires in the society or one measly Level E who masquerades herself as a pureblood? Maybe we should go ask Zero Kiryu. I just might have to make some changes to that execution list."

At Zero's name Rose balled her fists at her sides and thought about the possibilities. If she disagreed then the association could put Zero on the execution list just like Shizuka's fiancee was. Plus Kaname and Yuki would be put in danger because of her. But if she agreed then that meant Carson wouldn't get his hands on her power. The choice seemed obvious.

Hanabusa moved in front of her and tried to reject the offer. "You can't just blackmail someone like that. As if Rose would…"

Suddenly Rose cut him off in a loud authoritative command. "I understand."

Hanabusa's head sharply turned to hers in disbelief at the words she was using. It grew even more when she stepped forward. "I understand your terms. I only ask for a bit of time so I can destroy Carson Ackerman first."

The president nodded her head at the terms and smiled. "I'll agree to your conditions. But as soon as he is gone you must comply."

Rose nodded her head and watched the president turn to leave all while ignoring Hanabusa's shouts and protests behind her. "President, one more thing. If I find out that you hurt Zero then I will personally end you myself."

She glanced at the pureblood and waved her hand away before she left. "You still haven't changed Rose. You have my word."

Once she was gone Hanabusa roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to shake some sense into her. "What the hell are you thinking?! You just signed your life away you idiot!"

Rose looked away from him and didn't dare try to fight him. She knew very well what she had done. "It's better this way Hanabusa."

He seethed internally and shouted in her ear. "How is this better?! You dying is better?! What about Zero?!"

She closed her eyes in pain and forcefully shoved his hands off of her. "Who do you think I'm doing this for?! If I didn't agree then he would've been put on the execution list! I would much rather die than him."

Hanabusa threw his arms out in exasperation. "Then we would've found a way to fix it! Stop being so reckless and think of someone else for once!"

At those those Rose was fuming. He didn't understand anything. "Think of someone else?! Are you freaking kidding me?! That's all I've been doing! If I turned her down then Kaname and Yuki would have been in danger and Zero would be killed. When will you realize that I don't care about what happens to me as long as the ones I love are kept safe!"

Hanabusa stayed silent for a moment as Rose finished her sentence. "If I don't die then who will? The president it right, I am not even a pureblood, just a defect. It's better if I go then someone actually influential. That way Carson can never get his hands on me."

Feeling absolutely appalled and dejected by her words he grabbed onto her shoulder once more and let his head fall onto her left one. "What about me? I don't want you to die."

Rose looked down in sorrow and answered him quiety. "I know, and for the first time I don't want to die either. But this is what I have to to do. I wasn't made for a happy ending. I know that now."

Hanabusa closed his eyes and realized that he was crying for his friend. "You deserve so much more then what this world has offered."

She smiled sadly and patted his head like a child as tears of her own threatened to fall. Just when she thought she could have a chance at a normal life reality came crashing down on her. It was always like this.

Knowing what she had to do she looked up and spoke. "Hanabusa, I don't want you to get involved in trying to change my fate like last is the path I have chosen."

He slowly lifted his head and wiped a couple tears before answering. "But what if we talk to Lord Kaname, he may know how to fix this."

Rose shook her head and replied. "No, I won't do that and neither will you."

Then she took a deep breath and looked him with apologetic eyes before commanding. "Hanabusa Aido, I forbid you from interfering with this matter. That is an order."

A sharp electricity went through the two of them as Hanabusa looked at her in utter devastation before bowing and muttered. "As you wish Lady Adelaide."

She truly was a disgusting person for forcing him to comply through the blood bond but Rose knew this was the only way.

* * *

Unknown from sight Kazuki's eyes widened at the interaction that had just occurred. Was Lady Adelaide really going to die?

Before the two of them could notice he turned around and quickly ran away from the conversation he had just unintentionally heard.

* * *

Oooooooooh snap! We are reaching the end my friends (but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeves. ;) Next chapter we have some more Zero X Rose fluff, and just how Rose comes to terms with the idea of her leaving Zero behind.


	43. S3 Chapter 15

When Hanabusa walked into Rose's room the next day he was thankful to find that she had left early because he wasn't sure if he could keep everything together in front of her.

It seemed selfish to ignore her when she was actually the one who would lose everything but he couldn't help but be furious with her for the decision.

He knew that Rose would do anything to protect Zero but somewhere deep down Hanabusa wasn't sure if he was ready for her death. She certainly didn't deserve it.

* * *

Zero exited his class and turned the corner only to find a bunch of fanboys and girls blocking the hallway.

Shifting into his guardian mode he pushed his way through the crowds to remove the problem when he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair.

Rose was standing in the middle of the crowds smiling awkwardly at the day classes questions who was the cause of the group.

When she spotted Zero she pushed her way through the crowds as the others whispered behind her. "Is that his girlfriend? It can't be.."

He ticked his brow in annoyance and yelled at the crowds to dissipate quickly "Go back to your classes."

The crowd looked at him angrily but did as he said until the two of them were alone. Zero looked towards Rose and sighed heavily. "Why are you here? Wouldn't it be bad if people started rumors about us?"

Rose looked down in disappointment and muttered "I know, but I really wanted to see you. Seems I couldn't sleep again."

Zero's heart fell at her last words and regretted his when he realized she probably had another vivid nightmare.

She suddenly pulled a bag out from behind her back and lifted her hand to show him the package. "I just thought that since we never really got to eat that cake that you could have a do over."

He looked inside the bag and found a small chocolate cake with a plastic cover attached to the top. "Did you make this?"

Rose smiled slightly and nervously played with her sleeves. "Uhh yeah. The first one was meant for you anyways.."

Zero smiled in response and realized she looked really cute at this moment, but there was no way he would admit that so instead he nodded his head in replied. "You didn't have to make another one."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and pushed the bag to him for him to take it. "I wanted too. Plus, I wanted to show you that I don't poison people with my cooking anymore."

He looked down and gladly accepted the bag before nodding. "Well that's good to know. Thanks."

When she saw him smile Rose's heart jumped in her chest and grabbed his arm pulling him into the nearest alleyway between the two buildings so that no one could see them. Then she leaned forward and kissed him passionately before pulling away.

Because it was so sudden Zero couldn't help but blush at the action but he couldn't help but feel another emotion, fear.

The last time she was so open with him was when Rose revealed herself as a pureblood. Could there be something she was afraid of? "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose blinked a few times before placing her hands on his chest and smiling. "What are you talking about Zero? I'm great."

He wasn't completed convinced with her answer and lightly touched her shoulders in worry. "You know if something is worrying you, you can tell me, right?"

Internally Rose cursed herself for being too easy to read but she kept her composure and nodded once without saying a word.

Zero sighed and knew that was the best answer he was going to get and gasped when Rose's lips pressed against his again before quickly withdrawing.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the next class was about to begin and the two of them came out from their hiding spot. "I have to go."

Rose nodded her head looking dejected when Zero leaned forward and kissed her head before turning and stating. "I'll see you at the switch."

She waved cheerfully at him and as soon as he was gone her hand dropped to her side. Her happy expression fell as she ran her fingers through her hair in anxiety. _I'm such a mess._

Rose paused when she heard a boy talk behind her and turned to find him staring at her in hope. "Ahh good afternoon Rosabella. I was wondering if I could talk you about something."

She stared at the boy and knew it must of been some sort of confession. She didn't have time for anything like this.

Sharply turning to the boy she narrowed her eyes and spoke the hard truth. "Sorry, I'm not interested in your half ass feelings. Now, get out of my way."

Maybe it was the fact that Rose knew her life was on a timer or that this boy wasn't truly serious about her but before he could answer she stepped past him and walked off in the direction of the dorms. She was so done being a sweet pureblood princess.

The boy himself stood shocked at her response and concluded that she really was like Zero in more ways than one.

* * *

Hanabusa slumped down the steps yawning because of his lack of sleep and noticed a couple of other vampires around the lobby in a similar fashion.

He had tried to rest but found that whenever he closed his eyes all he could think about was Rose's death. So instead he decided to get up and think about things for awhile.

As he reached the bottom step he overheard the conversation that was taken pace by a group of aristocrats who hadn't seemed to notice his presence. "You know, Lady Adelaide disgusts me sometimes."

Hanabusa froze at his words and listened closely to his friends reply. "I know what you mean. Doesn't she seem different to other purebloods in a way?"

His friend nodded his head in reply and stated. "Yeah it's like she's faking the whole thing. Makes me wonder if those rumors about her being dangerous are really true."

Tightening his fists Hanabusa tried to keep his cool but found it extremely difficult. They had no idea how much she was about to give up so that these vampires could live freely.

The other man picked up his glass and lifted it up before answering. "Could be. I also heard a rumor that Lord Rido's followers have been looking for her. Do you think she could have some of that dirty blood in her? "

At his last words Hanabusa couldn't control himself any longer and stomped over to the group before speaking in an authoritative tone. " You should watch your tone."

The boys gasped at Hanabusa's presence and smirked at his rage. This could be fun. "If it isn't Lady Adelaide's guard dog. Aren't you supposed to be attached to your princess?"

Hanabusa ticked his brow in anger and tried to keep his composure, knowing that Rose would be furious with him if he took it to far. "I would appreciate it if you would stop saying such hateful things about Lady Adelaide."

The one who started the conversation leaned forward in amusement and pointed at the aristocrat before answering. "The only reason you are so nice to her is because you've probably tasted her blood before. Everyone says the same thing."

The fact that these boys were suggesting that the only reason Hanabusa was close to Rose was because of her blood was sickening to hear. Did she have to deal with these types of people as well? He certainty hoped not.

His silence made the boys taunting even quickly as they fired back with "Unless I'm wrong and you've never tasted her blood."

Hanabusa was about to deny the accusations when he realized he actually had taken her blood many years ago before he knew everything about her. He had carelessly harassed her and triggered her PTSD after she was bitten unwillingly. It was something he wanted to quickly forget.

The boys laughed and Hanabusa knowing that they were completely right and he couldn't take much more. With his composure completely gone he reached down and grabbed the boy's shirt before lifting him up in the air in a threatening manner "Take it back."

He tightened the grip on the shirt as his eyes turned crimson.

Suddenly he felt a strong pain in his cheek as he let go and fell to the side. Coughing up a few drops of blood he looked up to find Rose staring at him with intense anger. Her presence seemed much stronger today than usual. Had she just hit him? "Pull yourself together Hanabusa."

The other boys felt the presence as well at stepped back in fear when Rose turned to them and flipped on her pureblood switch.

Bowing slightly she spoke. "I'm terribly sorry for Hanabusa's actions. Are you alright?"

One of the boys nodded his head once which caused her to laugh slightly. "Thank Goodness."

She sharply turned back to Hanabusa, giving him a warning look before turning around and heading up the stairs.

* * *

The next couple days Rose kept her distance from Hanabusa which seemed to catch the eyes of the rest of the night class. They were always glued to each other and wondered what could have happened.

Hanabusa's friends were also very interested in the current situation but whenever they tried to bring it up he would just brush it off muttering something like "She's an idiot, that's why." before changing the subject.

Everyday she would sneak away to meet Zero before returning back and acting like a perfect pureblood princess.

Kaname eyed her suspiciously but didn't confront her as it seemed he wasn't going to get an answer anyways.

Before they knew it Friday had come which meant another weekend free from classes and Rose was eagerly excited. It seemed Zero had something planned for her tonight which made her even more thrilled.

Of course before that she had to finish up her duties as the president by completing the mandatory tasks for the day.

She knocked on Kazuki's door and waiting a few moments before stepping inside and finding him looking at a couple reports. "Good evening Kazuki. I assume everything is going alright?"

Honestly, Kazuki was not alright. After overhearing Rose's conversation with Hanabusa he was an absolute mess. At first he was going to talk to her about the situation but something inside him knew that she would force him to stay silent as well.

Why did he even care? She was just another manipulative pureblood. Maybe it was better that one less would be in the world soon. "No thanks to you. I had to do all of these reports myself."

Rose moved over to the sofa and picked up a couple reports before sighing. "I know, I'm sorry. Things have just been all other the place. I'm grateful you can manage this though."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes and threw his papers on the table before answering. "It comes with the job. If I wasn't in danger with my father I wouldn't be doing this crap."

She smiled slightly at this which made him surprised. Why was she happy about that?

Suddenly the tone in the room changed as Rose leaned forward. "Thank you so much for everything you've done Kazuki. At least I know that the academy is in safe hands. "

The last part of that sentence brought a chill to his spine. It sounded like she was planning on disappearing. Then it clicked, she really was going to disappear.

Kazuki raised his eyebrow answered. "Don't think you can just leave me to do all this work. "

He was taken back when she smiled sadly at his comment. He told himself that he didn't care about her but then why was it so painful to see her accept her fate?

Just then the door swung open and Kazuki's brother appeared. "Are you almost done Kazuki?"

When he found the pureblood princess staring at him he gasped and bowed before saying. "Oh I apologize Lady Adelaide. I didn't know you were present."

Rose smiled and stood up, making her way to the door. "It's quite alright. We were just discussing the budget for next month."

Jun nodded his head and looked over at the dozens of reports. "Is there anything else you need help with Lady Adelaide? I could.."

Putting her hand up to silence him she answered quickly. "No, that's quite alright. I believe we have everything handled. Thank you for your kind offer."

Internally Jun felt stung at the fact that Lady Adelaide didn't want his help. In fact, every time he asked she would always shoot him down. He couldn't understand why someone like him, who was ready to dedicate himself to her would reject him. Instead she chose his brother who has never been serious about anything in his life. It was frustrating.

Wanting to know if this was truly on purpose he chose his words carefully and asked her. "If I may ask Lady Adelaide, it seems whenever I offer my assistance you reject it. Why is that?"

Rose looked at Jun for a moment before sighing. "Do you want the honest answer?"

Jun nodded his head and she continued, her icy stare digging into him. "People like you make me wary."

Before he could respond she had disappeared out of his sight. Wary? What in the world did that mean?

* * *

Rose walked into the Headmaster's house later that night to find the entire place dark. What exactly was Zero planning?

Suddenly the lights flipped on and Cross appeared wearing a devious grin. "Hello Rose."

He quickly jumped on her and tossed her into the room next to her with a bunch of fabric before locking the door.

She groaned at the impact and looked up to find two older woman in traditional japanese clothing. They smiled at her and bowed. "Good evening Miss. We have been entrusted to take care of you."

After a short time the opened once more and Cross gasped at the transformation. Rose walked out in pink flower kimono with her hair pulled up into a loose bun and narrowed her eyes. "What is all this for?"

She didn't have time to think because one moment later Zero walked into the living room wearing a simple men's Yukata.

Rose blinked a few times before busting out laughing at the sight. She had never expected to see Zero in a Yukata.

He blushed a bit and playfully pushed her shoulder away before speaking to her in pretend anger. "Hey don't laugh."

She smiled at put her hands out in apology. "I'm sorry It's just, I never thought I'd see the day. I assume this is that big suprise you were talking about?"

Zero grinned and took her hand before leading her out the door. "Not quite."

She then let him drag her into the unknown, excited to see just what his plans really were.

* * *

Hanabusa entered the classroom without Rose which caught the attention of the other classmates. It seemed there falling out wasn't resolved yet and that made the other students interested.

He slumped to his seat knowing that Rose had faked an illness so that she could sneak away with Zero for the night so there was no surprise there. He just didn't know how to talk to her normally anymore.

He found it utterly atrocious how that girl just threw away her chances of a happy life in a second for the sake of someone else. He knew she didn't think highly of herself but that was no excuse to accept the association presidents blackmail.

Hanabusa wanted for nothing more than to run up to Lord Kaname and tell him what she had just done but the blood bond made him keep his mouth shut. When he wanted Rose to use him this isn't what he meant. This was like torture.

Walking over to his chair he noticed something small on top of his desk and carefully walked over to it. It seemed to be a little square white box with a card wedged under it to keep it in place.

He lifted the flap of the box at gasped when it revealed itself to be a small chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles.

Confused at the object he then picked up the small white card and flipped it open to read its contents. It must have been a confession.

Hanabusa,

I'm sorry

(I made it this morning. You don't have to eat it.)

Rose

He closed the card in shock and looked at the cupcake. Did she get up early to make this for him?

Thinking about a last couple days he felt horrible about the way he was avoiding her. He wasn't the one who had to give up his life, it was her. He shouldn't be acting like a jerk, how much longer did she actually have left?

Hanabusa closed his eyes in pain and brought the small card to his face, willing himself not to cry in such a public place. He knew he needed to be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

Rose let Zero cover her eyes until they stopped walking and he whispered. "Okay, open them."

She slowly complied and gasped when she saw what was before them. Standing in front of her was the japanese lantern festival that Rose had mentioned in one of her journals. She had never seen anything like it before.

Thousands and thousands of lanterns lined the streets in a warm light with dozen of vendor stalls and a bunch of children running around.

Rose sharply turned to Zero and didn't know what to say to him. Everything was so beautiful. "I can't believe I'm here."

He smiled at her reached out his hand for her to grab. "You said it would make you really happy if I went this year. Well?"

She slowly accepted his hand and looked out at the joyous festival before answering. "I am happy, so happy."

Zero seemed to like her answer as they started off into the crowds hand and hand. They looked around the shops and watched dozens of people wearing the similar kimonos pass them without a care in the world.

Rose leaned over to Zero and whispered "This almost feels like we are a normal couple."

He thought about this for a moment before leaving her and coming back shortly with two candy apples. She looked at him skeptically and questioned. "I thought you didn't like overly sweet things?"

Zero looked down and handed one of the apples to her while answering. "I've always kinda wanted to try these."

She smiled and watched him take a big bite before spitting it out and making an awful face. This resulted in a loud chuckle from Rose who knew what the outcome was going to be. "Told you so."

He playfully pushed her arm and muttered. "Shut up."

Rose eat her apple peacefully as they walked away from some of the crowds and found a quiet place to sit overlooking the lake before them.

She glaned at him at noticed how handsome he looked in this moment. "Really Zero, thank you. You've given me so much more than I could have ever dreamed of."

He turned to her and ignored the worry in the back of his head at her words. Instead he focused on the warmth of her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings sooner."

This time is was Rose's turn to slap him on the shoulder as she pointed her finger in warning. "Oh no, don't do that. Don't blame yourself like I do. I wouldn't have had this any other way."

Zero understood her words but still felt guilty about what she had to go through to get here. If only he knew how she felt before Rido then maybe things would've turned out better.

Rose noticed his intense thinking and instead changed the subject into something different. "Do you know why I love you?"

He seemed taken back by her words but was honestly curious to find out the reason. Kaname had also seemed to be in love with her. He wondered why would she choose a Level E over a pureblood prince who could give her anything she wanted.

She leaned forward on her knees and spoke quietly. "Ever since I was turned I have only been looked at as an object. The only reason anyone is nice to me is because I'm a pureblood and it's the same now. But you, when you look at me you see me. And that's all that I have ever wanted for more than you could possibly know."

Zero listened to her words and when she was finished he lightly squeezed her hand. She had lost so much but she was still able to stand strong even today.

He took a deep breath of courage and gave his reply. "When you showed up two years ago I used to think that you were just another hunter. But then you stood in front of me and told me that you weren't afraid of me. I don't know how long I've waited to hear those words."

Rose smiled softly and nodded her head. When she first met Zero she was an absolute mess. Even talking about it made her blush in embarrassment.

Suddenly Zero stood up and ordered. "Close your eyes."

She gave him a questioning look and gasped when she felt a cold substance touch her collarbone.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to find a gold chain around her neck. On further inspection she saw that the chain was connected by a small silver rose pendant with a tiny charm hanging off of it inscribed with the letter I.

Rose blinked a few times before lifting it up and questioning. "Oh Zero, it's beautiful. But why the letter I?"

He smiled at her and pushed her hair away from her collarbone before answering. "It's for Isabelle."

Her eyes widened at his words and her sharply turned to him. "Zero, I told you. Isabelle is dead."

He looked at her with sad eyes before gently cupping her face and shaking his head. "No, she's not. You think you've killed her but I've seen it before. She is a part of you. Rose/Isabelle, they are one in the same."

Rose looked down in sadness and whispered. "It can't be. With all that I've done, there is no way that part of me still exists."

Zero kept his gaze on hers and soon there eyes were locked on each other again. "She does exist, and I love both parts of you."

Closing her eyes in pain she refused to believe his words and a single tear escaped her eye. She told her herself so many times that she could never go back to that person but maybe he was right.

Zero brought her to his chest and kissed her head lightly before moving to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he said that taboo word. "Isabelle."

A sharp wave of electricity ran through her at her old name coming from his lips as more tears poured down her face.

He pulled away in concern when she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Say it again. Please."

Zero brought his lips a few inches from hers and whispered the words again. "Isabelle."

Rose then pushed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss all while hot tears burned her eyes. This was the moment she had been dreaming about for years.

They pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen as Zero whispered "I love you Isabelle."

She smiled back through her tears and brought both of her hands up to his cheeks before replying. "I love you too Zero."

* * *

A little while away from the scene Jun gasped at what he was actually seeing. He had unintentionally followed Lady Adelaide out of the academy when she looked suspicious early but this was not what he was expecting to see.

Why was Lady Adelaide intimate with that day class guardian? It seemed that the rumors circulating were true after all.

This also brought up another question in his mind. Wasn't she already engaged to Lord Kaname? The idea of her picking this hunter instead was sickening to him.

Suddenly the words that she said echoed in his mind as he watched the two. _People like you make me wary._

He shortly realized that Lady Adelade wasn't going to give him any power for his family as she herself seemed corrupted by his boy. Maybe it was time for a different approach.

Jun was going to make sure that he stayed his father's favorite and most influential son in his family, one way or another.

* * *

Jun nodded his head and re explained what he had seen a few minutes ago to the new set of eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what I saw."

Carson leaned forward on his cane and nodded his head at the young boy. "You were right in bringing this to my attention. Thank you. Your family will be rewarded greatly."

The aristocrat smiled at his actions and bowed before leaving.

Once he was gone Carson slammed his fists on the table which caused a few windows to crack behind him. "I knew she wouldn't make this simple. How many lessons do I have to teach that girl?"

Matthew pushed up his glasses in response and asked. "What are you going to do my Lord?"

Carson thought about his for a moment before opening the drawer next to him a pulling out a file. His frustrated expression twisted in a diabolical one as he opened the page. "I think it's time we deal our final hand."

He then lifted up the phone next to him, dialed a few buttons and spoke into it slowly. "It's time."

Carson's voice could be heard on the other end of the line explaining what he wanted him to do. It seemed simple enough.

It was finally time to fulfill the promise he had made to himself a year ago. Rosabella Adelaide will be dead, no matter what.

He would avenge the death of his best friend Rose Belcourt and make that pureblood suffer the same amount of torture she suffered.

When the call was over he put down the phone and picked up his hunter's sword.

Then Katiou Kane walked out of the hunter's association with one specific goal. To kill a pureblood.

* * *

We have reached the final arch. Just to clear some things up, Katiou Kane is Rose's hunting friend who comforted her after Kaname left the esate. He is also the one was said he would get revenge on the one who "killed" Rose Belcourt.

Next chapter we have tons of action, Kaname and Rose's confrontation and even more! :)


	44. S3 Chapter 16

Rose and Zero walked into town while holding hands and looked at the scenery around them. The sun raised above the tree's which caused her to shield her eyes at the heat.

They had spend the entire night together just talking until it was finally time to head back. Everything felt, normal in this moment. Rose quietly debated suggesting to Zero that they should run away. Then nothing would cause them harm again.

Of course she also knew that the peaceful reality she wished could never be. She was going to die after Carson was destroyed and there was no changing that.

Rose had already decided not to tell Zero about the deal she made in the hopes of seeing him smile until the very end. That's all she really wanted.

They turned a corner and found the top of the academy in the distance which resulted in a squeeze from his hand. It seemed he didn't want this dream to end either.

Suddenly a dark figure blocked the pathway and gave the two of them a crooked smile. His voice was low and raspy which made Rose on her guard. "If I may ask, are you Lady Rosabella Adelaide?"

Zero also noticed the unwanted presence and put a hand out in front of her but Rose quickly pulled it down. She didn't need to be protected. "And what if I say yes?"

The man laughed a deep, hollow laugh and bowed slightly before pulling a hand from behind his back and slamming it into Rose, causing her to be tossed into the nearby alleyway. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you, his flower."

Rose coughed aggressively and quickly stood up. She should have been more careful with this man. Maybe just assuming he wasn't going to try anything with a large amount of people around was a mistake.

Then she heard her old nickname pour from that man's lips. The same one that Rido Kuran had used.

He slowly walked up to her and she noticed Zero running behind him. Fearful for his safety she cried out. "No! Stay back!"

Zero paused for a moment as the man started to speak again. "I think you may know why I'm here, but I shall restate it as well. It's a pleasure to meet Lord Rido's successor."

She narrowed her eyes at his words. So that's why he was here. It seemed that Rido's followers were becoming more aggressive in terms of her taking his title. "You are mistaken. I am no way that man's successor. Now leave."

He smiled slightly and pulled his hand out again, this time in warning. "You and I both know that is not true."

Rose readied her stance as the man came barreling towards her when he was thrown to the side by the strong force. She looked up at found Hanabusa standing before her, a new companion in tow.

He ran up to her in fear and quickly checked her over for injuries. "Rose! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I felt your fear in the blood bond and came as soon as I could."

She smiled slightly and patted his head before nodding. "Yes, yes I'm okay. Calm down. You didn't need to come here. I could've handled it."

Hanabusa sighed in relief, his head falling onto her shoulder all while closing his eyes. "Thank god."

Rose felt another pair of eyes staring at her at found Ruka in front of her. It seemed strange that she would be here. "Why are you here?"

Ruka stiffened and crossed her arms, pretending not to care about the situation they were in. "One second I was talking to Hanabusa and in the next he was running out the door. So I followed him. It wasn't because of you."

She nodded her head knowing that beforehand. There was no way that Ruka would come to save her anyday. Of course, Rose much prefered it that way.

Seeing Zero in the corner of her eye she raced forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head and grabbed her hand lightly, calming her down. "I'm fine Rose. But why did you stop me?"

Rose looked away and sighed in response. "I-I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Zero understood what she meant but still felt a little hurt that Rose didn't trust him to take care of himself.

Ruka watched the scene in curiosity and accused. "I thought you weren't feeling well? It seems you just cut class to go on a date."

Rose turned to Ruka and was about to say something when the man rose up from the ground, coughing at the damage Hanabusa inflicted. He lifted his head and cried out. "It can only be you Lady Adelaide. The one who wears the mark of the Lord must succeed him."

She clicked her teeth in response and was about to speak out when Ruka spoke out first. What he was saying didn't seem right to her. "Now hold on, there is no way she has a blood bond mark. That's only for Level E's and Lower class vampires. She is obviously a pureblood. You must of made a mistake."

Ruka turned her head for confirmation but found Rose looking away from her for some odd reason. She knew she had to be right, there was no way a pureblood would have a servant's mark.

She turned back and gasped when the man came running towards her, with a clear intend to kill. "You know nothing girl!"

Closing her eyes in anticipation she paused when no pain flowed through her. Carefully opening her eyes she saw a familiar blonde head of hair on front of her, protecting her.

Rose moaned at the sting and grasped her hand to her side. Ruka gasped when she noticed a large rip in the purebloods shirt, with two claw marks profusely bleeding.

That attack was meant for her, but Rose stopped it. All of those preconceived notions of her not caring about anything started to fly out of the window. "Y-you, why did you do that?"

Rose turned to the aristocrat and smiled, a small drop of blood dripping from her mouth. "I think the word you're looking for is thank you?"

Suddenly a long shot ran out and the man fell to the floor before disintegrating into dust at their feet.

Zero stepped out of the shadows holding his bloody rose gun and in a second he was by Rose's side. "Rose! You idiot, you could've blocked that."

She smiled and leaned onto to him feeling her pureblood powers close the wound.

Lifting her hand slightly to see if it was completely healed, Ruka noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly moved forward and without thinking grabbed Rose's hand to get a better look and gasped at what she saw.

There on her lower hip was a dark black mark, almost like a tattoo in the space of a diamond with a small fleur de lis etched in the center. There was no doubt about it, that was a mark of a pureblood.

Ruka's hand shook slightly as Rose forced her to let go and looked down with an unreadable expression. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Did that really mean that everything she had said was the truth? She wasn't sure anymore.

Zero helped her stand as Hanabusa ran over to them, everyone's words now drowning in Ruka's ears. "Zero is right, why didn't you block that?"

She watched as Rose turned her head to the side before pointing at her in amusement. "Because he wasn't aiming at me and if I blocked it who knew his attack would end up. Ruka just happened to be there."

When Ruka didn't give her the response she wanted her face dropped into a placid one and noticed she was still staring at her mark. "You know, it's rude to stare."

All she could do was lifted her hand up and point to the area in question, yearning for an answer. "H-how? That mark…"

Rose looked down like she was remembering something unpleasant and bitterly answered. "It wasn't consensual if that's what you're wondering."

Wasn't consensual? Those words stuck in Ruka's mind as she wondered what she really meant. Did that mean that Rido Kuran forcefully made a blood bond with her? What would that accomplish though?

Hanabusa glanced at Rose who was still looking down as images flooded into his mind. Terrible, terrible images. He saw himself as Rose, being held down on her small frame while Rido kissed her lower hip and whispered the blood bond ritual in her ear all while she was screaming for help. It was horrible.

He snapped back into reality and carefully touched her shoulder to stop the memories before carefully whispering. "It's okay Rose, I'm here."

Zero slowly removed his jacket for her to cover the the rip in her shirt and the mark when he was stopped by someone else.

Rose looked up when she felt the warm fabric touch her skin to find Ruka standing behind her. "If you wear his jacket it will raise more questions. This is easier."

Touching the coat with one hand she recognized Ruka's scent and was internally surprised that she would do anything for her. "I don't need your pity."

She tried to remove the jacket but Ruka narrowed her eyes and stopped Rose's hand, looking away pretending not to care. "Don't kid yourself. I still hate you. I just don't want Lord Kaname seeing you walk into the dorms like that. It would distress him."

Rose looked down at her hand and slowly nodded her head before whispering quietly. "Thank you Ruka."

Hanabusa watched the scene and smiled under his breath. It looked like Rose was reaching someone other than himself which made him proud for her. He knew it wasn't easy.

* * *

When they arrived back at the doors everyone decided to part ways. Rose told them she would catch up in a second which left her alone once again.

It seemed the rift between her and Hanabusa hadn't been completely filled yet and she didn't want her presence to distress him in anyway. Maybe it was better this way.

After a couple minutes of thinking she handed towards the dorms but found it hard to move when a new stranger blocked her path.

She gasped out at the surprise when she recognized the stranger as Zero's hunting partner Katio. "Hey Rose."

Rose let out a sigh of relief and playfully hit him on the shoulder for scaring her like that. "Geez Katio, a little warning next time."

He nodded his head and put his hand up in apology. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to ask for your help on something."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion and pressed on about his question. "Help with what?"

Katio smiled and waved his hand away like it was no big deal. "Ahh well, it seems I'm in need of your vampire abilities. You see, I'm on shipment duty at the association and I may have bitten off more than I could chew. Think maybe you could help me out?"

Rose raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "And what makes you think I would help you get out of your work?"

He took a small step forward in response and whispered. "If you do it for me I can arrange an entire week of secret meetups with Zero. I'll just say you were helping me."

She crossed her arms at his offered and scoffed loudly. "Do you really think I'm so lovesick that I would agree just for a couple extra hours with Zero…"

Katio just stood there in silence as Rose gave a slow fake laugher before giving up and muttering. "Can you really give us extra time?"

He nodded his head in laughter as Rose looked away and answered. "Okay fine. But don't make this a habit."

Smiling slightly he lifted out his hand and placed it to his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it. We are starting at 9 o'clock sharp. Don't be late now."

Rose nodded her head and turned towards the dorms one last time before smirking. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there."

Once her back was turned Katio's waving hand fell to his side and his joyful expression turned sour. It was almost time to set the trap.

* * *

Rose walked up the steps of the dorms and knew what she had to do next. The way things had turned out felt so wrong in one specific way.

Sure she was finally happy and able to walk side by side with Zero but that meant giving up someone else who mattered to her. Kaname Kuran.

Stopping at his door her hand hovered on the wood but couldn't bring herself to actually knock. She didn't want to verbally admit that she had played with her feelings because then that would have made it true.

Rose realized she was being ridiculous because he could obviously feel her presence from behind the door so with a large deep breath she let her hand knock on the door.

After a couple moments Kaname's voice echoed through the door which gave her permission to enter.

She found him laying in his usual spot on his sofa with a hand covering his face from the sunlight.

Rose carefully stepped in and started the conversation she was dreading. "Kaname, I-I need to talk you about something."

He slowly removed his hand but didn't make any move to stand. This caused Rose to move closer as she was starting to get annoyed. "Hey, this is important."

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed onto the sofa as Kaname hovered over her. It seemed this position was normal for them now.

She tried to decipher anything in his face but found a void of emotion, almost like he knew what she was about to tell him. "Kaname.."

His hand lifted up and placed one one finger on her lips to silence her. He didn't know if could hear the words that were about to come out. "Why, why couldn't it have been me?"

Rose's eyes casted down in pain and didn't have an answer to give him. She knew she was hurting him but couldn't fix it. "I'm sorry.."

Kaname paused at her words and moved his hand from her lips to her hair, letting a small strand run through his fingers. "No, I'm sorry."

He then moved his hand allowing her to sit up as he followed suit. They sat in silence for a moment until Kaname decided to speak first. "I wish you could smile at me like you do when you look at him."

Rose turned her head towards him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder but said nothing. Kaname responded by taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly. "Please tell me, was there ever a time when you were in love with me?"

She looked down and his hand and let her hand cover his lighty, closing her eyes in pain at the memory. "Of course I did. That day that you left the estate I was going to tell you that I loved you. I rehearsed the words time and time again. But, you never showed up."

Kaname nodded his head and let it fall onto her hands, kissing it lightly. "Then I don't deserve you after all. I've hurt you time and time again. For that, I am sorry. Although, I still don't believe that Zero is worthy of you either."

Rose smiled sadly and made him look at her. "Kaname Kuran, even though we've only known each other for a year you have made me feel normal again. When you visit me it fills my heart with such joy. I know that am in no way the same league as you but I just needed to tell you this. I love you."

He looked up and her words and watched Rose smile softly at her words. "Those were the words I wanted to tell you three years ago."

Kaname's eyes widened as he gently cupped her cheek. "I know this will change nothing, but can I give you my response?"

Rose remained frozen for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

He then moved forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted for a moment but in that moment she could feel his response. If only it had come three years ago.

Pulling away he looked down in response. "If only I wasn't three years too late. Then I would be the one holding you."

Rose looked away and slowly stood before turning to the door. "I have to go. I'm sorry Kaname."

She turned to leave when he raced forward and grabbed her hand in a sudden movement. Turning she found his eyes. "Tell me, are you doing this for him or yourself?"

Kaname knew Rose's personality very well. No matter what state it put her in she would always do anything for Zero, and that's what angered him. She never truly thought of her own happiness, only his.

Rose looked down for a moment before locking eyes with his and stating. "I still believe that I am not what is best for him. But even so, I will selfishly pursue this. Because I love him."

This response caused Kaname to drop his hand and Rose left the room without another word.

* * *

Ruka was walking to class when she heard a couple students gossiping in the corner. It sounds like more rumors of Lady Adelaide were circulating. It was becoming no secret that Rido Kuran's followers were searching for her which meant that more people were starting to realize her connection to him.

She listening to the group but remained frozen. "Do you think Lady Adelaide had an affair with Lord Rido? That would explain the connection."

Another student shook his head wildly and responded. "No no that's that it. I heard that she was actually Lord Rido's servant."

The group gasped at the accusation. "No way! Really? How demeaning."

Ruka tapped her fingers on the wall trying to ignore them but then an image of Rose flashed in her mind smiling when she offered her coat.

Gritting her teeth she stepped forward towards and group and crossed her arms. "You know, gossiping is something only children would do."

The group gasped and shut there mouths with caused Ruka and smirk and walk away.

Turning around she found Kain looking at her with a mix of amusement and confusion. "What was that all about? It seemed like you were protecting her."

Ruka gasped and looked away in embarrassment. Did she really just protect that woman. "O-of course not. I just hate gossip."

Kain eyed her in curiosity as they stepped into the classroom. It seemed like something completely different to him.

When they entered the room everyone moved to their seats but stopped when they saw something white on top of each of the night classes desk.

They walked over and picked up the paper only to gasp and whisper widely throughout the room.

Ruka walked to her desk and found the same paper. Lifting it up she read the contents.

Night Class,

Come see the truth of the mysteries Rosabella Adelaide,

The fake pureblood.

9pm At the Old Dormitories

Turning her eyes in confusion she felt another voice enter the room and turned to found Hanabusa staring at them strangely. "Why is everyone so noisy?"

Ruka quickly handed the paper to him as he read the contents. Hanabusa's face moved from a cheerful expression to one of pure terror. "What..were did you get this?"

Kain answered him and turned to watch everyone walk out of the room, towards the place on the paper.

Hanabusa's hand began to shake as he crumbled up the paper in his head and turned for the door as well. He didn't know what exactly was happening but he knew one thing, Rose was in danger.

Ruka tried to call after him but before she could get a word out he was gone. She then turned to Kain who decided to speak first. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Rose walked into the old dormitories expecting to find Katio waiting for her but all she was left with was silence. Maybe he stood her up.

She lifted her head up and shouted loudly. "Katio, You know it's rude to stand someone up."

After a few moments of silence she sighed and turned for the exit when a voice answered back. It was a low echo that she recognized. "You came."

Turning, she found Katio standing above her on the second floor balcony. Rose smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Why did you tell me not to be late if you weren't going to keep your own promise."

Katio smiled and placed his hands on the rail, leaning just slightly. "Rosabella Adelaide, finally it's time."

Rose turned her head to the side in confusion when a large force crashed into her, shoving her through the wall of the building.

She stumbled to the ground, feeling the grass on on her body she grunted and watched Katio step through the rubble, all emotions drained from his face.

He laughed low and deep as he lifted his head. "I guess it's time to show you my true face."

Reaching under his shirt Rose watched him pull a long necklace out before ripping it off of the chain.

A soft glow admitted and he transformed into someone Rose knew very well, Katiou Kane.

She gasped at the sight of her old hunting partner and quickly stood up to face him, no words coming out of her mouth.

Katiou smiled and Rose could feel someone different in her old friend, something wrong. And then, she saw it.

There attached to his teeth were two sharp vampire fangs. Rose gapsed in fear at the sight. Katiou was a Level E vampire.

He moved his hand around his back and pulled out his signature hunting sword that they had used together in thousands of hunts. Expect this time, it was meant for her. "I have waited so long for this moment. All this pretending to play house was getting exhausting."

Rose lifted a shaky hand up in fear and whispered. "Katiou, y-you are a.."

Suddenly a large mummering could be heard in the distance as hundreds of night class students gathered around them.

Rose turned her head quickly as Katiou explained himself. "You see, I send out a little invitation to everyone so they could see just how much of a monster you really are."

The night class students watched the altercation in anticipation, waiting to find out more about the pureblood.

Clicking her teeth in response Rose didn't know what to do. With everyone around her she was forced to put on her pureblood attitude or else they would find out the truth.

Katiou lifted his sword and pointed it towards her before speaking. "The way I was before I knew I didn't stand a chance of eliminating you but then Carson Ackerman lend me his power, the power I will use to destroy you!"

Carson. The words brought a bitter taste in her mouth. So that was it. Carson had planned all of this, and in the process destroyed the friend she used to hold dear. He truly was a terrible man. "Katiou, I don't know what your quarrel is with me but you are not in the right state of mind."

This resulted with a laugh from the hunter as he pointed to the night class students in amusement. "Why don't you tell them just what you did? The horrible act that you committed."

Everyone around looked at her in curiosity as Rose refused to answer and after a few moment Katiou answered for her. "Fine, I'll tell them. I'll tell them about how you murdered my partner and turned her into a disgusting Level E. How you left her to die without an ounce of remorse. And how you killed Rose Belcourt."

Rose gasped and glanced at her classmates how were looking at her in a different light. Loud gossiping started to occur as she stood a step back in fear. This couldn't be happening. "Katiou, you don't understand."

Katiou closed his eyes in pain and opened them to reveal a crimson aura. "Oh I understand plenty. And it's finally time for you to pay for what you've done. I'm going to give you the same treatment you gave her. By taking away everything that you love…"

Just then he snapped his fingers and a strange object started to fall from the sky. As it got closer to the ground Rose recognized it as charred pieces of paper that had been burned.

Catching one in her head she could vaguely make out the letters "Dear Zero." and gasped before dropping the contents. It couldn't be, these were her journals…

Everyone around her started pick up the pieces and read a couple words as the word closed in on her. How did Carson find these?

Katiou smirked in amusement at her pain and chuckled loudly before stating. "Game over, Rosabella Adelaide."

Then in a flash he charged at her and because she was so distraught he easily got the first hit, causing her to turn her head to the side.

Quickly regaining her stance she used her pureblood powers to have vines snake around his ankles, pulling him to the ground. There was no way she could use her hunting moves here, it was too dangerous.

He was easily able to cut the vines and once again raced towards her with a thunderous cry of anger.

Suddenly she felt a large pain in her head as she stumbled to the ground, glancing up she found another one of Carson's followers holding her down.

Quickly she used a burst of energy to free herself only to clutch her stomach in pain at the burning heat that was forcing its way to the top. Rido's influence was begging her to break down the wall but Rose stood on guard.

She turned a found about forty other followers behind her, waiting for her to make a mistake.

And make a mistake she did when Zero and Hanabusa's voices carried over the crowd. It was enough to distract her that Katiou was able to slash her arm with his blade.

Rose groaned at the pain and saw Hanabusa leap forward to help when Rose screamed out. "No, stay back! That is an order!"

Hanabusa's feet froze as he cursed to himself at what she had just done. She was going to get herself killed.

All of Carson's followers leapt on her all at once, clawing at her skin and drawing large deep gashes.

Then they shoved her onto the ground, her face pressed against the dirt as she watched Katiou approach her. "Now you know what it feels like to be humiliated, you monster."

Panic rose up in her thought as she heard the rapid screams of terror from Hanabusa and Zero. Was this really how it was going to end?

Rose looked around at everyone who wasn't making an attempt to save her and knew what she had to do. If they wanted the truth then they were going to get it.

Forcing herself to look into Katiou's eyes she shouted. "Katiou listen to me! Rose Belcourt isn't dead!"

This stopped his moment only for a moment as he looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rose gritted her teeth for a moment before replying. "I know this because...b-because I am Rose Belcourt."

A long silence rang throughout the forest as she saw his hand shake at her words. "What kind of sick joke is that?"

She grunted and threw the men holding her off as she stood, this time pleading. "Katiou please, I know it's hard to believe but it's really me."

The men started to close in on her again as Katiou gripped his sword in frustration. "Cut the crap! This is low, even for you."

Rose looked around for a way to escape when she found something shining in the grass a few feet from her. There in the dirt was a hunter's bow.

It seemed that one of Carson's followers had dropped it in the fight and Rose knew what she had to do next.

Still with eyes following her she leapt forward and slid under Katiou's sword, successfully grabbing the weapon.

The cool metal felt welcoming in her hands as she faced the men and smirked, her attitude completely changing. "Now I think it's my turn to say game over."

Grabbing an arrow her shot it at her target, causing the vampire to turn to dust before her. She then raced and fired a thousand more, hitting each target perfectly in one hit.

Soon all of the followers had disintegrated besides Katiou who looked at her in disbelief. He had only seen one person do that before, and she was supposed to be dead. "I-I-Impossible.."

Rose dropped her bow to her side and looked at him in desperation. "Katiou It's me. You know me. The first day we met you beat me in a fight so you could keep talking to me, and that time when you tried to kiss me in the association library but I kicked you in stomach, and...and.."

She remained quiet for just a moment before blushing in embarrassment. "And that night where I lose everything, we slept together so you could help me. Katiou please.. I don't want to hurt you. You were my friend."

The voices of the students around her grew louder at the confession of her sleeping with a hunter. Most of the words were not pleasant but Rose had other things on her mind.

Katiou's whole body began to shake as he gripped his sword so tight that it drew blood. "No no no no. You are lying. There is no way my friend was a vampire. You are just a dirty liar."

Grabbing her bow Rose lifted it up before whispering. "Katiou, please….I can't…"

He then shakily lifted up his sword and got into his fighting stance. It looked like her words weren't going to do any good. "No, you must go against me. Rose is dead because of you! Now face the consequences. I will take away everything that you have ever loved. "

At Katiou's words Rose remained frozen.

Suddenly she was back in that dark cellar at the estate when Shizuka escaped. Back then she was so scared and weak, she couldn't do anything as Zero's life was ruined. It was one of the worst regrets she had ever made. Because she wasn't strong enough, everyone else suffered.

And now, looking into Katiou's eyes she saw the same situation. Her hand begin to shake on her bow as she realized what would happen if she failed to stop him. He would go after everyone she loved and then the cycle would start all over again.

With a crying scream Rose lifted her bow and shot an arrow straight at Katiou's heart before piercing him right in his chest.

She watched as his eyes started to lose color and fall to the ground in a heavy thud. Her only friend at the association, and she had just murdered him.

Carefully walking over she flopped to the ground and held her friend as she felt the lift drain from his body. She had done this.

He watched her, tears forming in her eyes and realization crossed his eyes "You..it is you."

Rose smiled through her tears and answered. "Hi Katiou."

He tried to laugh but it only came out as a choked mummer. "At least I got to see your beautiful face again."

She shook her head wildly as he brought his now bloodied hand up to her face and smiled. "You really are some girl Rose. I'm happy to have loved you."

Then Rose watched as his body turned to dust at her feet, the silence filling the area around them.

Nobody dared to speak as they watched the pureblood before them weep for her friend.

Finally one brave soul stepped forward and whispered quietly. "Lady Adelaide? Are you alright?"

Rose didn't make any move to stand but they did hear her whisper something that they couldn't quite make out.

The boy turned his head in confusion and reached out his hand. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She closed her eyes in pain and spoke louder this time. "Shut up."

The boy gasped at her tone as she arose slowly before lifting her bow and quickly shooting an arrow at a watching crow next to them. The way it disappeared in a puff of smoke confirmed that it was a pureblood's familiar.

Then everyone watched as Rose turned around only to stomp through the crowds until she saw Zero's face. He looked extremely worried for her.

She turned to him and with everyone still watching she forcefully grabbed his tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

It lasted a couple minutes before she released him and licked her lips.

Turning around she smirked and spoke to the crowd. "Sorry everyone, it seems you were right. I am not your perfect pureblood princess."

Noticing Hanabusa to her left she turned and pointed to him. "Hanabusa and Kazuki, I need your power. If you would let me."

Both of the boys blinked a few times before Hanabusa bowed respectfully and answered. "Of course Rose. I will follow you anywhere."

Rose nodded her head and continued. "Let's finish this game. Forget eliminating Carson's followers in silence. I want them dead now. Let's go."

Hanabusa looked at her nervously and whispered. "What are you going to do Rose?"

She just smirked in response before covering one of her eyes and removing it one second later to reveal Rido's aura was extremely threatening "I'm going to give them what they want."

Hanabusa gasped and reached forward to grab her hand. "Rose no, you are going to lose yourself again."

All of the night class students around her gasped in shock at her eyes and backed away in fear. In that moment she must of truly looked like Rido Kuran.

Rose glanced at the aristocrat before replying. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Still not really believing her words he watched as she walked back up to Zero and smiled. "I'll be back Zero."

He raced forward and touched her cheek lightly. "I'll come with you."

Shaking her head in rejection she responded by touched his cheek in return and looked at him in seriousness. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Then with one last kiss she detached herself and turned towards the entrance of the academy.

Carson Ackerman may have done so many terrible things to her but he had just crossed the line. There was no way she would sit and be obedient after all that had happened. It was time to rip that dog collar off after all these years.

* * *

Ahhh such a long chapter! Sorry about that, lots of information and we can see Ruka warming up to Rose just a bit as she realizes what she had gone through. Next episode we have Rose badass action as she releases the part of her that Rido influences and just how everyone reacts to her not faking anything anymore.


	45. S3 Chapter 17

Rose could see a very familiar building in the distance and growled under her breath. The place she had seen numerous times but never was allowed to enter. This was the place where the majority of Carson's followers lived.

She continued forward with one goal in mind, to murder them all. Her mind was foggy and could feel Rido's presence scream in her ear, begging for her to break the wall down between them, except this time she was actually going to listen.

Truthfully, she didn't know if she could hold him in back for much longer. She just felt so much seething anger towards those monsters who used her old friend as a pawn. They deserved what they were about to get.

Hanabusa eyed her and Rose could feel his fear, fear for her. Of course she understood it was justified from what she was about to do.

He moved forward but chose his words carefully to bring up the topic, knowing that she was in a very fragile state. "Rose, what is your plan?"

She turned to him and then back at the building before putting one hand to her stomach. Rido's screaming was slamming into her chest. "I'm going to break down the wall between me and him. It's what they want after all. Might as well give it to them.."

At those words Hanabusa raced forward and grabbed her hand in fear, dreading what that could mean. "You can't! What if you lose yourself again? What if, you never come back?"

She looked at him sadly and nodded her head. "That is a possibility. I might not be able to fight him. If that happens, I want you kill me."

Hanabusa gasped at her words and squeezed her hand tightly. What was she even saying?! "What? No I can't do that to you. Not now, not ever."

She narrowed her eyes and knew where he was coming from but this was no time to be sentimental. "Hanabusa, we can't allow any part of Rido to be in this world. If I don't come back, you have to."

Rose opened her mouth again and started to speak sometime that sounded like a order when Hanabusa raced forward and covered her mouth his hand. "Please, please don't order me to do something like that. I will do anything for you but not that. I'm sorry."

Widening her eyes he removed his hand and his cheek grew in embarrassment at what he had just done. It was an impulse. "Ahh I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean it like that I.."

Rose looked at her before smiling sadly which brought a sharp pain in his chest. Why did she look so sad? "No, I'm sorry. I won't do that to you."

After that matter was settled they were close to the entrance of the building. Hanabusa stepped behind her in quiet when she suddenly stopped and he bumped into her.

Stepping away he saw her face, it looked so serious. "Hanabusa, one last thing. Keep your distance from me. I don't want to hurt you. Please."

He nodded his head once although not liking her request and they moved together through the front door.

* * *

Wandering through the halls they both saw a light through one of the cracks in the door and moved towards in. Thousands of men's voice could be overheard through the door and Rose clutched her bow at the topic they were discussing, it was her.

Hanabusa watched Rose as the conversation flew into their ears. "It seems Lady Adelaide is reaching the point of compliance. Our Lord is simply amazing."

Another man spoke up in an assertive tone. "Soon we will topple the vampire society at it's feet. We just need that little defect to give in."

Rose hissed under her breath and suddenly an arrow flew through the meeting room, striking one of the men in the chest, him falling to the ground in a heavy thud.

Everyone around stood and looked in the direction of the shot only to find Lady Adelaide standing in the darkness, her bow lifted up as if she just fired one.

They connected the pieces as she stepped forward into the room, the warm light covering her features and a dark shadow following behind her, a shadow with an intent to kill.

One of the men took a step forward and shouted at her. "Lady Adelaide, what.."

There eyes widened when she smiled just then, her voice ring out in an authoritative tone. "I heard you were looking for me. Well, here I am."

Closing her eyes, she kicked down the wall between Rido and her before looking up. Everyone could feel the shifted atmosphere and gasped when they looked into her eyes and found the same one's as Lord Rido.

Rose gave a low laugh at their fear and raced forward, her mind blurry from being shoved aside by Rido

One of the man ran at her to grab her but Rose was too fast for his own good. She felt his attack coming and stepped to the left, before appearing behind him and with one swift motion she grab his neck and twisted it until a loud crack resounded and he turned to dust at her feet.

The other member shivered under her gaze as she looked up and smirked, her eyes still remaining unchanged. "You see, I don't have much patience today."

Looking around, one of the men turned and quickly yelled to his friends. "Quick, call Lord Ackerman! She's gone rouge!"

At his words Rose turned her head and chuckled before running and shooting an arrow at the man who was about to pick up the phone. It hit the wall behind her, pinning the man's sleeve.

Then she lifted her hand up at thorned vines snaked up out of the ground and grabbed his legs, forcefully pulling him down to the ground, the thorns pressing into his skin.

The leader hissed in anger and turned to everyone before shouting. "It's too late. Restrain her!"

Everyone then came barreling towards the pureblood which was exactly what Rose wanted. In her hazy state she survived the group and lifted her hand.

One of her vines wrapped around an attacker's arm and twisted it in an unnatural way, causing it to break as he crumbled to the ground.

Ten more attackers appeared and were able to grab her arms as the others pressed on her back. Rose hissed in pain before it was suddenly lifted by a blast of Ice, knocking them off of her.

Hanabusa stood a few feet away as promised and tried to limit the men one by one, carefully looking over to Rose in the process.

The way she was fighting was something he had never seen before, it was way more aggressive than usual and he silently hoped that she was still herself.

He saw her turn and rip her hand through one man's heart before crushing it very slowly until he turned to dust and shivered. Someone inside him knew something was wrong.

Hanabusa ignored her previous warnings and shouted loudly, pleading he was just imagining things. "Rose!"

She froze and dropped her newest victim before slowly turning, causing Hanabusa to step back in fear. This wasn't Rose, he could feel it.

Laughing at his reaction she turned her head and smirked. "Rose? I hate to break it to you but she's gone. I have already devoured her."

He gasped and fear and threw off another attacker, hissing. "Give her back!"

She narrowed her eyes and placed a hand to her throat before responding. "Didn't you hear me boy? She's gone. Good thing too, she was way too weak for her own good. I think you'll find this upgrade far more interesting."

Not knowing what to do he clutched his hands by his side at watched her dig her claws into another victim before slowing licking her bloody hand. "So, what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me, Hanabusa?"

Hanabusa felt a sickening chill when that person spoke his name, it wasn't how Rose would have said it, instead it sounded hollow and cold.

He knew what he had to do but there was no way he could do through with it. Rose had to be in there somewhere, he just knew it.

* * *

Rose gasped and sat up, looking into a pool of darkness. Where the hell was she?

Slowly standing up she tried to remember the events that lend up to this and quickly remembered.

She turned around and shouted loudly. "Hanabusa?"

Hearing a low chuckle behind her, she felt a long cold hand grab her from behind, holding her captive.

Rose screamed at the action and tried to break free when a very familiar voice hissed in her ear, causing her to remain frozen and her hairs on her neck to stand up. "I missed you, my flower."

Using all the power she had, she ripped her body away, the force causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

She quickly looked up and saw the source of her nightmares. He was supposed to be dead, why wasn't he dead?!

Rido Kuran smiled softly and her shaking form and took a step closer. "You don't seem to happy to see me. I'm disappointed."

Rose breath caught in her throat as she shuttered. "Y-you, you should be dead…"

He laughed a pointed her her chest in amusement. "Oh my flower, you can never get rid of me. Not as long as you remain alive.."

Shaking her head in confusion she quickly stood and reaching for her bow, only finding that it was missing. "What are you talking about?"

Rido took another dangerous step closer which caused Rose to take a step back, suddenly feeling her back hid a wall. "Don't you remember? I gave you my blood, we made a blood bond. That means we are bound together for eternity. I made you who you are, I am your master."

Rose shook her head and hissed angrily. "You are not my master and I do not answer to you."

Narrowing his eyes in frustration he also shook his head. "See, this is your problem. You've kept your true identity bottled for years, that's why you've given me such control now."

Putting a hand out in defense she replied carefully. "Control? What nonsense are you speaking? I already told her, I don't answer to you."

Rido nodded his head in response. "So naive, you've already given me control after you broke down the wall, now this part of you can waste away here while you live up to the potential, of being my successor."

Rose frowned and suddenly felt a loud screaming her ear, it sounded like it was coming from Hanabusa but it was extremely far away. She crumpled down in pain at his words. He sounded so afraid, afraid of who she wondered?

The pieces started to click together as Rose realized that Rido's influence must have made her lose herself, of course it had never gone this far before.

She knew she had to break free and get back to reality so in one swift movement she brought her hand forward and narrowed her eyes, willing her vines to grab Rido's body

After a few moments of silence, nothing happened and Rose looked at her hand in fear. Why could she use her powers?

Rido saw this and laughed at her pain, disappearing from her sight. "Silly girl, you can't use your powers on me here.."

Suddenly a large force knocked her over as something pinned her to ground forcefully, his hot breath hissing in her ear and causing her to freeze. "Because this is my domain."

The scenery around them began to change into something Rose knew very well, all around her was a snowy wooded area, the same area she was turned in.

Panic started to raise in her throat as his face moved closer to hers in pleasure. "You like it? I picked this out just for you."

His fingers slowly ran down her collarbone which caused her to cringe and a small sob escaped her throat.

All of those horrible memories came rushing back to her as Rido's body crushed against hers. Years and years of nightmares were being a reality as she realized she couldn't break free.

Rido gazed upon her in interest and twisted a couple fingers around her loose hair, running it through his palm. "You act as if you detest me but I know the truth. You are actually really excited right now, right? Your fangs ich for my blood to satisfy you, but don't worry I'll grant your wish."

At the sound of his words Rose could feel her fangs start to retract from his request. She couldn't fight his words, not anymore. It seemed almost impossible to ignore his orders now, maybe it was better to just comply.

Yes, that's right. It was better to just let Rido control her after all. What exactly has she done to deserve to live freely? Nothing. Claiming to protect Zero was all just a lie when Rose really thought about it. It seemed that no matter what she did, she always ended up being a disappointment.

She felt her vision start to blur as Rido's fingertips ran across her body, his lips touching her cold skin in anticipation as she stopped struggling. It really was pointless.

Blinking a few times she let her eyes start to close as the pool of darkness engulfed her for one last time. Everything in her grew numb and for the first time Rose couldn't feel anything anymore, just an empty void of emotion.

Using her last amount of strength Rose reached her hand up and clutched something she wasn't exactly sure of in instinct. What was that?

The object felt hot in her fingers, burning on her collarbone as drowned whispers started to fill her ears. She couldn't recall where they coming from but something inside her wanted to get closer.

Loud booming words she couldn't comprehend whisked around her head as a small dull pain turned into a sharp fury of fire. Who was that? Who was speaking to her?

Quickly she found a newfound strength and in one swift motion, pulled the object off its chain, hissing at the metals contact with the skin.

Looking down Rose ran the object in her hands and recognized it as a part of a necklace.

The voices became clearer and clearer as she started to understand the words, no. They felt more like memories, filling her up and making the emptiness disappear.

"I could never hate you"

"I'm not going anymore, not anymore. It's okay to depend on me."

"Rose, I love you."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she struggled to remember who said those kind words to her, who made her feel whole again?

No matter how hard she tried, then name refused to materialize in her mind.

Feeling herself start to fade again, Rose gripped onto the necklace for dear life and held it close to her lips. "I know you, you helped me. But who are you?! Please, I need to remember! The one who accepts me, the one who loves me is...is….."

Suddenly a flash of memories appeared of the silver haired stranger and everything became clear. She couldn't die, she needed to be there for him. The boy she loved more than anything. "...Zero."

The memories disappeared as Rido's voice returned, his fingers still on her body and hot breath on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and gripped onto the necklace for support.

Then with a strong gust of power she shoved Rido off of her, knocking him a few feet away from her.

Rido blinked a few times in disbelief and shouted. "How..That's not possible! I am your master and you are my slave. Now obey me!"

Feeling herself move forward she tossed his words aside and held onto this emotion inside of her, the feeling of being loved.

More shouts echoed in her ears as she recognized Hanabusa's words. "Rose! Rose please tell me you're still in there. You can't die yet! Zero needs you! I...I..need you. Please."

This words sunk into her skin and she realized that it wasn't just Zero that she wanted to protect, it was Hanabusa, Kaname, Yuki and everyone else that understood her. Maybe she wasn't a perfect pureblood but she was something else, something new.

Rido coughed at the pain and watched Rose approach him with a new aura, something he had never seen before.

She looked up and him and lifted her hand forward, dozens of vines wrapping around his body and bringing him to his knees. "You're wrong Rido."

Struggling was fruitless as the thorns pressed into his skin causing him to remain still. "What?"

Rose looked upon her tormentor in his prison and slowly let her lips curve into a small smirk. "Now you are my slave."

* * *

Hanabusa watched as Rose ripped apart her enemies one by one and knew he had to do something to stop it. This wasn't what she wanted.

He quickly moved forward and ran in front of her before blocking one of her attacks. "Rose, please come back to me."

She paused for a moment before smiling and slapping him across to the other side of the room, laughing at the pleasure. "You don't give up, do you?"

Groaning in pain, he slowly stood up and reached forward again, in another attempt. "I can't kill you Rose. You're my friend."

Rose turned her head at the concept of the word "friend" and smiled, ripping her claws through his chest and causing three large gashes.

Hanabusa gasped and hunched down in pain at the blood loss. Was this how he was going to die?

Struggling to stand, he collapsed under his own weight and watched Rose move over to him in amusement. "Interesting, you are about to die and you still wish to protect her? How honorable."

Knowing this was his last chance, Hanabusa used the rest of his strength to call out for her one last time. "Rose! Rose please tell me you're still in there. You can't die yet! Zero needs you! I...I..need you. Please."

Chuckling at his words she brought her hand up and Hanabusa closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come when everything stopped.

Slowly opening his eyes he saw Rose remaining frozen, her hand still raised in attack but not making any action. Something was very wrong.

He watched as her eyes started to brim with tears and they slowly cascaded down her face.

Afraid to make a move he looked up and whispered quietly. "Rose?"

Her eyes casted down and him before her voice rang out quietly, the sound of sandpaper in her tone. "Hanabu-."

Suddenly Rose slumped to the ground in intense pain as her terrified screams of agony rang out. She seemed to be clutching her face.

Hanabusa raced forward while still in pain and tried to reach out for her. "Rose?! What's happening?!

Another scream ran out as the last of Carson's followers took their chance to try and restrain her.

They ran towards her and Hanabusa was about to hit them when a large blast of energy tore through the room, breaking everything apart in the process.

When the smoke cleared all everyone could see was Rose huddled on the ground and no one made a move.

They watched as she slowly stood, no longer screaming and lifted her hand out.

The earth began to crack around them as thousands of vines wrapped around her hand creating a very familiar shape, a bow.

Slowly turning around everyone around her gasped and what exactly they were seeing.

Her aura was unmistakable, a powerful force that whisked through your entire body as she gazed upon them with not red and blue eyes, but instead green and blue.

Rose lifted her bow and an arrow appeared from nowhere, ready to strike. She turned her head to Hanabusa before speaking. "Hanabusa, stand aside."

He quickly complied and once his was safe Rose fired the arrow straight and Carson's followers.

A bright light filled the space and the distant sound of screams were gone in a second, leaving only the small dust remains.

Once the threat was gone Rose's bow disappeared back into the earth as she fell to her knees.

Hanabusa saw this and raced forward towards her and still careful incase this Rose wasn't the real one.

He lightly tapped her on the shoulder only to have her look at him with the same blue and green eyes as before. "Rose? Is that really you?"

Rose blinked a few times before smiling and placing a warm hand on his cheek in reassurance. "Hanabusa, I'm here. Sorry it took so long."

Feeling a strong sense of relief his smiled and without thinking raced forward and hugged her extremely tight. "I thought I lost you. I couldn't feel you anymore and I thought…"

She smiled under his scent and patted his head like a child in need of comfort. "Shh It's okay. I'm back."

Just then Rose noticed her reflection in a discard broken piece of glass and broke away before carefully picking it up. "My eyes. What happened to me?"

Hanabusa eyes her with confusion and answered. "I don't know. This is something I've never seen before. What do you remember?"

She looked down and gripped the glass in her hands. "Rido, he was there. At first he was controlling me but then, I was able to control him."

Looking at her Hanabusa narrowed his eyes before pushing a strand of her from her face. "I'm not sure but, maybe you've learned how to control his power now?"

Rose pictured Rido chained in the back of her mind and thought about the possibility, but then that brought a new worry into her mind. "But now my eyes, they are like his. Does that mean I've become like him?"

He felt her fear and responded with a small smile before stating. "No, I think it means that you have finally awakened who you truly are inside, even if it may seem a bit different. Somehow, I feel a bit closer to you now…"

Rose put down the glass and turned to Hanabusa before returning the smile and reached out her hand. "Well, are you ready to go back?"

Hanabusa looked down at her hand and carefully grasped it, his lips grazing her skin in respect. "Of course, Lady Adelaide."


	46. S3 Chapter 18

The night class students watched by the windows as a blurry figure moved toward the academy. On further inspection they recognized it to be Lady Adelaide but paused when realizing the state she was in.

She walked on, eyes forward towards some kind of goal with blood caked all over her clothes and body. An outsider may have been concerned that she was hurt but slowly all the vampires noticed that the blood on her wasn't her own.

Rose let Hanabusa open the door and she walked into the space where nothing but dead silence could be heard.

She looked up towards and stairs and everyone around her gasped at her new found eye color. Thousands of whispers and mutters started to occupy the space as Rose blocked all of them out.

Walking up the stairs in silence she reached her door and slowly stepped inside, feeling the cold wood against her fingers.

Rose paused when she felt a number of processes behind her and turned to find Ruka, Kain, Rima and Senri waiting for her to return.

Ruka was the first to speak as she stood from the bed in anger. "What the hell is going on here? Hanabusa you better explain yourself."

Hanabusa looked at his friend and then back to Rose. He knew her composure was about to break at any second so talking right now wasn't the wised option. "Ruka, we can talk about this later. She needs some time."

Rose turned her head towards the group in apprehension and watched all of their eyes widened at what she had become. If they weren't surprised at the blood then they were certainly surprised about her new two tone eyes.

The other vampires looked between each other internally decided who should speak about the matter. Senri seemed to win the argument and bit down on his pocky in interesting. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Not liking the response he gave Ruka moved to speak out again when Rose stepped forward and muttered. "No, it's fine Hanabusa."

He blinked a few times and watch her move towards the window as he eyed her carefully. This wasn't in her character, usually she wouldn't let anyone see her so unstable. So why now?

Rima glanced at the pureblood and put another stick of pocky in her mouth before stating "It looks like she isn't affected by any of this."

Just as her words came out, Rose took another step forward and tripped on her own feet, tumbling to the ground.

Everyone looked at her in shock as Hanabusa raced forward to help her up. Something obviously wasn't right.

She righted herself and Ruka moved forward again, this time a bit more aggressive. She pointed one finger to Rose and scoffed. "You, explain. What kind of mess have you gotten Hanabusa into?"

After a few moments of silence she tightened her fist and her voice rose in volume. Ruka roughly grabbed Rose's shoulders and shook her in anger. "Do you think this is funny?! Tell me, or are you too chocky for that?"

Hanabusa gasped at the close contact and raced forward, trying to pry her arms off of his mistress. "Ruka, stop! You're making it worse!"

Rose just stood there as she was being manhandled, listening to Ruka's hurtful words. They filled into her ears but one particular sentence screamed in her ear. "You've put everyone in danger, are you proud of yourself?!"

Freezing, Rose thought about everything that had happened in these past few hours. Everything she had ever worked for was ruined. Ruka was right, in her blind attempt of anger she had endangered those she promised would remain safe. There was no game board now, she had already burned it.

Looking around at the group she ran her fingers through her hair nervously and muttered to herself. "You're right. Oh god, what have I done? I ruined everything, didn't I? I'm so stupid, I knew I couldn't do this. I'm so useless. And now Zero..he..he…"

Hanabusa noticed her breathing coming out faster and faster as he remembered the time he saw her after the engagement ball, she was having another attack.

Ruka's eyed widened as her hold loosen and spoke, slightly worried. "Hey, what are you doing?"

He muttered something under his breath and raced forward, forcing Ruka's arms off of her in anger. "Move."

Everyone else didn't know what to do in this situation as they watched him grab her shoulders and try and gently shake her out of it. "Rose, Rose calm down. It's okay, please calm down."

Ruka and Kain especially were at a loss of words. Flashes of their conversation with her came rushing back as they realized maybe she really was telling the truth.

Her vision started to blur as hot tears started to form in her ear. What he was doing wasn't working this time, it seems this attack was bigger than the ones before. "I..I...I ruined them, I ruined you. I d-don't know how…"

Hanabusa gritted his teeth and turned to Senri in fear. "Damn it, it's not working! Senri, go get Zero. Now!"

Senri blinked a few times before slowly standing and moving towards the door.

Rose vaguely heard Zero's name and she thought about the blood on her body and her new terrible eyes. Breathing even more rapidly she gasped and shouted, grabbing Hanabusa's shirt with pleading eyes. "No! Please, no. H-He can't see me like this. I'm d-dirty. Please no, I can't, he can't…"

Looking down at her in sadness he sighed and quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, surprising everyone around them. He then began to stoke the back of her head and whisper quietly. "It's okay Rose, I'm here. Everything is okay now. Just breathe, that's it. Breathe.

They watched as her breathing started to slow as she moved to clutch his shirt in her hands. Once her vision cleared she detached herself from him and looked down embarrassed at what everyone had just seen. "I-I I'm sorry. I can't control them."

Kain looked at the pureblood in question and stepped forward. "Do they happen that often?"

She opened her mouth to speak when Zero burst through the door in fear and Rose immediately turned her back to the wall.

He raced forward, slowly catching his breath and stated. "Rose?! Are you okay? Is that blood?"

Unintentionally she looked down and found her blood soaked clothes before laughing it off so he wouldn't worry. "Hey Zero, yeah I'm okay, and this? Oh it's nothing a short shower can't fix."

Not buying her routine he stepped forward and watched Rose tense up. "What are you doing? Turn around."

Shaking her head in fear she bawled her hands into fists and muttered. "I can't."

Suddenly feeling a small sense of dread Zero quickly moved and spun her around to look at him when Rose covered her eyes in response.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her hands before stating. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Zero moved his hands to touch hers when she shrunk away and shouted. "No! Please…"

That sense of tread moved up into his throat once more as he tried again, this time a little more aggressive. "What are you hiding from me?"

She moved away once more shouting. "No!"

This is when Zero tried a different approach. "Isabelle! Please, let me see."

The sounds of that name brought just enough shock for him to take control and remove her hands. Zero then took a step back and gasped at what he saw.

Rose averted her eyes from his and looked down ashamed. She managed to mutter out a few words in her broken voice. "Don't look me, I'm dirty."

He didn't really know what make of her. Her eyes were most certainly different with each being a different color but he also didn't want to scare her off.

Zero's eyes softened as his hand moved up to her face before gently touching each side. She turned towards his palms in response and felt his warmth seep through her. "I look just like him, don't I? A monster…"

Without a words he applied a small amount of pressure on her cheeks and brought his face closes before slowly kissing her closed eyelids softly.

When she opened them again a soft blush appeared on her cheeks as he spoke. "Does that answer your question?"

Rose turned her face away in embarrassment and questioned. "You aren't afraid of me?"

He brushed a small strand of hair from her face before removing his hands from her face and coughing. It seemed like he just noticed the other vampires in the room watching them. "Of course not."

Everyone watched as Rose's face curved into a soft smile before it dropped once more. She then turned to the group and sighed. "It seems we need to shift our direction. Since I killed all of Carson's followers it's almost certain he will want to shut me down."

Zero moved closer to her in concern so she could feel his body heat as Kain stepped forward himself. "And you are telling us this, why?"

Rose averted her eyes and spoke low so everyone could hear. "No reason. You just happen to be in the same room. It's not like I am in need of your help."

Kain narrowed his eyes in frustration as Rose realized her mistake. She paused and quickly put her hand out. "Wait, no. That's not what I meant. I meant.. mind. Anyways..."

They eyed her in interest as Kain turned his head and scoffed. It was obvious that she was internally struggling at what to say which was rare for her. Usually she just spoke her mind.

Ticking her brow and giving up she sighed and continued her plan. "Because of this, I think the safest option would be if you kept your distance from me Zero. They will strike you first."

Zero's eyes grew as he realized what she was saying. Was she really trying to pull something like last time? Well, there was no way he was going to let that happen again. "Rose, what are you saying!? Do you really want me to stay away from you?"

He watched her face falter as she answered deadpan. "It's what has to be done."

Zero was so beyond furious at her choices and decided to call her out on it, all while forgetting everyone in the room. "Are you kidding me? After everything, you are just going to walk away again. What the hell are you thinking?!

Just then Rose spun on her heel and threw her hands up in the air in a great shout. "I don't know okay! None of this was supposed to be part of the plan! Heck, you should have never even seen those journals! You know what I'm thinking? I'm going in blind and I'm so afraid that you will be ripped away from me! Okay? Is that what you want to hear?!"

Everyone around her froze as Hanabusa's friends stood there in shock. It seemed to widen even more when her voice rang out once more, but this time in a raspy tone. It was almost like she was trying not to cry. "When will you understand that if you die, then I die. I can't...I won't have that."

The silence didn't last long as Zero stepped closer and grabbed her arm quietly. He really wanted to comfort her but with all of the eyes in the room he found himself slightly embarrassed. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

She glanced at him for a second before forcing herself to let go of her arm and took a step away. "Now isn't the time Zero, there is too much to do."

He narrowed his eyes in anger and hissed. "Then when is the time? Do you really think I can't defend myself against Carson? I think you are forgetting that I'm also a vampire hunter."

Rose shook her head aggressively spoke quickly. "No, you don't get it. I know you are fully capable of defending yourself but if you go out there, with me.."

A small pang of heartbreak crossed his face as he realized what Rose was trying to say. Did she really not want the world to know about the two of them? "What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me, is that it?"

Widening her eyes she gasped and tightened her wrists. "Of course not! That's not it at all.."

Pushing further he questioned as the others watched the confrontation. "Then what is it?"

Rose tightened her wrists more as a small crack appeared in the window behind him, startling everyone them, it was quite obvious she was angry about something. "It's just, I always told myself that I would do what's best for you, no matter what. But am I really doing that if I let you walk out of this room with me and watch them stare at you the way they do to me, like trash? If I let you enter my world then it will destroy any sense of a life you could have. Is that really happiness?"

Zero listened to her words before putting a soft hand on her shoulder in reassurance, regretting what he had accused of her just moments before. She wasn't like that and it hurt him to think that those ideas popped into his mind. "Rose, I.."

Suddenly the door opened with a loud thud as Kaname stepped into the room rather quickly before laying eyes on Rose.

He froze at the sight which made the female pureblood heart drop in her chest. It dropped even more when he spoke the one word that made her want to cry. "Rido?"

Her eyes turned to hurt as he cautiously took a step forward, reaching his hand out in the process towards her direction.

In response she took a step back in fear of him at his clouded eyes when another hand slapped his away from her face.

He looked up to find Zero staring angrily at him with a protective arm around Rose. "Watch it. Don't you see she's scared?"

Kaname blinked a few times before sighing in frustration, his eyes turning a deep shade of crimson in warning. "Just because Rose has had a lapse in judgement, doesn't mean I accept you are what's best for her."

Zero growled under his breath as Rose placed a hand on each of their chests in a warning. "Oh, let's not start this now."

After a moment of silence Zero didn't seem to get the memo and replied back in a harsh tone, upsetting the other members of the night class around them. "And you are? I didn't think abandonment was what was best."

Rose's eyes widened and she noticed the small crack in the window behind them get deeper and deeper.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and hissed in response. "You know nothing Level E. You will never deserve her."

The hunter scoffed at his response and narrowed his eyes. "Really, and you do? Last I checked when she needed you, you disappeared!"

The crack become larger and larger as Kaname took a step forward in anger. "You wouldn't understand. I distanced myself because she became broken because of you. If you weren't around she wouldn't have been ruined."

Feeling a hot ball of anger rise up in her chest, Rose pushed her hands out as the window behind them shattered into a million pieces, specks falling onto the feet of the onlookers below. "Stop it!"

She breathed out a heavy sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Listen, the last thing I need is you too at each other's throats. So please, cut it out already!"

Everyone around them was silent in that moment until Kaname closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly, his crimson disappearing. "I will try to be civil for your sake only, since I may be the only one capable of such things."

The small jab was not missed on Zero who lifted his shoulder in anger when Rose put a calming on his chest and shook her head.

His shoulders relaxed at her words but was still on guard for the male pureblood. "Fine. But don't expect me to be friends with him."

Rose nodded her head once as Hanabusa approached quietly and tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm not to interrupt. But what exactly is our plan here?"

She glanced at him and nodded her head before walking over to her desk and pulling out a stack of papers.

Then before she could do anything she gazed at the rest of the night class and spoke. "Now I don't usually do this but Hanabusa says I should trust you so, here you go."

Sighing once she flung the papers on the ground, all of them slowly falling at the feet of the night class.

Kain crouched to pick one up and gasped at what he saw. There on the page was a profile of one of the newly entered night class students from this year.

Picking up another, he found the same result. All of these papers were different profiles of students. "What the hell is this?"

Rose walked over to him before taking the paper out of his hand and began her explanation. "I knew if I wanted to destroy Carson I would need to do two things, find a way to do it under the radar and recruit others to help me."

She walked over and placed the report on the desk. "You see, I am kept on a very tight lease and any sign of a rebellion would have me dragged right back into my cage. So by gathering the most prominent families in the vampire society I could make trade relations and help my cause at the same time without my "uncle" being the wiser."

Everyone seemed noticed how she used the terms uncle with such hatred and anger. "Now I believe it's time to go ahead and try to recruit these students so we can end that bastard once and for all."

Ruka watched her movements before standing to meet her face to face. "And what if nobody wants to join you?"

Rose stared into her eyes before nodding sadly and stating. "Then I'll go by myself and die trying. I have already well thought out that possibility."

Kaname and Zero both raced forward to her in worry, but it seemed Hanabusa beat them too it when he quickly balled his hand before slapping Rose up the head of her head like a child.

She kneeled in surprise at the action as everyone one else stood there in silence. Nobody would have ever thought that the pureblood worshiping Hanabusa would ever hit a superior but here he was.

Rose looked up at him as he put his hands on his hips and spoke loudly. "Idiot, quit being so serious. There is no need to sacrifice yourself. Look around you, you already have us."

She blinked a few times before doing what he said and looked over to Zero and Kaname.

Zero pulled his hand out and reached it to her so she could grab it in offering. "I will stand behind you no matter what Rose. You know that."

Slowly helping her to her feet she looked lovingly at him as Kaname interrupted. She faced him as he smiled kindly in her direction. "Me too. You know you are my most important person. No matter what, I want you to be happy."

She blinked a few times, feeling a heavy ball come to her throat. They were there for her.

Then Hanabusa stepped forward and undid the top buttons on the cuff of his sleeve before revealing his Rose tattoo, her mark.

He smiled slightly and lifted it up for her to see. "The promise I made for you still stands. Remember what I said, you can't do this on your own. So instead, lean on us.

Rose let his words sink into her as an odd sound came out of her throat. Maybe Hanabusa was right, she had already found such people that accepted her. Not the pureblood princess or the hunter but just. Her. Maybe there were more out there.

Jumping quickly she leapt into Hanabusa's arms and squeezed the life out of her friend. Wrapping her hand around his neck her buried her head in his shoulders so her face was unseen.

He flinched at the reaction but paused when he felt warm liquid on his shirt. That's why she was hiding her face, she was crying.

Slowly snaking his hands around her waist he smiled to himself as he heard her raspy voice under all of the fabric. "Thank you."

Hanabusa's friends watching the display in utter shock. This moment just felt so raw and personal that they almost had to avert their eyes in an invasion of privacy. But one thing was for sure, they had never seen Hanabusa look at someone like the way he looked at Rose in that moment.

They had always thought that she was manipulating, brainwashing him into becoming her slave but this, this didn't look like slavery. It looked like something far deeper that they couldn't begin to understand.

After a few moments she lifted her head and everyone could see the tear stained on her cheeks but nobody dared mention them. Seeing a pureblood cry was completely taboo but they couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it.

Zero and Kaname still looked at her in concern as she wiped her face and bowed slightly. "I know I don't deserve this and I've hurt both of you far deeper than I could ever imagine but now, I need your help. Please let me your strengths."

Finally admitting that she couldn't do this herself was something very hard for Rose but she knew what needed to be done.

She was certainly surprised when Kaname gently grasped her left hand while Zero held onto her right, causing her to lift her head.

The pureblood prince then brought her hand to his lips before kissing it gently. "You already have them."

No liking his Zero, did narrowed his eyes angrly before doing the exact same thing with her right hand. "Of course."

Rose watched the actions of the boys and blushed intensely at both of them, before ripping her hands away in embarrassment and shouted. "Wha- I didn't ask you to do that!"

Kaname and Zero exchanged a look before smiling softly in her direction as Hanabusa's voice could be heard over everything in slight relief and amusement. "She's back."

Hearing his words Rose realized that he was right. She felt a heavy weight lift off her chest knowing that she wasn't by herself in this fight. She had friends.

Taking a internal breath the pureblood princess smiled to herself before turning to the group with a new light about her. "Alright. It's time to move forward. Hanabusa?"

Moving forward he bowed slightly in respect before smiling. "Yes Rose?"

Rose moved a step closer to him and smirked widely at what she was about say. "I'd like you to go the the association and pick up a little something that's mine."

He nodded his head, knowing what she meant and smiled. "Of course."

* * *

AHHHH FINALLY! This chapter took so long to write my gosh! I wanted to get all the reactions and conversations perfect.

Next chapter we have Rose comforting the rest of the night class to "get them on her side" and more fluff.


End file.
